Captured
by Hcrazy
Summary: A deranged couple captures Horatio and The team tries to find him. They want revenge and will stop at nothing to get it. Including taking Calleigh, and they have help,a wolf in the fold. This story is rated T in the early chaps and M there after.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just updating and correcting my first ever fan fiction. I apologize it took so long to fix.**

* * *

Tilte: Captured

Author: HCrazy

Rating: K+ and M for later chapters, Violence, torture and fluff.

Disclaimers: CSI: Miami and the characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. I own nothing except for my characters and stories. They are not mine but I can dream, dream, dream.

Summary: H&C - Revenge! A deranged couple captures Horatio and the team tries to find him. They want revenge, and will stop at nothing to get it, Including taking Calleigh, and they have help, a wolf in the fold. Someone they would never expect! Calleigh and Horatio finally confess their feelings for each other.

My first Fanfic, so please let me know what ya think, be gentle with me ok. LOL

Timeline: CSI: Miami Season 3 "Under the Influence."

* * *

**Captured**

III

It was just about sunrise and he loved his morning runs. Donning royal blue jogging pants and a white T-shirt, He walked down to the beach and watched the sunrise, thinking to himself, "_A new day is here, a fresh start, a new beginning, with the hopes of something better_."

With his hands on his hips looking out toward the water, he took a deep breath and began jogging. He was back 20 minutes later and was walking to his place in an attempt to cool down now.

He opened the door walked in and went straight for the fridge; he took out the container of orange juice and guzzled it down. '_Nice and cold,'_ he thought to himself.

He needed a shower; he was soaking wet with sweat. Walking to his bedroom for a change of clothes, he wondered what today would bring. Suddenly a thought came out of nowhere, _"Would Calleigh be wearing all black again? Hmm…"_

A low groan emanated from his throat and he laughed to himself thinking, 'If I keep this up, I am going to need a very cold shower.' Suddenly his legs felt weak and gave out. He felt dizzy, disorented almost and regained his balance laughing to himself. "_That blonde southern bell makes me dizzy_."

Horatio started to feel hot and lightheaded. He stumbled towards the bed, sat down. The room started to spin and he lay back on the bed then closed his eyes, hoping it would pass. A few minutes went by and he felt worse. He tried to pick himself off the bed but his body wouldn't comply. Every time he tried, his head would barely lift, it felt as if it weighed a ton. He could hardly move. He felt himself fading... fading fast. And finally there was nothing but black.

III

Horatio's eyes fluttered open. He could hear something. He tried to speak but only an inaudible groan came out. He was confused and tried to keep his eyes open, but his body would not comply as he fell in and out of consciousness.

"Lieutenant, Lieutenant," a soft voice spoke.

His eyes fluttered opened once more and he saw her; his vision was blurry but he knew who she was. He tried to lift his head again but it flopped back down weakly. Horatio struggled to get up while she laughed, softly reassuring him.

"Just relax. Don't move. You'll only feel worse" She smiled at him brightly.

"**Remember me**?" she questioned and leaned over his body on the bed.

TBC…

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

III

Horatio felt a chill go through him. He did remember her and knew at that very moment, he was in trouble.

She laid on the bed beside him and propped herself up on one elbow. She scooted closer and put her hand on his stomach, lightly moving it up his body. She smiled and laughed, "_This is going to be better than I thought._"

He tried to move again when she yanked on his hair, whispering in his ear.

"_Now it's your turn to pay. Did you really think I would let you get away with __hurting the man I love?_ She smiled and laughed maniacally.

Horatio could feel her breath on his face and neck. She started playing with his hair and twirling it with her fingers, laughing the entire time. He couldn't take much more of her games. He had to move, get up, get away from her. He began to struggle again and thrashed his head and body around on the bed.

She caressed a hand over his hair. "_Shhhhh, its ok, relax_" She said, in a gently voice, smiling to him.

He tried to speak again but only mumbled words came out. "W_h-at, what- did yo- u..." _His mouth was so dry and his mind was spinning. He could barely speak.

She grabbed a handful of his thick red hair and yanked his head down hard to hold him still. She pulled her body close, right into his side and put her mouth right against his ear whispering, "_What's the matter, to close for comfort Lieutenant_?"

His head was throbbing. He was just trying to breathe normally when he tried to move his arms but they failed him. His eyes were tightly shut and he clenched his teeth in frustration. Horatio licked his lips and swallowed, trying to moisten his throat, he felt so dry. His voice was barely audible. "Your-not-going to-get..."

She rudely interrupted, laughing, "W_hose going to stop me, you_!" With a big wicked smile she continued.

"_**You know, you should not,**_ (pulling his head back harder with each word) _**Drink! so! much! after! you! run!"**_

Horatio's eyes closed with a groaned. He stopped struggling feeling his head throb. He was trying to get his breathing back under control. Feeling sick, he inhaled a deep breath and she finally let go. A low groan left his lips.

She patted his chest and grinned at the incapacitated red-head. "_That's right, just relax now and be a good boy. We have a lot of __catching up to do... Lieutenant."_

"The- juice," he groaned. His eyes still closed, breathing still irregular. He laid still not wanting to move at all.

_**"Yes!"**_ she said sharply to him, "V_ery good Lieutenant_."

* * *

TBC

Please let me know what ya think.


	3. Chapter 3

She got up off the bed and went out of the bedroom, she came back a few moments later with a duffel bag in her hand. Horatio's head was reeling, he began to think, work, no, phone, I need to get to the phone, then he thought the team, they would come or call. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her….touching his leg?

He picked up his head and saw her standing between his legs with something in her hand. _What now?_ He thought.

She climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. He picked his head up again and looked at her confused, eyes wide, almost asking a silent question.

She just smiled to him and said _"Remember now what I said, just relax."_ He tried to squirm and shake her but it was no use.

She laughed deeply at him and said _**"Now just where, do you think, you aregoing? Hmm?**_ Smiling the whole time, at him.

His eyes narrowed at her and he clenched his teeth… he was glaring at her. He had just about enough and was really beginning to lose control of his emotions.

She put the object down on the bed and shoved both her hands into his chest, pushing him into the mattress hard. He lost his breath and let out a low dangerous growl. Looking him straight in the eye, pushing her upper body weight into his chest, with both arms, she asked him "_**What, are you glaring at?"**_ with anger in her voice now.

_"You're insane"_ He answered, with teeth clenched, eyebrows raised , nodding his head to her.

_**"Really?"**_ She asked, never losing eye contact with him. Now she was glaring at him and his tactic was working. Time, he was buying time. Time he thought.

"_Yes really_" he answered. "_Your mental and need"------_**SLAP!**

With all her strength, her hand came down as hard as she could swing it.

Horatio's head flew to the right and his face stung. He clenched his teeth down and waited for the next blow. He saw her hand go up and at that moment….

His cell phone rang.

He focused his eyes and looked to the night table where it was, with his gun, badge and cuffs. A moment later the phone stopped ringing. Horatio knew they would be calling back. Then the phone chirped, to let him know he had a message waiting.

She was watching him, his eyes, she knew he saw his gun, she saw the crease in his forehead that said he was thinking, concentrating. She knew what he was thinking the whole time. When he turned back to her she was leaning over, reaching for the object she put on the bed. He saw something silver, shining in her hand.

_I have to move_; he told himself and realized he was able to keep his head up longer now. She saw him looking over toward the nightstand again and laughed deeply. She antagonized him more, "_**No, no, no**, silly. Now what are you thinking?_

She held up her hand and showed him the needle "_Be a good boy now,_

_ok lieutenant? This may hurt just a little bit" _She said as she smiled to him.

Horatio knew he had to do something and his body was not in agreement with his mind at the moment. He tried to move again and he began to feel pins and needles in his arms and legs. That's it, he thought to himself, time he needed more time to recover. He figured he could gain some time if he could just talk to her.

So he took a deep breath, licked his lips and began.

**"_Claudia don't"_** He said.

* * *

TBC... 

Reviews Appreciated...let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Well you do remember me after all."**_

_**"Do you remember Jay, as well? Lieutenant, hmm?**_

She pressed one Hand hard into his chest to balance herself and hold him down. The other hand was holding the needle.

"_Yes_" he answered her. _Keep her talking he thought, "Jay Seaver is in jail Claudia."_

"_**Yes he was**_" she answered, smiling a big bright smile to him.

_"Was?"_ Horatio questioned.

"_**Yes, was**, - like I said lieutenant, of course, he is not anymore. Oh and by the way, you will be meeting him shortly"_ she said.

Clearing his throat, Horatio said, in a sarcastic voice,

"_I think your 20 years early there, Claudia. Jay is not getting out of jail, I saw to that case myself and---"_

"**_Yes_**, _yes you did, **didn't you**? And for that, you will **pay**! You ruined his life, my life, our lives, **we could have had together**."_

With that statement the needle came down towards its target. Horatio tried not to panic but all he could think was, move. He tried to roll to the side and that caught her off guard. He caused Her to go off balance. She quickly regained her balance and gave him a grin and sang to him, in a sing song voice

_"someone.. is..Feeling.. Better.._" she smiled at him... but this time,----

Horatio could move, his arms caught hers and he held on, she gave him a wide eyed stare, she was shocked, he could even move at all. Horatio had her wrists and would not let go, she pushed down hard And he fought gravity, he started to lose the battle, his body was still very weak. Then he rocked to one side again and made her lose Her balance, she tried to regain her balance on him and he knocked the needle out of her hand. She tried to grab his head with her hand But he moved more onto his side now.

He shoved her off and she fell backwards off of the bed, he was trying to lift himself up now but his arms would not support his weight. He kept trying to get up and kept crashing back down.

She was furious now and getting off the floor she said

"_**That was not very nice, I told you to relax, didn't I?"** _

She went over to the duffel bag and began speaking to him again.

"_Now you have forced me to use this on you"_

Horatio turned his head and saw the bottle, it was chloroform.

"_I gave you enough to knock out a horse, how did you do that?"_ She said to him while dampening the cloth.

He started to struggle Again, trying to move and lift himself up, he was almost on his side now. Suddenly she jumped on him and caught him off guard, she pushed him down with her bodyweight onto his stomach now and straddled his back, he picked his head up to try and turn but this Time she was ready for him.

She wrapped one arm around his neck and held on tight. He turned his head, trying to break the hold she had but could not. He felt himself getting weaker, she was cutting off his oxygen and he was unable to breath. His face started to feel hot and turn red from Her choke hold. His struggling and lack of oxygen was draining his body of what little energy he had found. His energy was almost gone now but he just kept struggling, he would not give in.

She knew he was weak and could not keep this up much longer. She had Horatio in a headlock now with one arm and he tried to grab her. She tightened the choke hold more and she felt him getting weak. Finally she squeezed as hard as she could now with both arms wrapped around his neck and his head began to drop down. She took The cloth quickly in one hand and pressed it to his face, still holding him from behind in the headlock. He made one last grab for her arm and caught it, he pulled as hard as he could but it was too late. His arm fell to the bed and he collapsed, his eyes began to Close, his body and head stopped thrashing, he felt himself fading again and finally he blacked out.

Claudia rolled off of Horatio and laid there to catch her breath.

She was exhilarated, excited and tired from the struggle, she Smiled,

"_Ahhh that was fun. Now we'll see who's insane" she said Out loud._ Laughing deeply.

She got off the bed and picked up Horatio's handcuffs, "_These shall do nicely_" she said to his exhausted body.

She took Horatio's hands and cuffed them tightly behind his back; She then rolled him onto his back. She bend over his body and broke an ammonia stick and move it right under his nose.She watched as he started to become conscience again, his eyes were glazed and he was trying to clear his head, opening and closing his Eyes. He turned his head away quickly from the horrible smell and the nausea hit him like a rock. He closed his eyes, trying to fight back the nausea. Instead he tried to focus on his breathing.

She climbed on top of him again and straddled his waist. She leaned down over his face and traced a finger over his forehead, playing With the strands of hair there.

"_Time to wake up sleepy head"_ She smiled to him.

"_Hmm"_ He moaned and then she slapped him hard. "**Wake up!" ****_Slap, "wake up" Slap, "wake up!" _**She yelled.

Horatio Caine was up!

Claudia Sanders, made sure of that.

* * *

Please review and let me know how i am doing. 

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

His face was red and blood was coming from his mouth, "**_say you're sorry_**!" she said, as she smiled to him.

His eyes tighten and he clenched his jaw at her. "_get- off- me_!" he growled dangerously low to her.

"_Well now grumpy, well just see now if we are able to change your mood_."

He tried to lift up and realized he was now handcuffed. She stopped his forward momentum with her hands, "_No, no" she said "we have to get you in a happy mood, Jay will be here soon."_

Horatio just stared at her with intense eyes. "_Jays- in- jail, Claudia_" he said firmly.

"_**No, no, no**….Not anymore lieutenant, he will be here shortly_." She smiled at Horatio.

"_We have a wonderful surprise for you and Jay came up with the idea himself, **he is wonderful**_." She bloomed.

Horatio gave her a cold smile and said. "_Really?" "When did Jay get out of jail Claudia_?"

She just smiled at him and Horatio went on. "_Jay- is a cold blooded killer, Claudia. He belongs in jail and_" ----**SLAP!** She cut him off. Horatio's face quickly went to the right and it stung. He clenched his teeth down and glared at her.

"_Ok, no more being nice to you and… **Jay is wonderful**_." She said smiling again.

She leaned over on the bed and picked up a black object, Horatio just kept his eyes on her hand thinking, _what is she up to_? Then he saw it, a stun baton. It was black and long, it was also a flashlight, he had seen them before. He knew it was a lethal weapon and wished he had no knowledge of it. It is known to be one of the highest voltage stun guns available. His eyes carefully tracked her hand, as his heart skipped a beat.

She smiled to him and said "_**Are you going to be happy for us**--- **now**_?"

Horatio did not answer, so she slapped him again and again. Blood was coming from his mouth now and his face was stinging. Her slaps were making him dizzy, he squeezed his eyes shut to try and focus and clear his head. He wanted to throw her clear across the room, his patience was all but gone and his emotions were beginning to come through.

She said "_Smile for me lieutenant_" holding up the baton for him. Pulling the trigger slowly, she showed him the effect of the electricalcurrent...

"**BUZZZZZZZZZZZ**"

Antagonizing and tormenting him more, smiling the whole time.

Finally, he had enough."_You're insane and need help Claudia_" He growled at her now, knowing what was to come. He began to struggle again and tried to get up….

"_Uh Huh_" She answered smiling. Not caring.

She said "**_This is what a woman does, for the man she loves_**" Smiling the whole time at him. "**_Remember lieutenant_**?" She asked him.

Chills ran through his body. He was out of ideas and she _**was insane**_, he thought to himself. Laying on the bed, drugged, handcuffed, at her mercy, this was **not** how he imagined the day to be. He felt her hands grabbing at his T-shirt and knew it was about to get worse.

She roughly pulled his T-shirt out of his pants and lifted it up, he began to move around and struggle and she quickly pushed the baton into his chest and pulled the trigger. The sound it made was a buzzing hum with a sharp snap as it buzzed off.

His head came up and he groaned in pain and was shoved back down by her. He was trying to move or twist but his body was too weak and his energy was being sucked out by the moment, she was in total control now. She had no mercy.

She shocked him again and again till he almost passed out; he could hardly move or even keep his eyes open now. Horatio was exhausted. He laid there in pain, his breathing ragged, and his heart racing, unable to move at all now. His body just wanted to sleep; he was barley hanging on to consciousness.

Claudia stopped and put the baton down on the bed, she said, "_**There, there, that's much better now, don't you agree**_?" She was smiling, sweetly to him.

She ran her hands over the bruises on his chest and he groaned, she pressed harder into his chest and he winced and bit down, trying to control the pain. He had black and blue bruising from the baton already. She seemed to be enjoying her bare hands on him now, causing him more pain.

She leaned closer to his face and whispered to him now "_I told you, you would **pay**_! _No one gets away with hurting **my Jay**, **This,** **this**… **is just the beginning."**_

Horatio licked his lips and tasted blood; he was trying to help the dryness in his throat. He had his eyes closed now and his breathing began to calm, his body on the other hand, was screaming for rest now.

His phone rang…

He felt Claudia getting off of him and he opened his eyes, she went over to the night table and picked up his phone.

"**_Who's Calleigh_**?" She asked him.

* * *

TBC...

Please Review and let me know if I should keep going...do you want to know what happens next?

Cliffhangers are a killer...

All Comments Appreciated!

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Horatio turned his head to the right and just stared at her dazed.

"_Well, maybe I should talk to her, hmm_? _This is her second call to you now, she must be wondering where you are. __We must not keep her worrying for your safety now, should we? __Maybe, we should tell her, she could join us, hmm? Wouldn't you __like that lieutenant?"_

Horatio tried to speak but only a low groan came out. "_woo---"_

Claudia opened the phone, hit the send button and said "_Hello_" in a soft sweet voice.

Horatio's eyes flew wide open in disbelief and a determined "_No_" came out of his mouth. He was shocked she answered his phone; he thought _she was bluffing, she really is insane, beyond insane_, he thought to himself.

Claudia gave him a deadly look and hit him hard in the chest. The pain shot right through him and he gasped for breath. He groaned loudly this time, unable to control the sound coming from his battered body.

"**_Arrrgg_**" He bit down trying to bare the pain and she began talking….

"_Hello, anyone there_?" Again, she asked.

Calleigh answered, confused a moment, thinking to herself. _A_

_woman's voice._ She looked at her phone for a moment thinking.

_Huh?...What was that sound_?... She went on.

"_Forgive me I must have the wrong number_" and began to disconnect

when Claudia asked, "_**Well now**, just what number are you trying to reach?"_

_"No it's ok, really, I have the wrong number"_ Calleigh answered.

Claudia said "_**Ok, if- you- say- so**_" laughing now.

Calleigh felt a chill go through her, something was wrong, she felt it. She did not hang up yet and waited for her next words.

"_So who are you trying to reach……**Calleigh**_? Claudia asked in a soft voice.

Now, alarms were going off in Calleigh's head, she was unsure.

"_A police officer_" she answered sternly and went on, "_A lieutenant __to be exact, he's……_

Claudia quickly cut her off. "_Really, I- know- **a- Lieutenant**_," She said, in a snide voice to Calleigh now.

Calleigh started walking quickly to the lab where Eric and Ryanwere, maybe they heard from Horatio by now she though. But in her heart and mind she knew something was terribly wrong. Calleigh was thinking to herself…._She knows a lieutenant? What the heck…_

"_Hello, you still there_?" Claudia asked, pulling Calleigh away from her thoughts.

"_Yes, I am here_" Calleigh answered. "_Who are you, what is your __name?"_ Calleigh asked, in a demanding voice now.

Deep laughter came through the phone now and Claudia asked her.

"_Any chance the Lieutenant has **RED** hair_?..."

Calleigh stopped dead in her tracks. She pulled the phone closer to her ear and squeezed it tighter now.

"_Who are you_?" Calleigh asked again, this time, almost in a whisper.

Claudia laughed again and said "_Well now, that's you job, isn't __it?"_

Calleigh asked one question, hesitating a moment ……"_Where- is...Horatio?"_

_"Horatio, humm…... why he's with me._" Claudia laughed and answered quickly.

"_Id let you talk to him but he is a little tied up right now_." She was laughing into the phone.

Calleigh was almost running to the lab now, hoping to get there intime to maybe trace the call.

Another phone began ringing; Calleigh could hear it in the background. She listened intently.

"_I have to hang up now, sorry_" Claudia said laughing.

Calleigh answered "_**WAIT**_! _Wait a minute_" and was trying to keep her on the line but it was no use and the connection went dead.

"_Hello Jay_" Claudia spoke into her cell phone…

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

"**Nooooo**" Calleigh said, frustrated, as she was entering the lab now. Eric and Wolf were there and Calleigh wasted no time updating them both. Eric tried to reassure her and went straight to work on the cell phone. She put out a call to Detective Frank Tripp and explained what had happened. She explained to Frank that Eric was trying to get a location on Horatio's cell phone now. Frank questioned Calleigh about it.

"_Horatio's cell phone_?" Frank asked.

"**_Yes_**" Calleigh answered him, annoyed.

"_Wait, let me get this straight_" he started "_You called H and left a __message, he did not get back to you yet, so you called him again __and..."_

_**"Right"**_ Calleigh said. Losing patience and cutting Frank off.

"_Only then a woman answered and said she knew a red haired lieutenant"_ Frank continued.

**"Yes!"** She huffed, getting more annoyed by the minute, thinking we should be out there looking for him!

"_She said Horatio was there Frank! She was toying with me!" She __knew my name, she must have his phone, it has caller ID."_

Frank sensed her frustration, she was worried. So was he, he was just trying to get all the facts down.

"_So why would she be using his phone?"_ Frank said thinking out loud now.

"_Frank, she was laughing the whole time and I did hear something in_

_the background when she first answered the call."_ Calleigh said.

"_Something like what_?" Frank asked.

"_A…bang or I don't know!... But then I swear I heard a…_ " Calleigh paused, holding her breath. Afraid to say, what she thought she heard.

Wolf asked her "_Calleigh what did you hear_?"

Eric just looked up at her, his eyes also asking the question, as Frank was listening, waiting for her to answer. She had him on speaker-phone in the lab, this way they could all talk and listen. Just then Alex walked in and asked "_Hey has anybody seen Horatio, he was supposed to meet me in_…"

She stopped mid sentence realizing something was wrong. They all looked dazed, like they were in shock or something.

"_What's wrong_?" Alex quickly questioned.

"_We think…"_ Wolf started and Frank cut him off harshly.

"_**Calleigh?" **_Frank called out from the speaker-phone, now he was annoyed. "_What did you hear?"_

"_I think I heard Horatio say no and then I heard a grunt_" and…she almost whispered now "_A painful groan_."

Wolf started to tell Calleigh, she could not possibly know who was groaning, "_It could have been anyone_." Wolf said, trying to reassure her.

Calleigh's eyes narrowed and met with his and he knew he should have shut up. He just put his head down, not looking at Calleigh now and tried to change the subject.

"_Anything on H's cell, Eric_?" Wolf asked, trying to get Calleigh's angry eyes off him now. Now, Eric was also glaring at him too. Alex broke the tension and asked,

"_Has anyone tried calling Horatio's home yet_?"

Calleigh snapped out of her haze, of course she thought. Frank told Calleigh he was going to go over to H's house and check on things.

"_I'll call you back as soon as I know something and if anything changes let me know."_

"_Ok, thanks Frank."_ Calleigh said and pushed the receiver down, she let go and started dialing again. She was dialing Horatio's home number, looking over to Alex as it began to ring.

"_Pick up Horatio!_" She spoke down into the phone.

**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring**…...They all just waited, and listened. Suddenly someone pick up the phone.

"_Horatio?"_ Calleigh asked, in a surprised voice.

There was silence, then they heard a muffled sound…..They all searched each others eyes now. What was that…..they all heard it?

**_"Hello! Hello!"_** Calleigh raised her voice now, almost desperate.

"_Calleigh?_" Asked a voice over the phone, it was soft and sweet, it was a woman.

"_Yes, this is Calleigh_." She answered quickly.

"_Calleigh, this is your third phone call now, I told you, the l__ieutenant was all tied up_." She laughed into the phone.

Alex gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Wolf came closer and Eric stood up now. They were all listening intently. There was another muffled sound and then a groan. Calleigh's eyes narrowed as she tried to hear what was happening.

"_Well if you really need to speak with him I guess, I can help, but…__we- were- just-leaving."_

More muffled sounds, struggling, groaning, and then she spoke.

"_Lieutenant, lieutenant, say hello, Calleigh's on the phone again_." She laughed.

"**_Lieutenant_**, _**here let me help you**_!" She said in a devious voice. The sound of the baton came through the phone, followed by hisgroan of pain. "**_Arrrggggggg!"_** And then after a moment his voice,

"_C..al… Clau**..Arrrrrrrrrggg**..._" In a loud growl.

The buzzing sound started again and a soft voice said "_Come on lieutenant, you can do better than **that!"**_

The only sound now was his pain, "**Arrrggggggggggggggg!" **A momentlater the line went dead!

Now the only sound heard was the dial tone echoing through the lab. No one spoke a word. Alex had her hand over her mouth in shock still and Calleigh was just staring down at the phone. Eric walked over to Calleigh, looked at her and hung up the line.

He began dialing another number right away, he was calling Frank.

"_Frank we just called H's home, they're still there. "Frank you have to get over there now, **right now Frank! She said they were leaving**."_

"_What...who said they're leaving?_ Ok, Frank answered "_But how do you_"…

Eric just cut him off and yelled. "_**Just get the hell over there Frank, H is in trouble!"**_

Calleigh snapped out of her haze and said "_let's go."_

Eric hung up and Alex said" I'm going with you too." Calleigh looked at Alex.

They were out the door in seconds. They Jumped in the Hummers and drove to Horatio's house.

Frank was the first to arrive; he pulled his gun and went in, two other officers were backing him up. There were signs of a struggle and they began checking the house, one of the officers called out **"_clear! We're all clear_!"**

Frank was in the doorway to Horatio's bedroom and thought if he onlygot there sooner. He began to examine the room with his eyes and he knew, Horatio put up a fight! What the hell happened here? He stood there waiting in the doorway, waiting for the team to get there. The crime scene was undisturbed and that would help them process it without question. He'd seen too many times how the crime scenes were compromised. He hung his head, wishing he could have helped his friend..…..his phone rang….it was Eric.

"_Frank what happened, is H there?"_

"_No,_ Frank hesitated, "_He's gone Eric_" His voice low, he was upset.

"_Eric any clue who this woman is_?" Franks asked angry.

"_No, none! Dam it!"_ Eric said, as he hit the wheel with his fist.

"_We'll be there in five Frank, don't let anyone near the crime scene!"_

"_I Know Eric- got it_" Frank answered, shaking his head thinking again, what the hell happened here?

Eric and Wolf were the first to arrive and were just getting out of the hummer when Calleigh and Alex pulled up.

"_**Well?"**_ Calleigh questioned, looking to Eric.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

"_H is gone_" Ryan said, "_Frank just told us_."

Eric gave Ryan a look and proceeded to walk inside. Calleigh stopped and shook her head and Alex patted her arm and said "_You know were gonna find him Calleigh, now pull yourself together sugar, Horatio needs us!"_

"_Jeez"_ Ryan said. As he started his examination of the scene. "_H didn't go without a fight!"_

Frank stepped aside and Eric and Ryan began looking around, processing the scene. His gun and badge were still there on the nightstand; Eric just held Horatio's gold shield in his hand. "_Help us out here H_" he said to it. His eyes started examining the room now. Then he saw Horatio's cell phone smashed on the floor. He smiled and gave a silent thank you.

"_Here we go_." Eric said

"_What, you find something_?"

"_Yep and I'm betting were gonna get prints off this baby_!

"_Look at this_." Ryan held up a syringe, showing it to Eric. Eric's eyes went wide. "_We need to process that right away and see what's in it."_ Eric said with deep concern in his voice.

Ryan shook his head to Eric. "_I'm on it. "I'll head back to the lab and get a jump on this."_ Holding the bag with the syringe, he said "_It still looks full"_ and walked over and showed it to Eric.

"_That's good news right, I mean at least she didn't use it on him_" Ryan said with hope.

"_Yeah, well the sooner we find out what that is, the better_." Eric said. "_If she has more and I am betting she does, at least we'll know what it is."_

"_Alright, see you back at the lab Eric_" Ryan left and went back to HQ.

Calleigh came in and saw Eric taking swabs of blood from the blankets and pillows.

Eric looked at her, "_We have the phone and probably some prints_. _Ryan just went back to HQ to process a syringe we found, so we have evidence Cal, we have a head start."_

Calleigh just stared ahead and shook her head. "_Calleigh, hey, __Calleigh, you ok?_" Eric asked her.

"_No_" She answered, looking away. Tears in her eyes now, she was worried for Horatio. She spotted a cloth on the floor and picked it up, she could smell it right away and bagged it, it was wet with chloroform, and they knocked him out with this, she thought to herself. Trying to put it all together but it was too soon and they had to get back to HQ to process the rest of the evidence.

Alex was talking to Frank, Eric and Calleigh came out and told Frank about what they found. They were going back to the Lab now to process everything, "_It should give us some ideas as to what is going on here and who is involved."_ Eric said.

"_Work the evidence sugar_" Alex said, "_Remember what Horatio taught __you" let the evidence speak for itself."_

Eric shook his head to Alex and said "_We're going to find him, I'll bet 10 to 1 that H made half this mess for us; he knew we would have to process this place."_

Calleigh focused now. "_Lets get back to the lab; we have a lot of __work to do..."_

It was a beautiful sunny day and Horatio was sitting on the beach holding someone in his arms. Her back was to him and he had his arms around her waist holding her close. He nuzzled her neck and she laughed.

"_Mmmm"_ In a low husky voice he said "_You smell wonderful._" closinghis eyes and taking in a deep breath, as if to lock it away in his thoughts forever. He buried his face in her hair and blew. That gave her chills up and down her body and she shivered in his arms. He loved the way her body would respond to his actions. He did it on purpose, smiling to himself now; he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"_Cold?"_ He asked softly. As she shivered a bit in his arms again.

"_Yes_." She answered, as she snuggled closer to his body to get warm.

"_Want me to warm you up?"_ He asked, breathing his words, softly into her ear.

She started to talk and said "_Well now, I would not need you to….Ummmm…Mmmmm."_

He began to give her butterfly kisses on the back of her neck, then the side of her neck, till he reached her earlobe and took it gently between his lips. He picked his head up, and that's when she realized, she had slipped down more and more and was now laying in his lap. She looked up to him now and he just smiled down and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"_Warm yet?"_ He asked, smiling.

"_**Horatio Caine.**_" came her reply and he bent down and captured her lips with his, before she could go on.

"_You're trying to….Mmmm….. seduce me."_ She said, giggling, as he softly kissed her.

_**"Trying?"**_ He answered, with the tilt of his head.

"_Well, it looks like it working to me._"He grabbed her and rolled her to her side. He laid next to her now, they were face to face, she smiled to him and he began to play with the silk strands of her hair, he took her hand in his and trailed kisses along the inside of it, suddenly it was getting darker, the sun was not so bright anymore and he started to feel pain all over.

She began fading from his view and he was opening and closing his eyes to try and focus, to try and bring her back to him, he had to get her back...

_Calleigh, don't….go, come….back!_…… He awoke, startled, confused.

His eyes trying to focus, it was dark. Adjusting to the light in the room he tried to look around, his head was spinning. He felt sick, his right side was killing him and his mouth was taped shut.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head down. Instantly the taped was ripped from his mouth and his eyes slammed shut from the pain and shock. He took a breath, glad the tape was gone and opened his eyes. Where am I, Horatio thought to himself.

"_**Hello lieutenant Caine,**_ _nice of you to join us again. Were you __having a nice dream?_" Jay asked.

"_It must have been the chloroform, right?_ _What do you think Claudia?" _Jay said as they both began laughing.

Horatio had no idea how he got here and where here, exactly was. He kept opening and closing his eyes, trying better to focus on his surroundings.

"_He looks a bit confused Jay, maybe we should help him wake up more_"

"_Sure Claudia, what did you have in mind?"_

Claudia picked up a bucket and walked over to the cot Horatio laid on.

"_It's- time- to- wake- up-** lieutenant.**_" Claudia said in her sing song voice.

Horatio eyes just watched her as she leaned over him and dumped a bucket of ice cold water over his head and chest.

He gasped in shock from the cold. His eyes shot opened wide when the water hit him. He was coughing and choking trying to clear his throat and catch his breath at the same time. He tried to lift up but his body would not comply and his hands were still cuffed behind his back.

He tried to roll over but she held him down, and smiling she said to him,

"_You feel better now don't you? Not so sleepy anymore, hmm? Now now, lieutenant, **answer my questions! Are you still sleepy**_?

She began to get another bucket of water when Jay stopped her.

"_Wait Claudia; let's have some fun with him_." Claudia just stopped and smiled at Jay.

"_Now what do you have in mind Jay?"_ She asked smiling.

Jay whispered, leaning down to Horatio "I_ would have answered her __if I were you, lieutenant."_

Horatio's eyes narrowed with anger at Jay now, his jaw clenched.

"_Why do you need her to do your dirty work Jay?... I'll tell you why…it's __because you're a coward!"_ It came out in a raspy growl.

"_You know, you are just making this **harder **on **yourself Caine**_ Jay said and held up the baton, "_I can't wait to try this…On you! Oh and by the way you are nice and **wet **now, that should add to the **lighting effect**."_ He laughed and Claudia pulled Horatio's shirt up and Jay shoved the baton into his rib cage.

Horatio's head slammed back down hard into the bed, his back arched off the bed and he was grinding his teeth with his eyes squeezed shut. He could not hold back anymore……….. "_**Arrrgggggggggggggg"**_ He yelled in excruciating pain.

Jay let go of the button and laughed, "_I told you, you should have __**listened to her, SEE."**_

_"Claudia. Ask him again."_ Jay said

"_Well lieutenant, are you still sleepy?"_

His breathing was ragged and he was just trying to focus on anything but the pain, his body was killing him. He wanted so much to close

his eyes and go to sleep but he knew he had to fight and keep trying. He tried to keep thinking of the dream, he wished it could be true… _Calleigh, beach, warm..._

"_**Lieutenant, are you sleepy still**_?" Claudia yelled at Horatio now.

"_No….no…awake, I'm….. am….a wake_." He answered her, trying to breathe some air to fill his lungs.

Claudia smiled to Jay and back to Horatio, "_**I think it's time for his big surprise!**" _She said and began laughing.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Jay pulled Claudia aside and told her he would be back in a little while with the surprise. He went back over to Horatio and told him to behave.

"_Be good now, we don't want to knock you out again lieutenant; we __want you wide awake for this!"_

Horatio just watched as Jay kissed Claudia and said, "_Be right back Sweetheart!" _

With the slam of the door, he left. Horatio's stomach turned, he wanted to puke! They're both insane, he thought to himself.

Claudia walked back over to Horatio and eyed him up and down, _"You're not going anywhere are you? Of course you're not!"_

She said laughing, walking out the door to the room. Horatio took in a deep breath, he was exhausted. He tried to look around and examine his surroundings. His head dropped down and his eyes began to close again….

Back at the lab- Eric, Calleigh and Ryan were processing the evidence; Alex walked into the lab and went over to Calleigh.

_"Anything yet?"_

"_No, AFIS is checking the prints now; hopefully we get a hit soon_!" Calleigh answered.

"_What about the needle? Did you find out what was in it yet?_" Alex asked Ryan.

"_No, still checking though, something definitely foreign. I found several properties and compounds that would include anticoagulant, vasilodilatory and cardio-vascular. Not sure what that means yet. The weird thing is that it's similar to bee venom but it is 1000 parts per million. I don't think it's bee but it is defiantly some kind of venom. I think It's mixed with something else, I'm close, I'll figure it out."_

"_Bee?"_ Alex asked, shaking her head.

"_What Alex_?" Ryan questioned. Calleigh and Eric had both turned to look over to Alex,

"_What is it Alex?"_ Calleigh asked concerned now.

"_Horatio had an allergy to bees_." She stated, looking down and wondering how this could get any worse.

"_What!_" Calleigh quickly responded, shocked. "_Wait, you said had, what does that mean?"_

"_How do you know Alex_?" Ryan continued.

"_Sugar I worked with him a lot longer than you, trust me… I know ok_."

Eric spoke, "_We have to keep focus here, let's keep working the evidence, like H would tell us."_

Thinking to himself the whole time, that it was someone who knew H and his background. He was getting more worried by the minute. He told Ryan to keep at it and when he looked over to Calleigh he knew she was about to bust, she had tears welled up in her eyes. Eric looked to Alex, who took his cue, she went over to Calleigh and rubbed her back.

"_Calleigh, How about a cup of coffee honey_?"

"_No, its ok Alex I really need to work_…" Eric cut her off and told her to take a break. "_Calleigh it will do you good, refresh your mind and give you more energy."_ He forced a smiled to her. "_Besides I'm going when you get back, so you better save me some ok?_" Smiling, trying to convince her.

She nodded to him and forced a small smile back, she knew he understood. Alex rubbed her back and they walked out together to the break room. Alex tried to reassure Calleigh they would find Horatio but Calleigh's mind just kept running away with her. They were not positive thoughts she was having, how could she, after all this.

"_Tell me about his allergy Alex_" Calleigh asked her, sitting down with her coffee. Turing the cup round and round with her hands.

"_Well, a while back he was stung and it almost killed him, we rushed him to the hospital where he was told of the allergy. The doctor said he was lucky_. _I remember we were talking one minute and the next, he passed out on the floor. We had no idea what had happened till the doctors in the hospital found the culprit inside his shirt, it was a bee. He was chasing a suspect and one thing lead to another and he tackled him into some bushes, they were fighting it out on the grass. Horatio got control and cuffed him and that was that. He seemed fine, wasn't even breathing hard after the struggle. A few minutes passed and he started having trouble breathing, sweat was rolling off his forehead and he began to turn pale. I asked him if he was ok, and well, you know Horatio. He said he was fine "Out of shape" I believe were his words to me and he began to walk away. Sugar, he dropped like a ton of bricks. We didn't know what happened, his pulse was racing at 200 bpm and he was unconscious. We didn't know what to think with the way he just passed out on us."_

_"I didn't know that."_ Calleigh sighed, sadly

_"How would you?"_ Alex answered, now taking hold of her hand.

"_I should have told him how I felt Alex… he doesn't even know_." Calleigh whispered.

"_Oh honey, I think he has the same feelings you do and trust me baby, he knows. That man has it bad for you, when you came into post yesterday he practical undressed you with his eyes and when you left,.. **huh**,.. **sugar,..** I had to **snap my fingers** to get him back to the **here and now**! He was caught in the Calleigh Trance, the trance **You**, put him into_." Alex said laughing.

"_He couldn't wait to get out of there and go chase you down. He did find you didn't he,….in the break room, umm.. having coffee?"_ Alex asked her now smiling, knowing the answer already.

"_How did he know where I_….."

"_A little birdie told him_." Alex said laughing. "_He was leaving and I told him he seemed distracted today. Well you know Horatio, he just sort of looked down and back up with his puppy dog eyes. At first he took it wrong, he had that guilty look."_ Alex laughed, thinking about it.

"_Then when I told him that a certain ballistics expert would be in the break room having coffee now, and how I thought a nice cup of coffee with her would help his distraction. Well girl, he laughed, looked away but finally got my message. Did one of his Mmm's and walking out the door mumbled "Coffee it is! Thank you Alex." Baby, he was purring_."

I_ thought he was acting strangely in the break room yesterday." _Calleigh said smiling and blushing now.

"_Really, why_?"

"_Well when he walked in he had this goofy grin on his face and you could tell he was thinking about something funny. So I asked him what was so funny. He just looked at me and said "What do you mean?" With the tilt of his head and all, Like he had no clue what I was talking about."_

"_I just rolled my eyes and thought to myself, "men."_ _Then he made himself a coffee and came over and sat down on the couch across from me_."

"_So what's so strange about that_?"

"_Well the few years working here and I've never seen Horatio sit down on the couch, he always sits at the table or stands for that matter. Then he asked me how I was doing. When ever we talked before it was always about the cases we were working on, never personal I mean. He even asked how my dad was and I think, I kinda almost choked on my coffee. I did notice something though," Calleigh smiled to Alex now. "He seemed really relaxed, I mean, he sat back and just… I never get… I mean… he just…his eyes and…."_

"_Calleigh, earth to **Calleigh**_?" Alex pulled on her hand and smiled to her.

_"You ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'm ok, Just, crazy about that man, ya know_?"

"**_I Know_**!" Alex chuckled.

"_You're both just afraid to take the first steps. It will happen Calleigh, trust me. If the sea were between you two, all you'd have to do is look at each other, and it would part faster than it did for moses_." Alex said laughing now.

Calleigh also laughed and was smiling now, Alex succeeded, she cheered her up a bit and knew she would be better now.

"_I think I am going to get some fresh air before I head back to the lab_."

"_Thanks Alex_" and she gave her a big hug.

"_Anytime Calleigh, you know I am always here for you honey_."

Calleigh was standing on the steps in front of HQ. She took in a deep breath and tried to focus herself. All her thoughts were on Horatio and what Alex just told her. She questioned herself, Why didn't I tell him? She was zoning out when her phone rang and a male voice asked,

"_**Do you want to see him alive again?"**_

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

_**"Yes!"**_ She gasped in disbelief.

"_Get into your car and drive, no questions, oh and do not hang up this phone. Do not play stupid with me and try to contact the others. If you do, the good lieutenant is dead! **Got it?"**_

"_Yes."_

She was walking to the hummer and the voice asked, "_You still with me **sunshine**?"_

"_Yes I'm here._" She said sharply. Her mind was reeling and she couldn't think straight now. Who the hell is this guy, she thought to herself.

"_Good, just keep doing what I tell you_." He said.

Calleigh used the remote and unlocked the doors. She got in the hummer closed the door and put the keys in the ignition, holding the phone to her ear the whole time.

Suddenly a hand came around and grabbed her head and a cloth quickly followed with the other hand. She dropped the phone and tried to grab at the hands. She knew that smell; she knew, it was already too late as she began to black out.

"_Don't fight it; you want to see him **right**_ The voice said, menacingly.

She was completely caught off guard and as her eyes closed she couldn't stop wondering, how on earth she could be so stupid. Alexx came back to the lab a little while later and Eric joked with her about Calleigh.

"_Is Calleigh drinking the whole pot of coffee_?"

"**_No_**, _she left plenty for you two boys_." Alex answered, smiling.

"_Is she ok Alex_?"

"_Yes, she's fine. Didn't she come back yet_? _She said she was just __going to get a little fresh air is all. I'm gonna make sure she's __ok, be right back._" She told Eric and Ryan. They both just looked at one another and went right back to work.

At that moment AFIS got a hit…..

Eric was up in a snap and Ryan came over, Eric tapped the key and saw her.

"_**Claudia Sanders**_?"

He questioned the name; Ryan asked him who she was.

"_Wait A minute, she's suppose to be in a mental institution, isn't she_?"

"_I don't remember her_" Ryan said, thinking.

"_You wouldn't_." _It was your first day on the job and you were working on clearing Calleigh's father, remember? It was me and H on that case and it turned out to be a real mess. Some guy was using this crazy woman to do all his dirty work, she was obsessed with him. She even killed for him and covered things up for him_"……Eric stopped speaking and said, "_We have to Call Frank and tell Calleigh."_

Ryan went to find Calleigh and instead found Alex, she was in the parking lot now, "_We have some new information and we know who the woman is now. Where's Calleigh?"_ He asked looking around.

"_I don't know. I looked everywhere Ryan_." Alex answered him, looking at Calleigh's hummer." They both stood there looking at each other now…..wondering.

Eric was on the phone to Frank updating him on what they found.

Calleigh was beginning to wake up; she was laying on her side with her hands tied in front of her to something. Her feet were bound and she had tape over her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes.

She was in a vehicle moving, she could tell that much. The vehicle stopped and a door slid open, a van maybe she thought to herself. She felt a hand grab hold of the rope and in an instant she was being dragged out.

The rope that bound her feet was cut and she was being pulled, she stumbled and fell and a hand grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up hard, back onto her feet. She cried out in pain but the tape held back the sound of the actual cry.

A door opened and she was being pulled again, then she was shoved down. She landed on something soft and tried to stay calm.

"_**Don't move!**_" A male voice said sternly "_**Or he will pay, do you **__**understand me?"**_

Calleigh nodded her head yes to the voice. She didn't move, but she listened. The sound of another door opening and closing and voices, mumbling, she couldn't make them out. Then she heard a loud grunt and the door opened again, she was being pulled up and into the other room.

Now she was held in place, standing, everything was quiet, suddenly the blindfold was taken off and the tape ripped from her lips. She gasped in shock for a moment at the pain and then her eyes focused.

She tried to take a step forward but strong hands held her and said,

"_**Your mistakes will be his pain**_."

Calleigh just froze in place and did not struggle, her eyes stared wide in horror.

She saw Horatio. His mouth was taped and he was being held by the hair on his head. His eyes closed and his breathing ragged, he tried to shake Claudia's hold on him but she just held him tighter. She pulled harder and his eyes squeezed shut for a moment and then he focused…he saw Calleigh, he stopped moving and froze, his eyes locked onto hers.

"_**Good, very good lieutenant, so you are willing to cooperate.**_" Claudia said laughing.

"_Well, do you like your surprise? Oh silly me, the tape, I forgot_." She ripped it off his lips, "_There that's better now."_

_**Now answer me lieutenant**_!" She said in a demanding voice.

Horatio licked his lips a couple of times and tried to speak but his throat was so dry and the words were mumbled broken.

"_I…..yo…u let…t---."_ Horatio tried to clear his throat.

"_I really can't understand a word you are saying lieutenant, you __must be very dry, here let me **help you**._" She picked up another bucket of ice water and quickly threw it at him.

This time, it was very unexpected and Horatio gasped and choked in shock, the water was freezing and he began shaking and shivering uncontrollably. He was soaked and his T shirt offered little warmth. It looked like it was glued to his body from the water. He wished he could get warm and slowly began to get the coughing and shaking under control.

"_Did that quench your thirst_?" Claudia asked, laughing with Jay now.

"_Why are you doing this, please, stop_." Calleigh said frustrated.

Claudia attention now focused on Calleigh and she smiled to her.

"_**He has to pay**, just like he made us pay_!"

With that, Jay pulled on Calleigh's ropes and then turned her around facing him and pushed her down into a chair. He took her hands now and put handcuffs on her and cut the ropes off. He attached a chain around her cuffs and walked to some steel piping near the wall.

"_Look I am giving you some extra room, in-case you want to visit_

_him. **Maybe you can warm him up**!"_ Jay laughed to Calleigh now.

She was trying to rub her wrists, the rope had cut into her skin and it was burning now. She just stared at Jay in awe now, thinking to herself, wondering, how they were going to get out of this.

"_You know, Calleigh---Why not tell him a story...Umm… maybe one __about how you followed him to the beach the other day. I am sure __that would help get his mind off the pain right now."_ Jay laughed.

Calleigh's eyes popped open wide and her mouth remained opened, looking at Jay in shock. "**_Go ahead, tell him_!**" Jay ordered.

"_What are you talking about_?"

Jay walked right up to Calleigh and yanked her head back with a handful of her golden hair. Calleigh cried out. He pulled hard on her hair and brought his face down close to hers now and said,

**"_Don't you lie to me Bitch!"_** pulling harder now.

Calleigh cried out in pain again, louder now. "**_Ahhhhhh_**"

_**"Get you hands off her!"**_ Horatio growled hoarsely at Jay. His head popped up. He looked Jay in the eyes now and said, with conviction in his voice. "_If you hurt her, I'll kill you."_

Jay let go of Calleigh's hair. He started laughing and now, walked over to Horatio.

"_So, you're going to kill me?... **Really?...** I would like to see __that, wouldn't you Claudia?_

She pulled on Horatio's T-shirt, lifting it and almost ripping it off him.

Jay picked up the baton and shoved it into Horatio's chest saying,

"_Maybe this will help you to focus better, because you're **really not **__**thinking clearly lieutenant!"**_

_"**ARGGGGGGG**,_" Horatio yelled and was clenching his jaw as hard as he

could. His head slammed back against the bed and his body was thrashing, trying to break the contact. Jay just shoved the baton harder into His chest.

"_**This will teach you to keep your big mouth shut!**_" He let go of the trigger but held the baton still to Horatio's chest.

"_**You-getting my message, lieutenant?"**_ Jay asked.

Horatio's breathing was ragged again but he managed this time to get a few words out.

"_You're… a…..co..ward…yo.u..s... **ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_ "

Jay pulled the trigger again and held it much longer this time. He brought his

face down close to Horatio and said, "_You were saying something? I didn't quite catch the ending there, __lieutenant."_

Jay let go of the trigger again and pulled the baton off of Horatio now. Horatio just laid there exhausted now, his breathing was ragged and his eyes were closed, he moaned in pain and swallowed hard.

"_That looked…like it hurt, did it hurt lieutenant?_ Claudia asked.

"_**Stop it, please….Ok, ok, I was there!….I was at the beach! Just **__**stop, please!"**_ Calleigh begged.

Jay stopped, he looked over to Calleigh, "_**Tell him, tell him everything**. "You lie once and I'll make him __suffer, he'll be begging me to kill him."_

_"**Ok,** ok. I saw him getting….."_

_"**Wait!** Hey Lieutenant, you up, you hearing this?_ He shoved his hand into Horatio's chest and pushed down, shaking him.

"_Grrrr_" Horatio groaned in pain. "_You listening… HEY" Jay __yelled. "Don't make me hurt her!"_

_**"SLAP!"**._.. Claudia walked over and slapped Horatio hard in the face. Jay laughed.

Horatio's eyes shot opened and he focused on Jay now, he nodded his head yes to him.

"_Good, ok. Start talking **sunshine**_ Jay told Calleigh.

Horatio's eyes tighten on Jay.

Calleigh began again and Jay's phone rang.

"_**Quiet!**_" he yelled at her and Claudia walked on over to where Calleigh was seated and stood close to her.

Jay answered his phone...

"_Hello, hey, yeah. You were right on the money; it couldn't have __worked out better. No, no. Actually he is cooperating very nicely __Now, now that we have… her. No, no. You were right for sure, __thanks for the weapons and the tips. He definitely is a handful, __just like you said he would be. Feisty and determined, he doesn't __know when to quit man. Yeah, I got rid of her phone just like you __said, don't want them using GPS on us, now do we?"_

_There was quiet for a moment as the voice talking came through the __phone, then Jay started laughing. "Oh man you are too funny, I don't __think he'd like that much at all. No, no, he has no clue; don't __worry, not a word here. Hey listen, we couldn't have pulled this __off without your help, I owe you big time. Yeah, yes. Done! You __got my word; I'll make sure I give him your regards."_

_Jay started laughing again and this time laughter could be heard __coming from the phone. "Ok,… with the baton? I did that already, __any other ideas?" Jay asked laughing some more. __"Claudia's fine, thanks for asking. Any problems just let us __know, and like I said, don't worry; I plan on finishing the job, for __you and me!" Jay hung up smiling at Claudia now._

_"This is working like a charm._" He said.

Calleigh's mouth was agape, she heard the whole conversation. Who was that on the phone talking with Jay? She didn't want to believe it but she thought it had to be someone from CSI or a cop. Where would he get the weapons from, has to be a cop she thought again or agent. This is how they managed their scheme; they had help from someone, someone who knew them.

Horatio heard it also, he listened but couldn't guess at the moment who would do this. He had enemy's, the list could be pages long, he thought. He knew as always, that the evidence would speak for itself. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Jay walked over to him.

"_So how ya feeling now_? _Now that you know we had help_…

**_"INSIDE HELP!"_ **Jay sneered at him.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Horatio stared at him with intense eyes now, thinking, working it all out in his mind. Then he spoke, "**_Who_**…_who Jay_? I_ know he's from the department,… right?"_

He was trying to rattle Jay into making a mistake.

"_I mean, you're not smart enough to come up with this all on your own and how-exactly- did you get out of jail?"_ He said in a condescending manner.

"_Now you're asking too many questions lieutenant, but I will answer one for you---—**Who?**_

"A_ friend…of mine_" Jay answered laughing. "_A really good friend and you know Lieutenant, he told me to send his regards to you_."

Horatio had a questioned look on his face now, it was someone he knew. He pushed Jay more now, "_He's a cop_…" Horatio started but Jay cut him off.

"_Now, now. I promised, I- would- not- tell. You know that_." Jay laughed.

"_Claudia you hungry, because Im famished. Let's get a bite to eat before we finish up here, ok_?"

"_Ok Jay that sounds good to me_." She answered him smiling.

"_Well Calleigh, why don't you continue your story for him and then he can tell you how he followed you home every night last week._

_"Actually he got out of his car last night and started to walk to your door but then he stopped and turned around. Isn't that right **lieutenant?"**_

"_We were gonna grab you both last night, it would have been perfect but I really think this way, was a lot more fun. One- at- a- time_…." Jay was laughing.

Calleigh looked at Jay in shock, she could not believe it. Horatio at her door, she thought.

"_It's all true you know. Why don't you explain it to her lieutenant, **you seem to have all the answers**_ Jay said, rubbing it in now. He was delighted that he caught Horatio off guard and shut him up finally. He continued.

"_What's the matter **lieutenant, cat got your tongue**_?" He laughed and ridiculed him more now.

"_**The great lieutenant Caine had other things on his mind,… didn't he**_? _You had no idea we were even following you. Well,..she's really got you **smitten,** doesn't she?"_ Jay laughed at him.

Horatio's eyes narrowed now, they showed fire and hatred. Bitter anger was written clearly across his face, his emotions getting the best of him.

"_Who were you talking to,-Jay?"_ Horatio growled dangerously low now, demanding almost. His jaw clenched tightly.

"_I told you I would not tell, now stop asking. Don't you learn_?" Jay said.

"_Well, I guess I can tell you one more thing, lieutenant. He doesn't like you much,…as a matter of fact, there are quite a few people who, don't- like- you- much- and would pay to see you dead!_

_"So you're doing him a favor then?_" Horatio questioned again, his eyes locked with Jays.

"_Yes, think of it as killing two birds with one stone, we want you dead too! We All want you dead lieutenant_." Jay said laughing at him.

"_**ALL?"**_ Horatio's said with awareness. He saw Jay flinch and knew he slipped up, he made a mistake. Now it was his turn to ridicule.

"_What's wrong Jay you…."_ He cut Horatio off.

"**Shut UP!** _Enough with all your questions_." Jay's voice tensed now.

"_You seem upset Jay, did I hit a sore spot or_…." Jay cut him off again.

"_Speaking of sore lieutenant, I have something for you_." Jay said to Horatio. "_You almost made me forget_." Jay looked over to Claudia and nodded his head.

Claudia moved over to where Calleigh was and it caught Horatio's attention, he tried to pick up his head and strained to hold it up.

He was watching Claudia now closely, he knew something was up.

He was afraid of what they would do to Calleigh.

Jay picked up the baton again and said "_**Regards sent,** my friend_…"

**"Horatio, look out!"** Calleigh yelled, trying to get his attention.

Horatio attention was on Calleigh and Claudia though. He turned his head to-wards Jay and the statement but it was too late. Jay's hand came down hard and he swung the baton full force into Horatio's head. There was a sick cracking sound and Horatio's head flew to the right and slumped down. He didn't move, he was knocked unconscious, blood started to pour from the gash above his left eye. Jay leaned over his limp body and hit him viciously with the baton again, this time in the ribs and chest.

"_Well maybe now, **you-will-shut-up-and-stop-asking-so-many-questions, lieutenant."** _Jay said, beating him with the baton again.

"_**NO, NO please…stop it, stop hitting him….please, please**_. Calleigh pleaded now.

She tried to stand up but Claudia hands just pushed her back down into the chair.

"**Calleigh!...** _Now, when we leave, behave yourself and don't do anything stupid! Just remember one thing…..He'll pay for it… later_!" Jay said.

Jay took Claudia's hand and they walked out of the room. Looking over her shoulder Claudia said, "_See you two lovebirds in a little while_" Laughing the whole time.

Calleigh jumped up from the chair and ran over to Horatio; she was in a panic now.

Blood was running down his face and his body had bruises all over it. She put two fingers to his neck and found his pulse; she breathed a sigh of relief. Next she looked around for something to put on the cut; she had to stop the bleeding.

The chains held her back and she couldn't get to the other side of the room. She saw another bucket and knew there was water in it but she couldn't get to it.

She found nothing, and decided to use a piece of Horatio's T shirt. It was already ripped and torn. It was also wet, which would help her clean the wound up a bit. She folded it and patted his forehead gently, wiping away some of the blood, but it kept coming, it was a deep gash and it continued bleeding. She began to apply pressure to the wound and after a bit, the bleeding slowed, his blood began to form a clot and she thanked God for that.

She ripped another piece from his T shirt and began wiping the blood off of his face and chin. "_C'mon Horatio hang in there, please._"

She felt sick to her stomach, seeing him like this. The tears began to fall, she prayed that he would be ok but each time her eyes roamed lower and saw his bruised body, it was harder for her to believe it.

_How could he possible be ok? She questioned herself. Stop it Calleigh, she thought to herself, stop thinking that way and help him. I have to focus, she told herself._

She got up and went over to the steel pipe and began pulling on the chains. She used her leverage and pulled but the steel pipe was embedded firmly in the wall, it was no use. She began looking around again; she found a small piece of metal on the floor and shaped it with her fingers. She began picking the cuffs; she sat down in the chair and desperately worked the lock on the cuffs.

She lost track of time and was so involved in picking the cuffs that she didn't see him move. A low moan caught her attention and she picked her head up and spoke, _"Horatio?"_

She got up and went over to him and this time he groaned in pain and moved.

She began talking to him softly, "_Hey, hey it's ok Horatio. Easy ok, don't move your head, you have a bad cut, ok? Horatio, Horatio, can you hear me?"_

"_Umm_" another moan came out and he tried to shift his weight, his arms felt dead under him. His eyes suddenly shot open and he groaned in pain, he clenched his jaw and stiffened, trying not to move.

Spasms of pain racked his body and he began breathing deeply now. Every deep breath was causing him more pain, with each rise and fall of his chest. His head was killing him; his chest and ribs were throbbing with pain, he was feeling dizzy, confused and dazed.

Calleigh tired to calm him but his body would not still, it would just go into spasm again. His muscles were screaming for relief.

"_Easy Horatio, easy, breath easy….Look at me, look at me, **Horatio**_

He stilled and found her green eyes. "_Breath with me Horatio, slow, easy, ok? Look, in and out, take little breaths, ok? You with me Horatio?"_

His eyes began to focus on her and he moaned her name. "_Cal..leigh_" in a low raspy whisper.

"_I'm here Horatio, right here."_ Calleigh reassured him. She put her hands on his face and he closed his eyes. He seemed to relax to her warm touch.

"_That's it Horatio, nice and easy, were gonna get out of this, you're gonna be ok."_

He opened his eyes quickly and spoke "_Cal…you ok? Hurt... Cal? Did_…"

"_Hey, I'm fine, Horatio. They didn't hurt me. Calm down, don't talk, just lay there and breathe, ok?" _

She took a deep breath thinking, how in the world is this man thinking of me when he must be in terrible pain himself. That's Horatio, she thought, always thinking of someone else first. That was one of the qualities she loved about him, he was not a selfish man.

She watched his chest rise and fall as his blue eyes opened and closed. His eyes would focus on her and then slowly close, she knew he was in a great deal of pain; she just kept trying to reassure him. Each time he clenched his jaw, his eyes would tighten. She watched him closely and began to see the pattern. He was trying to bare it but the spasms were uncontrollable. He was in excruciating pain.

He shivered and his blue eyes shot open in pain, he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes trying to bare it again. The spasms kept coming. She wished he could just fall asleep, so he wouldn't have to feel the pain.

"_Horatio, you ok?"_

"_Col…d, "I'm… col...d Ca..l_" Now his whole body was starting to shiver and shake.

Calleigh put her hands to his head and felt him, he felt like he was burning up. Oh my God she thought to herself, he has a fever. She began to panic. Ok, ok how do I get him warmed up, think Cal. She told herself.

She stood up and began looking around the room again; there under the cot Horatio was lying on, was an old dingy blanket. She pulled it out and dusted it off best she could, "This is gonna have to do." She said out loud.

She doubled it up and put it on Horatio's body, pulling it high up to his neck. He opened his eyes and a shaky "_Th.a.n.k. y..o.u._" came out of his mouth to her.

She smiled to him but couldn't help it when her eyes welled up again with tears.

"_Shhh, its ok Horatio, just rest, don't talk_." She put her hands on his face again, cupping it.

He moaned, "_Mmm,… Wa..rm…"_ Her wrists were killing her but she knew her hands were helping him to feel warm. She wanted to get back to picking the cuffs but she couldn't take her hands off him now. His body calmed and his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep again.

Calleigh removed her hands and checked his pulse, it was steady and stable, she went right back to work on the cuffs again.

"_What do you mean Calleigh's gone, gone where_? Eric asked Ryan and Alex.

"_We don't know the hummer's still in the parking lot and we can't get her on her phone_." Ryan answered.

"_What the hell is going on here_?" Eric said and began to dial Frank.

"_I am going to check the hummer out Eric; I'll let you know what I find_." Ryan said and left.

Alex just stood there and listened to the conversation. Eric explained the situation to Frank and told him about Calleigh.

Ryan called Eric and told him he found a cloth with chloroform on it, inside of Calleigh's hummer and was bringing it back to the lab to process it and make sure. The hummer showed no force entry or broken glass.

Eric now told Frank that it looked like Calleigh has been kidnapped too.

"_How could they take her right from under our nose?"_ Frank asked.

"_That's it Frank… The camera in the parking garage, I gotta go Frank, we'll keep you posted."_

Alex followed Eric and they went to examine the tape. They had a time frame so Eric was able to bypass a lot of the footage and save time.

They saw him; he walked right over to the hummer and pressed the beeper. He opened the door and got in the back seat and waited. He had the keys?

Then a few minutes went by and they saw Calleigh on her phone walking to the hummer, she was looking around cautiously. She beeped the hummer and got in and Eric zoomed in and saw what had happened and how Calleigh was taken by surprise.

Alex gasped and put her hand to her mouth in shock. "_They have them both Eric, who would do this?_ Alex asked.

The names came back to Eric now "_**Jay Seaver and Claudia Sanders**_….

"_We put them away a year ago. Let's see if we can find out what he was driving?"_ He scanned the tape and saw a white van, he zoomed in on the license plate. They watched together as he took Calleigh out of the hummer and put her into the van.

He called Frank immediately and updated him. They put out the APB on the van. He found Ryan in the lab and told him about the tape. Ryan also confirmed to Eric that it was chloroform on the cloth.

"_They used Horatio's keys to get into Calleigh's hummer, that's how they did it_." Eric said.

"_I didn't think to look for his keys when I was there_." Ryan said,upset now.

"_They had this all planed and even if you had found his keys, they would have just figured out some other way to get it done. I didn't think about his keys either."_ Eric stated.

"_**Forget the keys**! **We have to find this van**!"_ Alex said, very upset now.

"_Yeah, your right Alex. Let's concentrate on that right now._ Eric agreed.

Metal click, once,... twice and Calleigh was almost out of one cuff. There was a loud bang and her head shot up and so did Horatio's.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

The door swung open and slammed into the wall.

**"_WERE BACKKK_"** They announce together laughing. Calleigh hid the pick and just stared at the two of them.

"_Ca.. l…?"_ Horatio called out in a low raspy voice.

"_So how is our lieutenant doing, Hmm?" _Claudia asked smiling. "_Where did you find that blanket?"_ She looked at Calleigh.

Calleigh did not answer her and Claudia ripped it off him, Calleigh jumped up and went to run over to Horatio but Jay pulled on the chains and stopped her short of him. Jay Yanked back hard on the chains and Calleigh cried out in pain. He pulled again so hard she fell and he was dragging her with the chains now.

He just stared down at her now and had his foot on the chains so Calleigh couldn't move. All she could do was look up at him.

"_Answer her Calleigh_" Jay said, in a cold voice now looking down at her.

"_It was under the cot, I just…."_ Calleigh started but Jay cut her off by yanking hard on the chains again. She yelped in pain again and gasped, blood began to run down her arms now.

"_**Get up**_!" Jay demanded and let go of the chains. She slowly got off the floor and he grabbed her by her hair and shoved her into the chair again.

"_N..oo… lea.. ve … C.al…"_ Horatio mumbled and groaned in pain, he began moving around.

Claudia leaned over Horatio now and smiled to him.

"_**Now, what would you do, for the woman you love,… lieutenant?"**_

"_**No, please, leave him alone….take me, please!"**_ Calleigh yelled now looking up at Jay from her chair. He was laughing at her.

"_**That's right, beg**…_ **Bitch!**" He yelled at Calleigh now.

Horatio started to lift his head and began mumbling words. He was aware Jay was yelling at Calleigh now. Claudia picked up the baton and showed it to Calleigh, moving it close to Horatio again.

_"You could have used this to warm him up some."_ She said pulling the trigger, taunting Calleigh now.

Calleigh kicked her leg up as hard and fast as it would go and kicked jay right between the legs. He went down hard and yelled in pain, holding himself with both hands. He was lying on the floor curled up and coughing. She jumped up and kicked him again and Claudia stormed over and grabbed her by her hair. She put the baton to Calleigh's back and pulled the trigger. Calleigh cried out and fell to the floor dazed and in pain; she couldn't believe how much that hurt, she lay there in shock trying to recover. Her body felt weak and limp.

Horatio started to thrash around when he heard Calleigh cry out in pain and Claudia kept her eye on him. He was lifting his head, trying to see, but it kept flopping back down on the bed. He was too weak to even hold his head up now.

Claudia helped Jay off the floor and sat him down on the chair for a few minutes.

He whispered something to her. Calleigh knew they were up to no good again and began to get up. Claudia suddenly pulled on her chains and dragged her to the steel pipe. She now locked the chain there so Calleigh could not move from that spot.

"_You shouldn't have done that to Jay!"_ She said to Calleigh.

_**"You bitch, I warned you, didn't I." Now you pay!" **_Jay yelled, walking over to Calleigh in a rage.

"Horatio was coming around, "_Ge… a..w..ay..fr..om h..er… ..ay_" He could hardly speak now.

Jay laughing now, "_You can't be serious lieutenant_?" He grabbed a hold of her hair and slapped her hard across the face. She tried to move to fight him but she was being held in place by the chains now. He slapped her again, this time more forceful and she slumped down flat to the floor. She was bleeding from the mouth now and feeling very dizzy.

She laid there trying to gather herself and slowly things were becoming clearer. Horatio, is that Horatio talking? She was thinking to herself, disoriented still, her face stinging.

_**"D..o...n't,…. To..u.ch he.r….. J.ay!**_ Horatio growled, hoarsely, barely audible.

Jay laughed and walked away from Calleigh and went over to Horatio shaking his head.

**"_No, no, no lieutenant! Big mistake! Maybe…your last!"_** Jay said, leaning over him.

"_So you're felling better, huh? But where, do you get the energy, __lieutenant?_

"_Claudia, go ahead…go get it!_" Jay said, with intent in his voice now.

She came back with another bucket of ice water and poured some on Calleigh this time. Calleigh jumped in shock and stared at Claudia now.

"_Just wanted you to feel, what the good lieutenant has coming"_ She said.

Jay laughed and picked up the baton, he leaned over Horatio and asked him, "_What was it you were trying to say? Don't what?... you need help? Here, let me **HELP YOU!"**_ And Jay shoved the baton into Horatio's ribs again.

"_**Arggggggggggggggggg... Co…warddd**_" Gasping for air, fighting the pain, the word came out...

Horatio's head drop back down now.

"_Did that help?.. No?.. What about this, maybe this will help? _Jay sneered.

Claudia slowly poured the ice water over Horatio's face now, while Jay held his head down. Horatio began violently choking on the water, spitting it out and trying to breathe all at once. Jay held his head down firmly with both hands, one hand holding him under the chin and the other pressing down on his forehead. Claudia poured the water over his nose and mouth to be exact.

Horatio began thrashing around but Jay held his head firmly, his hands were like a vice tightening. Horatio felt like he was drowning, he couldn't breathe; he started to panic and struggle, which only made matters worse. Water began to fill his lungs and his breathing became shallow, his body started to violently shake again. The bucket was finally empty and Jay let his head go.

Horatio leaned to one side choking and coughing up water. He had aspirated a lot of it and it was now in his lungs, his body was shutting down. He was in pain and freezing now, cold coursing through his battered body. He just wanted to sleep, close his eyes and give in to the pain now. His body could take no more. His eyes slowly began to close, his body finally giving in to exhaustion.

Calleigh was crying and yelling at them to stop but they just ignored her. She was pulling on the chains with all her might, the cuffs cutting into her wrists even more now.

_**"Nooooooo, Stop!…Please!…..Stop!"**_ Both her wrists, bloody and burning in pain now.

Horatio's eyes finally closed and his body started to convulsed.

_**"No you don't!"**_ Jay said menacingly.

Then he pressed the baton into his ribs and Horatio's eyes shot open in pain and he yelled in agony. _**"ARGGGGGGGGGGGG**_" Coughing and shaking, uncontrollably again.

Everytime his blue eyes would close, Jay would shock him awake again, over and over, telling him if he passed out, that Calleigh's would be next.

"_What's the matter lieutenant, nothing to say? WELL, that's a first!"_ Jay smiled.

Horatio's was just trying to keep from passing out, His face was red and the veins in his neck and forehead were bulging. Jay knew he was struggling to hold on and happily tormented him more.

He leaned down low, right next to Horatio's ear and said, "_Maybe I should go use this on her now, because you're not being much fun anymore, **lieutenant**_ Jay smiled at Horatio now.

Horatio took a breath in and his eyes squeezed shut tightly from the pain. His body shaking, his breathing slowing, his eyes closing…He heard Jay, but his voice was fading, he knew he was passing out now. He clenched his jaw and groaned loudly one last time, trying to hang on.

"_Just think, she's all mine, you can't protect her and you can't help her anymore. I'm going to have a lot of fun with her now. But I don't think it's going to be, much fun for her!_

_"**NIGHT**,** night, lieutenant!"**_ Were the last words Horatio heard.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Calleigh was yelling and pulling on her chains. Telling Jay to stop and leave Horatio alone. She was trying to get him back over to where she was but it was no use.

Jay looked over at Calleigh and smiled in satisfaction, _**"I WIN."**_ Hesaid arrogantly.

Calleigh's eyes went wide, with fire in them. She wanted to kill him now. She could not stop the tears that filled her eyes. She continued to pull on the chains. "Horatio!" She yelled.

Jay's phone rang…..

Horatio's eyes were closed and this time, they did not open. He stopped shaking and moving, his body was lifeless….. His face was pale and his lips were blue, his chest was not moving and his head was slumped to the left.

Calleigh begged now, pleading.. _**"Stop, please stop!"**_ …crying now and pulling on her chains still.

_**"Shut up BITCH!"**_ Jay yelled at her and opened his phone.

"_Hello,…… What! How, how did they figure….ok, ok…I got it, how long... Now! Ok, were gone, thanks for the warning. Yeah…..it's over man; he's dead, just like we all wanted!_ Calleigh listened closely to the conversation; she had to find out who it was on the phone, who set them up.

Jay looked at Calleigh and said, "_You know…. I think he's dead!" _His eyes cold. Jay walked back over to Horatio and checked on him to make sure. His body was lifeless.

"_Well lieutenant, it looks like you finally did shut up after all_." He laughed.

_"Claudia it's time to leave sweetheart."_

"_What, were not through, I thought"_…..Jay cut her off and said, "_He's through Claudia and that's what we were sent to do, we need to get out of here now."_

_"Are they coming here now Jay?_

_"Yes and we don't want to be here when they do, so lets go. He'll __kill us both for sure if this gets screwed up. You know how long __his reach is; how long it took him to set this all up. Look-what he __did for us, for me! He's a powerful man and he knows how to get __what he wants. He wants us out-of-here now,…so were out-of- here._

Jay walked over to Calleigh and said "_Well, can we offer our condolences now, since we won't be able to make his funeral._" Smiling deviously.

Claudia said "_I am so sorry for your loss_" and put her arm in Jays and they walked out together laughing.

Calleigh started pulling franticly on the chains. She couldn't control her emotions, she was crying now and calling out to him.

**"_Please God, Please!…Horatio!... Horatio!….Wake up_!"** …..Yelling, now, screaming…

_"**Horatio!** You can't do this to me, please….just….Please!_ --- **_I love you! Horatio!"_**

She saw his chest move and her eyes watched closely for the next movement…..There, there, he's still breathing! She began talking to him. _"Stay with me ok?"_

"_Horatio listen to me ok, don't you give up on me, please! Horatio listen to my voice ok, I need you Horatio. Just keep breathing ok…..Horatio they'll be here soon, so just hang on ok. It's going to be alright, were going to get through this…."_

Minutes passed…..She pulled with all she had on her chains, one hand slipped out. Cut and bleeding she pulled and leaned all her weight on the chains.

Then a voice called out,

**"_Miami Dade Police"….._**

"_**IN Here, Hurry!"**_ Calleigh screamed.

The door burst open and Frank was there, he went right over to her and asked if she was alright. Eric and Ryan went over to Horatio and checked for his pulse. Eric started yelling for Alex, he could hardly feel a pulse and yelled again, desperate now.

"_Frank call an ambulance! Is Alex with you_?" Calleigh asked in shock.

_"Yes"._

"_Horatio needs her now Frank, let her in here, they're gone_." "_Are you ok Calleigh, your cut and bleeding?" No, get him help now and…_" She began crying now.

"_Ryan get the first aid kit and the bolt cutters, we need to get these off of her now._" Frank held Calleigh for a few moments, trying to comfort her. "_It's ok Calleigh, its over. Let me see your wrists? Your cut up bad Calleigh, the EMT will bandage that up for you."_

_"Over?"_ She thought in a daze. "_Do you know what they did to him __Frank…_?" Calleigh looked like she was in shock, staring at Horatio now.

Alex was already coming into the room and gasped when she saw Horatio on the cot, he looked dead. He was pale, almost blue. She looked over to Calleigh, her eyes wide in shock just staring at Horatio. Alex wondered if Calleigh was ok, she saw her wrists and knew she was stable. She turned and went right to work on Horatio.

Calleigh started talking now. "_They tortured him, they shocked him with that, pointing to the baton. They poured ice water all over him. He swallow a lot of water and couldn't breathe. Alex, Please help him…he…**Please!"**_

"_The cold water is why he's still alive, Hypothermia probably set in and they thought he was dead. We have to get him warmed up and to the hospital!"_ Alex said.

"_Ryan get as many blankets as you can find, fast_." Eric and Ryan both ran out to the hummers and came back with a bolt cutter and blankets.

Alex immediately went to work, "_Eric help me get the oxygen mask on him now."_

She took his pressure and told Eric to charge up the defibrillator, just in case. His pulse was non-existent and his saturation was low 80's. This was not looking good. She told Frank to call for Medivac; they could get him to the hospital in 5 minutes or less.

She felt along his chest and ribs now, she began covering him with the blankets and ran her hand over his forehead. "_You hang in there sweetheart, were gonna get you to the hospital. You're gonna be ok, Horatio_."

"_His ribs are broken and he has contusions and abrasion on the head,chest and back."_

She started an IV and immediately got fluids into his system; it would help his electrolytes stay balanced and in turn help his heart. She was hoping to keep him from having a lethal arrhythmia.

"_His hands are still cuffed, try your key first Eric, it may work, I think there his, they took them_." Calleigh said to Eric.

Ryan went over to Calleigh and used the bolt cutter on her chains and cuffs; Frank helped Calleigh up and supported her weight. She was trembling.

"_Why don't you sit back down Calleigh_?" Frank said, worried about her. Her wrists were cut up and bleeding. She did not even hear him and walked over to Horatio. Ryan pulled out some gauze and bandages and Frank held her wrists. Ryan gently bandaged them both up. She didn't move or complain about the pain, she was just staring at Horatio now, in shock.

"_Ok, Cal we got em off, it worked_. Eric said.

"_His ribs and chest Alex_…." Calleigh took a breath….she covered her mouth, trying to hold back the tears again.

"_Calleigh, what did they hit him with, what are these marks?_" Alex questioned.

"_This"_ Eric held up the baton and showed it to Alex pulling the trigger, Calleigh looked away. "_Oh my god, they electrocuted him, no wonder his heart rate is all over the place."_ Alex said in discuss.

"_They wet him down first_" Calleigh whispered with her eyes on him now. Eric saw Calleigh's pain and he tensed up with anger; Alex saw him and tried to ease his frustration.

"_Easy, lets focus on helping Horatio right now ok_." Alex said. Eric nodded yes to her.

He walked to Calleigh and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

The ambulance arrived and they transfer Horatio to a stretcher so that when Medivac came they could just load him in and go.

Horatio began coughing; Alex placed her hand behind his head to help him get the fluid out. He coughed up water and groaned in pain; Alex gently placed his head back down.

"_You're gonna be ok sugar, you just hang in there_." Alex said, soothingly to him.

"_Cal…CALLEIGH_!" He urgently called out in a raspy weak voice now, coughing uncontrollably, Horatio tried to speak, his eyes still closed.

"_Ca..l Hur…t_" Coughing again he could hardly talk. She tried to reassure him she was ok.

"_Right here.,…. Hand..some_"… Her voiced cracked and Calleigh stifle her cry and covered her mouth. Eric rubbed her back trying to comfort her; "_He's going to be ok Cal, its ok."_

"_Cal….ok….you….I…Sor ry…hurt_" Horatio tried to speak again, the coughing was getting worse.

"_Shhh, don't talk Horatio, I am right here with you_" Tears were streaming down her face. Even Alex, could not hold back the tears that began to fill her eyes now and fall.

"_Cal…? Where… are_"…

"_Here Horatio, right here_" and he tried to lift his hand to find her. She realized and took his hand in hers from under the blankets, squeezing it.

Horatio spoke again. "_Umm… warm….St..ay…."_

"_I'm coming with you Horatio, I promise, I won't leave you, ok?"_ Calleigh said.

"_Hmm"_ He groaned.

"_Ok then. Now no more talking for you_." Alex said. "_You need to save your strength, ok?"_

Calleigh smiled now and Alex gave her a questioning look. "_He squeezed my hand, instead of talking_." Calleigh said to Alex, with a small smile. Now Alex was smiling too. The Medivac finally arrived.

They loaded Horatio in and Calleigh and Alex joined him. Calleigh would not let go of his hand, she held on, she did not want to break the connection. She was his lifeline.

Horatio knew she was there, he squeezed her hand time and again to just make sure. His blue eyes fluttered open and he saw her, she spoke to him.

"_Hey..._" Calleigh said, with a smile to him. She put her hand on his face and softly moved her thumb on his cheek. "_You're gonna be ok Horatio, hang in there."_

He just stared into her green eyes and she continued to stroke his face with her fingers.

"_Calleigh, we need to stay out of the way now when they bring him in, ok?"_ Calleigh just stared back at Horatio, not even hearing one word Alex had said.

It was less than 5 minutes and they were rushing Horatio into the ER. Doctors and nurses were all around and the doctor was spiting out orders.

**"Hypothermia!"**

_**Lets get him warmed up people! "I need X-rays down here stat; I want an EKG, full blood panel…type and match. Let's get that head stitched up and I want an MRI with full skull series.**_

"_How's his oxygen level?" the doctor asked, examining his wounds. "Low," one of the nurses called out and his temperature is 103, "Ok let's get the oxygen mask on him and …_"

Alex tugged on his arm and began informing the doctor about Horatio. She told him about the water and Aspiration of the lungs. The doctor immediately put his stethoscope on and listened to Horatio's chest and lungs. Alex then told him about the broken ribs, knowing the doctor would try to sit Horatio up, to listen to his lungs.

"_**Where the hell is X-ray? He's full of fluid"**_ the doctor said, turning to Alex nodding his head. "_He has a lot of congestion and with that fever, I'm sure that pneumonia already set in. How long has he been like….."_ One of the nurses called out…..

**"_V-Tach, He's in V-tach, DOCTOR!"_**

Alex had to pry Calleigh's hand away now, she would not let go. "_Calleigh, honey,…come on let go, they need to work on him._" Alex took her hand and backed them both away. They stared in shock now hoping.

**_"Paddles"_** the doctor called out…..."**_Charging… clear_**!" Horatio's body jerked as the electrical jolt surged through him.

Calleigh was crying and Alex was no better at the moment, things were noting looking good. Everything possible was being done to help but it was not working, his body was shutting down.

"**_Charge to three hundred_"** the doctor called out**… "_Charging… clear_**" and Horatio's body jumped again and a grunt came out.

"_**Ok, ok we got him back!" The doctor called out. "Normal sinus rhythm. Let's get him warmed up people, he's going into shock**_."

TBC... I gave you all another long one! Hope you all like it:)


	14. Chapter 14

Calleigh and Alex hugged so tightly. Calleigh went back over to hold Horatio's hand but the doctor stopped her.

"_We need to do X-rays first ok, then you can stay with him. Your husband is a very determined man; he has a very strong constitution_."

Calleigh began to cry and Alex informed the doctor that they were not husband and wife. "_But they are working on it_…" She said, with a small smile to Calleigh. Calleigh gave a small smile back.

The X-ray was taken and it showed internal bleeding in Horatio's chest and stomach. He had a number of broken ribs on both sides but the left was more serious because the ribs there had punctured his lung.

"_Were bringing him to the OR now to stop the bleeding, I will speak with you as soon as we know something_." The doctor said.

Calleigh ran to his side and they began wheeling him out of the room, she was walking with them. Alex followed.

They reached the elevator and the doctor said again "_The moment I finish, I will speak with you."_ He could see how worried they both were. Calleigh just stared in shock, while Alex thanked the doctor.

Calleigh leaned over Horatio and kissed his cheek…. _"Please!"… _She whispered in his ear. "_Fight Horatio, fight for us… I... I love you!"_

Horatio groaned. Calleigh's eyes lit up with hope again and she looked over to Alex, who was now smiling. They wheeled him into the elevator and the doors closed….

Alex hugged Calleigh again and told her to sit down, Frank, Eric and Ryan just arrived and Alex explained the situation to them.

"_Pneumonia?"_ Frank asked.

"_Yes, from the ice cold water, he aspirated a lot of it. He also __has a punctured lung._" Alex answered.

"_What about his head wound_?" Eric asked.

"_They have to get an MRI…."_

Calleigh cut Alex off and asked Frank if there was any word on Claudia and Jay.

_"No"_ Frank answered her.

"_The trail is cold already_!" She said, with anger.

"_Well find them Calleigh_" Ryan said.

"_The trail is cold because it was an inside job….they had help and __knew our daily agendas_." Calleigh said with anger.

"_How do you figure that?"_ Frank asked.

"_They spoke on the phone to someone and we heard the conversation, they wanted us to know they had help. I just wish I knew who was on that other line. Someone helped them and gave them all the information they needed. Plus weapons, someone gave him the baton._" Calleigh said, thinking. "_He thanked him for it, I heard!"_

"_Swat carries the batons and FBI too, I think_" Eric stated.

"_Anyone can get a baton, if they really want to_" Ryan added.

"_Well lets not take any chances_" Frank said to the group.

"_As of right now I am putting police protection on you and H. I __don't want either of you alone Calleigh"_

"_Good idea_." Alex added.

"_Right now all I can think about is Horatio and I don't think they are going to show up here Frank. The whole departments looking for them. Which is why I say they definitely have inside help. They would have been caught by now, don't you agree?"_

"_Well I will say something sure sounds hinky to me_." Frank answered Calleigh.

"_How about we wait for the doctor to let us know how H is doing and go have some coffee in the cafeteria. We can try to figure things out together."_ Ryan said.

"_Sounds like a plan_." Eric answered.

"_The doctor is supposed to let us know when"…._Alex cut Calleigh off and said to her.

"_I gave him our numbers Cal; he'll call us, besides its going to be at least a few hours before the surgery done. You need to relax for a while and some coffee will do us all some good."_

"_I don't even know his name Alex."_ Calleigh said sadly, shaking her head.

"_I do, don't worry sugar, I got it covered_." Alex said smiling.

"_It's Dr. Joseph Gannon and he seems like a real caring and competent doctor. He listened to everything I told him about Horatio and I know he will pull him through this._" Alex finished.

Calleigh just listened and seemed to drift off into space again, thinking… Horatio….

"_Now let's all go get some coffee, it's going to be a long day_." Alex said and they began walking.

**Elsewhere...**

"_What a beautiful day_." Claudia said to Jay, as the sun beamed down onto her out stretched body.

"_Yes, it is."_ Jay answered her, steering the boat through the calm waters of Miami.

"_How about some wine_? Claudia asked Jay.

"_Ok. Hey we can make a toast… to the late and great lieutenant __Caine."_ Jay said laughing to Claudia. She went below to get the wine and glasses.

"**_Jay, Jay! Come here….hurry up_**!" .

"**What**, _what's the matter with you?…..."_ He stared in shock, at the TV.

"_We repeat, if anyone recognizes these two suspects to call the police right away." Both their names were announced. "Two police officers, whose names have not yet been released, were taking to Mount Sinai Medical Center. One is noted to be in stable condition. The other is in emergency surgery right now and is noted to be in critical condition. We are awaiting more information on the details. This has been a news update…"_

_**"He's alive! How,… how is that possible?**_ Jay growled at the TV. "_**I checked… I checked him! He was dead, DEAD DAM IT!"**_

"_I knew I should have made sure, now we just have to finish the job the right way."_ Claudia stated and Jay stared at her.

Jay's phone rang…. He opened it,

_"Hello"_ Jay said, angry now.

"_I know, I know we just saw it too. I don't know how, I---um----but __he---should----be dead."_ The voice on the other end kept cutting him off.

_**"Just calm down!**_ _Trust me, there is no way he is going to make it, __we made sure of that. I told you I thought he was dead. No, no __they won't find us right now, give us a few days. **Wait**, I am __telling you he is not going to make it. No, I'm not telling you __what to do, I just mean… **give us a chance! **Let's see what happens __first before we do anything else, they said he was in critical __condition. I know what you said, I… I…. There is no way he can __live."_

_"**Wait, Wait!** We'll finish the job, we'll make sure this time, **I **__**promise**. I know what you said; just give us another chance… __**please! **I… Know what you said... you'd... do. I did everything you __said. **NO! **I would never tell them… **I SWEAR!** Ok, alright, I hear __you."_

Jay hung up, the look of fear on his face now. He was talking with a very Dangerous man, who was not happy. He knew he was in trouble.

"_So, **WHEN DO WE GET TO FINISH THE JOB?"**_ Claudia asked Jay, smiling evilly.

TBC...

OK let me know what y'all think! I love cliffhangers, just in-case, you all didn't know that yet! LOL


	15. Chapter 15

They all sat around the table just staring up at the TV screen on the wall.

"How do they find out so quickly" Ryan asked, shaking his head.

"You should know, Ryan." Eric teased.

Frank's phone rang and he was updated on the search for the suspects.

"Frank anything yet?" Eric nodded his head asking.

"No, nothing yet Eric but we'll find em." He answered, running his fingers along his mouth.

"Calleigh, honey you ok? Alex inquired softly; she could tell Calleigh was in a fog.

Ryan put his hand on Calleigh's shoulder and she jumped. "Sorry Calleigh, just wanted to make sure you were ok."

The phone rang, they all checked but it belonged to Alex. All eyes and ears were on Alex now, she answered it.

"Yes, ok doctor, were on our way now." She closed the phone.

"He wants to talk to us now; we have to meet him in the surgical waiting area."

The sound of chairs moving and they were up. "Did he say anything Alex?" Calleigh questioned.

"He said he's in critical condition and he needs to speak with us."

They stepped into the elevator, each thinking to themselves, not a word was spoken. The doctor was talking to a nurse when they arrived.

"I want to know if one vital sign changes, do you understand me?" He said in a stern voice. "If his temperature goes up one point, I want to know about it, beep me, page me, I don't care, I want to know about it. Are we clear? He asked the nurse, sternly now.

"Yes doctor, we are clear." The nurse answered him nervously.

"Let's keep a close eye on him, ok Maria?" His tone lowered and he nodded his head to her and gave her a smile.

"Thank you Maria."

She smiled back at him now "Your welcome Dr. Gannon" She answered him, feeling lighter now.

"Doctor" Alex spoke first. "How is he, how did the surgery go?"

He took a look at the group and said "Why don't we sit down." He led them over to some chairs in the waiting area. Alex and Calleigh sat down with him and Frank, Eric and Ryan stood standing.

He leaned toward Alex and Calleigh sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Ok, I am going to be straight with you all, he's lucky to still be alive. Right now he's in critical condition and we're keeping a very close watch on him. We had to put him on a ventilator to help him breath. He has a punctured lung and pneumonia, so the ventilator will be a big help to him right now. He also has a concussion and broken ribs; we have to get him stabilized before we can do more testing. We were able to stop the internal bleeding, which is good. The hypothermia saved him you know, slowed his heart rate, he's lucky."

His eyes stood locked on Alex and Calleigh, trying to reassure them but also trying to prepare them at the same time. He could see how worried they were and he didn't wish to make things harder for them. He hoped he could truly tell them that Horatio would be ok but he had his doubts.

"If Lt Caine can make it through….."

"What do you mean if? Can I see him?" Calleigh snapped and cut him off. Alex looked at Calleigh and started to say something, when the doctor's beeper went off.

He examined his beeper and jumped up "I have to go, it's another patient, I'll be back to talk with you." As he back up down the hall, turned and went through the doors in a hurry.

They were all holding their breath and sighed with relief, when the doctor said it was not Horatio.

About 20 minutes later Dr. Gannon came through the doors, they all looked over when the doors began to open. He swiped his surgical hat off his head with one hand and gripped it tightly in frustration. He seemed angry and walking past the group, he put his hand up and looked at Alex and said "Give me a minute please, I need to see someone first."

His voice was low and steady. His shirt was wet with sweat and his hair was damp, he walked down the hall and stopped right before he reached the surgical waiting room, he look down to the floor and shook his head. He took in a deep breath and entered the room.

About 5 minutes later he came out with his arm around a woman. She was crying hysterical and he was trying to comfort her. She was with a younger man who was also very upset. He sat them down and talked with them for a while, they seemed to be in shock. They stood up and the younger man put his hand out to the doctor and he shook it. The woman gave him a hug and began crying again.

"I am so sorry." He said, unable to make eye contact now.

They thanked him and began to slowly walk away, down the hall. He watched them leave and the moment the doors closed behind them, he collapsed back down into the chair exhausted. He leaned forward and put his head in both hands.

It never gets any easier, he thought to himself. No matter how many times you have to tell it. He took a deep breath and said, "Let's go, back to work Joe, snap out of it." He told himself and looked up.

He saw her standing alone near the restroom, just starting out the window, lost in thought. He hadn't noticed before how beautiful she was and it caught him off guard now. He laughed to himself, all work and no play!

She had beautiful green eyes and long blond hair. She had an aura of sexiness about her, he thought. A killer body, petite, with very nice curves, he thought staring now. Her stance told him she was confident and... now he realized he was gawking and looked away.

He spotted Alex. He looked back to Calleigh and saw the tears in her eyes, he stood up and walked over to her, she was oblivious to him.

"Excuse me, are.. you.. ok?" He asked her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Calleigh jumped, "What!" She said surprised.

She realized it was Horatio's doctor. "Sorry I …she looked down to the floor.

"It's ok, really" he said, smiling to her now, knowing he spooked her.

He stood next to her now and also stared out the window, he crossed his arms, like hers and said, "You know, they say, if you stare like that for to long, you could end up stuck that way forever."

He leaned his head forward and peeked at her now. He was immediately rewarded; Calleigh blushed and let a small smile come through.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" He smiled at her now.

"Is he going to be ok?" She whispered.

He looked down to the floor for a moment and then back up at her. He smiled and said "C'mon." He put one arm around her shoulder and walked her back to where the team was.

Alex looked surprised when they turned the corner together. "There you are?" She said.

Before any one had a chance to speak, he asked "You want to see him?" He looked at Calleigh and did not wait for her answer.

"C'mon lets go see him." And he led Alex and Calleigh through the doors. Alex turned to Eric, Ryan and Frank and said "I'll be right back with an update." relief in her voice.

Calleigh was first to the bed and in an instant she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Hey, I'm right here Horatio." She whispered to him. "Hang in there, you're gonna be ok."

The nurse looked up at Calleigh and told her she could not be here right now. She didn't see the doctor behind her and he gave the nurse a nod, letting her know it was ok.

Alex began talking with the doctor and one of the monitors began to beep. The doctor looked up immediately and walked over to Horatio's bedside. His blood pressure was 80/40 since the surgery, now it just jumped up to 90/60. He examined him and the monitors closely.

"What is it?" Calleigh asked worried now.

"Its ok honey, his blood pressure just got better." Alex smiled to Calleigh now and back at the doctor.

"Horatio you hear that, your doing better, just keep fighting ok? I know you hear me Horatio."

"Beep, beep, beep…"What in the world…" The doctor began to say and Alex cut him off.

"Honey, you should have let her in here a whole lot sooner." Alex laughed now to the doctor.

"All his vitals are going up Dr. Gannon!" The nurse said, with a smile.

"Yes, I can see that Maria, thank you." He said smiling back now, in awe.

"Yes, it seems you're right Dr. Woods, I should have let her in here sooner." He smiled.

He walked over to Calleigh's side and told her, "Just keep doing, whatever it is you're doing….it's working." He smile to her and patted her back.

"Can I stay… Please?" Calleigh asked him almost begging with her big green puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I really see no harm in letting you stay, he seems to be responding to you and doing better, I may add. One condition, ok? If there are any complications, you need to listen to Maria and do what she tells you. Deal?" He smiled at Calleigh now.

"DEAL!" With a big beautiful smile, she agreed.

He was taken back by the sparkle in her smile and lost track of what he was saying. She's gorgeous he thought, beautiful green eyes and a smile that could….."

"Ummm….Ok, Umm.. a couple of things, first here is my card, my phone, beeper and cell numbers are on it. Don't hesitate to call me…anytime, ok, ummm...

"Calleigh." She answered. She finished for him and put her hand out to him, "Calleigh Duquesne, nice to meet you."

He shook her hand and said "My pleasure, I just wish it could be under better circumstances."

That's when he saw her wrists; some blood had soaked through the bandages. He took hold of her hands and examined both wrists.

"What happened?" He said turning her hands with his, looking into her eyes now. Calleigh looked away and back to Horatio now. She gently slid her hands from the doctor and went and sat back down near Horatio.

Alex spoke to Joe "Long story doctor, tomorrows a new day." He understood Alex and dismissed himself. "So, you have my numbers, like I said, anytime, ok?"

"Yes, Thank you so much Dr. Gannon" C alleigh said, looking over to him.

"Alex same goes for you, anytime ok? He handed her a card also, smiling to her.

"What do you think Dr. Gannon" Alex started but he cut her off.

"Joe, call me Joe." He insisted. "Well tonight should tell us one way or the other, if he can get through tonight, I think his chances will be good. Then we can get him off the ventilator and the critical list…all in steps. Right now baby steps, but everyone forward is a good one." He said smiling to them.

"Beep, beep, beep." They all looked at the monitors again, everything was normal. It was the doctor's beeper, another emergency he was needed for. "Looks like I am gonna be here a while, so anything, like I said, just call me."

"Thank you doc.., Thank you Joe, thank you very much!" Calleigh said, with much appreciation.

"Yes" Alex said. "You are a wonderful doctor and we're all grateful to you. "Thank you doesn't even begin to express our gratitude."

Alex smiled to him and gave him a hug. Looking toward Horatio, she said to the doctor, "He's a very special man; we all love him very, very much!" Tears filled her eyes now.

"Yes, I can see that." He said and left them both smiling.

Alex went back outside to let the others know how Horatio was doing, she was smiling now. Thinking about how Horatio's Blood Pressure went up when Calleigh held his hand.

She thought to herself, if these two don't get together after this, I swear, I'll put them in a cell together and throw away the key myself!

Franks phone rang, he opened it.

"We found the van." A voice stated.

"Ok, I'll get the team there to process it."

Eric told Alex they would do the leg work on this one. Frank, Ryan, and Eric left the hospital and went to process the van. She would keep them updated.

Alex brought back some coffee for Calleigh.

"Mmmm" Thanks Alex.

"You welcome Calleigh, how's he doing? Still squeezing your hand?

"Uh huh" Calleigh smiled. "I know he hears us Alex."

"You can bet your job on that Calleigh, I know he does too." Alex smiled to her.

"Here let me clean up your wrists and re-bandage them, ok?

"It's ok Alex…"

"That's not going to work with me Calleigh, now give me your hands!"

Alex took some supplies from Maria and cleaned up Calleigh's wrists. She bandaged them with the gauze and made sure it was not too tight.

"You get hurt anywhere else Calleigh?"

"No..." She paused and said. "He did, they really hurt him Alex, I still can't believe it all. I just want him to be… ok, ya know?"

"I know sugar, Horatio's a strong man, have faith in him."

"You gonna be ok tonight here, Calleigh?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine as long as they let me stay with him."

"You look tired Cal. You've been through a lot and should probably get some rest yourself." Alex said to her.

"I'll be ok Alex; I need to be here with him."

"Ok Cal, but call me if anything, Anything, ok?

"Ok. We'll see you tomorrow Alex, Horatio and me, she said, smiling. "Thank you so much Alex."

Alex squeezed Calleigh's shoulder with her hand, saying goodbye now.

Alex left and the room was quiet again. The only sounds now were the monitors beeping and the ventilators whooshing sounds. It was helping to keep Horatio alive and breathing she thought. She closed her eyes and wished this was all a bad dream, she put her head down for a second on the bed next to his hand and fell into a deep sleep.

TBC...

I hope you all enjoy, I am making the chapters longer for you now!


	16. Chapter 16

She found herself standing outside in the warm sun. She was high up overlooking the beach and the beautiful sunset. She leaned her arms across the railing, admiring the beautiful view. She closed her eyes now, just listening to the sound of waves crashing down and the cool breeze that followed. It gave her a chill and she stood up and rubbed her arms now, to warm herself up. Suddenly from behind her, another pair of hands moved on her arms now, masculine hands, gently rubbing up and down to create warmth.

He put his arms around her and softly squeezed, she let her head fall back onto his chest and closed her eyes again. It felt so good to be in his arms, she thought. She had waited so long for this and now she wanted to stay there... forever. Soft music began to play as he held her,lovingly. Soft guitar strings followed by a beautiful smooth trumpet played. It was beautiful and perfect she thought, with her eyes closed, leaning back into him.

"This is beautiful, who is it Horatio?"

"Mmm. Chris Botti." He said lowly, seductively, breathing it into her ear. "To Love Again" He said, his voice deep, husky.

"Mmmm, it's beautiful, I never heard anything like it, it's… soothing. She smiled now.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered into her ear now, softly kissing it.

He lowered his head to her neck and gently slid her hair back with his hand. He placed soft kisses down her exposed neck and she moaned ever so lightly at his caress. She turned around now, into his embrace and smiled at him. She leaned back on the railing now with both hands holding on. He move forward, closing the distance and put one hand on the railing besides her left hand. She reached up and traced her fingertip over his lips, he smiled. She looked down shyly and he lifted her chin with his right hand now.

He leaned in and softly captured her lips with his, endless sweetness, he thought. She pulled back now and broke the kiss; she smiled back at him now, with a twinkle in her eye. She began to move to her right, when he quickly grabbed the railing with his right hand now. Trapping her, between his arms, he smiled and raised his eyebrows to her now. He moved in even closer now and pressed his body into her, his arousal evident. She reached up and kissed him with forcefulness now, her tongue probing, her body aching for more. He responded and deepened the kiss, she moaned into his mouth with longing.

She coiled her arms around his neck and he slid his arms around and down to her rear. He pulled her into him, kneading her rear, softly moaning in pleasure. He slowly stepped back still kissing and holding her, she moved with him, following his lead, never breaking the kiss. He sat down on a chaise lounge and gently pulled her down on top of him. She smiled to him now and cuddled in close to him; he quickly stole another kiss and held her tight in his arms. She heard her name being called, she thought.

"Calleigh, Calleigh" Her name being called in a whisper.

She picked up her head and opened her eyes, dazed. It was the doctor.

"Is everything ok?" She looked at Horatio and then the monitors.  
She was dreaming, it was all just a dream. Tears began to fill her eyes as she realized it.

"Easy Calleigh, everything is fine, he's doing fine. Joe said.

"Here, get up a second" and Maria wheeled over a reclining chair for her to be more comfortable on. She gave her some blankets.

Calleigh went to move but Horatio's hand held on to her tightly.  
She stopped and just looked down at his hand in awe. Horatio's hand  
holding hers, she smiled. Maybe it wasn't just a dream, she thought. Calleigh sat down in the recliner and now, Joe sat down in the chair. He rubbed his neck with his hand and leaned his head forward.

"Long day huh?" Calleigh asked him.

"Yes. Very long… too long. It started out badly but… looks like it's going to end… Promising." He smiled to her.

"Yes, it is." She answered smiling now, thinking of her dream and that beautiful song. It still played in her mind as he was holding her close. She closed her eyes bringing the memory clearer. She wanted to go back to sleep and dream again, of him and her, together.

"What time is it? She asked him.

"2:00 in the morning"

"What are you still doing here?" Calleigh asked him yawning now.

"Late emergency, just finishing up now. I just wanted to check on him one last time and figured I'd say goodnight."

"Thank you for the chair and thank you for stopping by again so late." She continued. "Thank you for everything docto…, I mean Joe." She shook her head with a smiled.

"No problem Calleigh. You better get some rest yourself" He said, and stood up stretching his back. He was getting lost in her eyes again and realized he should be going.

"I'll stop by first thing in the morning and see how he's doing. Good night."

"Night" Calleigh answered him. "Thank you again!"

He smiled and went over to Maria and they spoke for a while, when he looked back over, Calleigh was fast asleep again. He hoped that this time she was a bit more comfortable.

Horatio's monitor beeped, Joe and Maria went over to check.

Maria said, "His O2 is getting better".

Joe looked at Maria and whispered "She's good medicine for him."

They walked away quietly. Calleigh still holding on to his hand as she slept.

Joe said good night to Maria and left but not without taking another glance over to where Calleigh laid.

"Hmm, he's one lucky guy, he thought to himself and left.

Three days passed and Horatio was in and out of consciousness. They gave him medication that kept him sedated and relaxed. They wanted to keep him asleep so that his body could heal and he could sleep off the pain. Another reason of course was the breathing tube; people usually tried to pull it out first chance they got, especially when they first wake up. So they kept him sedated and asleep, the breathing tube was to be taking out on the fourth day if all went well.

Alex picked up some clothes and things for Calleigh. She stood with him and did not leave to go home. Eric, Ryan and Frank came to visit a little each day, still working on the case. Alex would come by, pay a visit, and they would take a little coffee break together.

Calleigh saw Joe a few times everyday and was becoming friendlier with him now. He gave her scrubs to wear to bed one night and brought her coffee in the mornings. He heard bits and pieces of what had happened and never pushed Calleigh to tell him.

She began looking forward to seeing him everyday, he made her smile. He also was taking excellent care of Horatio and she really appreciated that.

He had a great personality and was funny, she really liked that. He was about 5'10 with brown hair and blue eyes. His body was solid, a bit muscular.

"How is he today?" Alex asked Calleigh.

"Well he opened his eyes last night for a few seconds and Joe thinks we can maybe take the breathing tube out today."

"That's great news Cal. Did Joe come in…..."

"Ok, let's see how he's doing today." Joe said walking into the room with Maria.

"Now that's, what I call timing." Alex smiled and said hello.

Joe greeted them and began to examine Horatio's vitals and O2 level,  
everything was looking good. He tired to talk to him now. He took out his penlight and checked his eyes.

"Lieutenant Caine, can you hear me?" He asked. Opening his eyelids, with his thumb.

Horatio's eyes closed when Joe shined the light into them.

"Well he's up!" Joe said.

Calleigh and Alex were at attention, waiting with anticipation.

Joe warned them "Ladies, he made still need it." He did not want them to get their hopes up.

"Maybe, maybe not," Calleigh said with a grin. Alex turned and smiled to Calleigh. She loved how positive she was, never doubting Horatio for one moment.

"Ok, Lieutenant I am going to pull and I want you to take a deep breath and push it out for me, ok?

Horatio's eyes fluttered opened, Joe was leaning over him now.

"You with me" Joe asked him. "Nod you head,… You with me…  
lieutenant?"

Horatio nodded and now groaned. His eyes were glazed but he seemed to understand. He nodded yes again, stronger now and his eyes stood open.

"Here we go." And Joe pulled the breathing tube out.

Horatio's eyes went wide and he starting coughing and choking, he groaned and his right hand came up to his chest and ribs. He placed his hand on his chest and winced. He moved it lower to his ribs and rested it across his abdomen. He was trying to protect his ribs, he was in pain.

He tried to lift his head and the room spun, he was feeling dizzy. His head dropped right back down onto the pillow. He closed his eyes, wishing the spinning would stop; he tried to take a deep breath but realized too late, it was a mistake.

The pain shot right through his chest and lungs. When he tried, his rib cage expanded, causing him more pain. He tensed into the bed and groaned in pain, clenching his jaw now.

"Hey easy, take it easy, your ok." Joe put his hand on Horatio's left shoulder, keeping him down. "Here, I'll lift the bed for you, ok? Joe said.

Horatio nodded to him and tried to talk but was to dry.

"Joe, can he have some water yet?" Calleigh asked holding a cup in her hand now.

Horatio heard her voice "Ca..l..le" He started coughing again and held his ribs, with both arms now.

"Here try this." Joe said to Calleigh and gave her a sponge stick to wet his lips and mouth.

She leaned over him on the right side and began moving it across his lips. He opened his eyes wide and saw her.

"Better?" She asked.

"Umm." Horatio moaned to her nodding yes.

"Open your mouth Horatio." And she wet his mouth and tongue with it. He tried to clear his throat to talk, it came out in a low gruffly whisper.

"Cal,.. you… ok?" He asked, looking at her now, nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She laughed and smiled at him shaking her head.

"I'm not the one in the hospital bed, Horatio." She smiled to him, lightly rubbing his arm up and down.

"Hey sugar, how you doing? You gave us quite a scare Horatio." Alexx said softly to him.

"I..'m… o..k." He answered Alexx hoarsely and began coughing again,  
holding his ribs.

"Wha..t happened,... what about…." Horatio held his breath in pain now and closed his eyes.

"Ok, that's about enough, and NO, you're NOT ok!" Joe stated to Horatio, seriously.

"Maria, when did he get his last shot of morphine?"

"20 minutes ago Dr. Gannon."

"Ok, I want to give him another shot now and double the dose, he's in too much pain." I want him to sleep it off. I want that CT scan of his ribs and chest by the end of today Maria."

"I'll get right on it Dr. Gannon."

She gave the doctor the syringe and picked the phone up, "CT Dept? She asked.  
" Dr. Gannon needs a stat CT scan of the chest and ribs. Ok, thank you." She answered.

"How's 1 pm today sound? " She asked the doctor. "Great, thank you Maria."

"Wait,… I don't…" Horatio started when he saw the needle. Then he went into another coughing fit, holding both his arms tightly to his body.

"You ok, you'll be feeling better in a moment, hang on? Joe said.

Horatio closed his eyes in pain now and groaned. "Ummm." Was all Horatio could muster.

"No more talking now, I mean it lieutenant, and yes you do need it!" He finished Horatio's sentence for him.

He injected the morphine into the IV line and in seconds Horatio was fast asleep again.

"I get this feeling, he's not going to make this easy?" Joe said, as he looked at Alex and Calleigh now. He shook his head asking the question. Calleigh shook her head no but remained quiet. Alex spoke.

"Horatio make it easy? No sugar,..he's definitely not! Alex snickered to him.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

He was doing better than they thought he would and the doctor made sure that he was giving his pain medicine every few hours. The more  
sleep the better right now; it would give his body time to heal.

Horatio was not happy about being put to sleep every few hours; he  
was beginning to feel better and wanted to stay awake. The doctor came walking into the room and saw Alexx and Calleigh. Horatio was still asleep.

"Well his CT scans are back, he has 2 broken ribs on the left, with  
a punctured lung. On the right he has 1 broken rib and a lot of bruised ribs. He has pulmonary contusions and chest wall trauma and the pneumonia is beginning to brake up. That's one good thing! I can't wait to see his MRI results." He joked, looking up at them.

Alexx and Calleigh just looked at him in shock and he realized he  
went on a bit. They were worried and he knew he had better start  
explaining.

"Ladies, it's ok, really. He's doing a lot better than we thought. The bleeding stopped and his breathing is getting better. His saturation is 92 now, that's almost back to normal. His lung is healing and the pneumonia is getting better as well. This is all good news, ok?"

Alexx began asking questions, "What about his ribs, are you going to  
tape them or bandage. Will that affect his breathing if you do…."  
Joe cut her off.

"Whoa,… one step at time, Ok? We're gonna give him analgesics for  
the inflammation and yes we are going to bandage his ribs. I want to get that MRI on his head and make sure nothing else is going on there. Probably just a concussion but I still need to make sure…." Joe shook his head, realizing they thought he was going home.

"You both know, he's not ready to be discharged yet, right? Alexx  
and Calleigh remained silent now, they looked from Joe to Horatio.

Horatio was up and Joe realized why suddenly, the ladies stopped  
talking and got quiet. He was listening the whole time.

"Good afternoon." He smiled to Horatio and walked over to his  
bedside.

"Doctor." Horatio nodded his head to him.

"How ya feeling today, lieutenant?" As he pulled the covers down and began examining his chest and ribs. He lifted his bed a bit more so he could listen to his lungs. When Joe asked Horatio to lean forward, he winced in pain and brought his left arm up to his ribs. Calleigh and Alexx saw it, so did Joe.

Joe helped him sit back again and lowered the bed some, to make him  
more comfortable. It helped to take the pressure off the chest and ribs.

"So, how's the pain lieutenant?"

"Better!" His answer was quick. "Horatio, call me Horatio." He said.

"Good. In-case you haven't noticed… I m your doctor, Dr. Joseph  
Gannon. You can call me Joe." He said smiling now.

"So you're feeling better then?" Joe asked again.

"Yes." Horatio said, with a bit of a sigh now."

"Ok, on a scale of 1 to 10 what would you say your…"

Horatio cut him off and looked him right in the eyes, "Three, it's a THREE" He said firmly.

"Really? Want to let me finish the question next time."

Joe's eyebrows raised and he tilted his head, a bit stunned now by his answer. Now he knew he had to be in pain, a lot of it. He began to question him carefully, he knew he had his work cut out for him. Alexx told him so.

"Horatio, if your pain level is a three, it's because you're on high doses of morphine. Now when the meds wear off, what do you think your pain level will be? Well, at least doubled right? A six then. Then take into account the fact that you are not even moving around yet, what do ya think your pain level will be then?" Joe was making it clear, getting his point across.

"You're not getting out of this one Horatio." Alexx chuckled from her chair. "You need to listen to what he's telling you, you have a lot of healing to do."

Horatio looked at Alexx and then away, knowing everything they said  
was true.

"Ok, but no more Pain medication." Horatio said firmly.

"What! Did you hear what I just explained to you?" The meds are help…..

"Yes, thank you, I heard doctor. I am not taking anymore pain  
medications."

"Horatio you need the pain medication..."Alexx started but he cut her off.

"What I NEED, is to get out of here and..."

"Wait, Horatio. I m sure they can give you something less potent." Calleigh softly said, her Green eyes meeting his.

Horatio looked at her, into her eyes and instantly soften. She had a power over him, if only she knew, he thought. She also went through hell with him and now he began to remember. He remembered hearing her cry. They hurt her, because of him, it was his fault.

He stared into her eyes and began remembering everything. Images  
flashing in front of him now. He saw Claudia grab her by her hair?  
Stun her? Calleigh kicked…

Joe pulled him from his thoughts…

"Hold on, is that the problem, it's too strong?" Joe asked.

Horatio did not answer yet, still in a Haze of memories. Calleigh started, not realizing it she spoke out and said,

"Yes, he wants to stay awake! The medicine keeps knocking him out!  
It makes him feel terrible and….."

She looked at Horatio now and stopped talking. Her eyes went wide and she realized she was speaking for him and not letting him talk. She began to blush and she put her hand to her mouth, shaking her head….

"I'm so sorry, Horatio. I didn't realize… I mean,… I just thought…. I thought you…." She was all flustered.

He was smiling at her the whole time, even more when she began to  
stumble with her words.

Alexx laughed out loud and Joes head, was going from Calleigh to  
Horatio to Alexx. She looked at him and asked him, "What? I'm sorry.." She saw his smile.

"It's ok Calleigh, your doing great! Go ahead, finish up for me. I'm enjoying this." Horatio teased her now.

"Great! I'm worried sick about you and your... cracking jokes…. Just Great!" Calleigh was annoyed now, shaking her head looking away.

Horatio's eyes went wide in shock, blinking a few times looking at her, confused.

Alexx was quickly at her side, "Calleigh you ok?"

This was not the Calleigh they knew. Horatio was still trying to figure out what happened.

"Calleigh, I'm.. sorry... I didn't mean to upset you...I just..." She cut him off.

"Oh God Horatio, I'm sorry, I can't believe I just got that mad over …." She tensed up and sat down in the chair. She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

Alex rubbed her back and said, "Why don't we go get some coffee  
Calleigh." She could see she was barely holding it together.

She looked up and saw Horatio looking at her with concerned in his  
eyes. He had a questioned look on his face and Calleigh saw it. He just wanted to know if she was ok.

He raised his eyebrows to her now, asking the question silently. They could always read each other. He loved how sometimes no words were needed between them; they always knew each others thoughts. He would start a sentence and she would finish it for him. Things always felt so right when they worked together, he thought.

"Would you like some coffee? She asked him, avoiding his silent question. He raised his eyebrows again to her, surprised now.

"Ok, I'll get it, well be right back, ok?" She asked him and answered for him too. He never said a word; he just stared at her, baffled.

Horatio shook his head and looked to Alexx for some help. He was  
beginning to get worried about Calleigh now. She must be exhausted, he thought. She had been through the same hell he had and thinking about it began to anger him inside.

"Ok, c'mon Calleigh, lets go get some coffee." Alexx put her arm around her and they began to walk out of the room.

"See you in a bit honey." Alexx said to Horatio, winking, trying to reassure him. And she nodded to Joe.

"Oh, Joe…sorry, can we get you a cup?" Calleigh asked. "You gonna  
be here when we get back, right?"

"Sure am." Joe answered her and nodded his head smiling. She patted his arm and smiled back.

"Ok, coffees all around then!" Calleigh announced, giving Horatio a  
quick glance and leaving.

"Calleigh?" Horatio called out, she stopped and turned around. Alexx put her hand on her hip now, waiting, giving Horatio a glare.

"Yes, Horatio?" She asked softly.

"Hurry back." In a deep voice. He smiled mischievously to her, with the tilt of his head.

Well it paid off; she gave him the biggest, brightest smile he'd ever seen. She also began to blush.

Now that's my Calleigh, he thought to himself now. He smiled back and Alexx had to pulled Calleigh from the room, they were laughing.

Now, Joe was staring at him….. "I think we got off track there for a moment huh. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Hmm" Horatio was still smiling, thinking about Calleigh now.

"What are you two waiting for?..."

Horatio looked at Joe his mouth opened, and just then Eric and Frank  
walked in the room.

"Hey H, how you feeling? Eric asked and Frank nodded hello.

Horatio looked back to Joe and gave a small smile, he said turning  
toward Eric and Frank.

"Tell me you've got something for me and I'll feel a whole lot  
better."

"Now how would you know that H?" Eric asked.

"Well Eric you have that, I found something look on your face, and you Frank, also seem pleased. So.. who's going to tell me about it?"

Eric began. "We found the van and processed it, they left their garbage in it and…" Horatio cut him off

"And let me guess, their garbage is our evidence, right? One mans garbage is another mans treasure. So they will be caught and convicted because of their own garbage." Horatio's lips curled up into a small smile.

"We found a receipt from the Rickenbacker Marina in Key Biscayne. We talked to the owner and he definitely saw them. He said they were in a hurry to get going but he didn't know where." Eric said.

"We have the coast guard looking for them now and we have cars set up at the marina just in case they are stupid enough to come back." Frank said.

"They ALWAYS,… come back!" Horatio said, with vigor now. He  
suddenly grimaced and his arm moved close to his body now. He was  
getting tired and Joe could see he was in pain. He let him continue and just observed him, while he was talking to his friends.

"Did Calleigh tell you about the syringe we found at your place? Ryan's still trying to figure out what's in it." Eric asked.

"No, she didn't. We really haven't spoken much about... what happened." I'm a bit.. worried about her, she… she's not herself."

"Yeah she was pretty shaken up when we found the both of you, H. She thought… you were dead." Frank said.

"Yeah, you were in pretty bad shape H, we all thought the worst." Eric explained.

"Alexx had us call for the Medivac and they got you to the hospital in minutes. Calleigh wouldn't let go of your hand, we had to pry it away just to get you in the chopper. She hasn't left your side since."

Frank elbowed Eric now and Eric looked down at the floor realizing  
what he said.

"What?.." Horatio grimaced in pain again shifting and said, "You mean she never …."

"Yep, that what he means H." Frank said. Annoyed now at Eric for  
slipping.

Horatio looked at Joe and he shook his head to him, "She even stood with you in the ICU." Joe said smiling.

"I thought I remembered hearing her voice…"

"So you do remember then?" Joe asked.

Horatio looked down and nodded silently, concentrating on his memories now. It was all coming back, she was there holding his hand and sitting with him. He remembered. His thoughts were vague but something about him going into the firearms lab and her not being able to take it? He was trying to comprehend things now. His thoughts left as quickly as they arrived.

Calleigh and Alexx were back with two trays full of coffee and snacks.

"So, anyone feel like a snack?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, ok Calleigh." Eric walked over to the tray and took a coffee cake, Frank said no thanks.

"Hey guys how's it going with the van?" Calleigh asked, fixing one of the coffees and walking with it over to Horatio now.

"This is for you handsome." She smiled and put it on his table in front of him.

"Thank You." He answered in a low smooth voice. His eyes locked onto hers and he tilted his head, staring deeply into her beautiful green eyes now.

"Snack?" Alex asked but Horatio was lost in Calleigh's eyes still.

"Horatio, would you like a snack? Alex tried again, smiling now.

"Hmm, what Alex?" He answered, slowly moving his eyes from Calleigh's, over onto Alex now.

Alex smirked and said, "Would you like a snack, Horatio? You have to eat something, even just a few crackers?"

Frank's phone rang and he opened it and began speaking.

Horatio tired to sit up more and lifted too quickly, he groaned and put his head back in pain now.

"You ok? Your way past your next dose of pain meds and you need to get some rest now. Joe said.

"Let me give you something less potent for the pain, if it don't agree with you, we can change it again later?" You need to relax and rest now! Joe stated firmly.

"What medicine are you going to try?" Horatio asked with his head back and his eyes still closed.

"What! Are you sure it's him? What do you mean she's not with him?" Frank barked at the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Ok, I'm on my way now and make sure the coast guard knows its a crime scene. It needs to be processed still, so keep them off that boat. I'll be right over."

Horatio's eyes popped opened and he picked up his head very interested now.

"Frank, what's going on, you get something?"

Frank looked over to Calleigh and Alexx and back to Horatio. Should  
he tell him, he thought.

"Your not going to like this H." He shook his head and put his hand on his hip.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

"Well,... they found the boat H."

"And?"

"Well, it…looks like Jay is dead,… burnt to a crisp and Claudia is nowhere to be found. I'm going over there now. I can tell you more once I get to the scene."

"Eric go with him…Process the scene… and Eric, ….Find me his phone." Horatio said with warning in his voice.

"Ok, H. Well see you later." Eric said.

"Frank, Eric,… I want an update, ok.., call me." His Agitation showing, he was in pain, tired and now angry.

"That's about enough now; you really need to rest, ok?" Joe demanded now.

"Alright H, well be in touch." Eric reassured Horatio and they left, Alexx walked out with them.

"Hey… you ok?" Calleigh asked him now, sitting down in the chair next to his bed.

"Hmmm." He gave a small smile and was looking down, thinking.

"We have to find Claudia before they do Calleigh. If they kill her before we can get to her, we won't have much of a case. We also need to find Jay's phone and figure out WHO he was talking too.. This is not beginning… to look very good. I need…."

"You NEED' to rest!" Joe snapped, now at him. Alexx came back in the room.

"I'm giving you Dilaudid for the pain; it should not have any bad effects on you. From there we can see how you're doing and keep lowering it till it's tolerable for you. Then we can send you home when…."

"Oh no you don't!" Horatio said cutting him off, with his head tilted at Joe now. "How long do you think I m going to stay here?"

Horatio and Joe now locked eyes. Joe knew it was just a matter of time, Alexx told him so. He knew he had to be stern with him and held his ground.

"Till you're able to move maybe,… how's that sound?" Joe said sarcastically, his eyes never wavered.

"I can move now." Horatio said quickly back.

"Really? I had a feeling you'd say that!" Joe said, annoyed at Horatio now.

"Go Ahead." He nodded his head at him.

They were like two pitbulls, neither one willing to let go.

Calleigh jumped up and started for the bed but Joe stopped her, he held up his hand to her and shook his head no.

"Horatio Wait you can't…"

Alexx shook her head at Calleigh and gave her a don't interfere look,' Making Calleigh realize that Joe was just trying to help him. At the moment it seemed, the only way he could help knock some sense into, Horatio thick skull.

Horatio began to lift himself up more into a sitting position and closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating. Then he turned and dropped his legs one at a time, off the side of the bed. He winced in pain, groaned now and quickly took in a sharp breath. His bodies weight leaning on his right arm and his left cradling his broken ribs. He was wheezing and his breathing was forced, leaning all his weight on his right arm now.

His feet touched the floor and the moment he leaned forward to lift up he was in agony. He groaned in pain and cradled his ribs on the right side now, the room began to spin. He felt himself falling back-wards , everything going black. Joe quickly grabbed him and slowly helped him back into the bed. He cradled Horatio's head in his hand and gently lowered it down onto the pillow. Alex was straightening his legs, also trying to help; she knew how stubborn Horatio could be. Calleigh gave Joe a dirty look.

"He's not looking good, he looks pale." Calleigh said glaring at Joe.

"That's because he tried to get up to soon, he not ready yet. He'll be fine."

"I am fine, just…a…little…" He began to lift his head again, straining and closed his eyes.

"Dizzy? Just keep your head down and stop trying to sit up, it will pass." Joe said.

"Horatio, listen to what he telling you. He's trying to help you, stop being so stubborn, stay down!" Alex scolded now.

Calleigh was standing next to the bed now and Joe asked her to press the button for the nurse. He called Maria into the room and asked her for some of the new pain meds.

"I want to change him over to Dilaudid, Give me a 4 mg dose. I want him to have an injection every 4 to 6 hours depending on his pain, ok?"

"Ok, Dr. Gannon. Is he allowed to move around yet or get up…." Maria was asking.

"NO!" Joe quickly answered her and Horatio's eyes opened and found his.

"I'm alright, just.. feel.. a little weak,.. I don't need ……" He gasped in pain and his eyes shut tightly now. He held his left arm tighter now to his ribs and tried to take a deep breath.

"Ok, listen to me Horatio." He put a hand on his shoulder. "Breathe easy, small breaths. Don't try to take a deep breath in, ok? It will only hurt you more, your lung is collapsed and your ribs… are broken, ok?"

Horatio opened his eyes and groaned in pain, he tensed. Joe saw the pain he was in and tried to relax him now.

"Listen to me, I'm only trying to help you, ok? Your body needs to heal and rest. I just want to make sure of that before we take you off the meds. Don't be stubborn, let me help you. As soon as we can lower the dosage we will. You have my word, you can trust me Horatio. Now if you rest and take the meds I can guarantee you'll be out of here by the end of the week.

His eyes closed again and a small cold smile appeared on Horatio's face now.

"There's…no way..I'm….stay..ing….." He spoke between breaths, falling short, unable to continue now.

Well that went nicely Joe. He thought to himself, way to go,…Yeah he's real relaxed now.

"Horatio stop talking and try to relax." Calleigh said worried for him.

Joe leaned down over him now and said sincerely, "TRUCE, ok? I am trying to help you, why won't you trust me? I give you my word." His eyes gentle now.

Horatio's eyes narrowed, "Truce. Your word…End.. of ..week?"

"Only if you do what I say, rest and take the meds, deal?"

Maria gave Joe the syringe and he pulled Horatio's pants down a bit near the hip area. He pinched the skin and quickly stuck the needle in.

"Deal…Ahh…" Horatio was answering when he felt the sharp stick.

In seconds his eyelids began to close and Joe was over him. "You're gonna be fine now, just rest." He patted his shoulder and Horatio eyes were closed, he drifted to sleep.

It was early morning and the sun was shinning into his room, it went right across Calleigh's hair. It made her even more beautiful, he thought and smiled. Horatio was sitting up in the bed quietly, watching her sleep. He did not want to disturbed her; he knew she was exhausted and not getting much sleep at all. His eyes slowly closing again, he opened them quickly, not wanting to fall asleep again. Visions assaulted him in his sleep, Calleigh being hit by Jay. Claudia with the baton, that sound… stuck in his head. He shook his head, trying to clear the images and looked back over to her.

He enjoyed seeing her sleep this way, it seemed to relax him. He watched as her chest went up and down, her hair draped around her face and how she slept with her hand tucked under her face. She seemed so peaceful, but then she would become restless and mumbled in her sleep. He knew what was making her restless; he wished he could hold her and tell her everything would be ok. His mind wandered to Claudia and Jay again…He had to find them, find out who was behind this.

He knew deep down now that Calleigh was dragged into this because of him, it was his fault. He wanted to get up and go to her and just hold her, hug her, tell her everything. Everything he felt for her… all his thoughts and all this wasted time. He closed his eyes and put his head back, taking a breath. Suddenly, he yanked the blanket off and began to get up, he was disgusted with himself. His mind began reeling, he thought go to her and tell her. Then he thought, do you really want to put the woman you love in danger? No!

No, he knew the answer. He began to sit back again on the bed, he looked over at her again and this time,… his heart ached. The door opened and Frank walked in.

"Hey H, how you doing today? Sorry it's so early, wanted to get a jump on things."

Horatio motioned to Frank with his head, letting him know to keep it down, Calleigh was still asleep. Frank nodded back and walked to the right side of his bed.

"What happened to my update Frank?" He said in a low voice.

"I umm, called yesterday and Alex told me you were sleeping. I figured it could wait till today anyway. That's why I came in so early to talk with you."

Calleigh stirred and mumbled something incoherent and went right back to sleep. They both became quiet, looking over at her. They did not want to wake her. Horatio's lips curled up just a bit.

"So Alex is starting the post on Jay, she wants to make sure it's really him. It looks like someone… burned him. There was gasoline all over the boat and Alex is betting it's all over him too. We still don't know where Claudia is and how the boat didn't blow up." Frank ran his fingers over his lips, thinking now.

"Did Eric find the phone, Frank?

"No, he didn't…yet. He said he was going diving today, to see if maybe, it's in the water, with Claudia."

"It's not. They're covering there tracks, no evidence, no proof, and no conviction for us." Horatio shook his head, upset now. "They know what their doing Frank! Let someone clean the mess for you, then get rid of them, and nothing comes back to get you, right?"

He put his right hand up to his forehead and then slid it down to the bridge of his nose and softly pinched, His head beginning to throb more now.

"You ok H?"

"Yes, fine." He removed his hand.

"You look tired and….."

"I'm ok Frank, it's just the painkillers working on me. He snapped a bit at Frank and shook his head. Frank understood and nodded to him.

"Were gonna find them H, Claudia still out there remember."

Horatio smiled coldly, tilting his head, "How could I- forget. Did Eric find anything… useful, Frank?"

"H…he found the… baton. He found your keys and…. your" Frank looked away from Horatio now, not wanting to say anymore.

"And?... What's going on Frank? What are you NOT telling me?"

Horatio gave Frank an Intense look now. His head was killing him and he was in no mood for guessing games.

Calleigh stirred again…

* * *

TBC... Thanks again for letting me know what ya think. :)

It's about to get very good...Mature scenes comming up...If I don't

chicken out first! LOL


	19. Chapter 19

"Frank?..."

"We found files… on, you and Calleigh H. They must have been following you both because there's pictures and locations. A wholelot of personal information in them. We think this was going on forquite a while. I don't think they could have planned this on theirown. Someone was definitely giving information to them, Personal Information…on you H."

"What else Frank?

"Well the files we found,… well, they're… legal documents,… all yourpersonal information… that only the department has. Horatio they're police documents, they got the actual files right from our department. How could they do that? How would they be able to get their hands on something like this? Frank asked in dismay, looking down again.

Horatio's eyes narrowed on Frank, he knew he was STILL holding back.

Calleigh suddenly answered, "Because this was an inside job, we were set up; it has to be a cop or someone in the department. We'll figure it out, we have some evidence." She yawned, stretching.

Horatio eyebrows went up and he spoke. "Calleigh, what evidence are we talking about here?"

"Eric didn't find the phone but he found a bullet. I'll get something off that, you can bet on it." She said surely.

"Plus, Alexx is probably doing the post right now and I know we are going to get some information from that too. Do you doubt me gentleman?" She asked them in her southern voice smiling.

They both just stared at her in awe and waited for her to finish talking.

Horatio smiled at her and he contemplated her perseverance. He loved how she would never give in and never give up. She was a strong willed woman and it was one of her best qualities. He loved her fiestiness. 'Once Calleigh Duquesne gets a hold of something, there was no letting go.' He knew and smiled.

Calleigh's phone rang, it was Alexx, she opened it. "Hello, you have good news for us, I hope? Really, that is good news. What's his TOD, really, ok and the cause? A bullet to head you say, hmmm, interesting. Anything else that you…. So it was gasoline, he was still ALIVE you said? Oh my God. Ok, Alexx, alright, you keep checking and I let Horatio know. We'll see you later and thanks Alexx."

"So? Frank asked quickly, "Did Claudia kill him or what?"

She looked at Horatio and pulled her chair over more closely to his bed now. She sat down.

"Alex said it's definitely Jay Seavers body, DNA don't lie. Ok, Alex found a gunshot wound to the head. Definitely close range. She said he was burned alive first and then shot, so whoever did this was not taking any chances and also sending a message. He was doused with gasoline, it was all over him she said. She found some skin under his nails and she's getting it to trace now. The time of death was yesterday morning between 6am and 7am, she wanted to call and let you know what she found so far. She said, she knew you'd be waiting impatiently to hear. That you would be very interested in the results." Calleigh smiled at him.

"I am interested. Interested to know WHY the boat didn't blow up? Something's on that boat Calleigh and if I am right, they will try to destroy it a second time. He continued, "Frank lets get some cars over there and make sure the scene is secure."

Calleigh smiled, seeing that look in Horatio's eyes.

"I need to talk with Eric, Calleigh. Do you know what he found so far?" He asked her now.

"Ok, let me see. He found the bullet, a few cans of gasoline, some fibers and dirt. He also found some of … your… things. They probably took them when they kidnapped you."

"What else, Calleigh?" Horatio knew she was trying to protect him.

"Hmm, well, they found… the baton Horatio, Eric is processing it today. I'm sure well learn something from the ID number, who knows maybe even get some prints."

"Prints? We know it was Claudia and Jay." He said blinking his eyes a few times, looking curiously at her.

"Well, yeah, but I meant maybe the person who they got it from, remember Horatio?" She asked, becoming concerned now.

He put his hand to his forehead again and groaned low. His forehead now resting in his hand, he rubbed gently near his hairline.

"Horatio, you ok? Maybe we should…" He took his hand away and sat up more.

"I need to talk with Eric Calleigh." His tone deeper now.

She began dialing his number, he picked up. "Delko. Hey, Horatio needs to talk with you ok, hold on. She handed Horatio the phone and their hands touched, she smiled.

"Eric, you didn't find the phone? Ok, here's what I want you to do, go back to the boat and check it again. Eric I need you to do this again, listen to me, it's there. Eric, Eric.. listen,… Wait, did you check the gasoline tanks, what about the one on the boat? Ok, it's ok, don't worry about it, just go do it as soon as you can, ok? Forget about diving right now, his phone is on that boat, it was supposed to blow up and something stopped it. Ok, let me know as soon as you can, and Eric, watch your back, they may still try to destroy it. Ok, good thinking, I'll tell him to meet you over there. Alright, ok and Eric… good job." His hand was back on his head now and his face was flushed.

Calleigh watched Horatio closely now, he was not doing well, she could tell.

"Frank you are going to be needed at the scene, just in case Eric has another problem with the coast guard."

"Ok, H, no problem. I get…" Franks phone rang now.

"Tripp. Yeah, ok. Give me a location. WHAT! When? Is the fire department there? I'm on my way. What do you mean forg…. What happened to the cars securing the scene? What the hell happened over there, did anybody listen to me? Do you know what secure the scene means **you blockhead!** If you did, I wouldn't have to come there now, would I? Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm on my way, you can tell me all about it when I get there." He took a deep breath rubbing his neck, looking at Horatio now.

Horatio already began speaking. "What now... Frank?"

"Umm, Horatio I've got some bad news…"

"It's too late, right? They blew up the boat."

"Well, ummm, yeah, I guess we can say that now."

Horatio sighed now. "Well Frank it was just a matter of time, they were going to get to it one way or another. They're cleaning their mess up."

Calleigh was already dialing Eric.

"You know who's doing this, don't you?" Frank asked Horatio.

"No, I don't know for sure, that's why we needed to find that phone, it holds the key."

"Eric you have to get over there now and see what the fire destroyed. Maybe there's still a chance to preserve something. Ok, alright Eric, I'll tell him."

"He's heading right over there now Horatio. He said he'd call us with an update, he was angry with himself."

"Ok, I have to get over there as well and see what the hell happened. I'll let you know if we find anything. Sorry Horatio, we should have had it covered." Frank was upset.

"It's not your fault Frank. They're making sure to cover all their tracks. Someone, knows our procedures real well."

"You keep saying they Horatio, who …."

"Just a hunch Frank, now get out of here and don't forget to call me with an update."

"What a morning this is turning out to be, see you later Calleigh." And he put his hand up to Horatio and left the room.

"Well I would really like to say good morning to you but…." She smiled to him, trying to make light of the situation.

"What are you doing up so early anyway, you are still taking the pains meds, right?"

"Calleigh, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, your face is flushed and your perspiring. Do you have a fever?" She put her hand to his forehead and it was cool to her touch.

"I don't have a fever Calleigh, I'm fine...really." He chuckled now.

"Ok, but I think you should maybe try to get some rest again."

Horatio admired her, and smile. She just wouldn't give up, even on him, he thought.

"Calleigh." He spoke in a low soft voice now, getting her attention.

"Listen I wanted to talk to… You, ok?" He said sincerely.

"Of course, anything." She sat on the edge of her chair and gave him all of her attention, she became nervous, wondering what he wanted to talk with her about.

"I want you to go home and get some rest; you've been here for days and…" He saw her move away and he stopped talking. His eyebrows Furrowed, with question.

She moved back into her chair and withdrew from him, her smile instantly gone now.

"You want me to go home, Horatio? Why?.. Well, I mean if you want me to go, then of course, I'll leave!" She looked away from him now, hurt by his words.

"No no,... wait Cal,... that's.. not..not, what I meant. I mean,... it is what I meant,.. but,... that's not how I meant it." He shook his head, trying to figure out what he had just said. He started again.

"I don't"… He shook his head again. "I do,.. want you to go home and get some rest. I'm worried about you Calleigh, you been through hell and…"

She was smiling at him now, one of her big bright smiles and she laughed. "Sorry Horatio, I just never heard you… stutter before." She joked and blushed now.

He smiled back at her now, realizing how he must of just sounded, he didn't quite understand what he just said himself. "Whew, I thought I was in trouble with you again, I didn't mean to...offend you." He wiped his forehead in jest, giving her a smile.

They both were smiling at one another, their eyes locked. Horatio patted the bed with his hand, gesturing for her to come closer. She sat next to him now and he took her hand in his.

"So, are.. you.. ok, Calleigh? I mean with everything that happened--." She cut him off.

"I'm fine Horatio, really. I feel fine,… back ache but fine." She smiled at him, joking.

"I um, wanted to…." He tried to sit up more using his left arm and groaned, it was no help.

"You ok?" Calleigh said concerned.

"Yes, I'm…ok." He smiled, while he softly held her hand again and intertwined his fingers in hers. He looked at their hands now together, examining them. Feels right, he thought, a perfect fit, he squeezed tighter.

She smiled and looked down, shyly. Loving the feeling of his hand holding hers, it was not a dream this time. She was ecstatic inside.

"Mmm." He saw her smile and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. And said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything Calleigh." She looked into his deep blue eyes now, holding his gaze.

"Horatio?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He was looking down, at their hands joined together.

"Was it true? Did you really come to my house that night?"

"Hmm." He smiled again, looking down, now thinking. "It's true Calleigh, I.. I needed to see you.. and….."

Joe came walking in the room, smiling and saying good morning to the both of them. Calleigh started to get up quickly and let go of Horatio's hand. He looked at her questioningly, and saw her face turning red. He smiled and looked over to Joe.

"So how you feeling today Horatio?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Ok, let's have a look, shall we?" Joe lowered his bed a bit and Horatio began unbuttoning his pajama top. This had been the normal routine for the last few days and Horatio was getting use to it. He was becoming more irritated each day, he wanted to go home,… not get use to this.

"Ok, your gonna feel some pressure, let me know if you feel any pain, ok?"

"Um-hm." Horatio look over at Calleigh and smiled, letting her know he was ok.

Calleigh watched Joe move his hands from Horatio's chest to his ribs and back. He slid his hands to where the bruises were and pressed softly. Horatio seemed ok and hardly moved.

"Good! So far so good. Ok, a few more now, the broken ones. Take a small breath in Horatio." Joe pressed on the left side of the ribcage. Horatio flinched and groaned in pain. He moved in the bed now and let his head drop back down onto the pillow.

"You ok, Horatio?" Calleigh asked now, looking over to Joe worried.

"Ummm." Was all that came out of his mouth. Joe was quickly becoming concerned, his pain should not be this bad, he thought.

"Were almost done, ok? Hang in there." Joe said, reassuring him and her now.

"Ok, were going to the chest now. Take another small breath in and relax."

"That's easy for you to say!" Calleigh snapped at Joe, seeing the pain Horatio was in.

Horatio grabbed his ribs and tried not to laugh. Joe smiled back to Horatio and said, "She's a feisty one huh?" Shaking his head, smiling.

"Mm-hmm." Horatio answered with a small chuckle.

Joe pressed on the left side of his chest and Horatio groaned and made a grab for his hand.

"Whoa, it's ok. Take an easy. Breathe Horatio, breathe. Sorry I,…didn't think I pressed that hard." Joe had a worried look on his face now.

Horatio shook his head, "You didn't." He groaned.

It took a moment but now Joe gave him a glare, realizing. "Your not taking your pain killers, are you?" Joe asked, annoyed now.

Horatio looked away and didn't meet his eyes.

Joe went to the bottom of the bed and grabbed his chart off the railing. He snorted, shaking his head, "**Well, it's ONLY been 8 hours** since your last dose." He said sarcastically.

"How do you expect me to send you home when you're not taking your meds and giving your body enough time to heal and rest?"

"Horatio?" Calleigh questioned him now. "I asked you,… you said you were!

"No Cal,...What I said was, I was fine." He tilted his head to her. She gave him a glare now. "Calleigh, I was feeling better, the pain just started now. It wasn't this bad. The meds keep knocking me out. I need to have a clear mind right now; I need to be able to focus, you know this."

"You need to rest and heal up Horatio."

Joe walked over to the wall and pressed the button, "Maria get me 4 mg of Dilaudid, stat." He let go and walked back to the bedside.

"Wait, I don't need that right now, I just…"

"Really, you want to be the doctor for a while here. Let me know, because I would never, try to tell you, how to do your job…Lieutenant! Joe was upset now.

"I am not trying to tell you…"

"Then let me do my job and help you. You're in pain and don't need to be. Sleep it off while you can. Officers are outside and inside as well, why are you not willing to rest?" Joe looked over to Calleigh.

Horatio was frustrated now and knew Joe was right. Looking down and fiddling with the sheet he said, "I have a job to do. I have to find out who's doing this and I'm just trying to keep my mind clear…those drugs are not helping. I need to be sharp and I can't be, with those."

"You know….. you have to be one of the most stubborn patients I ever known! I do understand what you are saying but… but, your ribs are broken and your chest is crushed. Should I go on about the pneumonia and your MRI results?" Joe had his hand on his hip now, with his head tilted, looking at Horatio.

"Horatio, please just take the meds. I promise I'll be right here." Calleigh said.

He couldn't say no to her. He shook his head yes to her, and then looked over to Joe.

"Can we make it a lower dose?"

"Yes, we can, but If you want to go home tomorrow, I would get all the rest I could, today." Joe leaned down near his ear, "Women have a way with words, don't they?" He whispered, smiling to Horatio now. Happy that Calleigh convinced him.

"Ah Maria, nice of you to join us. STAT, takes on a whole new meaning." He joked.

She handed him the needle and he gave Horatio the shot. "It's a low dose ok. I'll be back later to check on you….Behave!"

He left smiling now with Maria. "See you in a bit Calleigh, try and get some rest yourself."

"Ok, thanks Joe!" She smiled and went back over to Horatio now. She sat in the chair and took hold of his hand.

He lookedat her and said, "So much for our little talk."

"We have plenty of time to talk Horatio, rest now, ok? Please!"

"Ok, Cal. What time is it?"

"Horatio! …

"What?.. I just want to know the time." He said innocently, with puppy dog eyes to her.

It's 8:15 Horatio, you got a hot date or something?" She laughed and so did he now.

"Nope,… My hot date is right here!" And he held up her hand that was holding his. His eyes slowly began to close.

"What am I going to do with you Horatio?" Calleigh asked, smiling.

"Hmm,.. Well,… I can think of a number of things…." He said seductively low and chuckled deeply.

"**Horatio Caine!**"

She called out but his eyes had already closed and his lips were curled up into a small smile. He fell asleep.

She smiled and cuddled into the chair with his hand in hers still and fell asleep that way.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

Calleigh's phone rang a while later and woke her. She opened it.

"Hi Alexx. No, we fell asleep, any news? Oh no, can he get anything off it or...Ok, please tell him to let us know, ok? Horatio really wanted to find out about that phone. He said it holds the key to who's behind all this. I would really love to tell him something Alex, anything. He's getting frustrated, I can see it. What about Claudia, anything? Nothing huh. Maybe she is in the water; I guess we'll find out soon enough. He's doing better Joe said. He's resting right now and it looks like he may let him go home tomorrow, after all. Ok, thanks Alex, see you later, bye."

"Calleigh!"

Horatio suddenly jumped up grabbing the blankets and then his ribs. His eyes wide in shock, his breathing erratic, he was looking around the room.

"Calleigh?"

"It's ok Horatio, your dreaming,...it's just a dream." She said and helped him to lie back down. Putting the covers back on him she saw his hand squeezing the blanket still. She gave him a questioning look and he spoke.

"What time...is it?" He said in a hoarse voice.

"It's 3:00 in the afternoon." She handed him a cup of water.

"What! How did I ..." He put his head back down and groaned.

She took the cup from him and told him to relax. She put the cup down and scolded him now.

"Horatio you're in the hospital, where you're supposed to get some rest! How do you expect to get better? Your fine, everything is fine, nothing happened. Alex called and everything is status quo. Same as before, no knew leads...yet."

"Hmm,.. Yet?" He raised his eyebrows to her now; he easily heard the hope in her voice and wanted to know what it was about. She smiled realizing he picked up on it. Of course he would she thought, smiling now.

"Ok, ok you got me. I was hoping to get a call before you woke up, so I could maybe give you good news."

He tilted his head to her, waiting for her to continue.

"Alex called and Eric did find the phone...right where you said he would. Before you get your mind going, just wait a second, ok? The phone was destroyed in the fire Horatio; Eric is trying everything to get something useful out of it."

She saw his face go from curious to troubled, he clenched his jaw. His eyes looking away from her now, thinking.

"Now hold on just one minute, Eric could still find something Horatio. Give him some time to work on things, ok?"

"Hmm." He nodded his head to her but that's not what he was thinking, and she knew.

"What, what are you thinking?... Horatio, tell me what's going on in that head of yours. You know who's doing this, don't you? She put a hand on her hip, waiting.

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a look, his lips curled up just a bit.

"We need evidence Cal, I have an idea but that won't hold up. He dangerous Calleigh and powerful, he has many connections. He's to smart to slip up at this point, that's why he let Jay and Claudia do the dirty work. No proof on him so he walks...again." Horatio shook his head, upset now.

"I don't want you to get involve with this..." She cut him off.

"STOP! Right -there- mister! In-case you haven't noticed, I'm involved Horatio, I was taken too. There is no way you're taken me off this case, no way! She glared at him now, angry.

"So who? Who are we taking about here?" She pulled her chair even closer to his bed now, waiting for his answer. Looking deeply into his eyes. Horatio was worried for her and knew she was angry with him now. He just wanted to protect her, to make sure this would not happen again. So the less she knew the better, his eyes looked away.

He was saved by Frank, who just walked into the room.

"Hey you two, how ya holding up H?"

"Fine Frank. Any new leads on the case?"

He looked at Calleigh and could see the steam coming out of her ears. He gave her a small grin and looked back to Frank. He knew he was in trouble,...again. He grinned.

"Well, my guys said the boat was secured. I don't know what happened H." Frank put his hand on his hip and shook his head.

"Frank who was securing the boat? Who was on the scene when you got there?"

"My guys H, no one new. The fire department and the coast guard. Um... Eric, Stetler, Ryan and me. Oh yeah and the fire marshal was there too, H." He stared at Horatio now.

Someone started yelling outside the room.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Frank went to the door, his hand on his gun. Calleigh got up and followed him to the door.

Horatio started to move to get up but Calleigh was back in an instant.

"Where do you think your going?" She questioned him with her hand on his shoulder now gently keeping him down.

"I'm just sitting up and..."

"And nothing." She said firmly. "Oh.. and don't think you're getting away with that, when Frank leaves, your talking mister!" Horatio eyebrows went up at her, innocently.

The door opened and they both quickly responded to it.

Frank came walking in with a man and two police officers behind him.

Memory flashes going off in Calleigh's head now, she recognized him

"You know this clown H? Say's he knows you and needs to speak with you."

"Um,... yes Frank I do." Horatio's eyes narrowed now on the man and his head tilted.

"This is Judge Isaac Greenhill, Frank."

"Oh,..." Frank rubbed his head.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Frank asked him harshly.

"I tried but your goonies wouldn't let me get a word out!" He glared at Frank.

Calleigh's eyes narrowed, she began remembering the case now, the sex DVD they found, it was of the judge.

Frank crossed his arms over his chest now.

"Well we have a situation here and.."

"I know all about your situation!" The judge snapped back.

Calleigh eyebrows went up now and she realized where Horatio was going with the earlier statement he made. It ran through her mind again. Powerful, Dangerous and connected he said... She thought about it now.

"Look, I need to talk to you lieutenant. I'm taking a big risk by coming here today."

Horatio gave him and intense look and said, "I'm listening." His eyes narrowing more.

"Alone! I need to talk to you alone."

Horatio paused giving him a very intense look and said.

"Frank... Would you mind?..."

"No problem H, let me know if you need anything, we'll be outside."

Calleigh did not move, in fact, she crossed her arms across her chest and when Horatio looked at her she gave him a, "You have got to be kidding me look." She was not going anywhere, he knew it.

"She Stays." Horatio said firmly to him, with resolve in his eyes.

"Alright, but this is only for your good lieutenant."

"My GOOD,... Judge Greenhill? How should I take that?... Because you just said 'YOU' were taking a big risk by coming here? So which is it?" Horatio voice full of menace now.

"Well I... I... want to help you, but I don't want to end up dead, like..."

"Like Donna Scott... Right?"

"How did you know,... what I was going to say lieutenant?" His eyes in shock.

Calleigh was concentrating, trying to remember more. 'Doug Ramsey saying Horatio assaulted him. Stetler going after Horatio on a witch hunt'. Calleigh asking Horatio if she could take a look at the case to help him. All Horatio cared about was finding Donna Scott, she remembered it all.

"Just like I knew, you'd come to me for help. He threatened you, didn't he?"

"Yes, my family. He threatened my family! He thinks he's above the law, he got away twice now and thinks he's untouchable." His voice shaking.

"Let's let him think he's above the law judge, because soon.. soon, he's going to be below it.. in a 6 by 9 cell. And I'm going to put him there myself!" Horatio stated angrily.

"You think you can get him lieutenant? You couldn't before... twice. I mean he has so many connections, you really think..."

"YES! I know we're going to get him, I just want to make sure it sticks this time judge." Horatio assured him, with intense eyes.

Calleigh smiled, she loved that determined look in Horatio's eyes. Once he got started there was no stopping him, she thought.

"Calleigh call frank in here, would you please?"

"Yep, sure thing." She answered in her southern voice. Thinking to herself... He's back, here we go.

"Frank I need to place the judge and his family into protected custody for a while. No one Frank... I mean No One, can know about this, you understand?"

"I got it H. I'll take care of it myself, no one will know about it."

"Thank you Frank." Frank nodded to Horatio and there was a knock on the door. It opened.

"That's my driver, its ok. Dan, what is it?"

"Just making sure you were ok, you... been a while judge."

"I'm fine and I'll be right down Dan, thank you." Judge Greenhill said. Dan left and went back to the car.

"So, tell me something that's going to help me get him." Horatio said sternly.

"Umm, Donna Scott... is not his first."

Horatio's eyebrows went up and he shook his head at the judge now. He was outraged. His eyes bore into the judge now full of anger. His head beginning to ache again.

"Tell me,.. and don't leave anything out this time!" Horatio's emotions beginning to seep through now.

Frank looked over to Calleigh. Horatio was losing patience.

Dan the driver went back to the car, got in, and turned the key...

BOOM!

There was an explosion, the car blew up and the building shook.

"What the hell..." Frank was at the window in a second, Calleigh and the Judge too.

"Frank?"

" It's a car H, looks... like... it exploded."

"That's my car! Oh my GOD... Dan!..." The judge went running out of the room.

"Wait, Wait... Judge! Frank get him! Don't let..." Frank was already on the move.

Horatio moved quickly to get up and groaned in pain, Frank was out the door.

Calleigh Went over to help Horatio. He groaned now in pain.

"Have..to get him back...in..." His breath cut short.

"Alright, Frank will get him Horatio, just relax and lie still a moment." She put her hand on his forehead, softly guiding it down.

His head back on the pillow now he asked her, "Does it look bad...Casualties?" She walked back over to the window looking again.

"Well the fire department just got there and..." She stopped talking and turned around looking at the door, eyes wide. She went to the door and looked out, the officers were gone. She thought quickly, this could all be a trap.

"Calleigh?"

"Horatio, this might be a trap. I think maybe we should move you..."

The door opened and Joe came walking in. Calleigh jumped and then took a deep breath, thanking god.

"We're fine Calleigh, it's ok, I don't think they would come after us both at the same time. Right now it's pretty clear, they want the judge. Call Eric and Ryan and see if they can process the scene down there."

Joe was at the window near Calleigh now.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Looks like a car exploded, thank god not to many people around when it did."

"Does this have something to do with your case?"

"Well find out soon enough." She looked over to Horatio now and opened her phone.

Joe walked over to Horatio, who did not realized he was still cradling his ribs.

"You in pain?" He nodded his head over to where Horatio's hand was, on his ribs.

Horatio quickly realized and moved his hand away, nodding no to Joe.

"YES!" Calleigh shot out, "He moved to get up to fast and now he's..." Horatio gave her a look.

"Opps." She chuckled. "I'm doing it again...right? Sorry Horatio." She smiled to him.

He grinned at her now and Joe moved to his bedside so he could examine him now.

"So,... are you in pain?"

"I'm fine, it'll pass."

"So... that's a yes."

"No, I'm fine."

"You playing doctor again Horatio?" Joe's hands beginning to examine him now.

Calleigh went to the door again and looked out. "Coast is clear." She said smiling.

"Where's, Frankkk.. Ahhh.." Joe fingers found the sweet spot; Horatio groaned in pain and did not finish his sentence.

"Hold still and stop talking for a moment, will ya. Calleigh, that goes for you too." Joe said firmly.

Calleigh let a small chuckle out and Horatio grinned.

Joe was feeling around and asked Horatio, "What exactly did you do? It feels like you pulled a rib right out of place."

"He moved to get up to quickly, if you ask me I think he forgot for a moment where he was, he thought he was at WORK again! Calleigh sassed.

Joe pressed the nurse's button and Maria came in. "We're gonna need some more Dilaudid, give me 2 mg this time, let's see how he does on that."

"Hold on a minute, we can't do this right now, just wait..."

"I need to put that rib back into place Horatio, I also need another X-ray to make sure it's not near your lung again. You breathing ok, you feel short of breath at all?"

"NO, I don't... I feel fine."

The door opened and Frank came walking in with the judge in tow.

"Dan is dead! Look what he did! He said I was next! How are you gonna protect me? You can't even protect yourself! There is no stopping him, he's gonna..."

"Hold on a minute, hold on a minute,...HOLD ON!" Horatio raised his voice now trying to get the judge to shut up for a second. He also grabbed his ribs again and Joe gave him a look, Horatio clenched his jaw now and his head went back on the pillow.

Joe gave him a look and shook his head no.

"I want this room cleared out right now!" Joe demanded, looking at Horatio. "This is a hospital, where sick people come to..."

"Hold your horse's doc, we're working a case here." Frank spat quickly.

Horatio gave Frank a look and he remained quiet now.

Joe looked at Horatio and back over to Frank. He shook his head again, talking to Frank now.

"Your friend over here is not doing real well; you think more stress is going to help him out. He's in the hospital recovering and you call that, working a case? I do understand you need to talk to him but you need to draw the line somewhere. He really needs to get some rest now!"

"Joe,.. could you give us 5 minutes,.. please. It's very important and I give you my word, after that I'm yours." Horatio spoke gently.

Joe crossed his arms, across his chest now, glaring at Horatio.

"Joe,... Please?..." Calleigh asked now.

"Fine! Fine, just don't move anymore, ok? I'm staying right here!"

"Ok, I won't." Horatio reassured him.

Calleigh walked over to Joe and quietly thanked him; Horatio was aware of what she was doing but kept his attention on the judge now.

"Frank take him and his family to a safe house and like I said before, no one knows, ok?"

"Got it H. You done with him?"

"Done?..." Horatio smiled coldly now, his eyes drilling deep into the judges.

"I haven't even started with him yet." Horatio said in a low threaten voice.


	21. Chapter 21

"You said you were going to help me?"

"And I'm going to. But don't expect to walk away Scott free from all this. You're just as guilty as he is, for not saying anything! You're a criminal judge in out court system, how could you let this happen? You took an oath... Where's your honor,... JUDGE?" Horatio becoming more agitated by the second.

"He... threatened my life and my family...you know..."

"Yes... and here you are now, telling me, how this is for MY GOOD, you want to help me! Tell me something else judge, did you know about this,.. about his plan? Didn't he offer to bring you in on it,... Your Honor!" Horatio's breath caught and he gasped, holding his ribs.

"No! I said no to him! I wanted no part of it, he's crazy, why the hell do you think I am risking my life now?

"So,...you did know!" Horatio glared at him.

"I... I... I didn't know what to do; he said he would kill my family and make me watch. He said he would burn them all alive; he came into my office and dropped a file on my desk. He said we had a big case to handle, I opened it and saw your picture and realized what he was going to do. I had no idea Joseph was capable of that lieutenant, he told me Donna Scott was an accident, I believed him!

"Who else is involved in this? Is Claudia dead, did she kill Jay?"

"I have no idea, when I told Joseph I was not getting involved in this he shut me out and threatened me. I know of a few... That may have helped him, I can find out for sure..."

"No, No phone calls, talk to no one right now, you understand?"

"Yes, but..."

"Is this how Jay got out of jail, judge? Did judge Ratner help him out?"

"Yes, on a technicality, he got him released."

"You knew,.. and said nothing..." Horatio shook his head in disgust at the judge. He clenched his jaw and gave him a look that could kill.

"You know what!... Get him out of here Frank, Get him out of my sight! Take the back way out Frank."

"Judge Greenhill, I want you to tell detective Tripp here, whatever you can remember and he can relay it back to me. You understand?"

"Yes, I understand! What about my criminal cases coming u..."

"Judge forget the cases, you want to live, right? So listen and no phone calls in or out and don't tell anyone where you are. If we keep this quiet, he may actually think your dead, and then make his move. Do you understand everything I am telling you? No phones judge."

"I understand, but what move are you talking about lieutenant?"

Horatio just gave him another intense look and the judge looked away now.

"Ok H, I'll make sure the good judge here complies." Frank said with a smirk now.

"Frank I want you to touch base every three hours, ok? Call Calleigh or Eric and check in, ok? This guy is bad news Frank, watch your back and take Jessop with you."

"What about you H? I'm on for tonight, I'm supposed to stay with you and Calleigh tonight?"

"Not now Frank, I want you with the judge, ok? We need him protected; he's our only witness right now and I'm depending on you to do this."

"Ok, I got it H, I'll talk to you later. Be in touch Calleigh." Frank left.

Horatio took a deep breath in and coughed holding his ribs now. He clenched his jaw in pain now.

"You done now?" Joe asked sarcastically and began examining him again. Calleigh walked around and asked him if he was ok.

"Horatio?"

"Hmm. I'm fine Calleigh, just a little...sore..AHH!" Joe found that sweet spot again and held his finger on it.

"Hold on a minute Horatio."

Maria came walking into the room with the Dilaudid now and handed it to Joe. Horatio realized that Calleigh was holding his hand in hers now. He smiled up to her, trying not to worry her.

"Maria, I'm going to need a stat X-ray on him, get them up here. I think he may have started that internal bleeding up again. We need to make sure."

"Ok doctor Gannon, I'll get them right up here." She walked out of the room.

Horatio opened his eyes and found Calleigh staring at him.

"You know, you should have let Frank handle it from the beginning Horatio. You really need to rest." She said softly, worried now.

He saw the look on her face and knew she was just concerned for him. He tried to make her feel better about the situation.

"I'm ok Cal, really, and Frank is taking care of it now." He gave her a small smile trying to reassure her he was ok.

He coughed again and groaned. Joe asked him to lean forward to listen to his lungs now. He groaned some more sat back and closed his eyes now.

"Joe?" Calleigh called, worried. She pointed to his face and Joe saw it. There was blood on his lips. Joe eyed up the area and took his finger and rub it along Horatio's lips, it was wet. Horatio opened his eyes now in question.

"What are you doing?" More blood showed on his lips now as he spoke.

"Stop talking, you're bleeding!" Joe said.

"I must have bit my lip..." And he wiped it off, looking at the blood on his hand.

"No, you didn't bite your lip, now be quiet." He pressed on Horatio's stomach and he groaned and coughed again. This time he coughed up blood.

"Horatio, Oh my... Joe?" Calleigh was frightened.

"He's alright Calleigh. It's alright, hang on Horatio, I'm giving you the shot right now, just try to relax and be still." Joe stuck him quickly in the hip area. He told Calleigh to get Maria; she just started at him now confused.

"Calleigh?" Oh,... ok,... And she let go of Horatio hand. His eyes were closed but he was still awake, Joe knew.

"You with me still, Horatio?"

"Ummm, I am..."

"Ok, just give it a moment to work, ok?"

Horatio didn't answer this time.

"Horatio...Horatio?" Joe took his pulse and listened to his heart, he was ok, but out cold now. X-ray came walking in and so did Maria and Calleigh.

"Ok, Maria I gonna need some more Dilaudid."

"I'll get it right now Dr. Gannon." And Maria quickly left and returned. He gave Horatio the second injection to help with the pain and keep him resting longer.

They did the X-ray and Joe made sure Horatio was not moved around to much. Alexx came walking into the room.

"Calleigh, what's wrong?"

"He knocked his rib out of place, I think. He started bleeding again and Joe is doing an X-ray now to see exactly what's the damage is."

"Joe?" Alexx called, concerned.

"He's ok, I just want to make sure that rib is not near his lung again. The bleeding will stop on its own, I think it's minor. He has to take an easy, his body needs time to heal and all his moving around is going to hurt that process. He'll be fine if he just gets some rest." He nodded to them both and helped the Tech lift Horatio to slide the plate under so then could get the X-ray.

"Everybody needs to step out for a moment please." The tech said.

"C'mon." Joe led them out of the room and into the hall.

"What happened Calleigh? He was doing better I thought?" Alexx asked.

"I should have thrown them out of the room, I know better..." Joe mocked himself.

"Joe, it's not your fault, Horatio had to finish talking with the Judge and Frank. He would have fought you all the way if you did..." Calleigh started but now Alexx cut her off.

"Wait a minute, hold a second. What Judge and where is Frank?"

"We may know who's doing this but we need evidence against him. Horatio has Frank protecting our witness and his family. They just blew up his car outside Alexx, so Horatio is hoping that they will think the judge was in it and now is dead."

Alexx gave her a confused and shocked stare. Joe just took it all in and listened, annoyed that he let Horatio talk him into this still. He was feeling guilty and worried, for Horatio.

They walked back into the room and Joe put the films on the board.

"Well, the bleeding minimal... I am going to have to set that rib again and then maybe tie him down to the bed!" He shook his head to Alexx and Calleigh now.

"He's fine ladies,... very think headed, but fine, non-the-less!"

"I tried to warm you about him Joe..." Alexx started.

"Well let's just be happy he's ok, alright?" Calleigh sassed.

Joe told them he would be back in a while and left. Alexx and Calleigh sat down and caught up on the case and Horatio's health.

"Eric checked the DNA sample from Jay. It belongs to Horatio, Calleigh."

"Really, well it does make sense. Jay had his hands all over him Alexx, and I'm sure he must of caught some of his skin under his nails. Horatio gave him a hard time and Jay kept holding him down." She closed her eyes remembering. Alexx continued.

"So far Eric is coming up empty on the phone. He's trying to see if he can get anything off the baton now."

Alexx got a call and had to leave and go back to the lab. She told Calleigh she would be back later, to make sure Horatio was ok.

Calleigh walked to the window and stared out, Joe walked in and handed her a coffee.

"Here ya go; this should perk you right up." He smiled.

"Aw, thanks Joe. I really appreciate everything you are doing for Horatio and me." She held the coffee cup up to him and smiled.

They sat down and started talking, each with a cup of coffee in their hand.

"So how you holding up, Calleigh? You doing ok, you need anything?"

"I'm doing ok."

"Your wrists look a lot better now." She looked down and began to clam up; he noticed but gently went on.

"You may feel better if you talk about it; I have a great ear ya know, being a doctor and all." He laughed and now she smiled.

God he thought... She's beautiful.

"So how long you a doctor?" She asked.

"10 years and climbing." He chuckled.

"What about you, how long you a CSI?"

"4 years now going on 5 soon, that's how I met Horatio, transfer, he's my LT."

"LT? You have to teach me the language Calleigh." He joked.

"My lieutenant. He made a call; he needed a ballistics expert at the time. There I was ready to go, but I didn't expect to..."

"Fall in love?" Joe said with a smile.

Calleigh blushed and look down shyly.

"Well, yeah... he he's just so... wonderful. He's always there for everyone who needs help and he always puts them first. He never thinks of himself first. He's honest and compassionate and caring, he's...he's Horatio." She smiled a big bright smile again.

Joe looking into her eyes now, could not stop thinking how beautiful she was. He'd only meet her a few days ago but loved everything about her. Her smile, her giggle and the way she looked at Horatio, giving him all her heart with just one stare. He loved how she would get snappy sometimes, he thought it was cute. He listened and tried to stay focused on helping her.

"Have you told him how you feel about him?"

"No, we work together and... I am so afraid it will ruin our working relationship. I mean, sometimes I swear I will, but then, I am just so happy to be working by his side, being close to him. Sometimes though it's not enough and I think he knows, but then I am never sure."

"He knows."

"Hmm, excuse me?" As she was zoning out now, thinking .

"He knows Calleigh."

"What are you talking about Joe, how can he know?"

"I asked him, he knows."

"You what! You asked him! You asked him what, Joe?"

"I asked him what he was waiting for." He smiled to her now.

"Oh my god-dd!... Noo you didn't?" Her eyes wide.

"Oh, yes I did! Don't worry, he didn't get a chance to answer me, that Detective Tripp walked in on us."

"He cares about you too Cal, can't you see it in his eyes, when he looks at you? I can, hell, everyone can, you two are putting off the inevitable. Well maybe this is what will bring you both together, huh?"

"I don't know about that Joe."

"You helped save him, you were his lifeline, you think he doesn't know that. Oh and by the way he remembers some of the time you both spent in ICU. He said he remembered you talking to him."

"Oh my godddd, he...remembers, what? What did he say he remembered me saying Joe, oh my godddd."

"Don't know Cal, you're just gonna have to take it up with him, when he wakes." Joe said chuckling now. She shook her head at him.

"See, I told you he knows!"

"JOE!" She scolded.

"Do you think he remembers what they did to him?" Her eyes becoming serious, the smile disappearing.

"That, I really don't know, but if he remembers you in the ICU, then I would have to say yes, he may. It may come back after, I am not sure, everyone's different."

"Yeah well, I wish I could forget." She looked down again now, her eyes welling up. She began talking to Joe in detail now. How she called Horatio's home and then when she was taken, what they did to Horatio and then she clammed up again.

The tears beginning to fall now, she was softly crying. He pulled his chair right up to hers and took her hands; he held them and told her it was ok.

"Look Calleigh, look at him, he's right there, he's ok, alive and well. Its ok to cry, you have to let it out, you'll make yourself sick this way. How can you help him if you're sick?"

"I.. just.. I'm sorry Joe, it's... I thought he was dead, what they did to him." Her voice becoming shaky now.

"It's ok, he's ok Calleigh." And he gave her a hug. She hugged him back so tightly; all her anger, her grief and her sorrow came out.

He held her and told her it was ok as she cried in his arms now.

Joe's beeper went off; she realized she was still hugging him, holding on tightly. She slowly realized and backed away, looking down now, not able to face him.

"Hey, you,... ok Calleigh?" He peaked, tilting his head down to see her eyes.

"Your ...beeper..is"

"Yes, I know, it's ok, not an emergency. You ok, maybe feel a little better you talked that out some?"

"Yeah, yes...thank you so much Joe." And she picked her head up to look at him now.

He took his finger and wiped the tear from under her eye, thinking just how beautiful she was and cupped her face in his hand now. She closed her eyes relaxing into it as his fingers slid into her hair. He leaned forward and softly kissed her on the lips. It happened so quickly they both backed off in shock.

"I... I'm sorry, Calleigh, I ..." Joe stood up and walked away from her.

"Oh my godd, what the hell is wrong with me... Joe I never..." She stood up and backed away now.

"It's my fault Calleigh, you just needed a shoulder to lean on, I never should have done that. " He shook his head looking down. "Um, I'll umm, get another doctor to take the case over and..."

"What! No Joe, I want you! You have to stay on, please! Let's just forget it happened ok, can we do that?" She was looking at him hoping he'd say yes.

"You sure Calleigh, I don't want to... upset you more."

"Let's just forget it, ok...Joe?"

"Ok, as long as you're ok. I am really sorry, I apologize Calleigh." He said scratching his head.

"Ok, friends?" She asked.

"Friends?... yes ok." He smiled to her now, feeling better but still out of sorts. His beeper went off again and this time he took his leave.

"Ill be back in a bit to check on you... I mean him." He shook his head and took a breath, still confused over what happened.

"Thank you Joe, for everything, you really are a big help. I just wanted to let you know that I am feeling better now that I spoke with you. You helped me to realized it and let it out, Thank you so much for being his doctor." She smiled now.

"Your welcome Calleigh, I'll see you in a bit."

He left and she collapsed in shock, into the recliner chair near the window, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

How could I have let that happened, she thought to herself. It just felt so good to be held she thought and told that everything was ok. She had someone to lean on and someone to listen. She couldn't believe she opened up that much to him, she hardly knew him but she did like him... as-a-friend, she thought. She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep in the recliner chair.


	22. Chapter 22

Horatio slept all day and woke when Joe came in to examine him again. It was 7:30 at night now. Calleigh was fast asleep on the recliner chair this time, he was happy to see her getting some rest.

"That was not a low dose, was it Joe?"

"No, you started to bleed again, remember? Your body is exhausted, and it needs to rest Horatio. I gave you enough to help you sleep the afternoon away; you needed it, trust me."

"Well, it got a whole day of rest now, didn't it." Horatio said, annoyed.

"You have got to be kidding me, your upset?"

"No." Horatio sighed. " I-just didn't get to talk with my team and I don't know exactly where we are right now. I hate being kept in the dark. Which is why I have to get out of here."

"What,...get out of here? Is being here really that bad? "In-case you haven't noticed, we're trying to help you." Joe gave him a look.

"You don't understand, one of them is dead already. I just need to stay.. on top of things right now."

"Well, your team seems to have things under control. So while you're here, why don't you get some rest. You can make all the phone calls you want, just try not to exert yourself too much. Also, take an easy when you're getting up. Do it slowly, and be-careful of that left arm... It goes with the ribs... remember?" He smiled.

"Hmm, Of course, doctor." Horatio ribbed him.

"So, any news on your perp's?" Joe questioned. Horatio grinned and tried not to laugh.

"Hmm, someone... knocked me out, remember, you probably know more than me by now."

Joe began examining his ribs and chest again when a nurse walked in the room. She went to the table on the left of Horatio and put something down. He glanced at her but quickly turned toward Joe and the pain he was causing. He groaned again and moved grabbing hold of his hand now.

"Hold still a moment, will you."

"I'm trying, but you keep poking me..." Joe stood up straight now looking past Horatio.

"You a new nurse on the floor?" She nodded to him. "I haven't seen you around before, could you hand me that pulse ox line?" She smiled at him and handed it to him.

"Thanks! So, got a name?" Joe asked, putting it on Horatio's finger.

Horatio slowly looked over at her and his eyes went wide with shock. It was Claudia. He moved quickly to get up but she shook her head to him, and aimed a gun at Joe. Horatio blinked and his eyes narrowed on the gun, it was his gun she was aiming.

"Claudia." She said, in a low voice to Joe smiling. Joe's eyes went wide with shock.

"Make a sound, and wake up sleeping beauty over there, and your dead." She moved closer to Horatio's bedside now, still pointing the gun at Joe's chest.

"Claudia, he has nothing to do..."

"SHUT UP! Not a sound I said." She glared at him and Joe took a step forward.

"Where are you going doctor?" She chuckled. "Don't Move Again!"

"You, put your arms up." And she now pointed the gun down at Horatio's chest.

"Up, let's go, over your head." Horatio began to lift his right arm and slowly his left but his left was causing him pain.

What happened to Jay, Claudia? You kill him? Horatio asked her.

She smiled at Horatio now.

"Maybe, I should go over there and shoot sleeping beauty in the head; maybe that would give you an incentive, hmm lieutenant? Maybe that would finally, shut-you-UP! "

He gave her a glare that could kill. She took her left hand and grabbed Horatio's arm and pulled it over his head. He groaned in pain and clenched his jaw. She shoved the gun into his chest now.

"I said to be quiet!" He groaned, gritting his teeth together.

"You,.. back up,.. to where she is. Move!" Joe took a couple of steps back and was standing near the recliner chair and Calleigh now.

"Just what do you plan on doing? You're in a hospital and there are cops everywhere." Joe said.

"First, I am going to kill you, if you don't shut up. Then Him and then her!" Does that answer your questions doctor? She said smiling.

She looked back down at Horatio and smiled deviously.

"Make a sound and they both die, you understand lieutenant?" She said to Horatio now. His arms were up above his head and he gave her a questioning look and nodded. She swung the gun butt down and into his ribs.

He groaned in pain and his arms both came down to cradle his ribs. His legs curled up and he thrashed in the bed, groaning, trying to bare the pain now with out yelling in agony.

Joe took a step and Claudia quickly pointed the gun his way. "No, no. NO- doctor- this- time... he gets no help!"

Calleigh stirred and opened her eyes, "Joe?" He was standing in front of her. Her eyes moved to where Joe's were locked.

"Claudia." She gasped in shock.

She looked at Horatio who was facing Claudia now almost on his side, he was groaning in pain. She could only see his back and hear him groaning.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing just yet! I just had to get his attention, sunshine." She smiled.

"Don't move, either of you. You do and I'll kill him where he lays!"

She reached over to the table and picked something up. Horatio moved more onto his back now, trying to find comfort. He looked over at Calleigh and his eyes went to her and then to the floor. He did this twice, she got his message. Claudia shoved the gun barrel into Horatio's ribs now. He groaned in pain again and went to bring his arm over but she grabbed it, and pulled it up hard again. He was beginning to breathe heavy now and was really beginning to feel the pain. He just wanted to cradle his ribs and curl up into a ball, but she put the gun to his neck and told him not to move.

"Don't think about it!"

She saw Calleigh get up, she stood near Joe now. She pointed the gun at her now.

"Whoa, I'm not moving." Calleigh said and put her hands up.

Horatio gave Calleigh another look and yelled, "DOWN, NOW!"

He grabbed Claudia's arm with his right hand and pulled it up and back. The gun went off three times, right near his head.

Calleigh Tackled Joe to the floor when Horatio yelled.

Horatio struggled with one arm to get control of the gun. Claudia elbowed him in the ribs with her left arm now and he grunted in pain. She pulled with the gun hand more now, forcing his arm up more, pulling at his ribs. Suddenly he saw her left hand coming down fast toward his chest; his reflex was quick and he grabbed it, with his weakened, left hand. She pushed hard and down into him and his left arm weakened and gave right out. She plunged a needle deep into his chest; he gasped and looked at her in shock now. She pulled now with her right hand and gained control of the gun.

"BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG" Gunshots rang out.

Calleigh was holding her gun up, aiming still, where Claudia had been. Everything happened so fast, she didn't see her stick Horatio with the needle, she only saw the gun. Claudia's body laid limp on the floor now.

Horatio tried to sit up and looked over to Calleigh. "You... ok?... Joe..?" He asked in a ruff voice, groaning and gasping for air.

Joe was getting off the floor.

"You ok Joe?" Calleigh asked, still aiming her gun, toward Claudia.

"Yeah" He said, looking over his body, in shock now. Feeling it with both his hands, still making sure it was there. "Still in one piece." He said rubbing his shoulder.

Horatio tried to moved again and groaned loudly now in pain. He looked down and to the left where Claudia was laying.

His gun laid next to her hand and her body was twisted on the floor, blood beginning to pool.

Suddenly his eyes coming into focus on another object, the one sticking out of his chest. The needle was still there. He began to feel a burning sensation and reached up with his right hand and groaned in pain now.

Calleigh walked over to Claudia's body, gun still aiming, being very cautious.

"Horatio, you ok?" She asked, still checking out Claudia, kicking the gun away from her hand.

"Horatio?" She questioned again and now looked his way. She saw the needle sticking out of his chest and moved quickly to him now, her eyes going wide with panic.

"Oh my God! Joe, Joe help him,... he has..." Joe went right over to help him.

"Ok, ok. Keep your head back Horatio."

His body was beginning to shake a bit; his left hand came up as Joe pressed on the area. Joe examined the area and it had already began swelling. He did not want to pull it out yet, he didn't know what it was.

"Do we have any idea what this is?" Joe pressed the nurse's button, looking to Calleigh.

"Maybe bee?... he's allergic to bee.." She said unsure, and opened her phone and began dialing...

"Argggg" Horatio groaned now and was getting worse.

"Take...it out..." He groaned, his breathing becoming short, labored now.

Alexx walked in, "Oh my God! WHAT the..."

She saw Claudia on the floor and saw the needle sticking out of Horatio's chest.

"Alexx, Alexx...Please tell me that Ryan figured out what was in that syringe." Calleigh pleaded.

"He said it was venom, BEE! A lot of it. If we call the CDC they could..."

"Do it, now! Right now!" Joe yelled.

"Calleigh called and they said they needed to know what kind of venom, she called Ryan and he told her what the mixture was.

"I found a substance called precipitin. It's extremely rare. Let me know... "

I'll call you back!" she said and cut him off.

She called back the CDC and they told her she would have an antidote delivery by Medivac within minutes. She told Alexx and Joe.

"Maria, I need a couple of doses of Epinephrine, right now. I need to inject it into him intramuscularly."

"Hang on Horatio, I'm gonna take it out, ok."

Alexx came around the other side of the bed.

"Hold his arm for me." She looked at Joe and put light pressure on Horatio's arm.

"It's ok Horatio, he just going to take it out."

Joe pulled back on the plunger a bit and Horatio groaned in pain, blood started to fill it now. He Put his hand on his chest and pulled it out; he gave it to Calleigh, who was standing right next to him. Joe tore open his shirt and put his stethoscope to his chest.

He was wheezing now and could hear his heart palpitating.

"Dam, he's going into anaphylactic shock. Horatio stay with me ok, Horatio?"

His eyes were closing and his body began shaking uncontrollably now. He groaned and Calleigh came around to where Alexx was and leaned over him now.

"Hey, Horatio, c'mon open those eyes...Horatio?" Calleigh said.

"Ummm" He moaned and his right arm made a grab for his chest.

"Hold that arm Alexx, keep him still, the less he moves the better. The venom gets through the body quicker with exertion we need to keep him still." Joe said.

Maria came in with the Epinephrine and Joe gave it to him in the arm.

"I need ice Maria... A lot of it! Bring a bunch of ice packs, make it quick. We have to slow this down."

"I'll help you." Alexx offered and went with Maria.

"Calleigh keep him awake, talk to him and tell him to keep still." Joe said.

"Hey, can you open your eyes for me Horatio?... Horatio open your eyes for me, ok? Horatio?"

Joe leaned down and spoke to him loudly now. "Horatio, open those eyes, c'mon!"

He opened his eyes but did not seem to focus. He gritted his teeth and groaned in pain, both his arms trying to move now. His legs began thrashing in the bed.

"NO, hold still, don't move Horatio! You need to stay still." He groaned and still tried to move, groaning louder now. Joe held him.

Maria and Alexx came back and Joe told them to hold him now. He started to put the packs on him, Horatio groaned and began shaking even more now. His arms pulling to be free.

"Don't! gun, ...Ahh...cold... No..." He began to mumble incoherent things.

"Horatio its ok, look, it's me, Calleigh." She tried to get him to focus on her.

He gritted his teeth again and now began to thrash around even more. They were all trying to hold him down and keep him still.

"Calleigh! Talk to him, get his attention on you!" Joe yelled now.

"Horatio look at me!" She raised her voice to him. He opened his eyes again and this time found hers.

"You have to stay still, ok, Horatio?" Her eyes holding his gaze and her voice going soft, reaching him now.

"Cal... ...body.. feels...burning...cold" His eyes closed again and his jaw set, he was in pain. "Bod, bod..dy feelsss..." He began moving again.

"Where the hell are they?" Joe yelled now. "Put more ice on him."

His body began to convulse now and his hands were clenched into fists, he groaned loudly and pressed his head more into the pillow.

"You're alright Horatio; you're going to get through this. Remember last time? You are going to be fine. Now stay with us ok, can you keep those eyes open for us honey?" Alexx said.

"Horatio? Horatio? C'mon Horatio, talk to us." Calleigh kept calling out to him.

"His pressure falling Dr. Gannon." Maria shouted out.

The door burst open and in came a nurse with the antitoxin injection, she handed it to Joe and he stuck Horatio right in the arm with it.

"How long did they say, before we ..."

Immediately his breathing began getting better and his pressure was rising now.

His body was still shaking and they began removing the ice packs. All but one, they left the one right over the wound. They covered him and he groaned. Calleigh put her hand to his head and ran it through his hair now.

"You're going to be ok, can you hear me...Horatio?" He was out cold.

"He should be ok now, we're going to keep a real close eye on him, ok." Joe reassured them.

Alexx looked at Calleigh and asked her what had happened. Calleigh just stared at her. Joe started to fill them both in and explained to them, what had happened. He told them how Claudia was dressed up as a nurse and got in his room.

"Did she say anything Joe, like who was involved in this?" Calleigh asked now."

"No, she didn't. Horatio asked her and she just smiled at him. She never said a word about it. She did not seem... sane, Calleigh." Joe said, unsure.

"You're right, she was declared INSANE! She was in a mental facility."

Joe's beeper went off again and he told them he would be back in a while to check on Horatio. He said, Horatio would be out for a while now.

Horatio sleep for hours before waking again, he groaned and began shaking holding onto the blanket with his right hand.

"Hey, good to have you back. Calleigh smiled at him. "You ok, Horatio?"

"Col..d...very...col..lld." He was trembling now."

"Ok, here you go." And she took more blankets and covered him high up to his neck.

"Better now?"

"M..mmm." His whole body was shivering now even his hand that held the blanket.

She put her hand on his and he quickly felt her warmth, she rubbed it and then put her hand on his face and forehead. His shaking subsiding now, his eyes closed and his breathing slowed. He drifted off to sleep again. Alexx smiled at her.

"It could persist two to three days Joe said, that Precipitin is bad stuff. Lucky we called the CDC right away." Calleigh said.

"What I want to know is how they found out he was allergic to bee venom?" Alexx answered.

"Eric and Frank found files with all Horatio's personal information in it. I think it was probably in there. I didn't get a chance to go through them yet."

"How would someone get police personal files Calleigh?" Alexx questioned.

"Well, we're not sure yet but we think it may be the Judge, remember Horatio had a problem with the Donna Scott case? The Judge would not give himself up and he threatened Horatio. Well his case was due the end of the month. Coincidence you think, I don't. Earlier today Judge Greenhill came to talk with him and admitted that Judge Ratner was behind all of this. Horatio put Judge Greenhill in protective custody today, so far he's our only witness.

"A criminal judge behind this, it's hard to believe." Alexx stated.

"Yeah, and it's gonna be even harder to prove."

There was a knock at the door and two police officers came in followed by Sergeant, Rick Stetler.

He slowly eyed Calleigh up and down, and looked over at Alexx.

"CSI Duquesne, you're gonna have to come with me now."


	23. Chapter 23

Joe walked into the room and saw Stetler.

"Go with you where?" Calleigh's eyes narrowing on him now, questioning.

"Protocol, I need a statement from you and him." He nodded down to the bed Horatio laid on now.

"Well you can forget about him giving any statements right now and for the next few days, as well." Calleigh sassed. "I'll come down myself when I can get away and give you..."

"No, now. You'll come with me now! I want your statement now!" He insisted, arrogantly.

"I'm not going anywhere now! I'm not leaving... Why don't you come back in a few days?" She said, dismissing him.

"Do I have to have the officers escort you out of here, Duquesne?"

He glared at her. "Give me your gun."

She lifted it out of the jacket and handed it to him; she walked over to the small end table and took out Horatio's gun. She walked back over to Stetler and shoved it in his hand. Glaring up at him now.

"What's this?" He asked

"It's Horatio's, Claudia took it from his house, but you already know that, right? You being the officer on his case and all."

"How many rounds were fired and by who?"

"4 rounds fired by Claudia. Horatio saved us both." She nodded at Joe.

"Too bad he couldn't save himself. He grinned at Calleigh and went on. "I'm going to need to talk with you too." He now said to Joe.

Calleigh glare dangerously at him now. Alexx also becoming annoyed with him now, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine, but I have a few patients I need to check on first and I'm also going to have to ask you to leave now. He needs to rest now; this is not the place for an interrogation." Joe said, knowing something was not right. Just by the way Calleigh was acting and staring at this guy.

"Leave?... Your telling me to..." Stetler started to chuckle.

"That's right. I'm his doctor, I'm in charge of his medical care and right now that's my call. So let's go, everyone out." Joe walked over to the door and opened it, waiting for Stetler to move.

"Do I have to get security to escort YOU out of here." He said, getting back at Stetler for Calleigh now. She lowered her head and smiled, Alexx almost laughed out loud.

"So when will your patient be able to give me a statement?" Stetler asked, with an attitude now.

'Give him a few days and well see, alright? He's been through a lot and..." He cut Joe off.

"He wasn't shot right, just poisoned, so how many days does he need?" Stetler said again, with disregard.

Calleigh looked up now, her face getting red. Alexx saw her getting upset and stood in front of her now.

"C'mon Calleigh, lets sit down for a minute, ok. Take a breath honey." Alexx took her arm and lead her to the chair and sat down next to her.

"Stay calm; he'll be gone in a minute honey." She whispered to her now. Calleigh eyes drifted off, thinking now about Stetler's statement. He could have care less about Horatio, she knew.

"Ok, that's about enough... This is uncalled for. Get Out, now!" Joe said angry now. Seeing how Stetler did not care for Horatio and was talking down to Calleigh.

"Stetler started walking out and said, "This is not over, if I have to drag you to out, I will. I'll be back to question you as well doctor." And he left.

Joe stood by the door making sure he left. He then spoke to the officers at the door. He told them no visitors were allowed, unless he approved it. He came back in the room and checked on Horatio again. His vitals were good and the pain meds were keeping him out.

Calleigh and Alexx both got up and asked Joe how he was doing.

"He's doing ok, the only reactions we have seen so far, besides the swelling, are the shakes. It's going to take a couple of days for that poison to come out of his system completely. I want to get another CT scan of his ribs and lungs, just to make sure everything is ok still. It looks like he will be fine though, as long as we can get him to rest and stay down."

"So, you think he can go home soon then?" Calleigh asked, knowing Horatio wanted out of there.

"Well, how about this. Let's see how's he doing tomorrow, if he is better and his blood work shows improvement with the levels of toxin, I'll definitely consider it, ok?"

"What about everything else, his ribs, chest and head trauma? You really think if you let him out of here, he is going to rest with this Judge running around killing people?" Alexx asked, worried.

If we release him, who's going to stay with him and help him recuperate?" Joe asked now. I mean let me know, I'm not gonna release him so he can just run himself into the ground and end up back here. The trauma to his body is serious and he needs some real rest and looking after. He is also going to needs some follow ups, but I won't hold my breath there." He joked with them both.

"Me. That would be me, she smiled. I have plenty of vacation time and nows the perfect time to take it. Besides, he really wants to go home and if we tell him this, he may just listen to reason." Calleigh smiled.

"Reason, Calleigh? Horatio? You really think he will listen? We are talking about Horatio here, stubborn, think headed, mind of his own, man on a mission." Alexx stated all in one breath, grinning.

"Yes, I...think he might. You don't think, he'll agree to this Alexx?"

"Hmm, If you tell him he can get out of here and go home ... I think he may. Don't tell him, how much vacation time you are taking, though. He'll never let you give up your Vacation time for him, you know Horatio. I can come by and give you a hand, it won't be a problem. Besides, he is going to need re-bandaging of those ribs, right Joe?" Alexx asked.

"Yep, re-bandages and some cool soaks, a few times a day on those burn wounds. He will also need to take his pain meds and analgesics, if he plans on getting better and healing those ribs up. You need to make sure of that, the more he rests, the quicker he'll recover and heal those ribs up. I'll make sure to talk with him and let him know what he needs to do as well."

"Good luck, sugar. You're gonna need it, just make sure you point out that he needs to have someone with him. That will get his attention, especially if he wants to go home." Alexx said.

"I think he'll listen and I think he'll be fine with going home with me. We can even stay at his place, he'll probably be more comfortable there anyway."

"His place is a crime scene Calleigh." Alexx said.

"Right, like I said, my place is fine." She said, in a fog almost thinking, Horatio at my place!

"Well, why don't we wait till he wakes up and we'll see how's he's doing, ok?" Joe said.

They agreed and Joe's beeper went off. He checked it out and said he had to go, he would be by later again to check on things.

"I really like him, Calleigh, he's a great doctor, and he really cares." Alexx smiled to Calleigh.

"Yes, he does and he is really, taking good care of Horatio, did you see what he did to Stetler. That was too funny. It kinda reminded me of Horatio."

"Yes, I did. Alexx said with the tilt of her head to her now. He seems... protective of you Calleigh. I think Dr. Gannon has a crush on you my dear."

"Protective, Crush? Naaa. I think he just cares and that's a nice quality for a doctor, it's also a nice change for a doctor. We spoke the other day and he really does care, you know. "He, um,..." Calleigh leaned over to Alexx and whispered to her now, near her ear. "He um, asked Horatio what he was waiting for Alexx. Can you believe that? He knows how much I care for Horatio and he said he could tell."

"You're kidding me, Joe asked him."

"Yep, that's what he said."

"Did Horatio say anything to you about it?"

"Nope, but he did kinda... Well um,.. he asked me to sit with him on the bed and he held my hand and kissed it. He thanked me Alexx." Calleigh's eyes welling up from happiness.

"Calleigh, go slow, he's been through a lot and it may take him some time to get back to himself... He kissed your hand, it's about time girl." Alexx smiled and chuckled to her now.

"Joe's kinda been helping out and it's refreshing to know that a doctor really does cares.

"Excuse me Calleigh Duquesne?"

"Don't get me wrong now, I don't mean you Alexx, you don't count, you're one of a kind." Calleigh said in her southern voice, smiling now to her.

"Mmm-hum, that's right sugar, you had better suck up real good to me now, you're going to need my help with him." Alexx grinned at Calleigh, mischievously.

"Why Dr. Woods, I would never think of sucking up to you... Could you possible bring coffee when you come over? I get the feeling I am going to need it. Calleigh said laughing now, to Alexx.

It was getting late an Alexx took her leave and told her she would come in bright and early to see them. Calleigh got comfortable next to Horatio, she pulled her blanket up and just stared at him, watching him sleep. He seemed relaxed, his breathing even. His face calm, she could see he was sleeping peacefully. She leaned on his bed a bit and took his hand in hers now, watching him sleep. It seemed to relax her too and she finally dozed off herself.

Joe came in a while later and checked on Horatio, he was doing fine and Calleigh was asleep. He took notice of her holding his hand and smiled. He thought to himself. How in the world have they managed to stay apart till now? He turned around and left with a smile.

Horatio woke up early next morning, his eyes coming into focus. The head of his bed was lifted a bit so he quickly noticed Calleigh at his right side. He tilted his head, staring at her; she was sound asleep, on his hand. Her blond hair was laying over his hand and fingers, while her warm breath was tickling the hairs on his arm.

He gently tried to maneuver his hand out from under her and she began to stir. He stopped moving and waited a moment. He tried again and slowly removed it. His urge to brush the hair off the side of her face was too much. He slowly reached over with his fingers and gently slipped it back, off her face now. Another impulse now grew, he wanted to feel her hair and now he gently stroked it with his hand and fingers, the urge now pulling him in. He closed his eyes, sharpening his sense of the feeling.

He watched her, and gently ran his hand over her head of silk hair. Peace filling him now, just watching her sleep like this. Softly caressing her while she laid sleeping. He softly moaned, and caught himself, he was enjoying this. Taking a breath in and Feeling braver now, he put his fingers through her hair, slowly feeling the silky soft strands in between his fingers. Now his impulse wanted to reach down and grabbed her, feeling her hair in his hands, while kissing her deeply.

The door opened and Joe walked in smiling. He nodded to Horatio who still had his hand on Calleigh's head.

"She needed some sleep, glad to see she is finally getting it." Joe quietly said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Well, I think I had, quite enough sleep, thank you. What do you think doctor?" Horatio smiled at him now and relaxed his hand on Calleigh's head.

"Glad to see you doing better, I wasn't sure how things were going to turn out there for a while. You had us all worried."

"Mmm." Horatio looked down toward Calleigh now.

"Shall we take a look?"

Horatio motion to Joe with a nod of his head, "I'd rather... let her sleep a while longer, if that's ok with you, Joe?"

"Sure is. I'll come back later. Why don't you close your eyes too, it's early still."

"What time is it?"

"7:30 in the morning. Go ahead get some rest. I'll make sure you're both not disturbed." Joe said, leaving the room.

Horatio took a breath and felt a sharpness in his chest, he slowly let it out. He leaned back more, to get comfortable again and began feeling her hair again. His eyes slowly closing as he watched her sleep next to him, thinking, just how beautiful she was.

His eyes opened again and he realized he feel back to sleep, his hand still on Calleigh hair. He tilted his head and stared at her sleeping, wondering what kind of dreams she had. He slowly began feeling her hair again, sliding his hand down her head to her back. Removing the strands that fell forward each time he did this. He smiled, thinking now; he had her all to himself.

Calleigh stirred and moved her head forward more; his hand froze, his eyes wide, waiting to be caught.

She must be exhausted he thought. She went right back to sleep but now her head was twisted. He felt badly and did not want to wake her, but knew if she stood this way, she would wake up with a stiff neck. He took one last look and sighed, before softly calling her name.

"Calleigh... Calleigh..." His voice low and raspy. His hand still on her hair, stroking it still, feeling the silkiness of it.

'Calleigh..." She stirred and picked her head up quickly, calling out, "Horatio?" Looking right at him. His hand came off her head when she lifted it up but he just held it there, waiting a moment to hopefully put it back.

"She stared at him, eyes wide now. "You ok, Horatio? You need..."

"Shhh, Calleigh.. I'm fine." He said to her quietly. "Put your head back down, close your eyes, it's ok."

His hand reaching, now again, for the back of her head. He cupped her head with the palm of his hand and gently rubbed his thumb in her hair now. She slowly closed her eyes, and softly moaned, feeling relaxed in his hand. He gently directed her head back down to-wards the bed and she laid it down, sideways, looking right at him as he began stroking her hair again. His head tilted to the right, watching her relax again. His lips curled up into a small sincere smile.

Her eyelids heavy and half opened now, she smiled at him. "Mmmm, that feels so good, you're going to put me right back to sleep if you don't stop... Horatio." Realization hitting her hard now.

"Horatio? Horatio?" Her head shot up so quickly, she moved forward in her chair looking at him, her eyes wide, worried.

She moved so quick his head went back into the pillow; he was just staring at her in shock now.

"Calleigh, it's ok, you were sleeping and..." She cut him off. She leaned forward more closely to him now. Her hands on his shoulders making sure he was there.

"Your ok? I can't believe I fell asleep like that. Do you---." His hand automatically cupped the back of her head, and he pulled her in for one.. unexpectedly.. savaged... kiss.

Her eyes closed and her mouth opened and responded to his. He kissed her deeply, holding nothing back; she moaned into his mouth now and moved in closer. Her hands, finding their way into his disheveled hair. There breathing becoming ragged, neither one wanting to break it off.

Calleigh pulled back, trying to breathe. Horatio's mouth was still open, his head moving forward, wanting more. He gave her a moment to breathe and licked his lips, Tasting her for the first time. His hand still tangled in her hair, while looking her in the eyes.

Now she moved in fiercely and her mouth hungrily covered his. She grabbed his head and ran her fingers through his hair, her tongue, dancing with his, probing his mouth and licking his lips. Now, neither one was able to breathe again, and they didn'twant it to end.

It was Horatio who softened the kiss and Calleigh softly moaned. He gently pulled back, still holding her head in his hand. He looked her in the eyes and her eyes suddenly going wide with shock. It took a minute for it to process, she had just kissed Horatio. Horatio, oh my, she thought. Then she thought about it and thought to herself that wouldn't even count as a kiss, that was full blown sex... with their tongues? Her mind reeling, thinking about his mouth and how he just devoured her, took her completely by surprise. She was in shock and now in need, she thought. Her mouth moved to speak but she couldn't talk, just yet.

"Umm... Umm... umm...

" She was dazed, her eyes glassy.

"Calleigh, I.. didn't mean, I, I don't know... what happened there..."

He was also very surprised that he did that and didn't want to hurt her feelings. He removed his hand from her head unsure now, and ran it ever so slowly down her back, her eyes closed and she bit her lip gently.

Shit!... He thought, talking to himself. What are you doing? He just couldn't keep his hands off of her and he thought he didn't mean that either,.. or did he? His mind reeling now.

She slowly moved away and slid back down into her chair, her fingers on her forehead. She was thinking what to say to him now, still dazed by his kisses.

"Hor- a- tio... Umm, ummm." She looked at him and bit her bottom lip. I... I, Ummm."

Horatio's hand went up to his mouth and his fingers played with his top lip, he looked up at Calleigh and said, "It's my fault, I'm sorry... Cal, I don't know... what came over me, I just..."

She stood up now and Horatio looked at her worried, blinking his eyes a few times, not saying a word.

'So you...umm... You umm, didn't mean that, Horatio?"

"Calleigh I would never want to ..."

She put her hand up to him and sat down now on his bed, beside him. He looked up into her eyes and the next thing he knew he was pulling her down for a kiss again. This time, he kissed her softly on her lips, gently and she moaned to him now, completely overwhelmed by him.

Horatio backed off and looked at her. Her eyes glassy and her breathing increasing, he swallowed hard waiting, letting her make the next move. Her eyes looking at him but dazed for sure, he thought. She was trying to say something but nothing was coming out.

"Um... umm."

She moved forward slowly and now softly kissed him back. She moaned something, "Oooh" He smiled into the kiss and let her know how much he was enjoying it too, with a, "Mmmm" Of his own.

She pulled back a bit and startled him, "You have no idea... what you are... doing to me, do you? She whispered to his lips now, catching her breath, between words. Resting her head against his.

"Then.. you are... just going..to have... to tell me." He whispered back, as he kissed her between words, he kissed her face and cheek and neck, before she covered his lips once again with hers.

"Hor..atio, I can't believe we're..."

He groaned loudly now and she stopped, pulling back, realizing that was not pleasure, he was in pain.

"Cal...Your hanndd." He grunted, his left arm reaching for his ribs. Her hand leaned down and into his broken ribs on the left. His head going back onto the pillow, he was trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my god, Horatio, I 'm sorry, I, I,..."

"It's...Alright Cal, Just... give me... a second." He took a breath.

The door opened and Joe came walking in. Calleigh was leaning over Horatio now, all worried. Joe noticed something was wrong right away. He reached his bedside now.

"What happened, Calleigh?" Joe asked.

"I umm, I ummm..."

"Nothing... I just moved to quick ...again and got a pain." Horatio spat.

"What did I tell you about that?" Joe said, examining his ribs now.

"I... I know Joe. It, Ahh ..." Horatio gasped in pain.

"I can see I'm going to have to tape you up before you go home."

"Home? When?" Horatio asking now.

"How's today sound? Just need a few scans and I'm also waiting for your blood work to come back, if everything looks good, you're out of here mister." Joe smiled to him now.

"Are you sure Joe?" Calleigh said concerned. "He'll be ok?"

"Well, we do have a lot to talk about first. Like you taking your pain meds and staying down, that means resting, in case you forget." Joe joked with him now. Horatio grinned back and the door open and Alexx came walking in.

"Alexx it looks like he's going home today." Calleigh said, happily.

"That's Great Horatio, you feeling that much better?" Alexx asked, with a grin now.

"I feel fine Alexx." He looked over at Calleigh and wiggled his eyebrows now, smiling.

"Ok, let's talk." Joe pulled a chair up to his bed. "First things first." He looked at Calleigh. Horatio caught that and watched Joe carefully now, he knew something was up.

"Ok, I don't want you alone, someone needs to be with you all the time, you're gonna need help with the wound care and bandages."

Horatio smiled now and gave a small snort. "Ok, what are you three up to?" He eyed each one up, Calleigh eyes looking down.

"Well, this is the way it has to be or you just stay here!" Joe said.

Horatio raised his eyebrows to him and remained quiet; he knew he could sign out anytime he wanted.

Joe looking to Alexx and Calleigh again, waiting. Horatio picking up on the obvious.

"Ok, Horatio, ummm... I'm going to be staying with you for a while." Calleigh said, smiling. He just looked at her, taken back a bit.

"Excuse me, you're what?"

"You heard her honey and I'll be coming by too, just like Joe said. You're going to need medical help, someone who knows how to give injections and tape up ribs. So go ahead and say your peace now, we're waiting." Alexx stated.

Horatio remained quiet, thinking... Calleigh... Alone time... Mmmm.

"So this is the plan, I'm going to tape your ribs. You're going to get pain meds and analgesics for the swelling that you MUST take if you want to heal properly. You need to rest and you need to stay down. Do not put too much pressure on those ribs right away or you'll be back here real fast. Hmm, what am I leaving out?" Joe looked over to Alexx.

"Follow up, sugar." She smiled and Horatio gave her a smirk and she gave it right back.

"Right, I need to see you in a week. I need to check the ribs and lungs and get another CT scan to make sure you're healing properly." Joe stated, giving Horatio a questioning look.

Horatio began shaking his head now. "I'm fine and will be better in no time."

"So, I'll see you, right?"

"Yes, you will." Alexx stated. I will pick him up myself if he thinks of standing you up Joe." She gave Horatio a grin.

"Calleigh, you're awfully quiet?" Joe said.

"Hmm, what?"

Horatio chuckled, looking over to Calleigh, he knew why she was distracted, the same reason he was.

He thought to himself again... Alone time... for us! He grinned now and looked her way. She blushed and looked away from him now, all flustered.

Joe looked over at Alexx, "Did I miss something?"

"No sugar, I think you caught it all." Alexx said smiling now, knowing something was up with these two.

The door opened and Stetler came walking right in. Joe was up in and instant. Horatio took notice of his quickness and his eyes narrowed on Stetler now.

"Horatio."

"Rick. What are you doing here?"

"Officer involved shooting, you know I have to look into it, beside you look fine now and I waited long enough."

"Excuse me Rick?"

"You didn't tell him I was here?" He glared at Calleigh now.

"No I didn't, you're back aren't you?" I didn't feel I needed to bother him with such... NON-SENSE!" Calleigh said, annoyed now.

Horatio's eyebrows went up and his head shook back and forth in the nod of a no. Calleigh Duquesne, Um,..thinking, don't mess with Calleigh Duquesne, she just ripped...Stetler a new one! He grinned to himself, tucking his chin.

"Non-sense! I'll give you nonsense. How's this, you're coming with me today and that's final, I'm not letting this slide again. I let it go yesterday, now I want a statement, today Duquesne! Do you understand me! Stetler getting loud now.

Horatio sat up a bit and felt his ribs pull, his Jaw set now and steam beginning to build.

"Rick... Watch yourself Rick." Horatio eyes glaring at him now.

"Really Horatio, you need to stop being everyone's savior. Look at you man, you're a mess. You couldn't even fight off a woman." Stetler laughed.

"Well Rick, you should know all about that, right? That's something you're good at, hitting innocent women... Right, Rick? You would never, raise your hands to a man, now would you Rick? Because after all, THEY hit back!" Horatio's Jaw setting tightly.

"She's coming with me and you have no say in this Horatio!"

"TRY ME RICK..." Horatio voice dangerously low, deep, warning him now.

"Ok, I want you out of here, now!" Joe snapped, he kept his mouth shut long enough.

Horatio's eyebrows went up again, not understanding why Joe was getting involved in this. He began to sit up more now seeing the situation escalate. Calleigh saw him and went over to his bedside and whispered.

"Stay down, its ok." She gave him a pleading look, he stilled.Alexx came over also, now standing beside Calleigh, "Why does he always have to cause problems?" She said, nodding to Stetler now.

Stetler told Joe to back off, that he would have him arrested for interfering with a police investigation.

Joe laughed in his face, "Is that the best you can do Sergeant?" He answered.

Stetler walked over to Calleigh now and put his hand on her arm, she looked at him in shock now.

Horatio was moving to get up now, "Get your hands off her RICK, NOW!" Horatio said, through clenched teeth. "Pick on someone your own size, like me."

"Oh, the great Horatio Caine." Stetler said.

Horatio, stopped tilted his head a moment and asked him again, "What did you just say?"

He heard it before... From Jay!

Calleigh pulled away from Stetler now and Huffed. Horatio had to defuse this situation before Calleigh threw a punch. How he'd wished to see it but he couldn't let that happened. He could see the fire in her eyes now, quickly building more. Stetler walked to the door and called two officers in, telling them to restrain CSI Duquesne and put her in the car.

"Ok gentleman, if either one of you touches her, I'll get you both suspended for a month without pay, you understand! Horatio spat out. "You both know who I am. Now wait outside. They left the room.

Stetler glared at Horatio now, You're gonna pay for this! I'll get the statement one way or another; you're just making this harder on yourself."

Really Rick, is that a threat? Now, Get the hell out of here Rick! NOW! YOU COME BACK AND ..." Horatio's breath caught now, his hand covering his ribs. Joe was immediately at his side now.

Stetler laughed at him, "I'm going, but I'll be back! See you soon Horatio." He gave a chuckle.

Joe grabbed a hold of Horatio and laid him back down, "Just relax a second, let me have a look."

"I'm fin..." Horatio breath caught again, his ribs pulling now and causing him pain. He groaned. "Cal..leighh..your not to...go.."

"Stop trying to talk, will you." He felt around Horatio's ribs until he flinched. The same rib, Dam!" He said.

"Lay still will you. Alexx hand me that line." Sure Joe.His pulse ox dropped now to 90, this rib is slowly becoming a nightmare. Joe cursed.

"Ok, Horatio, listen. Umm, I 'm sorry but you're going to sleep." And Horatio felt a quick jab in his hip area. Joe was quick about it now.

"Wait! Ahhh... You don't have to... I don't need that, Joe!" He tired to move but Joe was already done. Horatio's breath becoming more labored now, his ribs were killing him. His head sunk down onto the pillow, feeling very heavy now. He tried to lift it again and Joe stopped him. Calleigh put her hand on his head now and told him everything was fine, to please rest, so he could come home! His eyes closed to her smile.

"Alright, he's out." Joe took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know about letting him go home just yet. His ribs are a problem. No,... he's a problem, he doesn't listen to reason!" Joe said, agitated now and confused.

"And What's that other guy's problem? Does he know this is a hospital?"

"IAB" Alexx said.

"What's... IAB? Joe asked as he sat in the chair rubbing his head. "Internal Affairs Bureau"

"OR, you can call them, Idiots Acting Badly." Calleigh added, with a laugh.

"Ohhh, I see now."

"No you don't, he has it in for Horatio because he made lieutenant before him. Jealously gets you no where." Calleigh said surely.

Both Alexx and Calleigh were smiling at Joe now.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well honey, he is gonna be real pissed at you when he wakes up!"

"I had to knock him out because of his breathing, his o2 dropped again and..."

"You don't need to explain it to me sugar, I know. Just figure out what you're gonna say to him, when he comes around again."

"I'll talk to him Alexx, he'll be fine, he saw Joe trying to help, he knows.

"Then good luck Baby." Alexx said laughing now.

Horatio woke two hours later with a headache and a half. Calleigh was with him and leaned over to him now.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

Horatio tried to lift his head now but he was still feeling groggy.

"Stay down Horatio, just rest ok. You're ok, Joe will be in soon." Calleigh reassured him now.

"Joe?" His voice ruff and raspy. "I'm gonna give him..."

Horatio he was only trying to help you, he cares about you. Did you see what he did to Stetler? Well he took care of him the other day too."

"What other ... day?

"When he first came in, I meant."

"Calleigh did he..."

"Stop, right now, Stop talking and relax. Everything is ok, nothing happened, Joe threw him out then too." She smiled to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"So then, I owe Joe a Thank You! Hmm. I'm going home still, right?" He said, pressing the button, lifting his bed now.

"Horatio, um... Joe has to check you out again to make sure..."

"I'm fine and I'm going home." He paused... looking down now, under his breath, he asked her, "You still... coming with me? You... really don't have to Calleigh... I--" His eyes looking down still.

"Stop! Horatio. Yes I am, and you're going with me, by the way." She smiled to him.

"Hmm?"

"Your place is a crime scene, remember?"

"Yeah, I do now." He smiled at her, shaking his head.

"Joe came in and taped up his ribs, talking with him about getting some rest and all. His tests came back good but Joe made sure to tell him it would be easy to re-injure the ribs again. He also told him, he could still have some reactions to the poison too. His blood-work showed the toxin still in his system but at lower levels now.

Horatio, was calm and relaxed just letting him talk and work. Alexx was holding the tape and Joe was directing her. He placed the tape all the way around to his spine, it helped to Anchor everything together.

"Ok so, you're good to go, Horatio. Joe said, smiling. "Please rest and take care, and I'll see you soon." He put his hand out and Horatio shook it.

Calleigh gave him a hug and Alexx gave him a kiss on the cheek. They thanked him and he told them both to call if they had any questions, any problems at all.

"One week, Horatio, ok?" Joe asked.

"Thank You Joe. Thank you for everything!" As a nurse pulled up with a wheelchair. Horatio gave a look and said No.

"Hospital procedure." She said and Alexx told him to get in. He shook his head and sat down.

Calleigh grinned now, thinking. They were leaving to go to her place. A thought crossed her mind... Horatio...in my bed!


	24. Chapter 24

Eric was waiting in the hummer and got out when he saw them. He gave Horatio a hand getting in the front seat now and closed the door. He walked around the front, got in and started the engine. Eric was driving and Horatio sat in the front with him, Calleigh and Alexx sat in the back.

"Hey H, how you doing? Bet you're glad to be outta there, huh?"

"Yes, Eric... I am, and thank you, I'm doing fine. Anything new at all, on the case?"

"Well H, um... Ryan is checking to see if he can find some records on Jay's phone. We're hoping it was not a throw away. I'm working on the car that exploded or should I say blew up. I found a component in the starter, so when the driver turned the key..."

"Ka Boom!..." Horatio said, nodding his head. "Anything else Eric?"

"Yeah, I found a partial print on the starter, I'm running it but nothing so far, coming up on AFIS. I'm gonna keep trying though, H. We also found some trace on the files, so we have a few things were working on."

"Eric, try running it through the department files, you understand?""Of course, I didn't think of that, I need to do and internal, Someone inside, dam."

"That's alright Eric, not a problem, well find them and well nail them." Horatio said with conviction. Putting his head back now on the seat, relaxing.

"Horatio... You ok?" Alexx asked.

"Yes, fine... Just relaxing Alexx."

"Ok, just checking on you."

"Thank you Alexx." He said in a deep voice, smiling.

They arrived at Calleigh's and Eric helped him out and into the house. Calleigh opened the door and they lead Horatio to the couch and sat him down. He was out of breath and holding his ribs by now.

"Ready for a pain killer yet?" Alexx asked him. Horatio went to answer but she kept talking, his mouth open still. "And don't be stubborn about it." He waited this time to make sure she was done.

"No, I'm fine, give me a minute." Putting his head back a moment, closing his eyes now.

Ok, here are his things, where do you want them Calleigh?" Eric asked.

"Down the hall, Second door on the left, thanks Eric." Earlier in the day, Eric had picked up some things for Horatio at his place.

"No problem, Wow... Nice place Calleigh, how much do you get paid?" Eric joked, from inside the bedroom now.

She giggled a little, "I'll never tell." She drawled, in her southern accent.

Horatio chuckled, listening to her with his head back still, a smile on his face now.

He, however, did not know Alexx was observing him. She laughed out loud and said, "You enjoyed that one, huh?" Leaning over the couch, watching him now.

His eyes opened, he lifted his head up quickly and the room began spinning. Alexx noticed his eyes immediately and moved around and sat next to him. leaning his head back, with her hand, she told him to keep it there and just relax. It would subside after a moment, and it did. He began feeling better right away.

"Calleigh, you got that bed ready yet honey?" Alexx called out to her.

"I'm alright Alexx. Horatio said.

"Yep, it's all ready for him now."

"Eric, give me a hand with him, ok? Horatio lift your head slowly, ok? We got you."

"I'm... ok, Alexx. Just a little ..." Eric and Alexx holding him as his knees caved.

"DIZZY! Yes I know Horatio! We have to get you down now."

"Wait, I wanted to... at least take a shower and ..."

"Forget it, tomorrows a new day. Your body has had enough today and now it needs to rest. You can take your shower tomorrow; we'll even help you, if you like." She joked.

"Alexx!" Horatio snapped. "We're going to need some ground rules here, I can see." He said back to her and she laughed.

"Really Horatio, do you know just how many bodies I see in a day, male bodies? Who do you think undresses them, hmm? Trust me baby, I've seen it all!" Eric was having a hard time, trying not to laugh.

"Hey H, you can come stay with me if you like, I promise, not to jump in the shower with you!" Eric was laughing now and Alexx chuckled.

He stopped walking, and looked at Alexx and then Eric, he smiled coolly now to them.

"You two having a good time with me?" Horatio asked, leaning more on Eric now. "Good. Just wait till you see your case loads when I get back!" Now he chuckled and Calleigh joined in with him laughing.

They helped him sit on the bed now, his left hand cradling his ribs, his right hand balancing himself. Eric helped him down slowly.

"Ok, Horatio, here's some of your things and the bathroom is right through there. Can we help you with anything at all?"

"No, Calleigh, thank you. I can take it from here." And Alexx and Calleigh left the room. Eric stood with him making sure he was ok moving around. Horatio got up and made it to the bathroom. Eric sat on the bed waiting, talking with him.

"Hey H, you ok in there? I can come in and give you a hand if..."

"ERIC, I'm FINE!" Horatio snapped back at him.

"Ok... H." Shess, Eric thought. Just having some fun with the boss. He grinned and Calleigh walked in.

"Is he ok, Eric? Calleigh asked him now.

"Yep, he's fine Calleigh. So how long are you..." Calleigh quickly nodded her head to him and he realized to shut up. He put his hands up in the action of asking what, what I'd do?

Horatio heard the conversation, wondering what they were up to now. He changed his pants quickly but his shirt was beginning to give him a problem. He unbuttoned it, but couldn't bring his arms back to slip it off. He was going to need some help. He took a breath and shook his head, annoyed he could not do it himself. Lifting his head up now, he heard Calleigh, being loud.

"A WEEK, THE DOCTORS WANT TO SEE HIM IN ONE WEEK!" She said very loud now. Eric answered her.

"OH, OOH, HE HAS TO CHECK HIM OUT AGAIN." Eric giving her this confused look, like what the heck is going on and put his hands out in question. She nodded her head to him and gave him a dirty look now.

"Why are you being so loud Calleigh?" Alexx asked, walking into the bedroom, hearing her from the living room. Now she gave Alexx a dirty look, and Alexx went right back out, as quickly as she came in, chuckling now.

Horatio was leaning on the bathroom counter, listening to the fun, smiling the whole time, thinking to himself. This is just like work; I just have to figure out what they are going to do next. He chuckled.

"Horatio, you ok?" Calleigh asked now. Eric mimicked Calleigh with his head now.

"Get Out Eric!" She whispered now, pointing to the door.

He heard her just throw Eric out of the room and chuckled again.

The bathroom door opened and he cleared his throat and said, "Would.. you a... mind... giving me a hand, Calleigh?" He asked, in his low deep voice. She looked him over.

The shirt he was wearing was opened and unbuttoned, but loosely hanging on his body still. He couldn't get it off. His arms and ribs not making it easy for him.

Holding his Pajama shirt in his hand now, he said looking down, "I um, didn't think this was going to be a problem, however um,... I was wrong, and it is." Still looking down at the floor now, fiddling with the shirt in his hand.

"No, it's no problem at all Horatio, sit down on the bed, it will be easier for you."

He walked over to the bed and sat down, Calleigh's eyes roaming over his body as he walked by. His pajama pants were light blue, they hung comfortably low on his waist. The elastic band just under his navel and she noticed his happy trail was showing, his RED happy trail. She looked away and almost had to catch her breath now.

She slowly gather herself and turned back to him now, her eyes higher. His shirt was opened and hanging loosely on him now, she noticed the red chest hair he had and now the tape over his ribs. She tilted her head to him feeling badly. He knew in an instant and grinned at her, letting her know, he was ok. No words were needed, just eye contact and small head gestures. How did they know each other this well? She thought, smiling.

"Ok, let's take the right arm off first, so we can just slip it off the left."

"Um-hum." He nodded to her and moved his right arm. She pulled on the cuff of the sleeve, so he didn't have to bend it too much and she slipped it off. Then she just moved it around his back and was able to slip it off his left arm, he didn't have to move it at all.

"Hmm, thank you." He said, looking down at his hand now.

"You're welcome, handsome." She smiled to him, wanting to reach up and feel his face with her hand. His red stubble beginning to show more, how she longed to feel that.

There he was right in front of her for the first time, with no shirt on. Thoughts started running though her mind now.

She wanted to lay-him-back-and--...

She caught herself and tried to pull herself together. Now is not the time for this Calleigh, she though. He needs your help! She was staring at his chest now, his bare chest, her eyes scanning over him.

Horatio looked up at her and quickly back down, her face turning red. She studied his body for a moment and looked him in the eyes now. Her face still red, as a small grin appeared on his now.

She moved to his left arm and began putting the pajama top on him now. She moved slow and now to the right arm and it was on. She bent down now in front of him now, leaned in, between his legs and began buttoning the shirt for him. Horatio was now looking down at her hands, he swallowed hard.

"Is that ok, Horatio?" She said, looking up to him now, with her deep green eyes.

"Just fine, thank you Calleigh." He said in a smooth voice now.

She wanted to close her eyes, she thought. That voice, how she loved, that voice. It was deep she thought,... no sexy,... no rough,... no smooth... YES! Yes, she thought, that's it, smooth.

She smiled and got up, both her hands balancing her, on his legs now. He automatically reached, with his right arm to help her up. Her eyes wide, as she just realized what she did, his hand still on her.

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

"Calleigh, I'm the one who needs to be saying thank you, not you." She looked down to the bed and picked up his other shirt. She gave him a smile.

She took his other shirt and walked with it to the bathroom and put it in the hamper. Thinking to herself now, OMG, how on earth didn't I just pass out cold! Horatio with no shirt... Me taking it off him? WHEW, she put her hand through her hair, trying to calm herself, her face feeling hot again.

Alexx came walking in now and Calleigh was coming out of the bathroom.

"Everything ok in here?"

"Yep, fine." She said.

"Ok, Horatio, take these and you'll be out before you know it." She handed him 2 pills, one for pain one for swelling.

"Hmm, I'd rather stay awake right now if..."

"No you don't! Take them right now; they need to get into your system to start working."

He swallowed the pills with some water and they helped him lie down now. Once his head hit the pillow, it was only minutes before sleep claimed him.

Alexx showed Calleigh how to put the cool soaks on the burn wounds and in no time she had it down. She also put some antibiotic ointment on some of the cuts. Helping them to heal better. The wound from the needle was swollen and Alexx told Calleigh she could keep putting ice on and off throughout the day. As much as he could tolerate, she said.

"What about his meds Alexx, how often do I give them to him?"

"Well the pain meds are every 4 to 6 hours, depending on his pain, but you know he is not going to take them like he needs to. The analgesics he gets twice a day with food, make sure he eats Calleigh, we need to keep his strength up.

"Try to keep him down like Joe said, ok? Those ribs are a problem; I just hope he can give them the rest they need to heal."

"I'll do my best Alexx." She grinned now. She buttoned up Horatio's shirt again and covered him with the blanket. She was liking the idea of this now and smiled.

"You make a wonderful nurse, Calleigh." Alexx said, smiling. "I'll even bet my job, he thinks so too." She said tilting her head over to Horatio now. Calleigh smiled to her.

"How about some coffee, Alexx?"

"Sounds good honey, but you should really get some rests yourself. ""I will later, I promise, ok." Calleigh made some coffee and they sat talking a while about everything. Taking turns, checking on Horatio every once in a while.

It was getting late and Eric told Calleigh that two uniformed officers would be staying on guard, they finally arrived. Calleigh was really hoping for Jessop but she knew he was on duty with Frank. Eric told Calleigh he would stop by tomorrow, to let him know if she needed anything for H.

"Well Calleigh, I'll be here bright and Early in the morning. If you think of anything you need, please call me and let me know. "Please call me if you have any problems, anything Calleigh, ok? Do you want me to stay the night with you?"

"No, no Alexx, we'll be fine, besides you'll be here bright and early right." Calleigh said smiling.

"You bet honey. Ok, we'll see you two tomorrow then." Alexx and Eric said goodbye and left. Calleigh checked out the officers and offered some coffee to them.

"Officers Anslow and Jordon Ma'am. No thank you, we're fine. Any problems just let us know, ok?"

"Ok, thank you." She closed the door thinking, wishing this was all a bad dream. She went to check on Horatio.

He was sound asleep now on his back, his right arm laying on the bed and his left cradled close to his body and resting on his stomach. She pulled the chair closer to the bed now, so she could be close to him.

She sat back and relaxed, just watching him sleep. The blanket was only pulled up to his lower waist; she got up and pulled it up more onto his chest. She felt his head with her hand and smiled, he felt cool to her touch.

She took her hand and softly cupped his face, feeling his stubble now. It felt a little rough; she smiled and slowly ran her hand down against it, feeling the texture. She couldn't figure out what exactly she felt.

First she thought it was rough, but soft. Then she thought, feeling it again, closing her eyes now, concentrating, it was smooth, and hard. She smiled and he stirred, her eyes went wide and she removed her hand and sat back down in the chair.

He mumbled something, she leaned in closer to hear better now. His face tightened and he moved his head, he was dreaming, she realized. She put her hand on his forehead and softly ran her fingers through his hair. His face relaxing now and his body calming, he fell soundly to sleep again.

She took her hand off him now and sat back again in chair. She looked at the time, it was almost 11pm and he was due for his meds again. She went and got some water and his pills. She took them out of the bottles and placed it back on the bedside table now. She softly called his name.

"Horatio... Horatio." She put her hand back on his face now and softly caressed it. He began to wake, his eyes slowly opening, coming into focus now. His eyebrows raised, looking at her now with question. He tried to lift his head up but she kept her hand on his face, she smiled to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry to wake you but you have to take your meds again, ok?"

He blinked at her a couple of times, looking confused.

"Mm-hum." Was all that came out, she put her hand behind his head and slowly lifted, he put his right arm down into the bed lifting himself up a bit more, against the headboard. She talked to him.

"How you feeling?" She asked him, handing him the glass of water but still holding onto it, making sure he was awake. He took it from her and drank some. He lifted his head up from the glass and licked his dry lips, his eyes seeming clearer now.

"Good?" She asked.

"Mmm, yes, thank you.. Calleigh." His voice thick, from sleep.

"Ok, here you go. It's that time again." She said, smiling to him, feeling very tired now.

"Calleigh, what time is it?"

"It's a little after 11, Horatio, and time for your meds." She yawned now.

"11 at night?... I slept all day?

"Yes and that's a good thing, you need to rest, remember. You're going to take these now and rest some more, ok?" She said firmly. He stared at her now, with his puppy dog eyes.

"C'mon Horatio, please take the pills, I'm exhausted and need my pillow. A girl needs her beauty sleep you know." She said in her southern accent, smiling to him.

"Hmm, well in that case, you don't need any... ever. No amount of sleep can make you more beautiful than you are already Calleigh." His voice low, smooth now.

She tilted her head to him and smiled, shyly. His hand reaching up to cup her cheek, her eyes closed and he caressed her face with his thumb. She was exhausted, he knew, giving in he said.

"Let me have them Calleigh." His hand finding hers and the pills.

"Oh, sorry... here." She said, in a daze.

She handed him the pills. He took them and drank some water to chase them down. He stared at her now, smiling. He watched her now, she took the glass from him and put it back on the bedside table. Her eyelids heavy and her hair pulled back in a ponytail, she yawned again now and he smiled.

"Go to bed Calleigh."

"Mmm, I'm going... ok. She got up and helped him to lie back down again.

"I'm fine Calleigh, go... goodnight."

"Good night Horatio, I'll be back in a few hours for..."

"Calleigh, I'm fine. I can take them in the morning, now go get some sleep."

"Ok, nite." She yawned again now, leaving the room.

"Calleigh?..."

"Yes?.." She turned around.

"Sleep with the angels." He softly said to her, in the most sincere way.

Her heart leaped and she blushed now, looking down, unable to hold his gaze. She walked back over to him now. His eyebrows rose, questioning. She bent down and kissed him on his forehead.

"I hope you sleep with the angels too, handsome." She smiled to him.

"Well, I'm with an angel right now." He answered her. "Goodnight Angel." He said now, smiling.

She gave him the biggest, brightness smile, he had ever seen. His eyes slowly closing now, the meds kicking in. She stood and watched him fall back now into a sound sleep.

She pulled the covers up onto his chest and ran her fingers through his hair, "Goodnight Handsome."

She walked out of the bedroom and walked directly across to hers. She went into the bathroom washed up, brushed her teeth and changed in to her nightshirt. She got in bed, pulled up the covers and was asleep in seconds.

Flashes of Jay and Claudia assaulting her sleep now. Horatio bleeding, his head. Jay hitting her, Claudia shocking him and drowning him with the water. Her body now thrashing in the bed, she yelled and jumped up from her sleep. Looking around the room her breathing erratic and her mind reeling. Trying to catch her breath now, she ran her hand through her hair. She heard a sound and looked up. Horatio was standing in the doorway watching her, his eyes concerned now.

"Horatio, are you ok?"

"Um, yes.. I'm ok Calleigh. Are you ok?" He tilted his head to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to avoid the question.

"You were dreaming, Calleigh... you yelled out, I thought, something..." He shifted feeling some pain in his side now.

"I... Yelled out?... Oh my I 'm.. so sorry, I didn't realize that. She said, rubbing her forehead now, covering her eyes. Flashes still going off in her head of what happened. She took in a deep breath now and he noticed something was wrong.

"May I..." He started to say.

She looked up at him and said, "Of course, oh my god, Horatio, I'm sorry. I.. I must really be tired, huh." She chuckled. "You can come in, I don't bite."

He sat on the small couch, across from her bed. He leaned back, trying to get comfortable. "So, what were you dreaming of?"

"Nothing much really."

"Calleigh, nothing much doesn't make you yell out. It's ok; you might feel better if you talk about it." He said, tilting his head to her, giving her sincere eyes.

She ran her hand through her hair again and again now. "I'm fine; really, it was just a stupid dream." She answered him now. He just remained quiet and let her talk.

"Horatio, I'm ok, really... why don't you believe me? I'm tired and I was worried sick for you, I was having problems sleeping... in the hospital." She quickly recovered but it was too late,. She had said it and he caught her. She knew and looked down now at the blanket.

"You're having problems sleeping because of what happened, right? Calleigh... Calleigh?" He waited for her to answer.

She picked her head up and now he could see the pain in her face, her eyes welling up, and tears ready to fall.

"Calleigh...it's" She quickly looked away.

He started to get up and she picked her head up again looking at him now as he made his way to her bed.

Now he looked down at her and asked her again, "May I?" She just stared at him now.

"Ummm... yes."

"Ok... move over." He said softly now. She looked at him in shock.

She scooted over more to her right and he gently eased himself down on the bed, with a couple of groans.

"Horatio, I don't think..."

"Hmm... Come here." He put his right arm around her and she moved in closer to his body now. His body felt warm she thought, smiling now. She put the pillows under his head, to elevate him a bit, less pressure on his ribs, she thought.

She didn't need any pillows, he was her pillow now. He pulled her closely and placed his hand on her head now, lowering it to his chest and shoulder area. He put his fingers in her hair and began stroking it now, he heard her softly moan. He smiled.

"Better now?"

"Mmm, yes, thank you. Horatio, I... "

"Shhh, go to sleep Cal, close your eyes and get some rest. You need it. He was playing with her hair in between his fingertips now.

"Thank you Horatio." She smiled looking up to his face now. "If I go back to sleep, will you?"

"I think so Cal, besides I am not going anywhere, ok? I'm right here with you, ok?" He said, holding her tighter.

"Mmm." She moaned softly again, his hand massaging her head now, in her hair. She snuggled closer and her leg automatically wrapped itself around his. His eyes went wide.

He was trying to keep his composure; he felt his groin stir when she wrapped her leg around his. It was an automated response, he thought. He swallowed hard, trying to think of something else, anything else. He was very happy to see she quickly fell asleep. He shifted just a bit, trying to relax himself now but his groin ached more, they were not in agreement. His hand in her silk hair, was not helping matters much right now either. He took another breath and relaxed, smelling her now... he leaned his head over to her hair and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes.

"Mmm" He softly moaned. Vanilla, soft...Calleigh, he thought.

His eyes slowly closing now, he drifted off to sleep.

Elsewhere, a phone rang...

A figure stood, standing in a dark room and picked it up.

"We now know, where they are keeping Judge Greenhill." A voice said.

"So, he's still alive?"

"Yeah, but not for long..."

"Good, lets get this over with, I don't like loose ends!"

"Soon you'll have nothing to worry about; they can't connect you to anything, Judge."

"You had better hope not. If they connect me, then they find you!"

"Well, no one is connecting anything, because Greenhill will be dead. So don't worry, I'll take care of this."

"I'll stop worrying when he's dead, you had better get this right."

"Well, you Want to hear some more good news?"

"NO! I want to hear that Greenhill is dead!"

"Well, it seems we also found out where Caine is... staying now."

"Really... It's wonderful to have such reliable resources." The judge laughed now. "So how is our good lieutenant doing, these days?"

"Well, I hear he has a long road to recovery and..."

"Yes. Well, maybe we can shorten that, after Greenhill. He is priority, you understand?"

"Yes, Judge... I do, don't worry."

"That's what Jay said, right before I lit him up!"

"Ok, ok, consider Greenhill dead, I'll call you when it's over."

"Ok, I'm expecting a call very soon then."

"Yes, as soon as I get the plan together judge."

"As far as Caine goes... I have this feeling, I'll be seeing him Very, Very Soon!" The judge laughed deeply into the phone and hung up.


	25. Chapter 25

Calleigh eyes slowly opened, she blinked a few times, a hand coming into focus, resting gently on the side of her face. She was laying on someone, her arm across his chest and her head lying on his shoulder, close to his neck. She blinked again now, waiting to wake up, afraid to move, knowing the dream would end.

She moved her head closer into the crook of his neck and snuggled herself in there now. She took a breath, closing her eyes once again. Her hand pulled him in closer now, she felt like she couldn't get close enough, her fingers wrapping around his chest squeezing now. She sighed, feeling so relaxed now, but then, she heard a groan. Her eyes opened quickly now, she was frozen, afraid to move... This was a dream, right? The only thing was, she never had anyone respond back to her before, in her dreams...

She slowly lifted her head up and caught site of his red hair. Her eyes going wide, her mind now remembering last night, how he came to her and tried to comfort her, he held her close and kept her safe.

She took a breath and tried to slowly maneuver herself away, with out waking him. His arm tightened around her now, she froze. She slowly moved her arm back, realizing she was resting it right on his chest and ribs. He groaned again and this time stirred, his fingers finding their way into her silky hair now, he began stroking it.

She lifted her head and peaked at him and saw his eyes were still closed, his breathing was even, he was still asleep. She gently put her head back down and smiled now. She wanted to squeeze him so tightly. It was real, she smiled. She knew now, it was not a dream.

He groaned again and this time his breathing was not so even. Calleigh lifted her head up now, looking at him.

She took her hand and gently felt his forehead, he felt hot to her touch. His eyes opened now, and he turned to her and said, "Good morning." In a thick voice.

"You feel hot, you might have a fever, I need to take your temperature." She nervously said, feeling his face and neck now.

"Calleigh could you... just move you're... elbow a bit,.. Away from my rib." He grunted.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Horatio... why didn't..." She moved, sitting up quickly now, next to him.

"Relax Calleigh, I'm fine." He said, trying to reassure her, lifting himself up a bit now.

"Don't move, ok? I'll be right back." She got off the bed in a hurry now and walked into the bathroom.

He just watched her getting off the bed, and now noticed what she was wearing, a silk nightshirt. It was royal blue and short, it hung to her mid thigh area and showed her sexy legs off. His eyes gliding slowly down her sexy body, taking it all in. He watched her walk to the bathroom, his eyes on her backside now.

The silk fabric swaying with the curves of her derriere, as he wondered and imagined what she wore under that. Horatio swallowed hard, his hand coming up to his mouth, he took a breath in. Now thinking, she laid with him the whole night ...like that. Trying to get control of his roaming eyes and thoughts now, he looked away. His body beginning to tense and a slight surge ran through him.

"I know it's in here, of course when I need it most, I can't find it. Why is that?" She said, walking back out now, with the thermometer in her hand. He chuckled low, listening to her.

"Got it!" She said, and held it up for him to see.

He saw it, but his eyes drifted, focusing lower now, roaming down the length of her body. He quickly caught himself and looked away.

She walked around the bed and got back on her side now, sitting up on her knees next to him. He wanted to grab her and pull her down, he wanted to ravage her body and kiss her all over. He took a breath now and Calleigh spoke.

"Open up?" She smiled to him.

"Calleigh, I'm fi..." She stuck the thermometer in his mouth and told him to be quiet a moment. He almost started choking, she did it so quickly. He smiled at her now and left it alone, tilting his head to her.

She reached to him and took it out now, "101.1 - I knew you had a fever." She said to him, running her hand and fingers through his hair now.

He wanted to grab her again now and show her just how bad his fever was, a warmth starting to build in him now, but he managed a tight smile instead.

"Good morning to you too." He said, now teasing her, looking down and seeing her knees, bare next to him. His eyes trailed up-wards now to her breasts and bare neck. He continued up to her mouth now, thinking again. How he wanted to kiss those lips and run his fingers though her hair. His focus was on her body now, and he didn't hear a word she was saying.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I was just worried about... You felt hot and..." He could take no more, his hand reached up and wrapped around the back of her head quickly. He pulled her down and gave her a searing kiss.

She was dazed and did not expect it, lifting her head up, looking at him now, she said, "Umm... Good morn...ing...ing?" Feeling very dazed.

He smiled now, knowing she was stunned, she could hardly talk.

She bent down now and kissed him back, soft kisses quickly turning hungry now. Hands quickly roaming, exploring.

His hands feeling the soft silk of her nightshirt, roaming lower to her thighs and legs now. Her skin was soft and smooth to his touch, he softly moaned, his senses fully awake now.

Her hands quickly undid his shirt and roamed from his neck down to his stomach. She softly caressed his chest hair with her fingertips and gently ran her fingers over his nipples now. He gasped right in her mouth and pulled back. He caught his breath and kissed her harder now. His hands sliding down, finding her rear, pulling her into him more now, she moaned.

His hands now slid under her nightshirt, caressing and kneading, she moaned louder and quickly moved from his lips to his neck, kissing and licking now. Her hands reaching lower, under the covers now, she felt him, his arousal very evident, she stroked him and he gasped and his head sank back in pleasure. His mind racing now, his hands caressing her under her nightshirt. He slowed when he reached her breasts and softly caressed them, giving them his full attention, his fingers slowly moving over her swollen nipples, just barely feeling them. She moaned, her eyes closed, her breathing erratic. He watched her now as he caressed her more. Her hair was loosely swaying, her body arching as his hands caressed her, she leaned in to kiss him again... .. The bell rang!

"Oh my god... This can't... be happening..." She said to him, trying to catch her breath now.

The bell rang again.

"It's happening..." He said back, softly kissing her again. She looked over to the night table and the clock showed 9:45am.

"Oh my god, that's Alexx... its 9:45...I ...I"

"Calleigh its ok, relax." He said cupping her face in his hands.

The bell rang again. This time she jumped off the bed and went running.

"Calleigh wait!"... He sat up quickly and groaned in pain as he tried to stop her. She stopped.

"What? I have to get that..."

"You, may want to... Put something on. You're... in you're..." He said groaning.

"Oh my god!" She ran back over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, she quickly slipped them on, shaking her rear, as she pulled them up. Horatio's eyes were locked and his mouth opened, he had a clear view of her derriere and her panties. She just had no idea what she did to him, innocently slipping her jeans on like that. His hand now reaching his forehead, trying to gain some control of his thoughts, feeling himself ache even more now.

"Ok?" She looked over at him for an answer...

His jaw set, his eyes still on her, his mouth still open, he realized she was talking to him now.

"Ummmm... Yes, but you need a... shirt." He grinned, hoping to get a view of her breast now. She just tucked her nightshirt into her jeans and was out the door.

Horatio's let his head fall back down onto the pillow, his mind reeling. He tried to gather himself and gain some kind of control again. At the moment he had a HUGE problem and Alexx was outside now, he thought. He heard them now and looking down at the blanket, shook his head, hoping Calleigh would keep her out there a while.

"Calleigh, is everything ok? Were you sleeping honey? I was beginning to get worried."

"Yeah, yes Alexx...I had a hard time sleeping last night and...Come in, will you." She said out of breath now.

"How is he today? Are you sure you're ok Calleigh you looked... flushed?"

"Umm, Yes, but he, has a fever, I checked. 101.1

"You give him some Tylenol yet?"

"No. not yet... I also have to give him his other meds too. I figured let you have a look at him, before I did that."

"Ok, let's go and have a look." Now walking to the wrong bedroom, Calleigh had to quickly explain.

"He's um, in here." She said pointing to her bedroom now. Alexx gave her a questioning look.

"I had a dream and he heard me, he just wanted to make sure I was ok, Alexx. I couldn't sleep." Alexx, becoming more curious by the second. She smiled now to Calleigh.

"Ok honey; let's go see if he's up." She walked into the room and Horatio was propped up in the bed, sitting up, almost. Blankets bunched at his waists, hiding his arousal, he hoped.

"Good morning Alexx."

"Good morning Horatio. You are not supposed to be sitting up like that just yet. It's too much pressure on your ribs; they'll never heal that way, Horatio. Now, slide down some so I can examine you."

"Yes Doctor." He chuckled, gently sliding down, looking at Calleigh. Calleigh, standing behind Alexx now, was watching.

I'll go put some coffee on, ok Alexx?"

"Sure Calleigh, go ahead."

"Well sweetie, how are you doing...really? You look very pale. Your chest is swollen up pretty bad. I may have to let Joe know about that, Horatio. He said that the poison can last for days but I don't know about this. Let me take your temperature again and see what it is now. It could be coming from that, it could be infected."

She placed the thermometer back in his mouth and took it out a couple of minutes later.

"Umm, you're up to 102.1 Horatio." I going to call the doctor and just see..."

"Wait Alexx, give me the afternoon and let's see if it gets better, ok? I'm feeling better Alexx, really."

"That's not what this says, Horatio. How are your ribs feeling? How's the pain today?"

"I'm feeling better, I'm fine Alexx."

"You're not answering my questions, Horatio." She gave him a smirk.

"Ok, let me have a look, and she moved his shirt more off to the sides now." He took a breath in.

"Calleigh's right, your body is hot to the touch. Do you feel hot?" He had to think about that one. As long as Calleigh's not in the room...he thought to himself and told her.

"No. I don't." With a grin.

Alexx felt around his ribs and chest area, everything felt ok, but he was in pain, she could tell. I really think I should call Joe and just double check on that wound."

"Alexx, wait, let's see if the fever gets better, let me take the pills and give it a chance, ok?"

"Horatio Caine, why do I let you talk me into these situations?" She smiled at him now.

He gave her a smile and she checked the tape on his ribs now.

"Does it feel ok, too tight? You're breathing ok with it, right?"

"Yes Alexx, The tape is fine, besides it's coming off soon, I'm taking a shower."

"No leave it on for the shower, we'll take it off after, it will be easier that way."

"Alright, if you say so."

"I say so! " She smirked to him.

"Fine, but take the shower after the meds ok?"

"Ok doctor." He joked.

Calleigh came in with coffees and some water. Alexx took the water and handed it to him, looking around for his pills.

"Hold on, be right back." Calleigh said, and she was back in a second with his bottles, they were in the other bedroom. Alexx, giving her a grin again.

"Ok take these Horatio, this is Tylenol and these are the pain meds and analgesics."

"Thank you Alexx." He took them.

"How some nice eggs sound with..."

"Not hungry right now, Thank you Calleigh."

"Horatio, you have to eat, you just took your pills."

"It's alright for now Calleigh; we'll make him eat when he wakes up. If you really want to take that shower." She said now to him.

"Of course Dr. Woods." He grinned and his eyelids started to become heavy.

"Ok, get some sleep will you, we'll be outside if you need anything." Alexx said to him leaving the room.

Calleigh gave him a smile and went over and pulled up the blankets for him now, tucking him in, safe and sound.

"Thank you." His voice low, deep.

"You're welcome, handsome." She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. He closed his eyes now, relaxing. She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Sleep with the angels." His lips curled up into a smile now, his eyes still closed.

"Mmm, I did, last night."

Calleigh's heart skipped a beat and she smiled. Oh how she loved this man, even in his sleep, he was thoughtful. She watched him a few moments before shutting the light and walking out.

Calleigh and Alexx had breakfast and talked about the case and Horatio's health. Calleigh explained what happened last night with her dream and Alexx was glad, he comforted her. Maybe this was going to get these two together, she thought, with a grin now.

The phone rang and Calleigh picked it up quickly, it was Eric and Ryan calling to check on things. Eric told her that they were going to stop by and see H and that they were bringing lunch over. She was happy, she knew Horatio would be glad to see them and discuss things again. Now Alexx's phone rang and she began talking to someone.

Calleigh got up and checked on Horatio now, she found him sound asleep. She felt his forehead with her hand and smiled now, he felt cooler. She decided now was a good time to gather things for his shower. She got some towels and washcloths and placed them on the bathroom counter. She took another pair of pajamas out of his bag and his attaché kit.

She wished he wouldn't shave but was leaving that up to him. Now, Alexx was in the room, checking on him.

"He feels better Calleigh." Alexx said.

"Yes, I think so too. Joe did say it could take a few days."

"Well, let's see how he is when he wakes up, ok? That swelling, is really bothering me and I just keep thinking we should call him and make sure."

"If you really think so Alexx, maybe we should then?"

"I gave him my word I would wait and see how he was this Afternoon." She nodded down at Horatio.

"Well, at least he's resting and..." The bell rang.

Eric and Ryan arrived, it was 12:30, they brought Chinese. They all sat and ate lunch talking about the case and Horatio. Frank was calling in every few hours and things were going smoothly.

Calleigh heard the shower go on, she looked over to Alexx.

"He's up." Alexx snapped.

"I'm going to check on him and make sure everything alright, ok?"

"Go ahead baby, holler if you need help."

"Calleigh one of us can make sure for you. Ryan said to her now.

"It's ok, I set it all up for him, I just want to make sure he doesn't need anything else. I'll be right back." She said, thinking of him in her shower now.

The bathroom door was closed; she knocked softly calling his name. Water running now.

"Horatio, you ok? Do you need anything? Can I do anything to help you?"

"Could you grab my jogging pants and a T shirt out of my bag Cal?"

"Sure, sorry I thought you would be more comfortable in your pajamas."

"No problem Calleigh, thank you for thinking of it."

"Ok I have them, where do you want them?"

"The doors open Cal, you can leave them on the counter, please. Thank you."

Now her mind began racing, he was in her shower, and she was going in there. She opened the door and peaked her head in, the room was steamy now, water running.

"Horatio they're on the counter ok? You doing ok in there? How you feeling?" She asked trying not to look at the shower doors. She was glad the room was full of steam now.

"I'm fine Calleigh and thank you. This is feeling really good." He groaned.

"Really, then what was that?" She asked now looking at the doors. She saw his outline and could see the white of the tape still wrapped around his ribs. His left arm held closely to his body now.

"What was what?"

"Horatio don't make me..." She realized what she almost said.

"Don't make you what?" He chuckled now again. "What, you gonna come in here and get me? Hmm. That could be...Interesting. He said turning off the water now.

"Ok, I'll let you get dress and umm... Ok, I'm leaving. Just call me if you need...help, ok? Just so you know Alexx is still here and Eric and Ryan just arrived a bit ago, they brought lunch. Chinese" She smiled now.

"Yes, thank you Calleigh, he chuckled." She left and closed the door. She stood in the room and made the bed and fixed the pillows. The bathroom door opened.

"You still in here, he peaked? Her back to him fixing the bed, he saw her now.

"Yep, give me a second, and I'm gone."

"No, wait... Umm... he sighed now. This T shirt is a problem, think you could um..." He said leaning against the bathroom door-frame now.

"Why didn't you just say so? She turned around to face him. Her eyes locked and her mouth opened. His sweats were on and hanging low, water glistening all over his chest as beads slowly ran down his body now. Right down to his red happy trail.

She took a breath, as thoughts of what she wanted to do to him, assaulted her mind. She put her hand out and he handed her the T shirt. She suddenly felt lightheaded but told him to sit instead.

"Maybe you... should... sit down." She said, staring now.

"Ok, sure." He answered and looked down now. He sat on the bed and she slowly worked it on his left arm first and then over his head. He smiled at her and gave her a "Peak a boo" when she got it over his head.

"You ok?"

"Um-hmm."

"Need a break?"

"No, I'm ok. Thank you."

"Ok you have to bend your arm here a bit, ok?"

"Yep." He bent his right arm in toward his body and groaned in pain. Feeling it run across his whole midsections and ribs. He cradled his left side and closed his eyes a moment.

"Hey, you ok, you want me to call Alexx in..."

"No, no... I'm ok Calleigh, lets try again, ok?" She pulled on the T shirt, trying to stretch it so he didn't have to move. He reached his arm up and in and now groaned and grabbed his ribs in pain. His breathing hard. She gave him a worried look now and he managed a small grin.

"Calleigh...I'm ...Fine..." He said breathing hard now, in pain.

"You don't look fine and you certainly don't sound fine, Horatio."

"Alexx!" Calleigh called out now.

"Cal... " He gasped in pain again holding his midsection. She put her hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him now."

Alexx came walking in, "Is everything ok?" She asked looking at Calleigh now.

"No, I was trying to help him put this T shirt on and..."

"T Shirt?" Alexx asked quickly.

"He can't wear a T shirt, Calleigh go get me a button down, will you."

"Ok, so maybe the T shirt was a bad... idea. He groaned.

Alexx took the T shirt off now and Calleigh took it in her hand.

Alexx picked up the button down shirt and slowly and gently slipped it on for him. It was a lot easier and he was fine.

"There, you ok now?" He took a breath in.

"Mmm. Yes, I am. Thank you."

"You're welcome Horatio and wear button downs for now, ok honey?"

"Yes, doctor." He grinned.

"You hungry yet, the boys brought Chinese... you like Chinese."

"Yes, let's go have some lunch." And he gently got up and waited for Calleigh to go in front of him now.

"Mmm," He whispered as she walked in front of him. She stopped at the door and now made him go first, smiling innocently to him.

He chuckled and moved through the door. He greeted Eric and Ryan and they all sat down now, eating and talking.

"Hey H, we um, got you a gift..." He said with a smile and glance over to Calleigh.

"Eric..."

"Well, it's not really a gift, but you definitely need this." He laughed now and so did Ryan.

"Ok gentleman... What's going on.."

Eric put the new phone down on the table in front of him.

"It's all programmed H, everything you need just like the old one." Eric said.

Ryan smiled. "Hope you like it."

Horatio picked it up and opened it, hit one of the numbers and put it to his ear now. They all just watched him now, wondering who he was calling.

"Frank, how are things going? Ok, watch your back; things have been to quiet, ok? I'm doing fine, Frank, Thank you. Yep, yes she is." And he looked up at Calleigh now, fire in her eyes. Talk to you later Frank." He closed the phone and smiled now.

"Thank you... gentleman... "he said and looked down at it.

"You're welcome H." They said in unison, smiling.

"Give it to me right now!" Calleigh demanded.

"What?" He said to her, innocently.

"Horatio Caine, give me that phone or I'll come over there and take it from you." The boys were laughing now.

"Horatio, you know you're supposed to be resting, now give Calleigh that phone. Alexx said.

"As long as I get it back in a day or two."

He grinned at Calleigh and handed it to Alexx now, who passed it over to Calleigh. She shook her head at him and smiled now. She looked over to Eric and Ryan and gave them a death stare. They both looked away sheepishly. Horatio started eating, Eric updated him first and then Ryan joined in. They were both still checking on leads and waiting for prints to come through.

Eric and Ryan left a little while latter and Horatio was sitting on the couch now, relaxing.

Alexx went over to him and noticed his face was flushed and his eyes looked very tired now. He gave her a grin but she didn't fall for it. She placed her hand on his forehead now, he was hot, very hot.

"I'm fine Alexx, really."

"That's not going to work with me Horatio, I know you too well. Beside your running a fever again. I really think it's time you go lay down again and we'll give you your pills."

Calleigh heard everything Alexx said and came over to the couch.

"C'mon let get you down for a while, ok?"

"Hmm, I'm ok." He insisted now.

Calleigh put her hand on his forehead now and gasped, "You're burning up." She looked over at Alexx and then went right to the bedroom to get the thermometer. She came back and put it in his mouth.

"Alexx, its 103.0" She looked back down at him and realized his color was all off. Usually he was pale but now his cheeks were tinged red.

"Up Horatio, let's go." Alexx said. They helped him up and into the guest bedroom; Calleigh took his pajamas and put them on the bed. They both helped him get change and got him into bed. He took the pills and some water and went right to sleep now. He was out cold.

"Is he ok, Alexx?"

"Yeah, he has a fever again though, I'm not liking this. He really needs to rest now, honey. I don't care what you have to do, but keep him down, ok?"

"Ok Alexx, I will. I'll make sure he stays in bed and rest. Oh and no phone don't worry."

"Ok, sweetie, listen if anything just call me and I can come over or call Joe. You going to be alright Calleigh?"

"Yes, I'm fine Alexx. I promise to call and let you know how he's doing, thanks so much for helping me out Alexx. I know he's grateful too." She gave her a hug and Alexx left.

Calleigh sat with him a while and saw he was restless. She kept feeling his head now to see if he cooled off, he didn't. She woke him and gave him more medication and Tylenol now. He went right back now, into a sound sleep. It was around 9pm and she decided to change now and get some rest herself. She sat with him a while longer before she walked across and into her bedroom.

She pulled the blankets down and smelled him, his scent on her pillow, she snuggled with it close. Her eyes shut the moment her head hit the pillow, she was exhausted.

At two in the morning she suddenly awoke, sitting up quickly, looking around. She went to the bathroom and then to check on Horatio again. He was sound asleep in bed but now his cheeks looked red again. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. She then placed it on his forehead. He was burning up with fever again. She called Alexx.

Alexx told her to get a cold wash cloth and put it on his forehead and bath his body.

"Wake him up honey and get some more Tylenol in him now Calleigh, not Motrin ok. Motrin can make him start to bleed again; he can't have anything with aspirin in it right now. Ok Calleigh?"

"Ok Alexx."

"Calleigh if the fever does not go down in a few hours you need to call the doctor, ok? He may still need to go back to the hospital, with all his injuries, the bleeding and broken ribs could have something to do with it. I m not saying it's that honey. The fever should break in a few hours; just keep giving him the Tylenol and keep using the cold compresses, ok honey?"

"Ok Alexx." Calleigh answered her.

"You gonna be ok tonight? You want me to come over and take a look at him Calleigh?"

"No, it's ok Alexx. Let me try what you said first and I'll go from there, ok?"

"Ok Calleigh. You call me anytime Calleigh, it's no problem ok honey, you got that? We need to keep a close eye on him and make sure that poison gets out of his system."

"Yes" Got it Alexx; I will call if I need to. Thank you so much Alexx, I feel better already. Calleigh exhaled now, Thanking God for Alexx.

She filled up a basin with cold water and some washcloths. She kept soaking them and bathing Horatio's head, neck and face. Calleigh began to wipe Horatio's face gently with the cold washcloth, hoping it would help wake him up, so she could give him the pills again. He was giving an extra dose, so it took a bit to wake him now. He began to stir and slowly opened his eyes, she gave him 2 Tylenol and some water and in minutes he was fast asleep again.

She took the washcloth, rinsed it and wiped him down again. The top few buttons on his pajama shirt were undone and his chest glistened, he was sweating now. She never remembered seeing Horatio sweat, even in the glades on the hottest days. How did he manage that? She thought with a smile.

She began to unbutton the rest of his pajama top and she opened it out and to the sides, off his chest. She smiled at his bare glistening skin and found herself thinking,... I always wondered what it would be like to unbutton him. Hmm, her lips curled up into a smile. She shook herself out of her revere and thought...Calleigh Duquesne, now is not the time for these thoughts to be surfacing.

She took the washcloth, soaked it, rinsed it, and began at the top of his chest. She wiped the sweat away all around his chest hair and down to his ribs and stomach. She gently repeated this several times and when she finished his body felt a little cooler to her.

She placed the washcloth on his forehead now and just stared at his chest. Her mind beginning to wander again,... how long she had wanted to run her hands on his chest and through his hair, caress his body and kiss him all over. To tell him, no show him how much she wanted... Horatio moaned and Calleigh jumped, startled.

She took the washcloth off his forehead and wet it again; she gently wiped his chest down and moved in closer to him. She leaned over him and felt his head and face, he moaned again and this time, his eyes opened a bit.

"Hey, how you doing, feeling any better? You're running a fever right now, so just relax and let me help you, ok?" She said, softly to him.

"Mmm" He answered with a low moan.

She slowly bathed his entire upper body, her hands softly slid across his chest. Horatio moaned softly, it was enough to make him close his eyes. She leaned over him, closer to the bed side, reaching to bath his left side. He felt the back of his fingers come into contact with her bare leg; her skin was warm and soft. A shiver went through him, a stirring in his groin, beginning now.

She leaned over Horatio now reaching around and her shirt skirted up. The back of his hand now brushed up against her warm thigh. He moved his hand and slowly started to slide it, softly up her thigh, fingertips feeling her now.

Her hands working on him now, bathing him, his eyes closed now, tension beginning to rise in him as he felt her all over, her warm caresses, he felt her every soft touch, her fingertips gently moving, sliding along his skin.. He was mesmerized by her caresses.

Calleigh felt his hand and her eyes shot open in shock, she gasped. She almost lost her balance and fell on him. She quickly put one arm on the bed for support, on the left side of Horatio. She regained her balance and looked at him in shock, she saw his eyes were glazed over and knew it had to be the fever. He has no idea what he is doing, she thought to herself. She placed her right hand on his forehead and felt he was still burning up; she had to cool him down somehow, she though.

At that moment he began to softly caress her left hand and arm now. Her eyes opened wide again, and she tried to speak to him.

"Horatio, you have a fever and I..."

She took in a sharp breath, in shock again, as his hand snaked around her thigh pulling her closer to him now.

He moaned something incoherent to her and she tried to understand but could not. His hand began slowly sliding up and down Calleigh's thigh, feeling, kneading. She tried talking again to him but with his hands on her, it was becoming harder for her to concentrate.

She could not think straight,... it..feels..so gooood, his.. hands...on me...feels.. so soft and oh- my- God! What am I doing! She thought to herself. She snapped herself out of her lustful thoughts and backed away from him.

She took a breath and said, "It's ok Horatio, you have a high fever and..."

He moaned and mumbled again but this time she heard his words.

"Please, Cal leigh, ...don't.. go, Cal, stay... with me. I want you so bad; need to ...feel... you. Don't go.. He said in a very low voice.

"Horatio listen to me, I am right here with you and I need to ...".

"Yes, YES! I need you too Calleigh, I want.. I have wanted you,... from the moment I met you!" His voice husky now.

She wet the washcloth again and put it on his forehead, hoping it would help him, he seemed delirious.

"Im going to take your temperature again, ok? I think you have a higher fever now, Horatio." She placed the thermometer in his mouth.

"Still 103" she said, reaching to get the washcloth again.

Horatio now grabbed her arm and pulled her down to him; he slipped his hand around the back of her head and into her silky smooth hair. He pulled her close to his lips and in a lustful voice said "Beautiful, you're so beautiful" He whispered to her.

She was shocked at his strength, especially with the fever now. She tried to pull back from him but his hand s held her tightly, she was worried he'd get hurt. She tried talking to him again.

"Horatio, wait, Relax...I..."

"Kiss me Calleigh, kiss me!" He pleaded now, pulling her.

He lifted his head up and pulled her down to him, struggling at first. Calleigh gave in, she was afraid he would hurt himself more. She couldn't believe this was happening but everything he was saying and doing was driving her insane with need.

He kissed her softly, slowly, feather light kisses. His lips covered hers and she felt his heat go through her. She was in shock and still could not believe this was happening now. Even though, she could not resist this and kissed him back, with need now. She sighed softly into his mouth and he held her even tighter, his tongue exploring and tasting her. Soft moans escaping her lips, vibrating...reaching his now.

"Mmm, You taste so good, I waited so long, you...haunt my...thoughts, my dreams.. Calleigh." He growled her name now.

He pulled her down again and this time he devoured her mouth with hot, wet, hungry kisses. Now it was too late, Calleigh began to lose control and felt herself coming undone, she felt like she was being hypnotized by him. His words, low and soft, his caresses, like silk, his kisses, hot with need, his tongue... She moaned, softly.

"Ahhhh..." she sighed again, losing control, she was becoming engulfed in him.

Is this real? She thought to herself now, does he even know what he's doing to me.? He's dreaming, he can't know, Horatio would ... Moans escaping her lips, now again.

"Oohhh..." His tongue claiming her earlobe now, gently sucking and licking.

If this is what he's like half a sleep, she thought. What the hell is he going to be like when he's fully awake? Every time they started something, it was interrupted, she never really had a chance to know, what to expect from him. Her mind began to run off with her. Her senses taking over now and feeling him touch and caress her, it was him, she thought to herself. It was really him, she closed her eyes, feeling every sensation he was causing in her now.

Horatio,.. she was kissing Horatio,.. his hands...it was finally going to happen... Them, together... Ahhh...Oh my God...his hands were... exploring every inch of... Ahhhhhhh... Her breathing quickened now.

Suddenly, he put both hands on her waist and pulled her up onto the bed, she gasped in disbelief but did not fight it, in fact she helped him along. She found herself sitting on top of him now, straddling his waist. She felt his hard length pushing into her now, and she began to pull back, he grabbed both her arms and pulled her down toward him again.

His eyes half opened, dark blue now. His voice full of emotion and lust, she held on to him. He spoke low, whispering to her.

"I have wanted to be with you from the moment I met you. Tell me you don't want this, tell me you don't need this too, tell me you don't want me so much,... it aches inside. Tell me Calleigh,... because I need you, I ache with need, with want... I ache with love... for you Calleigh."

His eyes glazed and locked, engrossed on hers. His breathing ragged now. He took her hands and put them on his chest and held them there "Touch me Calleigh, feel me, like before, with your hands." He said, desperate now.

This was no dream and Calleigh was quickly losing control of her being, he had her head reeling with desire, passion, wanton... Oh, how she wanted him... alright. She wanted to do so much more, than just touch him. She shuddered on top of him now, thinking. Right now, she thought, right here, her desire coming to the fore and now controlling her on top of him.

Her hands began to move on his chest, slowly, softly she caressed him, running her fingertips over his chest. She ran her fingertips through his chest hair and around his nipples. He moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure, feeling her every caress. Trailing her hands up to his neck, she ran her fingers through his hair. She reveled in him and the sounds that were coming from him. She bent forward and passionately kissed him. He softly moaned.

Horatio melted to her hunger swiftly, kissing her back harder. His tongue parted her lips, and he gave her deep probing savoring kisses.

"Ahhhh Hora- A- tio" Calleigh sighed.

"Mmmm," A low moan came from Horatio's throat as well. He closed his eyes and relaxed his head back down onto the pillow. Feeling her glide over his body now. Feeling everything that Calleigh was doing to him now.

She reached up and caresses his neck and leaned forward on him, she began to softly caress his body with her kisses. She was careful not to lean on his chest and ribs. She licked along his neck under his ear and down to the crook in his neck. She saw him clench his jaw down and felt his breathing become uneven.

He put his hands on her thighs and squeezed lightly, she sighed right in his ear and he felt her warm breath. He quickly turned his head and captured her lips again; he licked her top lip with the tip of his tongue and sucked on it softly, holding it between his lips, teasing her.

She opened her mouth to him and shoved her tongue desperately into his mouth now. She felt like she was going to explode right there. She was moaning from the waves of pleasure he was causing her to have. She began to feel like she was floating and he was guiding her along.

How many times had she dreamed of this, of him, of her, of their joining together as one.

His hands began to slowly move upward, up her thighs sliding, to her waist, gliding under her shirt, he worked his way to her breast and softly held them in his hands. He moaned so softly to her. He felt her grind down into him then and that caused him to growl loudly, his breath caught in his throat and his breathing quickened now.

He continued caressing them, rubbing his thumbs and fingers over her taught nipples and all around her. She moaned and gasped, her head went back moving side to side with the pleasure she felt going through her. His hands were so soft and gently as he caressed her, using just the tips of his fingers on her breast, softly gliding over her skin.

"Ho...ra...tio...Aahhhh"

She said his name with need now, her breathing quicken and her moans becoming louder. He felt her heat on him now, going right through her underwear and past his pants. She was more than ready for him and his need was growing fast, more by the second.

Watching her was making him weak with need and he thrust up into her and she let out a loud moan. She slowly got his message and began to grind into him back and forth. His head slammed down hard into the pillow and he groaned loudly now. His hands grabbed onto her hips, his fingers tightening, pulling her down harder and into him more. He pulled her down and kissed her hard now, his tongue dancing with hers, their moans echoing in the room.

He pulled her up and more closer and she realized what he wanted. She gently moved up his body and felt him tense under her, he lifted her nightshirt up and he gasped in pain. She took over and pulled it off, over her head. The pain instantly forgotten now, he pulled her down and gave her breast his full attention. His hands and mouth sought her out again and again and he licked and kissed her sensitive flesh. She put both her hands on each side of him now, trying to support herself, his actions were making her weak and crazy for him, she began kissing and licking his neck and ear. His mouth was full, but she heard him moan and felt his hands squeeze her breast together, he never removed his lips.

His hands now traveled down her body and slid to her backside, he gently caressed her with his fingertips. He felt her underwear, she wore a thong and it was perfect he thought. He kneaded Calleigh's rear now, guiding her back and forth on top of him, as he licked circles around her nipples now. He always wondered what they would feel like in his hands and he wasted no time in finding out. She began to shiver above him with desire and her moans were driving him insane now.

"Ho..ratio, Ooh myy...AHHHHHHHhhh!"

She was panting his name now and his fingers gently reached for the strings on both sides of the thong. He wrapped them around his strong fingers and pulled them apart roughly, tearing her underwear right off of her. She gasped in shock now, Never expecting him to do that but was so turned on that he did. One minute he was being so gently and the next, ripping her panties right off of her. He instantly rewarded her as he slipped them off her and took her breast into his mouth again.

She felt his fingers slowly gliding, sliding their way to her moist center. She now inched her way back down his body and he reached up and pulled her down for another passionate kiss. He was kissing, caressing and rubbing her all the right ways, she submitted fully and completely to him now, she was lost in him, pure bliss, she thought.

His hand cupped her face and she quickly grabbed hold of his thumb with her tongue and mouth, licking and sucking it, she moaned. He slowly took it out of her mouth and trailed his fingers down her chest, sliding to her stomach and lower, to her hot core. He began moving his thumb in slow deliberate circles now. Calleigh arched her back and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The feelings he was causing, flooded her senses and she felt a slow warmth building within her now.

She reached around with her hand and began unbuttoning his pajama pants, his bulging erection screaming to be released. Three buttons later and it was free and at attention, Calleigh took him in her hand and he hissed a sharp breath out. He slammed his head back down into the pillow, moaning now.

She stroked him up and down while he worked small steady circles on her, they were both panting, caught up in the ecstasy of it all.

Calleigh was getting close and he wanted to feel her. He firmly positioned himself against her wet core and applied a steady pressure. She moaned loudly and bit down on her lip as he began to enter her, she slowly took his long length in.

Horatio clenched his jaw tight and closed his eyes, feeling every sensation. Warmth he thought. She stood deep on him, trying to adjust to his size and he felt her tense. His voice husky now, with need, he spoke.

"Relax Calleigh, let go, let yourself... go." He moaned to her, his hands caressing her softly. His eyes glazed over. She kept telling herself, it was the fever... She hoped she was wrong.

The feeling was intense for both of them. He pulled her down for a deep searing kiss again and pulled back a bit. He put his thumb to her lips again now, softly caressing them, lightly pushing. She parted her lips for him now and began to moisten his finger with her tongue. He lowered his fingers to her sensitive spot and began rubbing her in small circles again. This time she instantly cried out, she was so tight around him.

He couldn't hold back and slowly began to move inside of her, just his hips, slowly lifting up. She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes, moaning loudly now. He held on to her hip with one hand while the other was working on her sensitive spot.

He felt her tighten again and eased up, as she moaned in pleasure now. The tenseness beginning to fade, he just kept working his finger gently and he felt her loosen. He began to feel hot now and silky wetness all around his length. She began to move now above him, sliding back and forth on him now, her body dripping with desire. She had her eyes closed and moaned deeply as his hips lifted and she felt him go deeper.

She took his hand and sucked on his fingers, one at a time now, keeping eye contact with him. He growled out low and pushed up into her more, she moaned and took his hand and placed it back where she wanted it to be. He was so turned on by her actions he wanted to flip her over and pound her, instead he just clenched down again and began working on her sensitive spot. She moaned again and again now, he was moving faster and pressing harder on her.

She slid forward and then back, again and again. He held her hip and worked his fingers, he knew she was close and wanted her to find release. So he thrust up, deep into her and she cried out, he moved his thumb up, in time with his thrust and she began moaning and writhing above him. She was on fire and he was encased inside her, he groaned deeply, throaty, as he held onto her with his hand.

She was hot and wet and he began to feel her tighten all around him. He added more pressure on her sensitive spot and told her not to move. She stopped and stared at him with question, but when she felt him thrust deeply into her, she understood and did not move. He had her right on the edge and controlled her now. He began slow deliberate strokes up and deep, he kept rubbing her and she leaned back and put her hands on his thighs for support. He thrust again and again deeply and now she tensed, he felt her tighten, he worked his fingers on her and she cried out "OH Yessss, Oh My Goood...Horat..io, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

She began shaking and cried out over and over as her inner core exploded all around him. Her breathing was ragged, she was out of control. Her sex was dripping wet now and Horatio began moving again, she grabbed hold of his arms and he held her, supporting her. She began to move in time with him now and he groaned, and grabbed her tighter. She was moving up and down now, grinding down on him and he was trying to last, to make her explode again. She felt so dam good around him, he thought and her heat, hot..."Cal..leigh" he spoke through clench teeth.

"Mmmmmm, you feel... sooo... good, Mmmmmm"

"Hor...atio, she cried out his name again. "I want you.. All of youuuu...pleaseeee..., Oooh my GGGGGooo, Ahhhhhhhhhh!

He began thrusting up now, harder, deeply into her and she screamed his name again, he doubled his effort and put his finger back on her again, rubbing again, this time, faster...he was barely holding on...She was driving him mad, her fire was all around him, overpowering, overwhelming and the ache he felt, deeply stirring, wanting to explode.

He wanted to bring her again, only this time with him. There breathing was ragged and she was crying out now, he was groaning. They were both at the peak, in ecstasy, not wanting it to end, holding on as long as they could.

He thrust harder and faster now, Calleigh started to tighten all around him and he felt her heat again, so hot, all around him. He pushed as deep as he could and felt her contract all around him over and over, squeezing his length tight. She screamed his name and could barely breathe. "Ho...ra.tio..Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"He buried himself in her wetness now, holding onto her hips and thrusting upward fast, deliberate thrusts, Calleigh was holding on for dear life now. She began to build a third time and he felt her, she pushed down on him now with each upward thrust he gave, she was incredible, he thought. She took his hands and put them on her breast and she ground down onto him, she began licking his fingers and sucking them in her mouth, She was driving him mad now, he felt it building...surging... through him... she sucked some more, keeping eyes contact with him and she moaned and bit lightly down on his finger, taking it in her hot mouth now..."UHHHHH! He clenched his jaw, slammed his head back and groaned..."Cal...lieghhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhh!... Calllllllllllll!"

He came with decisive force in her and held onto her thighs. She tensed with him again and he pushed them both over the edge. They exploded together, their cries of passion were mingled, it was sheer ecstasy for them. Horatio shuddered under her and jerked a finally time. His breathing was labored. Calleigh, coming back to her senses, lifted off of him and laid next to him on the bed, also trying to catch her breath. She was exhausted and knew he needed some well deserved rest. She couldn't believe what just happened, her body still pulsing, throbbing... reminding her still. She cuddled into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her and softly moaned. "Mmm" his breathing calming and becoming even again, he was drifting off to sleep. She felt his body against hers and he felt cooler now... she thought as her breathing calmed and she closed her eyes, sleep claiming her now.

Horatio opened his eyes waking now. He looked over at the clock...10:00 am... the clock read.

His eyes shot open and he looked to right. God that was some dream last night, it almost seemed real to him. He tried to lift up to sit and found his whole body was killing him now. What the heck happened last night he thought, he looked over to the night stand and saw the basin and the pills.

His dream started to come back to him now; he caught a whiff of vanilla, of Calleigh. He closed his eyes breathing in deeply, grinding the smell into his brain. She had on her nightshirt and she was caressing his chest and her kisses and her...

He closed his eyes concentrating, trying to bring it back, he began remembering...all of it... His eyes opened wide now.

The bell rang!


	26. Chapter 26

The bell rang!

"Oh, hey Alexx, I didn't realize the time. How about some coffee, I have a pot up."

"Sounds good, thanks Calleigh. So, how's our patient today, anymore fevers?"

"Well he's sound asleep still and earlier his temp was 99.0, so he's doing better. I really think The Tylenol and cool baths worked."

Horatio's eyes shot wide open, thinking to himself. Cool baths,... last night,... fever?

It was a dream, wasn't it? He thought to himself now in shock, not knowing.

He folded the blanket over, off his chest and lowered it down to his waist. He was beginning to feel hot and his hand felt something, a lump. He moved his hand under the blanket to where the lump was and pulled it out.

"Got ya" He thought, and gasped when he looked down into his hand. His eyes went wide with shock, his mouth opened. His brain was processing...

It was a PINK... LACED... THONG!...

A RIPPED THONG...

It was...

SHIT!...

CALLEIGH'S THONG!

His mouth remained open and he looked at them, holding them up with his thumb and index finger. Both strings were hanging loosely, ripped. Flashes of last night stormed his mind and he realized,.. it was real. His breath caught in shock and he coughed.

"Horatio?" Calleigh called out to him and Alexx followed her into the bedroom, they heard him.

Horatio eyes wide, he was in a panic now and quickly shoved the underwear back under the blanket, under his leg.

"Good morning." Alexx and Calleigh greeted him.

"Morn..ing." His voice ruff, he tried clearing his throat. Trying not to stare at Calleigh, he was still in shock.

"How you feeling today? Fevers almost gone, we were worried sick about you. Thought you were going back to the hospital last night. Alexx said.

"Umm..?"

"You don't remember?" Calleigh asked, intently now, and Horatio caught it. He saw her eyes go wide as she asked, nervously. He could tell she was very nervous, Indeed.

"Let me check your chest and ribs honey." Alexx said, as she unbuttoned his shirt. Alexx softly palpated his chest and he groaned.

"That hurts you? The pain meds should be helping that, I told you to be careful when you sit up, you could re injure your ribs again."

"I'm fine Alexx, just a little...sore." He smiled to her and looked over to Calleigh, who was licking her lips, while her eyes roamed over his aching chest. Horatio quickly looked away from Calleigh and back to Alexx now, trying his best, not to think of those lips.

"Calleigh, hand me that thermometer, he feels kind of warm to me.. Calleigh?... Calleigh!"

"Oh, Um, Sure Alexx, here you go." She said and looked away now, embarrassed. Alexx saw her drooling...checking him out.

"100.1 - Well, when was the last time you gave him Tylenol, Calleigh?"

"Umm, last night. But after his fever broke I thought he was ok and I didn't want to wake him again after... After... He'd finally feel asleep again." She said, as her hand came up to her forehead and her fingers raked through her hair, her eyes looking down nervously.

Horatio laid there and watched Calleigh fumble with her words. He was trying not to smile or look at her for the moment.

"I thought you said you took his temperature this morning and it was 99.0?"

"Oh, yeah, right... I did, but I didn't want to wake him...yet..." Horatio cut her off.

"Mmm, coffee. Sure smells good." He raised his eyebrows to her and she quickly smiled at him. He saved her from the rest of Alexx's interrogation.

"Oh, the coffee, I almost forgot. Be right back."

"Want to hand me that bottle of Tylenol before you go? Alexx asked with a smirk now.

Calleigh handed the Tylenol to Alexx and turned and walked out of the bedroom, in a daze.

"What is wrong with that girl today Horatio? Alexx said, shaking her head. "Here take these, they should definitely do the trick." She handed him two pills and a small glass of water.

"So how are you feeling, really, Horatio?"

"I'm fine Alexx, really."

"Is she fine?"

"Yes, she's fine, probably, just very tired from taking care of me." He sat up more and groaned now.

"Ok, if you say so. Ribs are a problem huh? Here let me see, maybe we can help you with an ace bandaged too. And she pulled the covers down a bit off Horatio.

"Alexx, I'm fine, I don't need to bandage the ribs too, the tape is fine."

Alexx was examining his ribs again and something pink caught her eye, it was sticking out from under his leg. Suddenly she realized what it was, lace,... pink. She lifted her head and looked at him now, annoyed.

"I thought we told you to rest, that's why Joe let you out of the hospital early!" She glared at him.

Horatio looked at her with question in his eyes now, blinking a few times. "I am resting... Alexx, what..." She cut him off.

"Horatio Caine!"

She scolded now and quickly pulled the pink underwear from under him. He realized too late and made a grab for them forgetting his ribs. He groaned in pain now and his head went back on the pillow. Alexx just smirked at him and held them up for him to see. He reached up for them and she pulled them away.

"This is what you call resting?"

"Wait, Wait, No,... it wasn't planned... It just, I had a high fever and I..." She put her hand up to him, stopping him mid sentence. She could see he was serious and worried that Calleigh would hear.

"Hey Alexx, you take one sugar or two?" Calleigh called from the kitchen now.

"Two Cal, thanks."

"If it happens again you may land yourself back in the hospital Horatio, I'd like to see you explain that! Alexx whispered and chuckled putting one hand on her hip looking at him now.

Calleigh was coming and Horatio grabbed the underwear from Alexx and shoved them under the blanket again. Alexx just looked at him in shock. He lifted the blanket to his waists again and sat up more.

"Coffee" Calleigh announced, smiling.

"Mmm, smells wonderful. Horatio said.

"Here you go Alexx." And she handed the cup to her and gave the other to Horatio.

"So, is he doing ok, now? Do I have to give him the pain meds now or just the Tylenol?"

"Well, he needs the pains meds but he can take them once or twice as needed, as long as he does take them."

"Well Horatio are you doing ok, Calleigh wants to know?" Alexx said being wise.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he lifted his head to Alexx and said, "I'm doing fine. Thank you. Better now, that I have your coffee." He smiled.

"Ok, I think it's time I get to work now" And she got up and looked down at Horatio. "My boss may dock me." She joked.

"I think your boss is grateful for all your time and help. Thank you very much Alexx." Horatio said sincerely.

"Well vacation time is coming, and I hope my boss will see to it that I get the days I need." She laughed now.

"Hum, bribery, my own M.E." Horatio laughed. "Just fill out the form Alexx, and it's yours. He smiled.

She leaned down and put her hand to his forehead, "Please rest and relax, will you? Were worried sick about you Horatio."

"Ok, I will, you have my word. I'm feeling better Alexx, really. No need to worry, I'm in good hands with you two." Horatio smiled.

"Ok, I call later and check on you both." Alexx began walking out and Calleigh followed her. Telling Horatio she would be right back.

"Calleigh do me a favor ok, honey?"

"Sure Alexx, name it."

"Steer clear of his ribs, next time." Calleigh's hand went up to her mouth in shock.

"I... I... it just... how do you..."

"Do I look like I was born yesterday? You can't even look him in the eye and your acting like you're overdosed on caffeine and I know that was your first cup, right?" Alexx smiled to her now and patted her arm.

"Well, It's about time anyway, sweetheart!"

Calleigh mouth remained open.

Alexx walked out the door chuckling and said "I'll call to check on you both later." And pulled it closed.

Calleigh stood there... mouth still open, in shock.

Horatio was listening and almost spilled his coffee at Alexx's last words. It's about time... he thought.

Calleigh finally came back; she sat down and picked up her coffee taking a sip. He watched her now, she was in deep thought, he could tell.

"Deep thought?" He asked.

"Hmm, enjoying my coffee and wondering, what I can make you to eat. What do you feel like this morning Horatio?" She licked her lips.

He wanted to tell her what he would like... This morning... Right now... and it wasn't food.

He stared at her moist lips now and wondered what she could do with them... he now, was in a daze.

"Horatio?"... Horatio?"

"Hmm?"

"Breakfeast, remember. Now, who's the one in deep thought." She smiled at him.

"Not real hungry right now Calleigh, thank you though."

"You know you have to eat Horatio, with the meds and all, you have to have food in your stomach."

"Ok, ok, what do you feel like? I'll have some of what you're having." He said smiling to her.

"How's French toast sound with some fruit on the side."

"Sounds great! What kind of fruit?"

"Strawberries, grapes... what do you like?"

"Anything you like... he paused. Do you like... whip cream on your strawberries." Horatio teased now.

"Mmm, I love cool whip on everything, all my fruit." She said innocently, smiling, thinking of it.

"Mmm, everything, really?" His eyebrows raised up to her now and she began to blush. She had realized, what she just said, looking down now.

Horatio tilted his head to her and got her to look back up at him. He smiled a genuine smile, that she loved. She smiled back and he patted the bed next to him. She sat down beside him and he put his hand to her face, softly caressing it, with his thumb.

She closed her eyes reveling in the feeling, knowing now again this was NOT a dream.

His hand feels so good on my face she thought to herself and opened her eyes. He was staring into them now and she looked down, shyly. His hand moved to her chin now, to lift her head up to look at him.

"Horatio I... I need to tell you..." he cut her off.

"Calleigh wait, let me..." She cut him off now and put a finger to his lips.

He froze, memories of last night coming back, haunting him now.

That finger, he wanted to... She was sucking and licking my fingers. He remembered now, more clearly. A slight stirring beginning in his groin now, IT also was remembering.

He shifted his body a bit now, trying to make himself more comfortable. She took her finger away from his lips and began talking.

"I don't know how to say this to you. I... we... I... feel like.. such and idiot. It just... happened and I.." She looked down.

He tried to give her time... he did not want to upset her more. She became quiet and looked away. He wanted to tell her hr knew, so that she would stop trying to explain.

"Calleigh look at me." He put his right hand up to her face again, cupping it, making her look at him now.

"I remember, Calleigh." He said, looking deeply into her eyes now.

Her eyes at first were looking at him but asking a question, and then suddenly her eyes went wide with shock. She realized what he just said.

"You reemberb." Came out all jumbled. How,... I mean... if you, then why... didn't you say anything..."

"Alexx, remember... I didn't think you wanted me to go and.."

"Oh my GOD!... Alexx!... Alexx knows!" She said in shock to him. She knew and confronted me at the door but how in the world could she. I know I was a bit distracted but.."

"You were more than a bit, and she even asked me if you were ok."

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth. That you must be exhausted, from taken care of me." He smiled to her now and she smiled back to him. She tilted her head thinking how sweet he was to say that.

"So how did she know then?" Horatio decided now was a good time to stop making her guess.

"These may have given her a clue." He said in a smooth velvet voice. As he held up her underwear now with his two fingers, letting them hang loosely for her to see.

"Horatio!... Oh My GOD!" Her eyes wide with shock now. "She found my..."

"No, I did. I hid them under the blanket, but she pulled it down and found them stuff under my leg. I was trying to keep them covered Cal, and when I realized she'd had already grabbed them. Well, I would never..." Calleigh reached out.

"Give me those." And she made a quick grab for them.

Horatio quickly moved his hand away out of her reach, still holding them. His eyebrows going up now as a grin grew on his face.

"HORATIO!" She gave him a fiery look now and tilted her head to him.

He smiled at her now and said, "These belong to me now." His lips curling up more and his eyes locking with hers.

She sat back a bit and said "Really?" With attitude. Then made another attempt to grab them from him quickly.

"Yes, really. How I see it... finders, keepers." He said, in a low sexy voice, lust beginning to fill his eyes now.

He decided to play tactful with her and let her grabbed them but he didn't let go. Instead he pulled her down with his hand as she held on. Her face near his now and her right hand holding the underwear that are in his left hand.

"Give them to me." She said with a chuckle now leaning on his body, he held them tighter.

"Mmm, say please..." He said, in a low velvet voice now, feeling her on him.

She stopped struggling now and looked at him, she softly said, "Pleaseee..."

She melted him and he began to let go. Her hand tightened in his, holding them now. Her lips so close to his. He reached up and softly kissed her. She softly moaned as she felt his lips touch hers. She leaned more on the bed now and deepened the kiss with her tongue, she was still holding the underwear.

She broke the kiss and he just stared at her in awe, he went to reach up again, but she pulled her head back. He was going to asked what was wrong but before he could, she quickly leaned down and hungrily kissed him again. Now he moaned with pleasure as Calleigh's tongue when to work on him. His lips, down his neck, back up to his ear... She whispered in his ear now.

"So,... you... remember?" Her warm breath on his ear and neck now.

"Um-hmm." His right hand sliding down her body, softly caressing.

"Everything?" Kissing his earlobe now, licking his ear softly, she asked.

"Mmmm, yesss... everything." Closing his eyes now in pleasure as her lips and tongue devoured him.

She began to kiss and lick her way down to his neck and Horatio was so engrossed in her that he loosened his hold on the underwear. She felt him loosen his hold and quickly grabbed them from him now.

"Got em" She said, backing off and smiling innocently to him now.

She moved and straddled him now, holding them up for him to see. He reached up for her but she put her hand to his chest softly and shook her head no.

"Alexx said you need to rest and relax, your ribs remember?" She smirked.

He smiled at her now and his eyes narrowed, "You... you seduced me." He said in question in a deep lustful voice.

"Yes... like you did to me last night...remember?" She teased him now.

She slowly began unbuttoning his pajama top, keeping eye contact with him. She could read the lust in his eyes now. She bent forward and kissed his chest; he softly moaned and closed his eyes. He put both his hands on her head now, feeling her silky hair, running his fingers through it. A light moan escaped his throat.

She looked up at him and made deep eye contact and went right back to giving him the softest kisses he could ever imagine. His head sank back onto the pillow in ecstasy, he always imagined the feeling of her kisses, her hair, her mouth, her tongue, but nothing could compare to this.

His fantasies could never compare to what he was truly feeling now. Hot... Wet... Soft... Smooth... Mouth... Lips... "Ahhhh... CalAhhhh Ahhh.."

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, relax yourself,... breathe, he told himself. His length hardening now.

She felt him breathe deeply and looked up at him again, his eyes now closed, his forehead tight and wrinkling, his jaw clenched. Soft sounds coming from his throat.

She smiled and sat up again; she took the ripped underwear and trailed them down, softly over his chest and over his nipples. Teasing him, watching his every reaction, his deep blue eyes opened and met hers. He swallowed hard, she knew she had him. She felt his hardness straining to be released, pushing into her now.

He licked his lips as his mouth went dry. He reached his arms up to hold her and she grabbed them. She shook her head to him now.

"No! No hands. Put your hands down and keep them there." She placed them both at his sides, holding onto his wrists with her hands. Wicked green eyes now looking deeply into his needy blue eyes, talking to him, no words were needed. Her hands still holding onto his wrists as her head dropped back down to kiss and caress him some more.

"But I want to... AHhh!..."

He moaned in pleasure as she began licking his nipple and chest. His head lifted quickly and his mouth opened, as he felt her flick her tongue across his nipple. His hands jerked and she held onto him. She lifted her head up and looked at him again, his mouth still open and his eyes watching her every move, full of lust now.

"Now it's my turn." She smiled to him, and quickly went to the other nipple, licking and sucking on it softly. She nipped it and he gasped and went to grab her again. His hands quickly found her head and pulled her down for a kiss, he grabbed her waists and pulled at her shirt.

"No hands, I told you, at your sides." She held his hands, giving him a look.

His deep blue eyes going narrow now, he took a deep breath in again and let it out slowly.

"But I NEED to touch y..."

"Trust me, I promise, you're going to enjoy this, let me do this.. I have waited so long to be... Just lay back and relax,ok?" She didn't wait for his answer.

She placed his hands at his sides again and began kissing and licking his stomach now. She was slowly working her way down his body. His length aching, he lifted his hips into her now.

"Umm..." She moaned softly, "You-feel..so good..Hor-a-tio, Mmm..." Her tongue lapping at his skin.

He growled deeply now, his length aching for release, she was merciless. She was driving him mad now. His body was craving her touch and his hands were craving to touch her.

She went lower and kissed and licked all around his belly button, going right down to his red happy trail. His hardness pressing into her chest now. Her hand slid down lower and found his length; she began to slide her hand up and down, in a soft, gently stroke.

"Grrrrr"

He tensed, and let out a deep growl, his hands reaching once again for her. This time he stopped himself and she noticed and smiled up at him now.

"Mmm..."

Her moan low and soft to his ears. She kissed below his belly button and slowly worked her way down his happy trail of red hair. His stomach muscles tensed with each soft kiss and he groaned now. His breathing quickening, his heart beginning to race now, knowing where the trail leads. He gasped and his breath caught as she went lower.

"Slid down, I want you flat on your back." She smiled up wickedly at him and took his pajamas pants in between her teeth now, pulling on the waist, snapping them back at him.

He looked up and grunted as they snapped back down into place; she had a gleam in her eyes now. Sliding himself lower he said,

"Well.. you're.. the BOSS... AHhhh..." He grunted as she squeezed his thighs and lapped at his flat stomach with her tongue. Feeling all of her tongue on him now. His head lifting up, looking at her.

She continued to kiss down his stomach and stroke his hard length. His head dropping back down, it was just too much for him, she had him on the edge and she didn't even touch him yet.

His eyes closed again and all he felt were sensations now. Her warm mouth.. her hot lips.. her wet tongue... then Wetness... Moans of pleasure, now escaping his throat.

"Mmmm... Cal-leighhh... Ahh, just, Ahhh.."

He slid down a bit more and she slowly unbuttoned his pajamas,.. button.. by.. button. His hard length, aching for freedom. His hands aching to grab her now, groped at the blankets instead. Squeezing with his fingers and holding on so tight, his mind was reeling. This was real... really happening, he thought, trying to remember, to breathe now.

She reached her hand inside and slowly slipped his length out, she softly squeezed it. She heard him moan deeply, throaty and saw his hands grabbed at the blankets harder. She smiled, she new, she was in control now and wanted to pleasure him as much as he did her, last night. He was so hard and engorged, that seeing him this way was making her crazy and hot. She wanted to jump right on him and take all of him, she moaned louder now, getting his full attention.

"MMmmm..."

Her hands were warm and felt like silk he thought, as she slowly began to stroke him. She squeezed and felt him throb in her hand; another growl escaping his throat.

"Ahhh!... Calll..e!..." He lifted his head up a bit to look at her. His mouth was open and his eyes going wide now, seeing her head slowly drop back down. She slowly took his length in her warm mouth, licking the underside of it with her tongue. He though he would explode right there, watching her take him like this. She took him deeply and gracefully.

"AHHHH!... Dammm!... Cal-Ahhhh!..." His voice husky, grunting now.

His jaw set tightly, his head slammed back and his hands were squeezing the blankets now, needing something to grab a hold of. He growled again loudly now and his breathing was ragged, his head pressed back down, deeper into the pillow. That picture in his head now of her, was just too much...

"UHhhh!...Cal!...Ahhhhhh!..."

His breathing catching in his throat with each word. He tried to take a few breaths and willed himself to relax. Her expert tongue was hitting all the right spots; she was not making this easy. He lifted his hips a bit and she put her hands on them, holding him down now.

She looked up at him and met his eyes. Eyes full of lust now and desire; she slowly licked him, teasingly, keeping eye contact with him, as she did. He thought he'd die right there, watching her, like this. His fantasies now long forgotten, this was here and now, and he was being devoured by her.

His mouth opened and his breathing increased even more now, his head sank back down. All the sensations he was feeling going through him now. Her mouth warm and wet, her tongue licking, her lips around him soft and tight and...wetness...

"CAL!...Ahhhhhhhhhh!.

He was getting close to the edge now and he couldn't keep his hands off her. He reached for her head and gently put his fingers in her hair, feeling it. He felt his hands moving in time with her head now and he clenched his jaw, trying to hold on. Touching her now was making it worse, feeling more sensation now...

Her hot mouth went deep on him and her hand began caressing him lower now. He was writhing under her, holding on to her head and putting his hands on her shoulders and back. Rubbing his hands all over, wherever he could reach her. His moans deeper and stronger, his breathing uncontrollable. He thrust upward into her mouth now, she held his hips again and he stilled. She placed her hands back on him and covered him again with her wet mouth, now working harder.

Now she began to moan. "Mmm... Ho..ratio... Mmmm... tell me... what you... feel." As she slipped her tongue all around him.

"Callll!..I...Oh!..." He shuddered under her and she knew he was close. Unable to speak at the moment her questions did not fall on deaf ears. His senses heard and were paying attention to everything he was feeling now. His brain was letting him know, exactly what he was feeling. He was trying not to think about it, wanting this to last forever, but her question just about pushed him over the edge.

"Umm... you felt so good... inside me... last night..." That was about all he could take, as far as he was concerned, she owned him now.

She moaned. Her mouth like silk, he thought again, slippery, warm. He closed his eyes, feeling them all. Sensations, too many, he was barely hanging on. He was groaning now loudly, still holding onto her head and hair. Senses flooding him now, gripping her head lightly with his fingers.

"Calllleighhh!..." He grunted now, his breathing wreakless, his body straining.

"That feels... so.. goo...ood!... Cal-Uhhhh!..." He was trying to speak to her as his voice left him, his senses were taking over now.

He felt his face, his neck, his chest, his stomach all getting hot, his length aching, building and building, his body on fire now. His hands let go of her head, he let them slip off, in fear of not being able to control his grip.

He slapped the bed now with his hands and he grabbed the blankets again, twisting them in his hands, holding them as tight as he could. His knuckles and fingers going white as he squeezed tighter. His hips raised up, tension in his legs now going down to his toes, tightening. He began to feel the heat raging through him, breathe, breathe, he told himself. He trembled under her and groaned now, his voice getting louder, more urgent.

"Cal...leigh!...I need ..to. feel! you, be inside you!... AHHHH!"

"Mmm..., then feel me,... feel this..." She said, turning him on even more now.

His raging length begging for release now, feeling himself tighten even more. She worked her tongue, smooth pressure, soft warmth, his breath caught, he wanted to kiss her. She went deeper, his eyes squeezed shut, he shudder, he felt it, so close, so close, he couldn't contain it, surging through him, his warmth in her mouth...

"Cal-llleeeeighh!...I'mm...Dammm!...UHHH!...Godd!... Cal-AAHHHH!"

He groaned and grunted, his hands grabbing, finding her head quickly now. His body jerking up, almost into a sitting position. He held on to her for dear life as she took him deeply, completely, all in her warm mouth. His head was spinning and his grunts strained as she finished him off, as his body shuddered and jerked under her. His hands in her hair, still holding on, feeling the silkiness of her. His breathing labored and his arms felt like they weight a ton now.

"Mmmm..."

She moaned and looked up to him now out of breath. He quickly pulled her down on top of him and kissed her deeply. She lost her breath and had to pull back, he was still breathing ragged but began kissing her again. Holding her tightly, Letting her know how good... that just was.

"You're... so... beautiful." He said, sliding her hair off her face now, with his fingers. She smiled and look down now. He tried to catch his breath.

"You ok, you're breathing awfully hard." She smiled to him now, raising her eyebrows up and down. His lips curling up now and a grin on his face.

"Hmm, what... were... your words... to me? Lay back and... relax?"

She smiled now. "Yes, and I noticed you were having a very, 'HARD' time relaxing." She drawled the words to him, and stressed the word.

"Mmm..." He gave a tight grin and shook his head now. "Yes, I ... certainly was." He kissed her again and whispered in her ear, "That... was amazing, beautiful." Still trying to catch his breath, licking his dry lips now, trying to moisten them.

"Really? Well, that was just a quickie to tell you the truth." She drawled in her southern accent to him, smiling.

Horatio's breath caught in his throat now. She gently rolled off him and to his left but he quickly grabbed her. He kissed her deeply again and began to run his hands all over her body.

"Let me show you... MY meaning... of a quickie, Calleigh." He said in a low husky voice, kissing her. His hands beginning to caress her body.

"No, No,... not now, you need to rest... Mmmm...mmm... Horatio, you need... Mmm...Mmm... Hor a...Ooh...Oh my God!" She moved quickly away from him now, his hands were feeling too good on her.

"Wait...where... Cal?" He was surprised she moved.

"No really, you need to rest and if you keep that up... well, you won't get any."

"But I just want to show..."

"You will, I promise." She said in certainty, raising her eyebrows up and down.

She moved closer to him again and pulled the covers over him; she put her hand on his forehead and ran it through his disheveled red hair. She made a move to get up.

"Where are you going, stay with me, you need to get some rest too."

"If I stay, trust me,... there will be no rest for either of us." She grinned and he laughed.

"Come here Calleigh, lay with me.. please." He put his hand out to her, she took it.

She cuddled next to him and wrapped her arm around his stomach area. He winced in pain and she clenched her teeth gently realizing she just hit his ribs.

"Shheess, I'm sorry Horatio... You ok? She asked.

"Hmm, I'm... I haven't felt this good, in a long time Cal." He turned and smiled to her, giving her the softest kiss. He held her tightly and softly stroked her hair now.

"That's just about how I felt last night, handsome, minus the broken ribs of course. She smiled. You were unbelievable, I had no idea where you were getting your energy from, you just kept going and going. Are you always this...energetic?" She laughed, wrapping her leg around his now.

"Hmm... No. It's you... You do this to me... Your... doing it again, see?" He said, tilting his head down now. Calleigh looked up at him, confused now.

"Doing what?"

"Look." He said, and now she followed his eyes to see one area of the blanket sticking straight up."

"Oh my god, Horatio..."

"I told you,... Its not my fault, in fact, it's that leg, that you have just wrapped around me." He turned and softly kissed her again. She softly moaned into his mouth, her hand slowly descending down his body now. Horatio grabbed it now and broke the kiss.

"No, no... If I can't touch you, then you can't touch me either." He said, holding her arm closely to him now.

"Well now, you sure know how to ruin a girls good time and spoil all the fun. I was imagining all kinds of things I could do with that." She kissed his neck now, teasing him more. She slid her hand across his chest and he gasped. Her hand froze and her head snapped up now, looking into his eyes.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Don't give me that Horatio, I just love it when you answer a question with another one of your questions. You're in bad pain again?"

"No Cal... Just a little... sore is all." His eyes closed now.

She pulled the covers off and sat up next to him, she began to examine his chest now. His eyes opened with a start, they we nice and comfortable, he thought. Why did she go and do that?

She ran a hand on his chest gently again and he gasped again now. She examined the area and saw it was swollen again.

"I'm fine Cal..."

"No your not, and I'm calling Alexx."

"Cal wait, listen if... "

The bell rang.

"We expecting someone."

He smiled at her, trying to lighten the situation. "Well at least we didn't get interrupted again." He chuckled. She gave him a grin, knowing it was true.

"I don't know, but stay in bed and get some rest, ok? I'll be right back, and you can take your pain killers then."

If you come back to bed, I can guarantee, I won't need the pain killers. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows up and down now.

She glared at him now.

He smiled. "Do you know, you look even more beautiful when your angry?"

Now she blushed and smiled... she couldn't stay angry at him, besides his words just melted her into mush.

"Ok, ok, just please stay in bed and rest, I'll be right back."

"Yes, ma'am... He began to button up his shirt as Calleigh left the room.

All she could think of at the moment was that voice. The way he just spoke to her... His thoughtfulness.

His voice was like silk, so smooth and it gave her goosebumps all over. She smiled now almost at the door, raking her hair back with her fingers.

The bell rang again...

"Hold on, I'm coming..." She opened the door. Her smile instantly faded, and was completely gone now.

"What are YOU doing here?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Officer involved shooting; you know how it works Duquesne, lets go."

"Go?... go where, I'm not going anywhere..."

"You're giving me a statement, one way or another."

Horatio now moving to get off the bed, realizing who was at the door. He got up and made it to the bedroom doorway, stopping when he felt a sharpness across his chest now. Standing up straight now and taking a breath, he willed it away, and walked out into the living room.

Now leaning on the far wall, seeing Calleigh's back and her body in the doorway. Stetler was still out side and Horatio could see she was not going to let him in, any time soon. He stood there listening.

"Sergeant Stetler, I gave my statement to Det. Frank Tripp, take it up with him."

"I don't think so. You need to talk to me and tell me what happened, you know that!"

"Fine, I'll give you your statement right here,...ready?"

"Here?" Stetler laughed now. Standard operating procedure... Just get in the car Duquesne." Stetler now demanding.

"Standard what! You show me what book says you can come to my house and harass me for a statement... while I'm on vacation, no less."

Horatio now moving closer, seeing the argument escalating. He was now standing near the couch, neither one saw him, both so caught up with the situation.

Stetler now grabbed Calleigh's arm and knocked her off balance, the door swung open the rest of the way. Horatio now in clear view, glaring at Stetler. A hummer pulling up in front of the house.

"Rick... Get your hands off her, now Rick!" Horatio moving to the door now.

"Oh perfect, look Duquesne, your saviors here." Nodding his head toward Horatio and pulling on Calleigh's arm now.

"RICK!" Horatio growled now, grabbing Stetler's arm and squeezing it. Stetler released Calleigh's arm now. Horatio in one swift movement, using the same hand shoved him back, out of the doorway, now on to the porch. Stetler falling back-wards onto the porch now. Eric was getting out of the hummer.

Horatio turned to Calleigh now.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine Horatio. I could have handled him, you know."

"I know, that's what I was afraid of Cal." He gave her a grin, raising his eyebrows to her.

"Listen let me talk to him, ok? I want you to go inside and..."

"HORATIO!"

Calleigh yelled now, and he turned to find Stetler coming back at him now. Stetler caught him as he was turning, with a punch in his left side, he connected with his ribs.

Horatio went down on one knee, holding his side now, gasping in pain. Calleigh bending with him, her hands holding him, helping him.

Eric now running up the walkway to Calleigh's, seeing what just happened.

"H! What the hell?..." The officers also now moving, to the front door, behind Eric.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you Horatio?" Stetler now moving closer again.

Eric ran right past him to Horatio, who was now beginning to get up. He glared at Stetler now, clenching his jaw tightly down, taking a step forward. Eric stepped in front of him now and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Take a easy H, he's not worth it." Horatio stopped, feeling her hands on his back now also, holding him.

"Unless you really want to get hurt, you had better listen to wonder boy here!" He sneered to Horatio now.

Eric beginning to get pissed off now, easily forgot the statement as Horatio now pushed forward toward Rick. Calleigh holding on to his shoulders as Eric stood in front of him with his hand on his chest now trying to calm him down.

"H, H!...C'mon, he's pushing your buttons...H!" Horatio now almost pushing past Eric.

"Horatio...Horatio, wait..." Calleigh trying to hold on to him.

"Get out of here Stetler, now! Officers get him the hell out of here." Eric yelled now. Stetler went to go at Horatio again and the two officers grabbed him and held him back.

"This is not over Horatio! I'll be back... Get your hands off me, dam it!" Stetler pulling away from the officers, who are now leading him to his car.

Horatio calming himself now, his eyes glaring still on Stetler, in a quiet voice he said, "No, it's certainly not, Rick." Shaking his head now, feeling soft hands on him now, touching his arm.

"Please come inside now?" Calleigh asked, as he watched Stetler drive away.

"H, c'mon, let's go inside, I have to talk to you." Eric putting his hand on his back and gently patting it, they walked back inside now.

"Are you ok, Horatio?" Calleigh asked concerned now, she never saw him like this before.

Horatio put one hand on his hip and look down now, shaking his head. Upset with himself now, for losing control. Inside of him the truth, he wanted to kill Stetler for even talking to Calleigh that way. He tried to calm his inner anger and met her eyes now.

"I'm... ok, Calleigh." He said in a soft voice to her now, with a small smile.

"I'm going to get an ice pack for that, Horatio. You also need to take your meds now. You're going to get some rest, right?" Calleigh asked.

"Hmm. Lets wait a bit on the meds, ok? Make that on the ice pack too, alright, just for now Calleigh."

"Horatio you don't look... you looked flushed again... I'm worried about you and I really think you should go lay down now."

"Calleigh, let me talk to Eric and you have my word, I will, ok?" He smiled to her now.

"Ok, but here, at least come and sit on the couch, ok?" Horatio knew she would not give up. He went and sat down on the couch.

"Eric, hmm... thank you, for..."

"Forget it H, besides Stetler needs a good ass whipping. I just don't want to lose my boss over it. What did he say to you anyway, to get you all worked up like that?"

"He didn't say anything, he grabbed Calleigh's arm and pulled her."

"Yeah and then he suckered punched you, he's a coward and next time I swear , I'll..." Calleigh started now.

"Calleigh, it's alright..."

"No it's not alright, Horatio. Who does he think he is, coming here and doing this? It's not alright, not by a long shot." She huffed now.

Horatio looked down now and shook his head again, upset he let it get that far. Calleigh saw his reaction and knew she was just making it worse and decided to end it now.

"How does some nice coffee sound to you two?"

"Sounds good to me, what about you H?"

"Yes, it sounds good." He made eye contact with Calleigh now, his blue eyes searching her green eyes now. She smiled and walked away to the kitchen.

"Eric, is everything ok?"

"That print I found, you're not going to believe who it belongs to." Calleigh, listening from the kitchen now.

"Talk to me Eric."

"Ok, the partial I found on the starter belongs to Ed Mathis."

"Ed Mathis... The judge's clerk? Isn't he in... jail still?"

Eric looked down now and nodded his head, "He out, He's been out H, released on another technicality, like Jay. What's going on here, H? How is this possible, we're doing our job and putting bad guys away and some Judge is just letting them go? Just like that, all our work down the tubes, all for nothing.

Horatio's jaw set now, his eyes narrowed, thinking. "Bring him in Eric and..."

"We can't, we can't find a last know location H."

"What did Mr. Wolf find, Eric?" Eric, looking down again, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing, the phone was a throw away and I couldn't get anything useful off of it."

Calleigh's phone began ringing, and then her cell started also ringing. Suddenly Eric's phone started to ring now and they knew it couldn't be good news.

"It was Ryan calling Eric and Alexx calling Calleigh.

"Eric, where are you, there's been and explosion at the safe house. Police, fire and rescue are all on there way."

What? Are you sure... Is Frank,... is Frank ok? What about Greenhill? Well what the hell do you know, Ryan?"

Calleigh now put a hand on Eric's shoulder, calming him now. He closed the phone and looked at Horatio.

"Eric, go,... go ahead and be careful. As soon as you know something, Eric, let us know, ok?

"Ok H, will do." He said goodbye to Calleigh and left.

Horatio now sitting there, let his head fall back onto the couch. He was exhausted, in pain, and now beginning to get angry again, knowing if they got to Greenhill... that would end the case, no witnesses, no evidence...no case. He took a breath.

"Horatio, you ok? Can we get you to bed now?" He lifted his head... "What happened to my coffee?" He smiled to her now. She handed him the cup and sat down on the couch with hers now.

"Do you think..."

"Tell you the truth Cal... right now... I don't want to think." His head going back again on the couch. She slid over closer to him and took the coffee from his hand.

"Let it go Horatio, I have it. C'mon, lets get you to bed, ok?" She brought the coffees inside to the bedroom now and went back out to give him a hand.

"Ok, c'mon, let's get you up." She helped him up and he groaned now, holding his ribs again. She let him lean on her for support, he lightly accepted her help.

"Ok, lets get you into bed and give you your meds now, ok?" She asked him, helping him into the bed and pulling the covers over him now.

"Thank you, Calleigh."

"Your welcome, here you go... down the hatch." She teased now. He gave her a grin back.

She leaned over him pulling the covers up on him and he brought both his hands to her head and held it. Her hair falling on both sides of her face now, he took both his hands and buried them in her hair now, sighing. He pulled her down gently for a kiss; she ran her hand through his hair now and pulled back.

"Ok, you need to sleep, ok?"

"Um-hmm.." His eyes closing now, wake me when..."

"Ok, Horatio." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and he smiled, his eyes closed now. It only took minutes before he was fully out. Calleigh stood and watched as he fell into a deep sleep now, she just wished, it could be a peaceful sleep for him.

Alexx, was now leaning over a woman's body, examining it.

"Well I am going to say head trauma being that close to the bomb, I can tell you more when I get her back to the lab."

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad to still have my head on,.. And in one piece." Frank said, holding a cloth on his head.

"You ok, Frank? How many stitches?" Alexx asked him now.

"Nah, it's nothing, just a few stitches and one hell of a headache."

"Yeah well you're both lucky to be alive." Eric said.

"Jessop had to go to the hospital, concussion, but they said he would be fine." Ryan said now. You guys are lucky, if you were in the house at the time..."

"Ryan, stuff a sock in it, will ya, I heard it all already and my head is killing me?" Frank said, annoyed now.

"I'm just saying..."

"Yeah, well, I heard it already!"

"Do you think Greenhill will make it, Alexx?" Eric asked.

"I'm not sure honey; he took some bad shrapnel to the back and head. A trauma like that, anything is possible, but I don't think it looks good for him."

"Dam, I wanted to have something for H, and now this... Our only witness... this guy is gonna walk again!" Eric said angry now.

"Yeah, it's not looking good and after what he did to H, hiring Jay and Claudia to kill him. Well, there is no trail back to him, no evidence. He's good. Maybe we can set a trap or something to get him." Ryan said.

"Yeah, like what, Sherlock?" How about this? How about we find the rest of the bomb Frags first, and see what Alexx finds on the post."

"You gonna call H, or you want me too?" Ryan asked Eric.

"Umm, I wanted to tell him myself." Frank said to Eric and Ryan now. "How about I take a ride over there and tell him everything myself." Frank said to both of them now.

"Yeah, I think it would be better if he hears it from you Frank, he's having a hard time with this one. He almost hit Stetler today; I've never seen H like that before."

"What? Stetler? What the hell does he have to do with this?"

"He keeps harassing Calleigh about her statement and he grabbed her in front of H today. H just lost it and shoved him on his ass. He got up and suckered punched him, when he wasn't looking. That guys, a real piece of work."

"Was Horatio hurt, Eric?" Alexx asked now, with concern.

"I'm not sure, but you know H, he would never say if he was, he just deals with it. He didn't look good, I can tell you that much. Calleigh was trying to get him to rest but he wasn't listening."

"Alright, I'm gonna call Calleigh and head over there, I'll talk with you all later." Frank said.

"I'm heading out Eric, I'll get the post on her started and let you know, ok?"

"Thanks Alexx, If you find anything let me know right away."

"Sure thing honey, good luck here."

"This sucks, we can't get squat on this guy...I got a bad feeling he's gonna walk... again! H is gonna freak!"

"I don't see H giving up on this anytime soon Ryan. We have to find something, we'll get him, we'll get him." Eric stressed to the younger CSI.

Calleigh's phone rang and she picked it up quickly, not to wake Horatio now. It was Frank.

"Hey Calleigh, how you doing? Is he awake?"

"Hey Frank, I think I should be asking you that question. No he's still out, but I'm sure he'll be getting up soon."

"Ok, I um... Wanted to tell him myself what happened Calleigh, I'll be over in a bit."

"Ok Frank, see you then."

She was in the living room and heard a groan; she went to check on Horatio now. He was dreaming and his head was moving from side to side. She watched him now and sat down next to him, thinking, he was also having dreams of what happened.

He called out now and woke with a start, sitting right up in the bed, his eyes glazed over. "No... RAY!" His hand and arm cradling his ribs now.

"Hey Horatio, you're dreaming, it's just a dream." She leaned in now and took his hand, holding it. His eyes coming into focus now, realizing it was a dream.

"Calleigh?... What?... How long have,... I been sleeping?"

"Just a few hours, why don't you just lie back down now and--."

"How many hours?"

"Five hours almost, Horatio."

"Just a few takes on a whole new meaning with you, huh?" He said beginning to sit up now, in the bed.

"Wait, I want to check your ribs, stay down a minute."

"Calleigh, I'm fine... really."

"Ok, so then you wont mind if I take a peek." She put her hand on her hip now, giving him her best Calleigh smile. He let his head fall back down and relaxed for the moment.

She began unbuttoning his shirt, from the bottom up now and moving it over to the sides.

"Mmm.." He gave her a soft moan and smiled at her now, lifting his head up looking at her. She turned toward him and caught his look...that look. She smiled and kept unbuttoning his shirt.

"You enjoying this?" She smiled now, not looking at him, still working on his shirt.

"Mm-hmm." His moan low.

"Yeah well don't get your hopes-- Oh my god! She gasped when she opened his shirt. The area where Stetler hit him was bruise, badly. Horatio lifting his head now looking at her.

"Horatio, keep your head down... Don't move, just lie still. I'll call Alexx and..."

"Calleigh, I'm fine, It just looks worse than it is, it's ok."

"Horatio, that,... does not look OK, to me!"

She walked to the bathroom now and came out with the basin and a washcloth. He saw her coming out and smiled to himself now, Reminiscing. Thoughts, now going through his head of what happened that night. He grinned.

"I'm just going to bathe that, ok?" She looked at him and saw the grin now; she smiled and blushed, looking away now.

"Mm, ok." He quickly answered now.

She took the washcloth and soaked it and rang it out, she placed it on his left side, over his ribs now. He flinched and groaned lowly, closing his eyes now and taking a breath.

"It hurts doesn't it? Look at that, it's got to hurt. Why didn't you say anything, Horatio?"

"Well, if I would have known this was my treatment... I would have... sometime ago."

She took it off and replaced it again, hearing him groan, knowing he was in pain but he didn't want her to know.

"Yeah, I bet you would have." She teased him back now and he went to grab her with his right hand and let out a sharp hiss, feeling the pain in his ribs now. She looked up at him quickly now.

"Are you ok? Lie still, stop moving, will you!" She was getting upset now.

"I'm just trying to refresh my memory and I umm... need your help." He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down at her now.

"Well you can forget about it right now mister, you need to rest."

"Yes doctor. Anything you say." He chuckled now and Calleigh could not hold back her laughter.

"I just want to let you know, Frank is on the way to talk to you."

"Is he doing ok, Calleigh?"

"I think so, I heard he needed a few stitches. Jessop is still in the hospital getting checked for a concussion."

Horatio sighed now, remembering the case. He began to sit up as the the cloth fell down off of him.

"What are you doing, lay down."

"No, I need to refresh myself and take a shower. I'm fine Calleigh." He slowly got up.

"Horatio I really think you should rest, your ribs,.. don't look good, you can take a shower later."

"I'm fine, and if I run into a problem in there,.. well,.. you can come to my rescue." He chuckled, as he slowly lifted his aching body.

"Let me help you, I'll get you some towels and... what do you need from your bag?"

"It's ok Calleigh, I got it. I am feeling better; I did say that didn't I?"

"Just go easy please?" She handed him a towel and fresh washcloth.

"I... Promise." He put his hand to her face now, seeing how worried she was and softly trailed his hand to her chin, lifting it up to kiss his lips. Understanding in his eyes. She slowly came off her tippy toes and leaned in, on his chest, feeling safe now. She sighed.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, knowing she needed this now. He kissed her forehead.

"Umm, before this goes any further..." Calleigh said, in a tranced state.

"I know, I'm going..." He quickly kissed her lips again now, Calleigh leaned into him now. He quickly pulled back, shaking his head to himself and said, "I'm gone..." Turning to walk away now, leaving Calleigh leaning forward. She opened her eyes and he was walking away.

Two steps and he stopped and turned, groaning now, he reach out grabbed her close and gave her a deep wet kiss. Leaving her completely dazed now.

"Ok... I'm... going,.. for real now..." He said kissing her slow now, between words. Her hands on his buttons, undoing his shirt, his hands in her hair and slowly caressing down her body. She broke the kiss and pulled back, placing her hands flat on his chest now.

"Frank... Frank is... on his way, we have to stop..." He leaned in and kissed her again, His hand going right to her rear, pulling her closer now into his arousal. He groaned, feeling her body grind with his. He softened the kiss and was trying to catch his breath. His hand coming off her and going to his head, slightly putting his fingers through his hair now.

"I, know... We.. have to... sto...p. You're just so..." He kissed her so softly now. "So Beautiful." his voice low.

Her hands coming off him now, her eyes wanting so much more, she looked down and told him to go. He knew that look, he was feeling it to, he wanted her now, right now.

He took a breath again and slowly turned and walked into the bathroom, looking at her as he slowly closed the door. Wiggling his eyebrows to her, she smiled and blushed, giggling now. The door closed and Calleigh shivered and remembered now to breathe.

The water went on and her thoughts started running away from her. She wanted to be with him, right now, in there. Water dripping on him, all over them, feeling wet skin against one another... Oh, god what that man was doing to her... She took a deep breath. Stop it Calleigh, you're doing it again, her little voice inside told her. He needs to relax and rest, not... Calleigh shook her head now, trying to clear it.

She started to clean off the nightstand table and started to fix the bed. Her thoughts again beginning. She was making the bed and caught his scent; she loved it on her sheets and on her pillows. She smiled, knowing he laid there, but she really wanted him in her bed again. Her mind going back, his words assaulting her mind now, she closed her eyes remembering, flatting the sheet with her hand. She opened them and saw her thong now lying on the bed. She began chuckling and remembering how he got it off her that night.

He was so gently, and in one second became rough, it turned her on so much, and it thrilled her to the core. She reached for them now, as another hand behind her slowly slid down her arm, bringing it back. She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't even hear him come out, or for that matter turn the water off.

She froze, as he moved his body right up against hers now, pressing. Now her thoughts were really beginning to take over. She started thinking, was he dressed? Did he have a shirt on, or just pants?... that picture of him, assaulting her brain now. Her mind took her back, to see him leaning on the door-frame, no shirt, beads of water trickling down, all the way to his happy trail. She didn't mean to but her eyes closed and she lowly moaned now. "Mmmm"

He heard her, so softly, and knew what she was feeling, he was feeling it too. His arms wrapped tightly around her now, holding her. His head lowering to hers, he inhaled, taking in her essence and closed his eyes.

Moving her hair over now with gently fingers, slowly kissing her bare neck. She tried to turn to him, but he held her now, slowly kissing and caressing her from behind. Her body trembled under his touch; he found her week spot, right below her earlobe. He kissed and blew his warm breath into her ear now, she trembled again, now leaning back into him.

He held her, feeling her let go and relax now. He slowly turned her to him, while still kissing her neck, she moaned again and her hands began caressing him now. Her eyes open now, seeing his bare chest and the beads of water there. Her mouth leaning in and her tongue claiming him, now kissing and licking them up, she followed them down to his happy trail, sighing.

He moaned deeply, and his hands moved in her hair now, his eyes closed, feeling every sensation she was giving to him. She slowly sat on the bed now and kissed and licked his stomach, her hands feeling his rear, squeezing now, he groaned.

She began to move lower now; his jaw set, his eyes closed, he groaned and his hands stopped her, taking hold of her head again. Leaning down to kiss her warm mouth now, he leaned down more, using his arms now for support on the bed and slowly move her back-wards. She moved with him, and he was now laying half on top of her. He moved and groaned, his ribs aching now, she knew and quickly moved him onto his back again. Leaning over him now and kissing him deeply, her hands feeling every inch of him. "Mmmmm"

She kissed his neck and his shoulder and worked her way down again, stopping at his nipple. She softly nipped on it, he growled low, throaty, his hands grabbing hers now. She looked up at him and he quickly rolled her over, with a groan and was now on top of her. "Grrrrr... Ahhhh"

He growled low again and slowly began kissing her neck, his right hand unbuttoning her shirt now, slowly trailing kisses down her chest now, as he opened button by button. Her soft moans like music to his ears, his breathing increasing now.

He unbuttoned her shirt, and his fingers made quick work of her bra, twisting to open the hook in front. It popped open for him and he growled again in need, taking her beauty in. His eyes taking their fill, looking hungrily at her now, he slowly lowered his head and took, one of her breast into his mouth, licking it softly. She softly moaned his name now, and her hands now in his hair and on his shoulders. Her breath becoming short and ragged. "Mmmm, Ho.. ra.. tio...Ohh"

He moved kissing and licking across to the other, taking it into his mouth, devouring it, leaving nothing untouched. He slowly worked his way down now, kissing and licking every inch of her. Rubbing his hardness against her leg, as she grind-ed down onto his knee, that was between her legs now.

Both so caught up in the moment, forgetting everything and everyone around them. He softly kissed her stomach now and saw her muscles tense and release, he did it again, enjoying the view. He kissed her navel and now ran his warm tongue all around it. Her muscles tensed again, stronger this time, he smiled. Her fingers now in his hair, holding on to him. "Oh...My...Goddddddd..."

His fingers began unbuttoning the top button on her jeans now, while his wet tongue licked all around. His fingers moving slowly, lowering the zipper now, reveling slowly, the color red, her underwear. She shudder under him and moaned loudly now, with need. "I... I... Ohhhhh Hora...t..i...o... Ahhhhh"

His warm breath on her belly and now going lower, his hands on her rear. His lips kissing down now, on top of her underwear, as his strong fingers slowly slipped her jeans down.

He kissed her so softly on one side of her hip and trailing now to the other. Calleigh whimpered now, her need so bad, her desire driving her insane. He felt so good, she thought... To good, his hands sliding smoothly over her and now softly cupping her rear. Moans beginning to escape her throat now, getting louder. "Ohhhhh... Mmyy... Ho...Ahhhhh!

He lifted his head up, only to see her in pure ecstasy, his arousal aching now. She looked so hot, he thought, so needy. Her shirt was open and her breast moving as she, writhed on the bed. She was licking her lips trying to moisten her mouth, dry now, from excitement.

His eyes hungry, his mind thinking how ravishing she looked. He wanted to ripped her underwear off right now and TAKE her, his desire so strong now, but he held back. Also thinking, he wanting to take his time with her, he wanted it to last. He had so much to give to her, to show, finally he could, his mind racing again, thinking of all the things he always dreamed of doing to her.

Now lowering his head again, and trailing kisses, as he softly caresses her backside with both hands. He kissed lower; he trailed down her perfect V, feeling her heat and kissed her inner thigh. Then back up and over to her other thigh, his tongue now softly licking it.

She began moaning again and writhing on the bed, her legs shaking now, under his torturing touch. He held her leg, and trailed his tongue back up to her navel, only to trail it back down to the other side. OH! Ooh! Ahhhh!"

Her head thrashing now as her body was begging for release. Kissing his way back up to her navel he slipped his tongue just below the band of her underwear, teasing her more now. She cried out his name, as his thumbs now, softly slipping into the sides of her underwear, slowly sliding them down, as he kissed, every.. inch.. of.. her now... bare skin.

She was ready to explode, com-bust, burst and knew the moment he touched her there, it would be the death of her, unable to control her overwhelming emotions now. Her body calling to him, lifting off the bed, he held her rear and still softly caressed it, as she lifted. Oh...ohhh g..oooddd!...Ho..Rat...IO!..."

"Mmmmm." He kissed her inner thigh. "Yes, Mmm... Calleigh"... He kissed his way up now; she arched her back off the bed. "Let... yourself go..." His own breathing now increasing, and his voice, husky with lust. "I...want you...so bad..."

His mouth now slowly, softly finding her warmth, closing in over her. His mind reeling, wanting nothing more but to pleasure her. He ached so bad to feel her, to be inside of her, to be one, with her. She arched and now he held on to her, softly using his tongue to caress her sensitive spot. She whimpered again and now moaned loudly. "Ohhh!... my...Ahhhhh!"

He used slow slips of his tongue, softly gliding over her. She gasped and her legs began to shake, her breathing quickly turned to panting and now gasping. She reached out for him but was only able to grab a handful of his hair.

His hand supporting her rear and his other hand now working its way, slowly, up to her breast. Softly caressing and then gently gliding his fingers over her taut nipples. Her whole body now beginning to shake, she cried out to him, gasping for air. His tongue, slipping and sliding now, faster, feeling her, so near. He wanted her so badly; it was driving him crazy now.

Her moaning and her writhing, her body shaking until she could take no more. He knew he had her, and increased his pressure now, squeezing her breast with his hand, beginning to pant himself now. His need straining, reaching, tightening, while his hands were caressing, grabbing, and squeezing.

Her body tensed up now and she cried out and arched up, pushing down into him more, grinding now, and moaning his name over and over. Her body exploding, and shaking uncontrollably, all around him, as he devoured her now and gave her full release. Her stomach muscles tensing under him and her body racked by spasms of sheer Ecstasy. "OHH! Godddd! Myyyyy Godddddd!... Hora...TIO! I'm...Ohhh! I'mmmm... Ahhhhhhhh!"

He slowed and lifted his head up now, his eyes hungry on hers. She saw that look, wanting, needing, his jaw set. He licked his lips never taking his eyes off her now. Her body still shaking, he leaned in and kiss her stomach now, she moaned to him again. He lifted himself gently on top of her, kissing his way up, to her swelling breast, taking it in his mouth now. Her head thrashed and her body beginning to shake again, her hands holding on to his head, he slid up more, to her neck, and softly licked her collarbone and jaw line.

Her hands now pulling on his pants, shoving them down, off of him. His own hand sliding them down now, hers now finding his rear and softly feeling it with her fingers. His head came up and he gasped as he felt her grabbed him, his mouth now quickly coving hers. His tongue probing, tasting her hot mouth now.

He lifted up on his elbow now, and slowly felt her hotness on him, leaning his hips in now, he slowly applied steady pressure and sank into her deeply. Face to face with Calleigh now, she watched him as she felt him entering. His eyes closed now and his jaw clenched, his forehead wrinkled, he was so immersed in her. She placed her hand on his face now and he opened his eyes, now looking deeply into hers. He tilted his head and parted his mouth, lowering down to Calleigh's now. She kissed him deeply, her tongue now plunging into his mouth and probing back. She lowered her mouth to his neck and he felt her tongue laving him, warm, sliding. He groaned and slowly began to move above her now.

His elbow leaning near her head, his hand found her hair. He closed his eyes now, tension rising in him, her hotness all around him. His senses flooding him now, feeling her heat and wetness. He hungrily kissed her now, and she ardently returned it and more, her hands pulling him in deeper now.

He growled above her, and buried his face in her neck, kissing and nipping now. She moaned his name so softly into his ear, and he shuddered above her. His body beginning to feel the surge racing through him. He lowered his head and took her breast into his mouth again, caressing and licking it. Calleigh started to feel the warmth building again, her moans becoming more now, louder now. She breathe into his ear now, "Ohh..I ...want you...Ple..ase..."

He pushed deeper now and began a steady rhythm, his jaw clenching again, his back straining and his breathing erratic now. She felt him, all of him and still tried to pull him closer, he read her eyes and began giving her sweet demanding kisses, she moaned into his mouth now. She now went lower on him and kissed his neck and chest now. He groaned above her and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. She felt so good, he wanted to stay here forever but his body began moving faster now.

He deeply thrust into her, and she embedded her fingers into his back. His head snapped up and he hissed a sharp breath out, he leaned down now and began giving her velvet soft kisses. She moaned to him now in delight and held on to his back, as he began to move with deliberate force into her.

His arms near her head, holding it with his hand, as he dove deeper. He picked up the pace, and Calleigh began writhing now under him and calling out his name over and over. He covered her mouth with his, thinking how hot she felt on him now, he felt her building again and wanted to feel her explode all around him.

He kissed her face and trailed his tongue down her neck and up to her ear, breathing right in it. That was her spot, he knew, she whimpered and now he moved faster, using his hips now, going deeper, thrusting deeply, sinking into her depths of love.

He kept up his rhythm, feeling her tighten now around him, feeling her stomach against his, tensed and relax with each thrust he gave. "Ohhhh! Myyy!..I'm! ...Hora...tio!.. Ahhhhhh!"

"Mmmm, Goddd!..Uhh! You...feel...so goodddd!...Uhh! Calllll."

His hips pressing into her, her legs wrapping around him now, making her feel everything, and more. He buried his head now in her neck, kissing and licking, his control slipping away now. She grabbed his rear and pulled him into her and cried out.

His head came up now face to face again with her, both breathing ragged, her moans echoing through the house, his grunts low and deep, thrilling her to the core. He suddenly felt her hotness burning all around him, and now he began his final descent. He held her head close to him and looked her deeply in the eyes transfixed on her. Bending to kiss her again, her mouth open, moaning, unable to hold the kiss, she was lost in his trance.

He clenched his jaw again now and groaned, she knew he was close and lifted up to kiss him. Their kisses hot and wet, with need now, she cried out and he held her tighter and drove deeper, holding on to her still. Unresisting, longing, both giving in to the fire about to burn them.

Horatio looking into her eyes now, holding her gaze. She moaned and now he felt her muscles tightened all around him. Her face flushed, her teeth biting down, into her bottom lip now, unable to hold back her cries of pleasure. He watched her as her body held him tightly, engulfed in her wetness now. Squeezing him from the inside now.

The sensation too much for him, he snarled and growled trying to hold on, to be one with her. He thrust deeper and deeper now, Calleigh crying out over and over her arms wrapping around him, her body quivering under him, he was so caught up in her, he was encased in her fire and felt all of her, exploding around him. He wanted to keep going, he wanted to give her so much more.

She opened her eyes now gasping, moving with him, looking right at him, not believing this. His brow furrowed and his face red and getting redder by the second, his back straining as she held onto him for dear life. His breathing erratic, his body swaying with hers now, his thrust going even deeper into her now, she began to build again.

Now becoming to much for her, it was overwhelming to her, seeing him like this, giving her everything he had, his being, she could see it in his eyes as her body spasmed again and again now. Tears welling in her eyes, her hands going to his face as he began to push deeper. Her moans right to him now and he clenched down again trying to breathe.

She was driving him insane now, he wanted to explode and take her right along with him. She held him, knowing he just didn't want this to end. She felt the same way, his body beginning to tighten now, he gasped, he felt it surging, raging through him, wanting release now, right now in her. His hand on her head now pressing and feeling her hair, his body straining, aching, burning. Fire now coursing through him, he push and push and push and he groaned her name now, sending both of them reeling, over the edge. "Ahhhhh!... Godd!... Cal...leee!"

"Hora...tio ...oh! my! goddddddd! I can't...I...I..Ahhhhhhhh!"

Her cries drowning out his groans as he shuddered and jerked above her. Leaning down now to softly kiss her, his breathing still erratic. Her eyes now glassy and gleaming, he smiled softly to her, seeing her this way, drove him insane.

He tried again to kiss her now, his breathing calming a bit. He took a deep breath in and looked in her eyes.

"Mmm, You're amazing... And...I Love You...Calleigh Duquesne." He said now, short of breath.

Tears now threating to fall, she smiled at him and softly kissed him back. Running her hand along his face.

"Horatio Caine, I have Loved you from the moment we met and I will love you forever!" She pulled him close and kissed his lips.

They laid for a bit together in each others arms, just holding one another. Nothing matter at the moment but here and now. He rolled over onto his back now and groaned, she went with him and attached herself to his right side.

"Are you ok?"

"Mm-hmm...never better love."

"You have to be in pain Horatio, there is no way you could have done..."

"Shhhs." He took his finger and put it to her lips now, smiling to her.

"You're incredible, I've never... I mean your energy level is...unbelievable."

"Well, your's is right up there too. Did I count right, I wonder?"

"Horatio! So how many did you count?" She asked now blushing.

"Four, I counted four times... is that right?" Calleigh rolled over now and away. He quickly grabbed her close.

"Yep, it's right handsome, how did you know, I really didn't think you could tell everytime..."

"Not only could I tell beautiful,.. but I can FEEL as well. All of you!" Now Calleigh reached and got Horatio's attention.

"Did you still want to keep these?" She giggled softly in his ear as she held up her underwear for him.

He quickly snatched them from her and said..."Finders Keepers." In his low sensual voice.

"C'mon stallion, lets get you under the covers." She said, smiling now. He laughed now, holding his ribs.

"And you my love...are you...coming?" His eyebrows wiggling up and down.

"Oh i certainly think so." She answered him smiling.

"What do you think happened to Frank?"

"Oh my god, I forgot about Frank... You just..made me forget...everything but ...you.." She smiled and blushed at the same time.

"I'll call his cell and see where he is." She reached across the bed, picked up her phone and dialed Franks number.

The bell rang!

"Noooooo, I want to stay here, with you, in your arms..." She groaned now, snugging closer.

"As soon as he leaves, I promise, to not let you go. I want to hold you the whole night and the rest of my days." His fingers sliding her hair off her face, he kissed her softly now. Her smile brighter than ever and full of light. He smiled to her and she got up now.

The bell rang again and she yelled out, "I'm Coming!"

Horatio now began laughing again, and holding his ribs.

Calleigh opened the door, it was Frank.

TBC...

Please let me know what you think?


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey Frank, come in, how are you doing? We were getting worried about you."

"Thanks, I'm fine Calleigh, Jessop took the worse of it, he's at the hospital now. They said he has a bad concussion. I just stopped home to change quickly, how is H doing, is he up yet?"

"Yes he is, c'mon. Can I get you something Frank? A drink or something to eat?"

"Well, if you know of any tricks, on how to get rid of one doozy of a headache? Maybe we can just replace the whole head, that is, if you have any extras... lying around." He joked, holding his head now.

She brought him into the bedroom and Horatio was sitting up now in the bed. He quickly saw the bandage on Franks forehead and shook his head in disgust. He gave him a concerned look now, tilting his head to him.

"Frank, you... ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine H, just a bad headache."

Calleigh reached for the bottle of Tylenol and poured a glass of water, now walking it over to Frank.

"Here you go, take these; they should help a bit at least, it's just Tylenol."

"Thanks Calleigh." He took the pills and washed them down with the water.

"So, what happened, Frank?" Calleigh now sitting down on the couch, listening.

"I'm still not sure. It happened so quickly. Jessop and I were standing outside in front. The Greenhill's were inside, everything was quiet, no problems, nothing... not even a phone, like you said H."

"They didn't contact anyone..."

"No. No one, Greenhill was scared shirtless and knew that would be a mistake. He told me about this Judge Ratner, H. He's, not tied to tightly H, and he really has it in for you."

Horatio gave Frank a look and Frank caught on, he quickly changed the subject. Calleigh was worried enough about him and this Judge; it would only make her worry more to talk about it.

"Ok, so we were outside talking and Jessop thought he heard something. He walked over to the house, saying something to me about a beeping sound and next thing I knew, he was running and yelling, telling me to get down. If that kid didn't hear that sound, well, we probably wouldn't be talking right now." He said, clearly upset now. Holding his head.

"Ok, sounds like a timing device... Tell me everything, Frank. Did anyone get close to the house when you were outside?"

"No. no one in or out, I'm telling you H, no one knew..."

"Well, someone knew..."

"Yeah... can't argue there." Frank said, now rubbing his head.

"Ok, let me think... Mrs. Greenhill made breakfast for us and we had some coffee, and.."

"Back up, go in steps, Frank...Tell me everything you did and everything they did, including Jessop."

"Right, my heads a bit foggy, right now, let me..."

"Maybe you should take a break right now, Frank?" Calleigh said getting up and grabbing and ice pack for him now. "Here, put this on the back of you're neck, it will help."

"Thanks, Calleigh, I'm fine..." She now rolled her eyes up and walked back to the couch, snuggling with a big pillow, lifting her legs under her. Horatio watched her and smiled. He wanted to be that pillow.

"Really, now where have I heard that before?" She sassed, looking at Horatio now.

Frank laughed now and Horatio shook his head and chuckled.

"You men are all a like, you just don't listen to reason." She stated firmly.

Horatio now looking at the blanket, and Frank looking away from her. She began to laugh now.

"Ok, go ahead... get on with it." She said to Frank now.

"She's tough Frank,... look out."

"Yeah, I can see that. Thank you for the ice pack, umm, nurse ratchet." He chuckled.

"Ok, so we ate and went out side and did our routine check of the place, nothing new. Jessop had the back and I had the front. Everything checked out, H."

"Tell me something. Did you see it?"

"No, Jessop saw it in the flower pot, he saw it, not me."

"Ok, was it there, when you did your morning check?"

Now Frank put his hand to his head, thinking hard, seeing himself in the morning, checking the place out. Horatio knew he was going back and tracing his steps; he quietly waited and looked over to Calleigh. Her eyelids heavy now, she had to be exhausted he thought, especially after...

"No... Dam it! No, it wasn't there... I'm sure!" His fingers softly rolling across his lips now.

Calleigh's eyes, now snapping wide open, at his loud voice.

"Ok, lets go from there, did you go back in the house?"

"NO...wait... that kid... I think..."

"What kid, Frank?"

"Jessop ordered take out for the Greenhill's. That delivery kid, I saw him bending, to pick up something. He was right near the flower pots, H. It has to be, but how the hell would anyone know..."

"Did you order take out before? Was it the same delivery person, Frank?"

"Yes, we did and no it wasn't the same delivery kid. Dam, how could I have been so..."

"Ok, take a easy, Frank, lets not concentrate on that, lets find out about this delivery kid, ok?"

"So you think he did it?"

"Yes, I think he planted a bomb, but I already know who's behind all of this. C'mon, let's go find our bomber!" Horatio's eyes intense now. He threw off the blankets and began to get up.

"Hold on, Horatio, just where do you think you're going? You can't be serious."

Calleigh quickly getting up now and walking over to the bed. He sat up on the edge now and spoke to her.

"I feel better Calleigh, it's alright." He said, in a soft voice, looking up at her now.

"Here we go again... NO! It's not alright, Horatio! You can hardly move and your ribs are never going to heal like this." Her voice raising with each word now, her eyes glassy.

"Umm, I am going to use... the bathroom. I'll be right back." He excused himself now, and walking out, gave Horatio a questioning look.

Horatio reached out and took her hand in his now, pulling her down to sit next to him. Looking her in the eyes, seeing how upset and worried she was for him. He spoke gently and softly to her now.

"Calleigh, listen to me, ok? I'm ok... I think you know that. My ribs are fine and will take time to heal, but other than that, I'm fine, right?"

She turned her head away from him now. His hand quickly bringing it back up to keep eye contact. Her eyes began welling up now.He sighed and squeezed her hand with his.

"Sweetheart I'm ok, and I'll even make you a promise, ok?" His fingers now moving her hair out of her face.

His eyes embedded on her now and she looked deeply back into his, knowing how easily they could sweep her away. She looked deeper and knew, she knew how, he had to do this, how it was part of who he was.

It was,... who she loved,... Horatio.

There was no denying it, she knew, this is who he was, and this is what he felt he had to do. Make things right again, get the bad guy, put him away, to make the world a safer place. She softened now and took a breath. He saw it, he saw her release the tension now and relax, her shoulder sinking down. She understood and he didn't even finish what he had to say to her. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She pulled back and tilted her head to him.

"Hmm, before you make me forget. What's the promise?" He kissed her again so softly.

"Mmm, ok, I promise you... I will come right back after we see this guy, ok? I'll come back and I'll rest, just like you want me too, ok? Now, umm... I have a request, ok? I want you to get some rest while I'm gone, you're exhausted Calleigh and I need you to umm... be well rested,... For later." His voice low now, his eyebrows going up to her. She smiled and blushed and he pulled her close.

She got up and he followed her now to the bathroom. She pulled out a few towels and a washcloth, putting them on the sink.

"Ok, here you go, all set?"

"Mmm, thank you Calleigh. Thank you for... Understanding."

He pulled her into his arms and held her close again. She rested her head against his chest and sighed, the feeling of closeness to him and the feeling that only Horatio could give to her. Safeness and security, only found in his arms. He rested his chin on her head, playing with her hair.

"Ok, I'll let you get started." She pulled back and smiled to him.

"Hmm, yes.. sounds good." She gave him a questioning look and he slowly pressed his body into hers now, pinning her against the bathroom sink. He gave her a deep wet kiss and pulled back. Looking into her eyes now, seeing her dazed. He whispered.

"Mmm, I love that look. You make me want to..." She placed her finger over his lips, hushing him, he growled.

"Let's go lieutenant... Better get a move on."

As she slowly removed her finger and traced it down his chest, slowly to his stomach and walked out of the bathroom now, chuckling. Listening to him groan now, as she pulled the door closed behind her.

She went out to find Frank sitting on the couch with his head back. She figured she'd let him rest a while.

"So can Horatio come out to play?" He chuckled now.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She sassed. "Yes, he can and you had better keep an eye on him. He's not, doing to well; I don't think he's up for this yet." She shook her head now, worried.

"I'll keep an eye on him Calleigh, ok?"

"Please Frank, make sure he doesn't overdue it."

"Yeah well with H, that's like trying to hold back a volcano... you can't. It's imminent. I'll get him back here before you know it."

Calleigh sighed now, her body beginning to feel the exhaustion. She couldn't wait to put her head down and sleep.

"Yeah well, just wait till Alexx finds out, I'll bet, she's gonna go berserk."

He laughed now and Calleigh just sighed again, putting her hands to her head, thinking about it now. She gave him a look and walked back to the bedroom. She sat on the bed waiting for him; she laid back now relaxing her legs, hanging off the bed. She closed her eyes only for a moment.

She felt something on her, warm... on her neck and she moved a bit. Then she felt it again on her neck and moving up to her face and lips... Her eyes shot open. It was Horatio, he was leaning over her giving her soft kisses. A smile now growing on her face.

She sat up looking at him now; his pants were on, but open at his waist and his belt hanging. His fingers now buttoning his shirt up, that was hanging out of his pants. He smiled down to her and she got up.

"Mmm, that smell, I love how you smell." She said to him, with her eyes closed, concentrating on it. He gave her a chuckled.

"Where's Frank?"

"Outside on the couch... Resting." She said, yawing now to him.

His heart now CAPTURED by her, his mind telling him to go to work and his heart telling him to hold her close and never let her go.

He wanted to hold her close and let her sleep in his arms, but now he was leaving. His mind trying to figure this all out, his heart telling him to stay, pulling him closer to her. He shook his head for a moment trying to clear his thoughts.

He tucked his shirt in, buttoned his pants and closed his belt. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his badge and ID, hesitating now. No gun, he stood up now and placed his badge on his belt and pocketed his ID. His hands going to his hips, now looking at Calleigh, tilting his head. She smiled at him now, leaning her arms back on the bed.

"You look good, handsome and you smell,... even better." She smiled.

"My gun?"

"Oh, right... Stetler took it... Evidence."

Horatio shook his head now and his jaw set. Calleigh saw him getting upset now and quickly tried to lighting the situation.

"I'll get you my back up, hold on a second." She jumped up and went into her closet. She pulled out a metal box and unlocked it. He watched her as she took out her back up gun and slipped a clip into it, then checking the chamber.

"Ok, here you go, lock and loaded. Take good care of him, he's... one of my favorites." Her smile bigger now.

"Hmm, thank you Calleigh, I will take care of... Him." He chuckled.

She watched as he was adjusting his holster and placing the gun in it now. She hugged him, arms fully around him and reaching together at his back. He grunted a moment and she loosened her hold just a bit, smiling up at him. He put his arms around her and pulled her in more, tightly.

"Go easy, please. Be careful, ok?"

"Mmm, yes Ma'ma. Now, I um,... I'm gonna need... my phone." He said, with a grin to her.

"Oh my, I forgot all about it, hold on a minute." She went to the draw of the night table and took it out. She walked back over to him and handed it to him.

"Safe and sound, and now you can even call me, right?" She wrapped both arms around his neck now.

"Of course I will, you don't have to worry, I promise to keep you updated."

"If you know what's good for you... you had better." She smiled, raising her eyebrows to him and fixing his collar. I could... come with you..."

"No, you're on Vacation... Remember?"

He smiled at her now and she looked down.

"So, you didn't think I knew, did you? How long, did you take?"

Now her head spinning, she was not ready for this, she was not sure what to say, and she didn't want to lie to him.

"Hmm, As long as I need. I even cleared it with the Chief; he was more than happy to help me. " She gave him a satisfied look.

"The chief Calleigh, just how much time did you ask for?"

Calleigh now realizing she gave Horatio way to much information in that sentence. She knew how quickly he could put things together. Of course he would know...

"He told me to let him know, Horatio... I do have plenty of time built up, you know."

"Ok, alright, we'll talk more about this later." She nodded her hear, no to him now.

"There is nothing to talk about, it's my vacation time to do as I like. Right now, there's nothing more I'd like,... than to be, with... you. Now she was getting upset again. " If you don't want me to..."

"No, That's not... That's not what I meant, Calleigh. Of course I want,... to be with you, I just don't want you,... wasting you time on..." Franks phone began to ring.

Horatio now pulled her close and held her. She hugged him back and he softly leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey, we going anytime today?" Frank yelled from outside now.

"Yes, be right there, Frank."

"Yep, alright." Frank groaned.

"Calleigh, I'll,... see you a little while?" He asked, tilting his head to her, making sure she was not angry at him. "I'll call you and let you know what we find, ok?"

"Ok, Horatio, please be careful, and don't forget your promise to come right back. I'll be... waiting." She said, raising her eyebrows to him, up and down now. She leaned on her toes and gave him a kiss, he returned it and they walked out of the bedroom to Frank.

"Mmm, ... Ok, we'll... see you in a bit, Calleigh." He smiled to her.

"Thanks again for the Tylenol Calleigh, it really helped. We'll see you later."

Calleigh walked them to the door and watched them get into Franks car. Horatio having trouble just trying to get in. She shook her head, very concerned for him. Why did he have to be so stubborn, she thought. Then she answered her own question... Because he's Horatio.

She smiled now and they pulled away, Horatio looking back at Calleigh now. She gave him a smile and slowly closed the door, the officer's still standing guard.

"You doing alright, H?"

"Yes, Frank... Fine, thank you. You have an address on this kid yet?"

"Yep, just got call a few minutes ago, his place is just a few minutes away. Supposedly Freddy Gonzales is not working today, so maybe we'll catch him at home. I'd loved, to get my hands on that dirt bag."

Horatio took a breath and smiled. "That makes, two of us, Frank."

"Ok, Its right up here, 149 Drew street. Looks pretty quiet here, want me to pull up in front?"

"No, lets pull over and park it here, we don't want to spook him if he is home."

Frank parked the car and they got out. They slowly walked up to the house, checking the area.

"No car in the driveway, looks like he's not home."

"Do you remember the car he was driving?"

"Yep, red ford mustang."

Horatio walked up to the door and leaned over, looking into the window now. His hand now removing his gun and holding it ready. Frank had his gun in his hand and gave Horatio a nod.

"Ready?" Horatio nodded back, ready and waiting, gun aimed at the door.

Frank, rang the bell a few times, there was no answer. Horatio now began to walk off to the side of the house. Frank went around the other side, both men meeting in the back.

"Ah, that's welcoming, wouldn't you say, Frank?" Horatio spotting the sliding door ajar. One hand on his hip, his eyes scanning.

"Yep, I definitely would, how stupid can this guy be, to leave his door open like that?"

"Lucky for us... Very stupid." Horatio pulled on the door and they both entered.

Guns drawn now, they checked out the place.

"It looks like no ones home."

"Yes well, it also looks like we found our bomber." Horatio now holding up some wires, showing Frank.

"So that's it then."

No... This is just the triggering switch, everything else is laid out right here, he just has to put it together." Horatio now picking up a small box, with a counter on it.

"So he used a timer, it wasn't set off manually, It was on a time delay,... or... maybe not." Now his eyes discovering a remote, tilting his head, thinking.

They checked around the house and found a gun and some ammunition. Horatio was now near the front door, Frank standing off to the side. Horatio heard a sound and looked up, the door opened. The kid looked shocked to see someone just standing there and his eyes moved and he saw Frank and bolted.

"Hold it! POLICE! MDPD, Freeze!"

The kid was out the door faster than he came in, Frank was quickly on the move. Horatio now going out the back door, gun in hand, hoping Frank would lead him there.

"I said hold it!" Frank now running out of steam, chasing him around the side of the house. The kid looked back at Frank while running and when he turned around he ran headstrong, right into Horatio. Horatio's gun dropping as he took him down in almost a bear hug, holding on.

The kid struggling and thrashing against Horatio now, caught him with a few blows, knocking the air out of him. Horatio quickly, trying to gain some kind of control, flipped the kid on his stomach and pulled his arms behind his back. Telling him now to stay still, leaning his knee into his back. Frank quickly came over and cuffed him, yanking him off the floor and out of Horatio's hands. Still trying to catch his breath.

"Get your hands off me man." Frank quickly letting go now, letting him drop to the ground, face first.

"Oops." Frank said now, with a small chuckle.

Horatio now bent over, holding his ribs, coughing. Looking over at Frank, shaking his head.

"You ok?"

"No man, I think you broke my nose... get me off..."

"Shut up, stupid! I'm not talking to you!"

"Horatio?" Fanks asked.

Frank moved closer to him, watching the suspect thrash on the floor, warning him not to move. He put his hand on Horatio's back and patted it, his eyes asking Horatio again.

"I'm... Ok, Frank. Lets get a car for him, alright?" Horatio now standing straight up again, holding his ribs, taking a few deep breaths.

"Ok, H. Why don't you go sit in the car, I'll get things straighten out here, ok?" Frank bent down and picked up Horatio's gun, handing it to him.

"Thanks Frank. I'm gonna give Eric and Ryan a call. I need them to process this place."

"Ok, H."

Frank pulled the perp up and began walking him to the car out front. Horatio stopped him a moment.

"Who put you up to this, son?"

"I got nothin to say to you!"

"It will go easier on you if you talk to us. Do you know what you get for attempted murder... on a police officer?"

"Hey man... I didn't try to kill no cop, just that other Judge."

"Who put you up to it?" Frank now questioned, harshly.

"No way, man... I'm not saying a word, I'm safe, you can't touch me."

"Safe? Really,... well let me give you, an idea, of just how safe you are. Have you heard of some little thing called the death penalty? Well that's what we have here in Florida, that's what you're going to get, if you don't start talking. So talk!" Horatio now with his hand on his hip and the other cradling his ribs.

"I ain't going to jail man, you'll see. I ain't gettin no death penalty, either"

"Really. We'll, all the evidence inside says... YOU ARE!"

"Yeah, un-huh well see. like I said, I ain't saying nothin man, so piss off!" Frank slapped him in the back of his head now.

"Stupid, takes on a whole new meaning with you!"

"Hey man, that's police brutality, you can't hit me."

"Really? Oh dam, my hand must have slipped, sometimes it has a mind of its own."

He pulled on his arms and dragged him to the car. He opened the back door for him and when the perp bent to get in, frank slapped his head into the roof of the car, dazing the perp now. His head springing back.

"Oops, there it goes again."

He now just shoved him in and slammed the door shut, leaning on the car door now. His arms crossed over his chest, watching Horatio, he could tell he was in pain. Now he just had to figure out a way to get him to sit down and relax for minute. Before figuring out a way to get him back home, to Calleigh's

Horatio opened his phone and dialed Eric.

"Delko."

"Eric, I need you and Mr. Wolf to come over to 149 drew street and process a crime scene."

"H, where are you? You're supposed to be..."

"Eric I need this done ASAP, we found our bomber. There's material and trigger switches, It could be the break we need.

"Ok, H, I'll get Ryan, we'll be right over. Are you alone, H?" Should I..."

"No Eric, Frank is with me and we're--- finee. Horatio gasped as he felt a sharp pain run through his ribs now. Eric heard it, he knew, he tried to reassure him. "We're just... waiting on a squad car.. now."

"Ok, H, We'll see you in a bit." Eric said with hesitation.

A moment later Franks phone rang. Horatio grinning now, knowing that was Eric. Well he thought to himself. He was very lucky to have such a caring team, they always managed to come through for one another. He smiled thinking about it and Calleigh came to mind. He looked down at his phone and now over to Frank. He pressed a button and was dialing Calleigh.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh, its me, we got him. We got the bomber. Just waiting on a squad car now.. to pick him up."

"That's great, Horatio. Is he talking yet?"

"No, but I think that will change, once we get him to the lab. Once he sees the evidence against him, he'll cooperate." Calleigh, now with hesitation in her voice.

"So you're... going back to the... lab?" She said softly.

"No Calleigh, I'm not. Frank is, he's going to bring me back as soon as the squad car gets here. So I'll um,.. see you soon."

Now Calleigh thinking, something had to be wrong... Horatio not going back to the lab? She questioned him just a bit.

"Are you ok, Horatio? Did everything..." He cut her off and knew what she was doing, he laughed a bit inside to himself now.

"Everything is fine, Calleigh. Eric and Ryan are coming to process the scene and we have the bomber."

"Ok, Horatio... I'm... glad you caught him."

"Me too Calleigh, so,.. I'll um,... I'll,... See you in a bit."

"Ok, ok Horatio, bye."

He closed the phone and closed his eyes. He noticed a feeling going through him, warm, something different, something special. It was Calleigh, he knew. She just completely relaxed him and soothed his pains. She was healing him without even knowing it, her words, her voice, so softly going through him, soothing. He took a breath and walked over to the car now and stood there with Frank. Frank moving over now and watching the perp, Horatio turned, his back now leaning against the front door.

"You want to try again with this clown, H?"

Horatio turning to the right to look at him a moment. The perp yelling an carrying on in the back seat now. Horatio shook his head and Frank yelled at the perp.

"Hey stupid, if you don't stop yelling, I am going to personally come in there and gag you! Now shut up!"

"No, Frank, he's not going to say anything right now, not till he talks to his lawyer, who in turn needs to talk with a certain judge, i'll bet."

Frank's fingers rubbing along his mouth now, realizing what H, was talking about.

"We're gonna get him, H. This guy is gonna talk, trust me."

"Frank, lets keep our heads on, ok? This guy is just the messenger, we want the chief, the brains behind it all, the primary. We'll get him, I know."

Horatio now looking at the red mustang in the driveway. He frowned.

"Does he have the keys on him?" Horatio nodding to the car, his eyes very intense, concentrating.

"Yeah, hold on, I'll get em. I just love it, when you get that look in your eye."

Horatio chuckled.

Frank put his hand on the door handle, and Horatio turned now toward Frank and the back door. The squad car just pulling up now, siren whaling, followed by a hummer, Eric and Ryan now arriving too.

Frank pulled up on the door handle and the perp, using his two feet, kicked it out with all his might, sending Frank flying back-wards off balance, onto the ground. Horatio now moving toward the door and the perp. The door now swinging out fully, catching Horatio in the midsection, as he took the brunt of it's impact. He went down hard, with a grunt, slamming against the car now, sliding down to the ground.

Eric and Ryan seeing what happened, Ryan now jumping out of the moving hummer to help. The perp now wiggling out of the car and started to run as Ryan tackled him to the ground. He flipped him over and punched him in the face a few times, yelling at him as a hand grabbed his, now stopping him.

"Ryan! Ryan!... calm down, you got him, you got him." Eric now helping out Horatio as Frank tried to calm Ryan down.

"You piece of shit, I should beat----."

"I got him Ryan!" Frank pulled Gonzales up and shoved him at the officers.

"Get this dirt-bag out of our sight, before he really gets hurt."

The two officers now shoving him in the back of their squad car now and slamming the door shut.

"H, are you ok, can you get up?"

Eric asking, squatting in front of Horatio, holding his right arm, trying to give him support.

"Hmm, Yea...h, I, um,... I think so." He groaned.

"Lean on me, H." Eric said calling to the others." Ryan! Frank! Give me a hand."

Ryan was quick to help, holding him under his other arm, supporting his weight now with Eric. Frank opened the car door now, so Horatio could get in. Horatio groaned now, finding it very hard to move and breathe. His ribs were killing him and trying to get into the car was not working.

"Let's get him in the hummer, I think, he'll be more comfortable." Eric said.

"He's not looking real good, maybe we ought to get him checked out at the hospital." Frank added.

"No...no .. hos...pital... I'm fine." He grunted and gasped now, holding his ribs.

"You don't look fine, H. Maybe we can get Alexx to check him out?" Ryan now helping him to the hummer.

They got him into the front seat of the hummer as Horatio slouched low in the seat, now in severe pain. He started to cough again and held his ribs as his body ached.

"I think we should call an ambulance." Frank said now, looking at Horatio.

"NO! He quickly answered Frank, from the hummer. "I'... Said...I'm fine. I don't need an ambulance, I need a bed... to rest it off. Just take me back to...Cal...lieghs...pla--."

His breath caught now, his eyes closing and his head going back. His hands cradling his ribs, he was almost gasping for air.

Ryan quickly, but gently dropped the lever down on the seat and reclined Horatio now. Trying to make him more comfortable, he now noticed the blood on his lips.

"H, you sure you're ok? We can take you..."

"Take me b...ack ..to...Cal..." He gasped the words out.

"Ok, H we're going back."

Ryan told Eric and Frank about the blood and Eric agreed to drive him back to Calleigh's with Frank. Ryan stood behind to get the processing started and to make sure Alexx would meet them at Calleigh's.

"Hey, H, you still with us?"

"Um-hmm, I'm ok, lets not worry Cal..leigh about this...ok guys?" He coughed again and groaned in pain.

"Alright H, don't worry about it, just relax right now, ok?" Horatio nodded his head this time.

"Frank, what the hell happened back there? How did he get the car door open?"

"He didn't, I went to open it up and bozo pulled a fast one on me, using his feet. Before that, he tried to mow H down, but H took him down instead. That Son of a bitch, just wouldn't give up, I knew I should have..."

"Frank---." Horatio gasped.

"Alright H. Alright.. Are You ok?"

"Yes, fine."

"Ok, here we are. Let me come around before you try to get--- Wait, H."

Horatio already opened his door and began to slide out. Frank now grabbing him and Eric taking his other arm as Horatio almost collapsed.

"Easy, H... We got you... almost there, alright...H?" They we're practically carrying him now. Both men had their arms around his back, lifting him in unison, up the stairs now and to the front door. Eric rang the bell and Calleigh answered smiling now. Not expecting this, her smile quickly faded. He look terrible.

"Oh my god... What happened?" Her hand went to her mouth in shock.

"Just help us get him in Calleigh, we'll tell you in a second."

"Here, bring him in here." She pulled the bed covers down all the way. Taking another look at him, her heart sank.

"He's bleeding, do you two know this?" They laid him down and he groaned in pain now.

"Yeah, Alexx is on the way, he wouldn't let us take him back to the hospital..."

"No, I'm...f ...i.ne, ju..s t gi..ve m..e..." He was coughing again, now more blood showing on his lips.

"Just what the hell happened?" Calleigh clearly upset now, looking at Frank. Horatio hearing her voice, he knew she was upset.

"Cal... I'm... ok." He tried to give her a smile, it didn't work, his face wrinkled in pain now.

"Ssh Horatio, don't talk, ok? Just lay there, don't move." She quickly retrieved the basin and washcloth, gently laying one on his head now.

"It's his ribs, Calleigh." Frank said, looking down at Horatio. She glared at Frank now.

"So, one of you better start talking..."

She pulled off his side holster now and he groaned in pain. She wiped the blood from his lips and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well first, the suspect ran right into him, and then, he kicked the car door opened with his feet, catching us off guard. He sent me flying and as the door sung out, it um, it umm,... caught H in his midsection, he took the rest of the impact."

"I spoke to him, he seemed fine. I can't believe this. Eric can you get me some cold water for him."

"He was at first, it wasn't till we tried to get the suspect out of the car. That's when he kicked the door open."

"Well did you get him at least?"

"Oh, yeah... We got him, and Ryan rearranged his face. I had to drag him off the suspect. They had just pulled up when all hell broke loose and saw what had happened"

"Thank god, they were there to help."

Calleigh now opening his shirt to the sides, gasped in disbelief. Frank hissed out a breath and starting rubbing his head, in shock.

"Horatio, try not to move, ok?"

"Hmm..." His eyes closed.

She rang out the wash cloth and covered the new blue-black area on his ribs. They were swollen and bruised badly. She gently laid the cloth on him and he flinched, groaning in pain. His hand quickly covering hers now as he groaned. Calleigh ran her hand over his forehead and through his hair.

"Just try to relax, ok? I know it hurts." Tears, beginning to well now in her eyes.

"Here the water Calleigh."

"Thanks Eric." She helped him lift his head and gave him some. The bell rang.

"That'll be Alexx, hopefully." Eric said. "I'll get it Calleigh."

"Maybe you should give him some of the pain killers, Calleigh?" Frank stated.

"I just want Alexx to take a look before I give him anything, Frank."

"Good, idea."

Alexx came walking into the room with her medical kit in hand.

"Ok, tell me what happened, I just got the half-ass version from Ryan."

She looked over at Frank and Eric. She moved over to the bed now and Calleigh walked around to the other side, Giving her room.

"What can I do to help Alexx?" Calleigh now feeling very guilty for letting him go in the first place.

"Let me have a look at him and we'll see, honey."

Frank now explaining what happened to Alexx. She took one look at his ribs and shook her head now, her eyes coming up to meet Calleigh's.

"Horatio, honey,... you with us?"

"Hmm.. Y..es." His eyes half opened. He groaned.

"Ok, just relax, like you're doing, I'm going to feel around, ok?"

"Hm, need ... to check the car...Fra..nk." Horatio now remembering he wanted that car searched.

"Ok honey, listen. Stop talking ok, Frank has it under control. Don't you Frank?" She gave him a glare.

She took one of the cloths from Calleigh and wiped some dried blood off his lips again.

"Oh yeah,.. We got it H, don't worry about it. Ryan's checking it all out now." Frank looking at Eric dumbfounded now.

Alexx began to examine him and removed the cloth that Calleigh had on his ribs now. She gasped and her hand went to her mouth in shock. She was shaking her head now, looking over at Frank and Eric. She slowly palpated the area and he groaned in pain and grabbed her hand. His stomach muscles tensing now, his head pressing back into the pillow.

"Alright, it's alright Horatio." Calleigh gave her a questioning look and Alex shook her head and looked over to Eric now.

"I think we need to get him to the hospital." Alexx said to Eric now. Horatio mumbled something, groaning now.

"You want me to call for an ambulance Alexx?" Eric asked her.

"Yeah, I think he has..."

Horatio now beginning to move, trying to get up. Calleigh placed her hand on his shoulders and tried to calm him now. Alexx helped her.

"Horatio, just lay still."

"No... no... Hos.. I'm...he started coughing now."

"Alright, easy, no hospital, ok? Just relax like you were doing, ok?" She lifted his head a bit to help the coughing. Her eyes wide looking over at Eric again.

"Calleigh did you give him anything yet?"

"No Alexx. I was waiting for you, to be sure."

"Ok sweetheart." Alexx looked in her bag and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of medication.

"Jus...t let m..e r..est a bit, I'm... fin..." Alexx now putting her hand on his head, softly caressing it.

"You're fine. Just relax, go ahead, rest Horatio."

Alexx went over to Eric and Frank while Calleigh stood with him, holding his hand.

Alexx whispered something and Frank answered.

"I thought he has an appointment tomorrow, right?"

Yes, he does, but if he's bleeding, we should get him there today, don't you think Frank?"

"No...no no... hospi...tal No...morrow" Alexx went back over to him to calm him down now.

"Horatio, listen to me. First I need to lay still, ok? Now, I know you don't want to go to the hospital but you could be bleeding internally again. I don't want to take that chance with you honey, you understand me?"

"No hosp...ital Ale-lexx. Just let me rest, tom--morrw, I go... promi..se tha...t. Re..st, ok?" He was short of breath and in pain, trying to convince her now. Gasping each word out.

"Alright Horatio, stop talking now and rest, like you just promised, ok?"

"Hmm." He nodded his head and opened his eyes more now, Calleigh in his view. He gave her a small smile and closed his eyes, relaxing now. She started to softly rub his hand with hers.

Alexx now preparing an injection to give to him. She pulled out an alcohol wipe and opened it. She made quick work of it, as she pulled his pants down off his hip area, and quickly wiped and stuck him. His eyes shot open and his hand went to grab for the needle but Alexx had it. Calming him now, just letting him know, it was for pain. His eyes now slowly closing and his breathing becoming even again, the medication quickly knocking him out.

"Ok, someone want to tell me how this happened in the first place?" Alexx now fuming, looking over at Frank and Eric. Frank and Eric looking down now. Calleigh shaking her head and tears now in her eyes.

"It's my fault. I should never have let him go..."


	29. Chapter 29

"No-no baby, don't even start that, he's a grow man... Stubborn, but a grown man. I just don't see how you two didn't stop him." Frank looked down and Eric spoke.

"You know H, Alexx. What should we have done, cuff him to the bed?"

"Well yeah, that would have worked, and we wouldn't be here right now."

"So are we calling for an ambulance?" Frank asked now.

"No, I'll keep an eye on him for now and see how he is in a few hours. That injection will keep him out for a while and help with the pain too."

"Ok, I'm heading back to the scene; I have to process it still. I'll talk to you later. Calleigh, Alexx." Eric said goodbye.

"You gals want me to stick around a while, just in case?"

"No Frank we're fine."

"Ok I'm going to book this guy and find out what the hell's going on. I call you later to check on things, ok?"

"Ok Frank, see you later." Calleigh said softly.

"Calleigh, I'm sorry this happened, I never..."

"It's not your fault Frank, but thanks. I should never have let him leave here."

"Yeah well, I don't think anyone could have stop him. If H gets his mind set on something you can bet nothing is going to change it! Alright, I'll see you both later." Frank left.

Alexx and Calleigh took off his pants and pulled up the sheets and blankets. Covering his bare chest now. They quietly went out side and talked a while. Calleigh now telling Alexx how she tried to stop him, but knew it was no use. Alexx seeing how guilty Calleigh was now, trying to reassure her, it would not have made a difference.

"Well honey, when he gets better, he can expect a serious tongue lashing from me."

"You think he'll be ok till tomorrow, Alexx?"

"Yes, I do... Calleigh. Horatio will be fine."

They sat and talk for hours now and the bell rang. It was Ryan, coming by to check on Horatio.

"Hey Ryan, how ya doing?"

"I'm ok Calleigh. Hows, H?"

"Baby, what happened to you're hand?" Alexx now seeing it cut up and swollen.

"Oh, it's nothing...really." Ryan looking at his hand now.

"That's not what I heard Ryan, and thank you for helping him?" Calleigh said.

"That dirt bag had it coming; he has some pair going after Frank and H like that." Ryan said.

"He should be waking soon, I think. Lets go check on him, alright." Alexx said.

Alexx feeling his forehead now. Horatio groaned, waking from his sleep. His eyes slowly coming into focus now, seeing her.

"Hey sugar, how you feeling?" Horatio tried to lift his head, but quickly realized he was going no where. He groaned and closed his eyes, trying to clear his head.

"Umm... I'm... What happened?... What, did you give... me?" He was Feeling a bit drugged up, his voice rough from sleep.

"Just a little something to help you rest and control the pain." Alexx answered now.

"Oh, my head is..." He groaned again, closing his eyes.

"Just give it some time to adjust, its the meds working on you, that's all."

Alexx looking across at Calleigh now, surprised, waiting for him to say something about his ribs hurting.

"What time is it?"

"Here we go; the meds must be wearing off already Alexx." Calleigh said now, shaking her head in disbelief.

Horatio now turning his head slowly to the left, to see Calleigh sitting there, smiling down at him now.

"Hey, you feeling any better now?"

"Yes... I am thank you. Calleigh I'm..."

"Ssh, not now, please just rest and lay still, ok?" She squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture.

"Well it almost 11pm now, why are you going some where?" Alexx asked him now.

"11:00...at night? What happened to the ..." He slightly shifted in the bed now and quickly clenched down, groaning in pain. His hand was in Calleigh's and he quickly snapped it over to his ribs, dragging hers right along with him.

"Easy Horatio, don't move, try to keep still." Groaning still in pain now his eyes squeezed shut, Alexx gave Calleigh a nod.

"I... hardly move..d, I can't just lie still..." He gasped in pain now, as he felt an overwhelming sharpness hit him in the ribs and run up into his chest. He gasped for a breath now and Alexx tried to calm him."

"Ok, I need you to listen to me, ok? Horatio, listen. Breathe small breaths, don't try to take a deep breath in again, ok?"

"Umm." He groaned and nodded his head to her now.

Calleigh now holding his hand again. "It's a good thing you are going to see the doctor tomorrow. That's the only reason Alexx let you slide, you know?" She was trying to get his mind off the pain.

"Umm, thank.. you... Alexx." He groaned and she nodded to him. He tried to give her a grin, but the lines in his face showed he was in extreme pain now. His jaw bones showing, as he clenched down, each time in pain. She knew and already had another shot ready for him. She smiled at him now.

"Ok, I just want you to rest for tonight and tomorrow we get you check out, ok? I'll see you in a few hours, nice and early. Calleigh and I will give you a hand, ok Horatio?"

"Mmm, yes. It's late, I know Alexx... Thank you so much for ... Everything. Drive safe."

"Well thank you, but I am not going anywhere Horatio."

He gave her a confused look now, thinking to himself, these meds must have him all screw up.

"I was saying goodnight to you because you're the one going to sleep now."

His eyebrows furrowed in question. She showed him the needle and he now realized what she meant.

"I just woke... Up." His puppy dog eyes now looking at Alexx and over to Calleigh for help.

"Don't look at me, she's the doctor." Calleigh said softly, with a small smile. He looked back over to Alexx now, with his best puppy dog expression, begging.

"Forget it mister! That look is not going to help you tonight. You're just lucky I didn't hall your ass right down to the hospital, when I got here! I let you slide today, but not now, you're resting, you have no say in the matter anymore! First thing tomorrow morning, you're going to see Joe." She glared at him and took a breath, calming herself. "Just what were you thinking, Horatio?" She followed up softly now.

His eyes looking down now. "I thought, ... you were being extra nice to me?"

She grinned now to him. "That's right I was and when your better, you're gonna get a real scolding. Then you'll see just how nice I can be mister!"

Calleigh now laughing a bit. Horatio turned to look at her. She covered her mouth now trying to stifle it. He gave her a small grin.

"I'm sorry I worried you both and... AHH!"

Alex just stuck him in the hip with the needle, he gasped and his eyes looked over to her in shock.

"You could have warned me, Alexx."

Calleigh held his hand now.

"I just did WARN you, Horatio." She gave him a smirk now and he nodded, realizing what she meant. Everything she just told him, that was his warning.

He gave her a small grin and nodded. "Point.. Taking.." His eyebrows going up.

"Yes, in more than one way." She laughed and held up the needle to him. He gave her a smile.

"Thank you..." His eyes already beginning to close now, his head relaxing more into the pillow. "Al...lexx."

"Goodnight, Horatio." She gently ran her hand over his forehead and over his hair. Smiling now, she could never stay mad at this man. His hand now relaxing in Calleigh's as he quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

"Calleigh, why don't you go get some sleep as well. I'll take the first watch on him, ok honey?"

"Alexx, you're really not going home?"

"No honey, this is, my home for the night, I already spoke with my husband and kids. Now that we have that straighten out, go get some rest. This man is a handful and I'm sure you really haven't had much sleep since he's been here, right?"

Calleigh nodded to her now, thinking she should only know. She would kill her... and him even more.

"I'm going to take the chase lounge over there, why don't you lay on the couch, we'll hear him if he needs us Alexx."

"No you won't. He's out for the night Calleigh, trust me, I gave him enough to knock out a horse. So get some real sleep while you can sugar." She smiled to her.

Calleigh gave Alexx a blanket and pillow for the couch and went to lay on the Chase lounge now.

"You're just as think headed as he is."

"You'll wake me if..."

"Yes, of course I will, Calleigh."

"Thanks for everything Alexx; really, you don't know how hard ..."

"Yes I do baby, I know Horatio a lot longer than you, and I do know how hard...headed he can be. This was not your fault and trust me, you're gonna hear it from him when he's well enough to think about it. He knows what he did was wrong, but his... righteousness gets in the way and well, that's Horatio, right?"

"Yeah, sure is. The funny thing was he had me convinced and I knew he had to do it. I knew it was wrong but I still knew he had to. Like it was a part of him to just get up and go, he's so... complicated." Calleigh's eyes searching for the right word.

"Yes, he is Calleigh. Complicated indeed!"

Alexx just stared at him sleeping now, thinking how he saved her life and how he helped her so many times before. She laughed a little to herself thinking about the time when Delko and she were caught in the glades and the fire almost burned them alive. Horatio took care of her then and played doctor, as he put the saline drops into her eyes, to help her see again clearly. He was so gently and caring she thought. She held his hand in hers and thought again, complicated indeed.

Calleigh quickly fell asleep and Alexx stood sitting up with Horatio for a while. About an hour passed and she went to lie on the couch. Not really allowing herself to fall into a deep sleep, just in case. She awoke, it was about 7:30 In the morning, the night went smoothly and Calleigh was still fast asleep.

She got up and checked on Horatio now. She took hold of his wrist and felt his pulse. It seemed fine, she lowered the sheet and looked at the bruise. It seemed to have grown more. She knew now he was bleeding again and that was a sure sign of it. Her cell phone rang and she jumped, startled. She quickly picked it up now. Calleigh beginning to wake now.

"Hi sweetly, no mommy will see you later, ok?"

"Of course I'm coming home tonight, sweetheart, yes. I love you too, baby. Ok, we'll get your favorite tonight then, pizza. Pizza it is. Ok, have a good day at school, bye." Alexx closed her phone sitting next to Horatio now. Calleigh stretched out on the couch sitting up now.

"Everything ok?"

"Yep, that was just my baby, calling to say hello."

"He sleep the whole night?"

"Baby, don't you trust me yet? Of course he did." She smiled now.

"Coffee, we need some coffee. I'll go put a pot up, ok Alexx?"

"Sounds good, Calleigh."

Horatio beginning to wake now. Alexx leaning over to him, smiling now.

"Good morning."

"Mmm, Morning. His voice rough.

She poured him some water and he graciously accepted and downed it. Her hand helping his head stay up.

"Well it looks like someones awake. How's the pain?" She asked, slowly releasing his head now."

"So far so good, I haven't moved yet, doctor." He smirked at her now.

"Ok, well either way you have to sit up a bit, we have to get you ready for the doctor."

"That's not until 10am... Just what time is it, exactly?"

"Well, it's just going on 8am, but its gonna take some time for you to get ready and I really don't care about a time. The sooner the better."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked over to the doorway now, checking for Calleigh.

"It means you're bleeding again and the sooner the better, Horatio." She whispered now.

"Alright Alexx, let me get up and see how..."

"Whoa... were are you going? Just lie back a second and relax."

He stilled and listened to her now. Calleigh came walking in with two coffees in her hands.

"Horatio, your up?" Calleigh smiled to him. She walked over to the end table and put them down. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, if I had one of those, I can guarantee, better." He smiled.

"I'll be right back with one for you." She bolted out of the room smiling now. He chuckled and held his ribs, forgetting for a moment.

"Good, don't forget again." Alexx snapped at him. She pulled the sheet back up on him and put her hand under his arm.

"You ready to try and move?"

"Yes, umm. I'll use my right arm Alexx, don't worry."

"I'm not worried baby, but you now have a problem on the right side too. Hold on a minute." She called Calleigh.

"Calleigh we need to help him sit up."

I can do this Alexx, I..." She cut him off.

"When you feel the pain hit you just stop and take a break, ok? Ready, here we go."

They pulled and Horatio pushed his right arm down and into the bed, lifting himself. He froze in pain, his arms going to his ribs and his head dropping back down now. He groaned.

"Alright, easy, Horatio."

"Calleigh, give me those pain killers you have..."

"No. No more drugs... I can't...think straight." He gasped out, trying to breathe.

"Will you relax, here just take one, it will take the edge off. One isn't going to do much, trust me." His eyebrows now rising at her statement, he put his hand out and she dropped it in. He took it, and Calleigh handed him the coffee she just fixed for him. He gave her a smile.

"Umm, delicious... The coffee, I mean." Calleigh smiled and Alexx rolled her eyes now.

"Calleigh, um, could you hold this a minute?"

He handed her the coffee now and began to lift himself again. He groaned in pain and closed his eyes now, but he was now sitting up in the bed.

"Are you, ok?" Alexx now asking, seeing his face red and stressed.

"Just, give me a minute, I'll be fine."

"Baby, I'll give you a few days and you won't be fine."

Calleigh chuckled.

Horatio reaching his hand out now to Calleigh, she took hold of it. He grinned. "My coffee?"

She gave him a quick glare and quickly reached for it and handed it to him now. He took a mouthful and relaxed his head back.

"You hungry?" Alexx asked.

"No, no thank you."

"Ok, you just relax a bit with Calleigh here. I need to go freshen up a bit and then we can help you."

"Help me what?" He said, swallowing the coffee down, a bit taken back at her statement.

She gave him a look and walked away, with the wave of her hand at him.

"Calleigh, help me what? You two are no..." He put his head back again and took a small breath.

"Will you just relax, already. Drink your coffee!" She gave him an annoyed look now.

"Good morning... Beautiful." He smiled. "I love it when you get angry."

"Then you should have stayed awake yesterday! I don't think you would have liked it much then!"

Horatio looked down now and Calleigh quickly felt bad, she didn't mean to say that to him. It was nasty and mean, she knew.

"Horatio... I'm..."

"No Cal, I deserved that... and more. I'm very sorry for the way things turned out yesterday. You were right but I, ... I couldn't see that, at the moment, you know?"

"Yes, I do Horatio... I knew you had to try, that's why I couldn't stay mad at you. I do understand you, Horatio."

"I'm glad you do Calleigh. I'm sorry, to have worried you so much; I'll try not to... do that again, ok?"

"Try? You had better not, Horatio!"

"Mmm, I kept my promise, I came right back." He said sincerely, looking into her eyes.

"Yes you did, although, a bit worse for wear, I'd say." He tilted his head to her and she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Good morning." She said back now, breaking the kiss off.

"Mmm, yes, its beginning to look like one." His eyebrows teasing, moving up and down now.

She kissed him again and he moaned his approval to her "Mmm."

Alexx came walking in the room now. "Ok, break the lip lock, you two; we have to get a move on."

They quickly pulled apart, Calleigh turning red, embarrassed now. Horatio had a grin on his face.

"Well, I am glad to see you're feeling better, Horatio." She lifted her eyebrows now to him. Calleigh still not looking at Alexx.

"Hmm, well a little TLC, never hurts, Alexx." He gave her a mischievous look.

"Ok well, to tell you the truth, it's about dam time! You two were driving me insane and I couldn't say anything to either of you about it." Horatio looked at Calleigh and now Calleigh back at Horatio in awe.

Alexx now threw up her hands and began to walk out of the room, laughing now. Her words walking out were, "These two are just two much."

"Does anything, get past you Alexx? Horatio quickly stated.

"No it doesn't, Horatio, you should know that by now!"

His face now turning red and Calleigh beginning to laugh. "Hmm, well you want to give me a hand..."

"No you don't!" Alexx said coming back in the room now.

"Ok, I want you to slide yourself over and we'll both help you up, ok?"

"I'm sure I can handle..."

"Horatio, listen to what I am telling you." He began to slide over and groaned in pain. His hands grabbing at his ribs again. Now he huffed and forced himself into a sitting position on the side of the bed.

Alexx just looked on in shock and Calleigh told him to slow down. They both couldn't believe how he just managed that.

"Ok, I'm up... you can both let go now. Really... Ladies, I'm ok."

They both just stared, with wide eyes at him now.

"Ok, so I'm going to take a shower and..."

"Whoa... I not sure that's a good idea for you right now."

"Why not?" He gave Alexx a look.

"Well, we can't have you falling in there and..."

"Alexx, I'm ok, alright. I feel better. I'll feel even better, after a nice shower, ok?"

"I'll stay with him Alexx." Calleigh shot out quickly.

Now Horatio and Alexx both stared at Calleigh. Horatio had a grin on and Alexx looked confused.

"Mmm, sounds good to me. What do you think Alexx?" Horatio joked.

"You two are ... Fine, alright, but leave that door open, just in case."

"Ok Alexx, I'll get some things ready for him and..."

"And I take care of the Coffee and breakfast. Call me if you need me, honey."

"OK..." They both answered her in unison, and look at one another.

Alexx now laughing gave them both a wave of her hand and walk out of the bedroom, dismissing them.

Horatio slowly got off the bed and Calleigh helped him, he was a bit wobbly but ok.

They walked into the bathroom now, Horatio only in his boxers.

She gave him a fresh towel and washcloth.

"Ok, so you need anything else? Can I help you with anything?"

"Hmm, well I can think of a few things you can help me with... " A big grin now on his face.

"Horatio!" Her voice rose, and he smiled.

TBC...

Please review and let me know what you liked or disliked.


	30. Chapter 30

She turned toward him now, keeping her eyes leveled with his. He grinned, his eyes full of mischief now. She loved it when they would play word games and tease each other with innuendos. She decided to play along with him now.

"Well, just what did you have in mind, handsome?" Her eyes now slowly rolling down his body, she was making sure he was getting this. She gave her best southern accent and a very sexy stance, one hand on her hip.

His eyes now following hers, scanning her body and just hearing her voice was enough to get him started. He began to have a growing problem now.

"Mmm, Well, I'm... having some...umm,.. growing pains... that I thought you could em.. help me with?" His eyebrows moving up and down now to her.

She smiled and blushed, her eyes going south, seeing his problem... clearly now.

"Well, I think you are going to need a very cold shower, to um... help with that problem." Her head nodded down.

"Really?" His voice was husky, he moved closer to her.

"Yes, really!" She gave him her best smile.

He grabbed her and pulled her in for one, hot, wet kiss. He grinned now to her as she stood in a daze. He just loved that look he got from her when he caught her off guard. She looked so sexy he thought and he wanted to do her right there, a low growl coming from his throat now. His hands went to his hips and he dropped his boxers.

She turned around so quickly she almost lost her balance. He chuckled now and got in the shower. She was still dazed from his kiss, he knew.

"So, how's your pain, is it better since Alexx gave you the pill?"

"Oh, it's aching Cal..."

"Horatio!" She snapped back.

"What? You asked." He laughed.

"I did,.. didn't I?" She shook her head.

"Um-hmm, you certainly did." She heard a soft groan now.

"Are you alright, Horatio?"

"I...I could be a lot better, if you just came in here with --."

"Horatio!"

He laughed deeply now and it melted her in place. She had to pick herself up to move. How she loved to hear him laugh, really laugh, she thought.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to grab a few things for you to wear."

"Thank you, Calleigh." She smiled.

She grabbed his solid white shirt and a pair of black pants. She was thinking about his jacket now but remembered Eric didn't bring any for him. She smiled now thinking, liking him much better without the jacket covering him. She walked back to the bathroom. He was standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist now. Her eyes did a quick roam of his body and leveled with his eyes. He smiled at her.

"Ok, here we go, let me give you a hand with---."

Now she started to laugh and blushed, she kept saying things that were coming out all wrong, and what the heck is it, she wondered. He laughed now seeing her catch herself this time. He moved closer to her now as she held his shirt up.

She slipped it on his left arm and then right, she was getting good at this, he thought. His fingers automatically going to the buttons now. She swatted them away now with her hand.

"No, touch!" She said. His eyebrows furrowed, confused.

She slowly buttoned him up and he watched as her fingers slowly worked on his buttons. He leaned in more to her, as some of her hair fell back off her shoulder. He leaned down and gave her soft kisses all along her shoulder and slowly up her neckline, giving her the chills. Her eyes closed and her hands froze on him. He gasped as he straightened up.

"Ok, enough, lets get you dressed and down, ok?"

"Mmm, down?"

"Horatio Caine! Will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" He smiled, innocently. "You said it not me."

Calleigh shook her head, she was saying things that were just coming out wrong.

He smiled now as he slipped his pants on and tucked in his shirt. She took his hand and led him outside. His balance faltering a moment, she held him closer.

"Did you do that on purpose?" She asked, holding him close now.

"Hmm, no, but I wish I would have thought of it." He leaned into her more.

He slipped his shoes on, now leaning on Calleigh and they walked outside.

"Something sure smells good Alexx."

"You hungry, Horatio?"

"No. No thank you, but you two, please enjoy."

Calleigh told him to sit on the couch for a while and relax. She waited as he sat down and grimaced in pain, holding his ribs again. Alexx heard him take a sharp breath in and walked over to him. Calleigh went over to the stove to make sure nothing burned, taking over for Alexx now.

"You ok, Horatio?"

"Um-hmm, fine Alexx. I feel much better since I took the shower and---." He gasped in pain now as Alexx's hand scanned his stomach and found his rib cage. He quickly grabbed her hand stopping it. Her eyes now meeting his, pain clearly evident in them, he shook his head no to her. She gently removed her hand now and placed it on his forehead.

"You feel warm, Horatio."

"A hot shower will do that, Doctor." He chided. She put light pressure on his head making him relax it back on the couch. He easily let her direct him down and he closed his eyes.

"Good, that's exactly what you need to do, relax."

"Thank you Alexx."

"You're welcome, Horatio.

"Calleigh, lets make this quick, I want to get him to---."

"No. You both take your time, I'm fine right here. Don't rush on my account, please."

"Frank will be here soon anyway."

"Frank?"

"Yes he offered to give us a hand today; he also wanted to make sure everything checked out over here. Alexx said.

The bell rang.

Horatio made a move to get up.

"Don't you dare get up!" Alexx scolded him now. He froze, and now chuckled.

"Frank, come in. Would you like some coffee or something to eat."

"No, I'm fine, already had breakfast, thanks." He sat on the couch with Horatio now.

"Hey H, how you feeling?"

"I'm ok, Frank. Thanks again for yesterday, I appreciate it. So tell me, what's knew? This kid Gonzales, is he talking?"

"No, H. I thought we had him and his lawyer shows up and he completely clamed up on us after that. I'm going to give it another try later today maybe."

"Ryan or Eric find anything at the house?"

Now Calleigh started talking.

"They found a Whole room full of bomb materials that he used to make the bombs, trigger switches and other components. Eric found a bunch of boxes with remotes in the trunk of the car."

"Really? I wonder who they were going to hit next. We must have really screwed up his plans now, we need to get him to talk."

"Ok, so what time is this appointment Alexx?" Frank asked, changing the subject.

"Were leaving right now, lets go."

Horatio now looking over to make sure they were really done. Frank gave him a hand up and he groaned a bit.

"H, you ok?"

"Yes, fine... thank you." Calleigh and Alexx were first out the door, Horatio was next and Frank stood behind him, just in case.

Calleigh and Alexx quickly making their way down to the end of the walkway, taking now. Frank and Horatio were talking to the officers on the porch. Horatio nodded and gingerly started to walk down the stairs, slowly scanning the area with his eyes. A sudden feeling beginning in the pit of his stomach now.

He stopped, put his hands on his hips and looked more carefully, his gut now telling him, something was wrong. He looked back and to the right, Frank was talking to the officers still. He turned and looked to the left, Alexx and Calleigh were talking, and laughing now. Calleigh caught his eye, watching him as she listened to what Alexx was saying.

Now taking a step back he scanned the whole area again, with his eyes. A blue and white van across the street stood out, the driver was looking over his way. His head tilted and his eyes registered his thoughts, going wide now. He began walking quickly down to the front of the walkway. Two flower pots suddenly catching his eye, he began to hear a beeping sound as he got closer to them. He turned now and started to run directly at Calleigh and Alexx, they were right in the line of fire. He yelled.

"DOWN! ... GET DOWN! BOMB!" An explosion sounded...

Running full force now he leaped in front of both of them, knocking them to the ground, covering them with his body. Frank and the officers hit the deck; they were further away and were fine.

Now Horatio laid still on top of Alexx and Calleigh, not moving at all. Calleigh started to come around first and then Alexx. Both of them panicking now, twisting to get up. Horatio rolled off of them and flat onto his back, with a groan. Calleigh crawled over to him and checked him out. She called out to him but couldn't hear herself, her ears were ringing now. Alexx also finding it impossible to hear, she also crawled a bit to Horatio and called out to him.

"Horatio? Horatio... Can you hear me...?"

She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him now. His head hand some blood trickling down but it was a minor cut, she saw.

"Horatio?...Horatio..." Calleigh tried now and all of a sudden her ears popped and she could hear herself, a few moments and Alexx had the same results.

"HORATIO!" Calleigh shook him now, becoming worried. His eyes snapped open and he lifted his head up quickly looking around now confused. Calleigh and Alexx both came into focus.

"You both...ok? I thought..."

His face tightened and he grimaced now in pain. He lifted his left hand to look at it now,... it hurt. His eyes went wide as he noticed a huge nail sticking right out of his palm.

"Relax, you're ok, let me see." Alexx said, taking hold of his hand and Talking to him.

Calleigh said something to him.

"I... I can't hear...ringing, my ears are ...ringing." He said.

Calleigh looked at him, and spoke slowly, so he could try to read her lips.

"Just relax, give it a minute...it will pass." His eyes closed now as he groaned in pain again.

"I need my kit, could you grab it for me Frank.?"

"Sure Alexx, paramedics are on the way."

"Ok, thanks Frank. Calleigh, keep talking to him, let him know he's ok."

"Horatio,..."

His hearing now beginning to come back, he could hear Calleigh talking to him finally.

"How did you know, it was a bomb, Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"I... I can hear..you now." His ears popped.

"Good, thank god. Are you, ok?"

"Yes... yes, fine. Everyone else, ok?"

"You pretty much saved us, we're all ok, yes." She smiled to him but he groaned again as Alexx worked on his hand. He began to get up now and they all helped him up. Frank hung onto him still, supporting him.

"That van, did... You see that...Van?"

His breathing was uneven and his words came out strained. His eyes went wide as he tried to talk more.

"Blue and white... Driver looking over...he...ere..."

He gasped now and his left hand went to his chest. He was trying to talk but nothing was coming out now, his eyes went wide.

"You ok, baby,... Horatio?" Alexx quickly asking now.

He put his head down for a second and lifted it back up to look at her. She quickly felt his ribs and he gasped but he shook his head no, to her now. Now he was beginning to gasp for air and his face was red.

"What is it, Horatio? Help me here..." She looked over his body.

"I... I... Can'...t...Br.." Nothing but air was coming out, as he tried to talk, Alexx now began to worry.

Suddenly a wheezing sound came from him and his eyes went wide again. His breath all but gone now, and his eyes registering the pain. He began to collapse back, and Frank grabbed him and hung on to him, now lowering him back down into the grass. Frank gently removed his hands from him, and they were now full of blood,... Horatio's blood.

"Alexx!..."

He showed her his hands and she gently turned Horatio to his side. His white shirt now turning red, as the blood began to pool and soak into it. He groaned to her again. Her hands were quickly worked on finding the problem.

"Oh my god, he... He has a puncture wound, it's a nail embedded in his back. We need an ambulance now! Right now!"

Calleigh eyes now went wide with fear, she spoke to him.

"Horatio you hang on, ok? Horatio keep those eyes open for me...please,... ok?"

He held onto her arms but his eyes could not hide the pain he was feeling. She went to move to look at his back and he held her tighter to him. She shook her head to him now.

"I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere, ok? You stay with me, ok?"

He nodded his head to her, but his eyes began to close as his body began to shake, not getting the oxygen it needed.

"No, no.. Horatio?...stay awake... Horatio, don't you close those eyes..."

His eyes went wide, each time he tried to breathe now, he slowly was losing consciousness. Till finally, his eyes closed.

"No, no NO! Alexx! Alexx!..."

"Ok, Calleigh, alright, let me see him. She took his pulse, which was nonexistent. He's alive, he passed out, ok?" Alexx, was trying to reassure Calleigh now, but who would reassure her.

The ambulance arrived, and they laid him on the stretcher on his stomach. Loaded him in with Calleigh and Alexx on board now. The EMT cut his shirt off him to reveal two nails sticking out of his back. They were both on the left side and one looked deeper than the other. Calleigh and Alexx both looked on in horror now. The EMT, quickly put a stack of gauze on each one and tape it, hoping to keep the bleeding down.

Frank jumped in his car and gave them an escort to the hospital now.

Dr. Gannon was waiting by the emergency doors, he got the call, an explosion went off somewhere, there was an officer down. He was shocked to see Calleigh and Alexx jumped out of the ambulance. He quickly went over and spoke to Alexx.

"Update me doctor?"

He began examining Horatio as they rushed him into one of the emergency rooms. Calleigh and Frank watching, as Joe's hands went to work on Horatio. Alexx quickly telling Joe what had happened.

We need to intabate him, Maria get me an OR stat. Calleigh now watching in shock as they turned him over and intabated him right in front of her. She was beginning to feel dizzy. Alexx noticed and grabbed her. Joe yelled at Alexx and Frank.

"Lay her down... Put her in the bed!" Joe pointed to the other empty bed there.

Frank quickly brought her to the other bed in the room, laying her on it.

"You're alright honey. Just keep breathing, Calleigh, Ok?"

Alexx gently pushed her hair back out of her face. Calleigh didn't answer back at all.

"She's not looking good." Frank said, out loud.

Now Alexx quickly became concerned and started to feel around on Calleigh. Her color was all wrong, she just didn't faint, not Calleigh. She examined Calleigh now and lifted her shirt up a bit to find a nail embedded in her side.

"Dear god...How?" Alexx looked over at Joe who was franticly working on Horatio.

"Joe!... She's been hit with a nail too, looks like the lung..."

"WHAT! Maria?"

"O.R. 3 Dr. Gannon, available now."

"Take him, right now! Prep him, I'll be right there!" Maria was now staring at the Doctor in shock.

"GO!" He yelled now. "GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Maria rushed out.

He change gloves and began examining Calleigh now. He quickly ripped open her shirt to see the damage.

"It could be in the lung, we're gonna need x-rays." He listened to her heart and it was beating fine. He put an oxygen mask on her and told her to breath easy. Her eyes opening more now.

"Ho...ra...tio? Ho ra..tio..." She gasped for air trying now to lift her head up. Alexx took her hand. Joe tried to calm her and put his hand on her head, leaning down talking to her softly.

"Ok Calleigh, listen to me. Don't talk, just relax and breathe normal, ok. I'm going to take care of him now, but you have to remain calm ok, we don't want that moving. Ok, you understand me.?" She shook her head yes.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." Joe ran his hand over her forehead.

"Give her 4mgs of Dilaudid, and get me those x-rays stat."

"Alexx...I'll... I'll.. let you know." He put his hands up and quickly walked out the doors.

Frank looked at Alexx. Both of them in shock now, wondering how this could have happened. Alexx stood with Calleigh. Frank called Eric and Ryan as the X-ray tech came in the room and took the x-ray of Calleigh's chest.

Everything was black.. slowly, sounds being heard. Beeping sounds and voices talking. They seemed to be getting louder now, closer. Calleigh's eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing Joe over her now. She tried to lift her head but he shook his head to her and told her to just relax, gently running his hand over her head.

"Calleigh, can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"

"Hor..." Her eyes closed and she licked her lips feeling dry now. Joe ran a wet sponge over her lips. Her eyes were becoming clearer now, she looked around and realized she was flat on her back in the hospital.

"You're in the hospital; we took a nail out of your side. Do you remember?"

Her eyes now went wide, remembering everything now. She bolted up into a sitting position.

"Horatio... How is Horatio?" She gasped.

The room suddenly spun round. Her body was going limp, Joe held her up now and gently laid her back down.

"He's ok, Calleigh, the nails were not that deep, only one actually reached his left lung."

"Can I see him?" Her eyes pleading with Joe's now.

"You need to get some rest yourself, but yes, I will let you see him." Joe knew it would do her good to see Horatio.

Joe called Alexx in and let her see Calleigh. It reassured her and now it also reassured Alexx.

"Ok Alexx, give me a hand, we're gonna move her to another area, ok?"

"Sure Joe, just point me in the right direction."

Together they rolled her through a pair of doors and into another room. Joe nodded to Alexx and they rolled her into a cubicle area, another bed was right there next to hers.

Alexx looked over and quickly smiled, it was Horatio.

"Calleigh, hey honey, can you turn your head for me?"

Calleigh now turned her head and saw him, his red hair standing out, her eyes went wide. She sighed, as Joe explained it was not that serious. The nails didn't penetrate any other vital organs and only one slightly punctured his left lung. However he did go on about his ribs being more bruised than before and some bleeding he was having again.

"So he's gonna be, ok?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes he's going to be fine and now he's going to rest and stay in bed, I'll tie him down now, if I have too!" Joe smiled to her, she chuckled.

"Good luck." Calleigh said with a smile.

"Now, as for you young lady, the nail pierced through your skin and missed your lung. You're lucky; you'll have a bit of soreness for a while as a reminder. I think the nail and your exhaustion and of course seeing Horatio that way, all played a part in your collapsing. So, I want to keep you here a bit, and make sure nothing else is going on, besides, you'd just probably stay anyway, right?" Joe smiled to her, comforting her.

"Yep." She nodded her head yes to him, smiling.

"So, he's not in any danger Joe?" Alexx questioned.

"Well,... just from me!" Joe laughed. "He has a small puncture and no chest tube is needed right now. We'll keep taking X-rays to make sure it's closing and healing up. The lung is not the problem but his ribs are, can you tell me what he did to his ribs?" Joe asked, confused.

"Well, he didn't listen for one and went after a suspect. The suspect gave them some trouble and one thing lead to another. Horatio had to tackle him down, I was told. Then to make matters worse, he took a car door to his midsection, after the suspect decided to kick it open, unexpectedly. He rested after that, I made sure, and the rest all happened on our way over here. It's unbelievable, I know."

She looked over at Calleigh now who was fast asleep; her head still turned looking over at Horatio. Joe followed Alexx's eyes and smiled.

"Well, it looks like they finally got together, huh?" Joe smiled at Alexx.

"Yes it does Joe, yes it does." Alexx smiled feeling relief. They were both going to be ok and they were both together!

Horatio opened his eyes looking up, he was flat on his back. Alexx was standing over him and calling his name softly. His eyes were beginning to come into focus, seeing her now. The fuzziness clearing as her face and voice became clear to him.

"Horatio,... Horatio? Can you hear me, honey. Do you know where you are?" She softly ran her hand over his forehead.

"Al..." His voice dry and rough now.

She helped him to take a sip of water, lifting his head up some. He groaned his approval to her, swallowing the water down.

"Hospital... right...? Is everyone ok,... Alexx?" He slowly asked her lifting his head up.

"Yes, everyone's fine Horatio, just relax and get some rest ok?"

Alexx was now thinking about Calleigh and knowing what kind of a response he was going to have.

"What... What happened? I remember the bomb and the explosion... I remember you and Calleigh were very close to it when it went off.

"It was a pipe bomb Horatio, full of nails. We're all very lucky to still be here, especially You."

Horatio now shifted in the bed and groaned in pain. "I don't... feel very lucky, Alexx."

"Trust me sugar, you're a very lucky man. It could have been a lot worse if you didn't see it, Horatio..."

She now realized what she was saying and stopped. Horatio knew she broke off short.

"Hmm?" He nodded to her now, thinking about it. He moved his head to examine his surroundings. He caught a glimpse of blond hair, he thought for a minute. That's when Alexx moved into his view now, blocking it.

"Why don't you close your eyes Horatio, you need to rest?" He moved his head more trying to see past her. Realizing what Alexx was doing, blocking his view.

"Alexx, where's Calleigh?" His eyes locked on hers, determination on his face.

"Horatio, you need..."

"Alexx?" Horatio was becoming worried, Alexx noticed this and quickly answered him now.

"She's fine, Horatio. She... also took a nail to her side, but it turned out to be superficial Joe said. It didn't penetrate anything vital, just pierced her skin. She's fine, really."

Horatio's eyes widened as she told him and stepped to the side. His view clear now, seeing Calleigh in the bed next to him. It was her, her beautiful blond hair, he thought. His heart instantly sank and he felt horrible, guilty, and angry, all at the same time. How could he have let this happened... to the woman he loved. He was supposed to protect her. He couldn't stand the thought of that, he just finally opened up to her and the thought of losing the bright light that Calleigh was to him, overwhelmed him.

His eyes searched her sleeping form. Her face serine and her hair draped over to one side, she laid facing him. He looked closer, no wires, no tubes... nothing connected. Was she ok, he thought. Alexx closely watched him now as he scanned her body with his eyes. She knew how he was going to react to this already.

Guilty, as Horatio would always take the blame on himself. He did feel guilty and knew it was all his fault. He shook his head looking at her now, wondering how he could have let this happen.

"She's fine, see. I wouldn't lie to you, Horatio. She's going to be fine and so are you, Joe said."

"I should have protected her, Alexx. I should have protected you..."

"Stop right there Horatio. You had no idea and no control of the situation. This is not you're fault. Do you hear me?"

"I wish that was true."

Horatio's eyes went down, knowing he did have control and he should have never put any of his team members in danger. His emotions now getting the best of him, he changed the subject.

"Did Eric or Ryan process..."

"Yes, they did, but right now I don't want you thinking about that, you need to rest, ok?

"Alexx, I want to know what..."

Calleigh shifted and he stopped talking, looking at her now. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was him and his beautiful blue eyes looking right at her. She instantly smiled to him and spoke.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm... ok. How are you feeling, you don't look very comfortable on that bed." He gave her a small grin.

"Well if you are willing to move over, I am sure I could be more comfortable, lying next to you, handsome."

"Mmm, that sounds tempting..."

"Look you two cut it out now before Joe comes in here and moves one of you." Alexx grinned to Calleigh now.

"Horatio?" Calleigh asked, her eyes serious now.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you... You know you saved us both right, you know we all could have..."

"Calleigh, I should have never put any of you in danger in the first place. I m just sorry... I should have realized they would try... I should have seen it sooner, reacted more quickly. I didn't. I'm the one who's sorry. I put the whole team in danger, I should have..."

"Ok, that's about all I can take from you right now!" Alexx snapped at him and he quieted, his eyes looking away.

Joe came walking in the room now smiling to Alexx, looking over at Horatio.

"Well well, he's finally awake. So how is our good lieutenant feeling?" Joe went right over to his bedside and gave a quick look over at Calleigh to see her awake as well.

"I'm fine, but please tell me how she is doing?" His head nodding toward Calleigh.

"Well, she's doing fine, only a bad piercing of the skin. She's lucky... Lucky that you decided to use your own body to shield hers. She could have been hurt a lot worse if it wasn't for you." Joe's head nodding over to Calleigh. "You also could have been hurt a lot worse, you are one lucky guy, in more than one way." Joe shook his head to Horatio, raising his eyebrows.

Horatio looked over again at Calleigh, knowing himself, just how bad it really could have been. Her eyes answering his in silence now, she gave him a smile. His heart knowing just how lucky he was and is to have her now. The thought of her being hurt ripping him apart now, his mind beginning to reel, he tried to shake the feeling. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You ok, Horatio?" Alexx asked now, seeing him exhaling, trying to relax his mind and body.

"I'm fine, Alexx." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to focus.

"Yeah, well I'll be the judge of that." Joe commented, as his head leaned down over Horatio now.

"Ok, you have a slight puncture of that left lung again. This time you're staying here and recovering, I don't care if I have to tie you down and sit on you. Your ribs are a complete mess and your breathing is not the greatest, incase you haven't noticed that yet. You took two nails in the back and you're very lucky that only one just barely made it through to your lung. So X-rays are needed and close monitoring of your breathing and lungs will be done. Do you have a problem with any of this?" Joe asked sarcastically.

"Well to tell you th..." Horatio started but was quickly cut off by an over anxious Calleigh.

"No, he doesn't. He's fine with that. Right Horatio?" Calleigh answering for him, and making sure he knew she meant business. She made eye contact and gave him a firm but knowing look. He looked away from her now and to the left, he turned right into Alexx, and one of her death glares.

"Well, this time, I don't think anyone is going to agree with you Horatio. You're out numbered badly and well, I really think you should agree with these two, very smart and beautiful women."

"Hmm. They don't seem to be leaving me with much of a choice, do they now?"

"No, they don't Horatio." Joe smiled at him.

Joe reached down and lowered the sheet on him. Slowly palpating with his hands on his chest and ribs.

"So, want to tell me what happened to those ribs? I already know you didn't listen and rest like you were supposed to." Horatio gasped in a breath and clenched down now as Joe pressed on his ribs. Joe gently removed his hands now and pulled the sheet back up on him. Horatio's eyes closed now, he was in pain.

"Well lets just say a car door slammed into his midsection, when he wasn't ready for it." Alexx quipped.

Horatio's eyes now opened at Alexx's statement, he groaned. Calleigh began to move and Horatio's head turned to see her. He gave Joe a nod and his eyes went back to Calleigh now. Joe turned around to Calleigh. He knew Horatio was going no where.

"So, where are you going?" Joe asked Calleigh now.

"I just thought I would sit up for a bit and..."

"You two are something. You're both perfect for each other, neither one of you listens to reason. Lay back down Calleigh, let me have a look at your side before you get up."

Calleigh laid back down and Joe began to examine her. Horatio watched intently, making sure she was ok. Joe lifted her gown off her side and examine the wound, his hand slowly sliding, over it now. Horatio's eyes following Joe's hands, he felt something inside of himself, a burning or yearning. Thinking only his hands should be on her, he remembered the feel of her skin, so soft, like silk he thought and a tingle of jealously ran through him.

She flinch when Joe's fingers felt the area, Horatio saw her.

"You ok, Calleigh?" His blues eyes showing concern and worry.

"I'm a lot better than you handsome, just sore. Right Joe?" Calleigh said, with a smile.

"Well yes, that's true. You are a lot better than him but I still want you to take a easy. Besides who's going to keep an eye on him if you don't hang around? Take a breath for me." He listened to her heart and lungs now. "Ok, here you go, lift up slowly, ok Calleigh?

Alexx now moved over to give her a hand as well. Joe put one hand behind her head and cradled it, lifting her up with both his arms. Alexx put her hands on Calleigh's back for support now, she was sitting up.

"You may feel a bit lightheaded, so just get your bearings." Joe hands still holding on to her.

"You feeling ok, honey?" Alexx rubbed her back, softly.

"Yes, Alexx. I feel fine really. You can let go Joe." Joe looked her in the eyes making sure she was ok.

"You sure, Calleigh." Joe asked. Horatio shifting, trying to see now.

"You stay put Horatio, I got her."

"She's in good hands sugar, you just lay there and relax, ok?" Alexx said to Horatio.

Joe held on to Calleigh as she slid off the bed, Alexx came around to lend a hand.

"Dizzy yet, Calleigh." Joe asked.

"No, I'm fine, not dizzy at all." She stood on her own. Alexx, stood close by now, making sure she was ok standing on her own.

She took a step toward his bed and Joe pulled a chair over for her.

"Here sit down."

"Thanks, sounds good, Joe."

"He needs to get some rest anyway Calleigh, so maybe..."

"Good, he'll rest better with me right here." She took a hold of Horatio's hand. She squeezed it and he returned the affection, with a grin. "I'll be right here when you wake up, ok?"

"Mmm, I didn't know I was going to sleep."

"Well you are, and now you know." Joe answered, as he administered the injection into his IV line. "So have a good nap." He nodded to Horatio now and patted his shoulder. A few minutes passed as his eyes began to closed, still locked on Calleigh, she smiled to him.

"She you in a bit handsome, I'll be right here, waiting."

"No... Joe...you said ... some... rest.. ...to...Cal..."

"Relax Horatio, she will, you have my word." Joe patted his shoulder again.

"I'm ok, Horatio." She ran her hand through his hair now, his face relaxed now as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Ok, let's get you back to bed."

"What, I'm fine though."

"Yeah, sure you are. Alexx want to give me a hand with her?"

"You bet, honey." She smiled now to Alexx and Joe.

They helped her back to bed now and she laid facing Horatio again. Her own eyes heavy with the need for sleep. She laid down and sleep quickly claimed her.

"Well, that was easy enough, Alexx."

"What are we going to do with these two Joe?"

"Well first I am going to find them a room together. I think we'll get more cooperation that way out of both of them. Second I think a cup of coffee will help me think more clearly about these two. Would you like one Alexx?"

"Sure Joe, thank you."

"Don't mention it, besides I think you're gonna need it too." Joe laughed now.

"Yeah well with these two I think we're are gonna need something a lot stronger than coffee."

"I'll be back in a few minutes Alexx, keep an eye on them." Joe left the room.

Alexx plopped down in the chair between both beds and relaxed her head back. Speaking under her breath now to no one in particular.

"Keeping an eye on them should be easy now, but wait till they both wake up." She shook her head and relaxed it back again in the chair, with a grin.

TBC...

Please review, thank you all for reading:o)


	31. Chapter 31

Calleigh began to wake a while later, finding Horatio awake already and sitting up. He watched her wake and tilting his head at her he gave her a small smile.

"Good Morning."

"Morn...ning" She yawned the word to him now.

"Sleep well? How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine Horatio, how are you doing?"

She looked around the hospital room now, sitting herself up, groaning a bit. Two beds, hers and his, she smiled knowing Joe fixed things this way. He was very thoughtful and caring, she knew, and began to smile. Horatio watching her now, as a smile grew on her face. Her eyes coming back to his now, she realized he was watching her.

"Well?" She smiled.

"Well what?"

"You didn't answer my question. How are you feeling?"

"I... I feel fine, Calleigh." His voice like velvet she thought, loving the way he said her name. She smiled even more.

"So, are you going to share?"

"Huh?... share what Horatio?"

"That smile, what are you thinking about." She giggled a bit, embarrassed now.

"Well, I'm just happy to wake up to you, that's all. I'm happy you are ok and well, almost well anyway."

"Mmm." Horatio shook his head to her now, realizing what she said was true. His eyes dropping down, looking sad now.

"Horatio? You're not..."

"Yes. No--- It --- I never should have let that happen in the first place, Cal. I should have been ready and more aware of things." Shaking his head now in disgust.

"Horatio, you had no idea that..."

"I should have never put you in danger like that Calleigh... I should have never put anyone in danger like that. I know better, I know who he's after, I knew..." She cut him off.

"No, you didn't put me or anyone in danger, Horatio. Stop thinking like that, it's not your fault and you can't take the blame for it."

He paused now and tilted his head, looking down. Very low now his voice strained, he said, " Yes it is... and yes, I can."

Silence filling the room now, his eyes were down, thinking again to himself.

"Horatio?" She called him softly now and he lifted his head and look at her. His blue eyes looking so hurt and sad.

"Hmm?"

"We're gonna get him, he can't get away with this...forever."

He nodded his head now to her and a cold smile came across his face. His head tilted and he spoke.

"Yes... Yes we are going to get him" His voice filled with determination and anger now. Trying to keep his anger in check, knowing deep down he wanted to rip him apart.

He leaned to the left and picked up the phone, now placing it in his lap. He dialed as Calleigh watched him the whole time. His face wrinkled and his jaw clenched, she knew that look. It usually meant he wanted someone's head, and she knew who's head that would be.

"Eric?"

"Hey H, How you two doing?"

"We're... ok Eric, thank you." Horatio now looking over to Calleigh, she nodded.

"What did you find at the scene Eric? Any luck on that van?"

"No luck on the van yet H, but we found the triggering switch and some prints on the flower pots, or what's left of them."

"Ok Eric, this is what I want from you. Each case file, on this kid Gonzales, and any suspects you may have for our second bomber."

"H, I thought you were supposed to take..."

"Eric... I want, both you and Ryan here, to discuss our next move, ok?"

"Sure H, we were gonna see you both later anyway, no problem, I'll let Ryan know."

"Ok Eric, I'll see you later and, thank you!"

"Anytime H." Eric closed his cell now looking confused and shaking his head.

Horatio hung up and began dialing Frank now. He looked over to Calleigh, whose eyes showed worry now, Frank answered.

"Frank, anything new on this kid? You turn up anything?"

"H, you out already?"

"No Frank, what did you come up with?"

Not much yet, H. The kid seems to come up clean, but something's not right."

"Like what Frank?"

"Too clean, you know? It seems impossible, I'm checking into his past now. So far I'm coming up empty."

"Hmm,.. keep checking Frank."

Now, Horatio thought to himself, that was impossible, how could he come up clean? Maybe it was his first offense, but this kid seemed to smart, like a pro and he had a way with his words. As if he had been put through the system before.

Horatio's mind working though it all, replaying it in his head, he began to get more agitated now, squeezing the phone in his hand, forgetting his wound there. He quickly remembered now and relaxed his hand, wincing.

"Frank, I want you to bring me what you have on him so far. Let me look over the files, maybe I can come up with something. Something he said, is beginning to make sense now."

"Like what, H?"

"It's just a hunch, Frank."

"Sure H, I'll bring them by for you in a bit."

"Thank you, Frank."

He hung up the phone and took a deep breath in, his face showing frustration and pain. Calleigh eyes on him the whole time, now looking right at him.

"Are you alright? What are you doing Horatio, you're supposed to be resting?"

"I'm not going to rest till I get.. this... Animal, Calleigh."

Horatio searching for the right word. His jaw set.

"I understand Horatio, I do, but, I'm also worried about you, I ... I..."

"It's ok Calleigh, I know, I know ..." He paused a moment. "I'm... going to need your help, if you're... up to it, that is?"

He gave her a small smile now, his eyes quickly dodging hers now. He was trying to change the subject.

"Up to it? Are you kidding? Of course Horatio, like you have to ask for my help." She ribbed him.

"I thought you'd be up for it, just wanted to make sure." He raised his eyebrows now and smiled to her.

"So what's going on in that head of yours? I can't wait to see what you have in mind."

"Mmm. I'll bet." He grinned, nodding his head.

The door opened and Alexx came walking in, she held a tray with coffees on it and some snacks.

"Well you both look like you're rearing to go. I figured this would help some. How you both feeling?"

"Great Alexx, thanks." Calleigh smiled to her. "Is that coffee?"

"Yes it is. I knew you both could use a jolt about now. Usually at work you're on your second or third cup."

She handed Calleigh one and picked up the other and handed it to Horatio.

"Good morning Alexx, thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome, Horatio, good morning to you too, how are you feeling?"

"Fine Alexx, thank you."

"Mmm, that's so good, I needed that Alexx." Calleigh smiled to her, taking another sip.

"Don't you think so, Horatio?"

Calleigh said now looking over to him, smiling. He was staring down into the cup of coffee, his face stoic, in deep thought. Calleigh knew he was thinking about the case again. Alexx now frowned and looked back at Calleigh, worried.

"Horatio?" Alexx asked, with concern now, her hand slowly touching his arm. He immediately looked up at her, with confused eyes.

"What?... I'm... sorry, what did you say Alexx?"

"You ok sugar? What's going on in that head of yours?"

Horatio now grinned and shook his head to her. "Alexx, I'm fine."

"Horatio maybe you should..." The door opened and Eric and Ryan came in the room now.

His eyes quickly narrowed, his expression serious now.

"Hey H. Hey Calleigh, you feeling---" Eric and Ryan started.

"Gentleman, you have something for me?" Horatio cut them off quickly, he was all business now.

They both looked shocked for a moment, and Eric walked over to him and handed him some files. Horatio put his coffee down now and quickly began asking questions, placing the files in his lap.

"Did you find a match on those prints, Eric?" His voice deep and tone low.

"Yeah, H, AFIS came up with a hit. Edward Mathis, again. Now all we have to do is find him."

"So we know who planted the first and second bombs now. Mathis was responsible for the car bomb and the pipe bomb, and Gonzales for the one at the safe house." Horatio paused, thinking and tucking his chin, he said, "Mathis is moving up in the world, isn't he."

"Yeah, our judges clerk, just became a bomber." Eric said.

"What about the triggering switch, Eric?"

Now Ryan joining in with the answer.

"I found some epithelial's on it, H and we're running a DNA test on it now."

"Good, I want to know the minute the results are done, you understand?" He looked at Ryan and Eric intensely. His tone almost angry.

"Of course H, as soon as we find something out, it's yours." Eric answered, Ryan shook his head yes.

"Now both of you listen to me, I want you to go over this case again, piece by piece. We are going to peel back the layers and see what's underneath. Eric, I want you to go over the items found at Gonzales's place again and Ryan, I want you to get all you can off that triggering switch. Check for trace again and check his place out again. Check out the car again, Eric. I want it all done again, you understand?" Horatio clearly showing his emotions and anger, they thought.

"H, we been over his place already with a fine tooth comb." Ryan said.

Horatio gave Ryan a glare and shook his head. "Good, now you can go over it again. I want it done again, are we clear?" Horatio's voice dangerously low, his eyes intense on the young CSI. Ryan quickly looked away from his boss now, shifting his weight in place. Eric was quick to help him out.

"We're on it H, you can count on us." Eric said, nodding to Ryan. Ryan nodded back, they were not use to Seeing Horatio this way.

The sharpness in his voice eased, and he took a breath, looking at both of them, one at a time. "Gentleman, I want no stone left unturned, I want to know every acquaintance he has, every crime he's committed and everything about his past you can dig up. You understand?"

"You bet, H. We'll go through everything again, just like you said." Ryan answered now with new vigor.

Alexx and Calleigh watched as Horatio gave them both orders. Alexx looked over at Calleigh, concerned. Horatio emotions coming through now, there was no question about it. He was more determined than ever to get some answers and put the criminals away for good.

Frank came walking in the room and greeted everyone. He walked over to Horatio now and began talking.

"You ready for some interesting news on our boy, H?"

"Surprise me Frank." Horatio's head tilted, his eyes met Frank's.

"Freddy Gonzales, is his Alias, his real name is, Joe Sanchez."

Horatio's eyes narrowed for a moment, he looked away, in deep thought now.

"Now why, doesn't 'THAT' surprise me?"

TBC...

Please review.

And thank you for all the wonderful reviews already!


	32. Chapter 32

Horatio's eyes were still looking down now, concentrating.

"I've seen that look before." Frank said to him with a smirk, waiting.

"Hmm, Joe Sanchez has a record, I presume?" He shook his head, knowing the answer already.

"That's right H, he does, a very long record. Possession of a firearms, aggravated assault, burglary, malicious destruction of property... should I go on? I'll let you read the rest for yourself." He handed him the file.

"Is that all, Frank?"

"Probably not,... but so far that's what I came up with. What's interesting is he has not served a day in jail. Somehow the slime-ball keeps slipping through the system. Maybe you can figure it out and find something useful in there." He pointed to the file now.

"Thank you, Frank. See if you can find anything else on him in the system, like his known accomplices and acquaintances. Maybe we can find Ed Mathis that way, maybe the van too. And who knows what else we'll turn up?"

"It's sure worth a try H, I'll check as soon as I get back."

"Alright Frank, keep me posted."

A cell phone chirped, it belonged to Alexx, she opened it.

"Ok, that's the start to my day, DB found. You two take an easy today, ok? I'm off. I'll check up on you both later."

"Yes, Alexx, we will." Calleigh answered, looking over to Horatio.

Then Eric's and Ryan's cells went off, also getting the call out for a DB.

"So much for the visit, H. We'll talk to you later, ok?" Eric said now.

"Alright Gentleman, as soon as you find anything out, I want to know, you understand?"

"We do H. We do. Alright, we'll call you as soon as we have something." They said goodbye. Alexx said goodbye also, and left with Eric and Ryan.

"So how you two doing? What did the doc say?" Frank asked now.

"You mean besides we were lucky? Calleigh joked. "Well, Horatio was told to rest and maybe he would be released in a few days, we'll have to see." Calleigh smiled to Frank. Frank shook his head now getting her message. Frank looked over to Horatio.

Horatio had already opened the file Frank gave him, nodding his head now as he scanned through it.

"What about you Calleigh?" Frank turned back to Calleigh as he saw Horatio starting to read the file.

"I'm fine. Joe said tomorrow for me, but I plan on keeping him company." Her head nodding toward Horatio. Frank's cell rang now, he opened it.

"Alright, where? I'm on my way." He answered to the voice on the phone.

"Well, we may have just found our mystery van."

Horatio's head came up from the file now.

"Where was it found, Frank?

"Near the Marina, H."

"I need you to make sure Eric and Ryan know about it and process it now. I want that van gone over, piece by piece."

"Well that's what they are gonna have to work with, H. It was torched, from what I understand." Horatio shook his head now and a cold smile appeared on his face.

"Of course it was. They find a body yet, Frank?"

"Nothing about a body... yet, H. Why, what are you thinking? Frank asked curious now. Horatio didn't answer him. He just shook his head in disgust.

" I'll... let you know when I find something out. I'll see you two later."

"Bye Frank." Calleigh said softly.

Frank left with a wave of his hand and was out the door. Horatio's head dropped back down into the file. Calleigh was staring at him now in awe.

"So, how did you know it was torched and whose body are they going to find, Horatio?" Calleigh asked curious now.

Horatio looked up at her and grinned; he tilted his head and looked back down at the file. He spoke.

"Well, he keeps burning all the evidence to keep himself pristine. Horatio shook his head. "They're going to find Mathis, sooner or later. He's using him now, like he did Jay and Claudia, it's just a matter of time before he turns up dead too. I figured, he'd destroyed the van and Mathis with it. He'll get rid of everyone and everything that can tie him to the case."

Calleigh's eyes went wide now in shock at Horatio's words. "How do you figure things out so quickly, Horatio? You amaze me sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" He smiled and raised his eyebrows to her. She gave him a smirk back but was glad he was joking now.

"So, are you gonna share some of those with me?" She got off her bed slowly and walked over to his. She slid a chair over to his bedside, and now sat down, wincing a bit. Horatio saw her pain.

"You alright? Why don't you get some rest for a while and you can give me a hand later, Calleigh." Horatio worried for her, he knew she had to be in pain. He let go of the file and took her hand in his. His eyes searching hers now, he remained quiet, his eyes spoke for him, then he looked down.

"Hey, I'm alright Horatio, just a little sore. Now give me some of those and don't hog them all for yourself." She smiled at him. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"I'm sorry about all this and I promise to make it up to you, Calleigh."

"Horatio, this was not your fault, please stop thinking it was. You saved us."

"Did I? You're in the hospital because of me. This maniac is after me and I ... I ...lost perspective, I was..." He shook his head in disgust and looked away from Calleigh now.

"You mean because of me, right?" Calleigh looking straight at him now, feeling hurt. Horatio could not look back, his eyes remained down. His voice low, he did not want to hurt her, but he couldn't stand the thought of losing her either.

"When I saw you lying there---." He squeezed her hand now in his, words failing him now. He shook his head.

She squeezed his hand back and rubbed his arm softly. "I know, I know, Horatio." She stood up and leaned down, kissing his cheek now. His hands easily found their way into her soft hair, he kissed her softly on the lips.

"You mean... the world to me Calleigh, I... I, don't want to hurt you." His thumbs softly caressing her cheeks, his tone a soft whisper. His eyes locked with hers as she kissed him softly back.

His eyes closed as he felt her warm soft lips meet his. Her love and warmth overwhelming him again. The sensations he felt with her were incredible, he thought. She gave him such a peaceful feeling, It took his breath away. Slowly now, he took a breath in and opened his eyes, she whispered softly back to him now.

"Then don't, just love me, Horatio." She placed her head on his chest now as his fingers caressed her head and hair.

"Mmm. This has to be hurting your side, no?" His voice low and smooth.

"No. In fact, it's making me forget about the pain." She realized the moment she said it... it was a moment too late. He tensed under her now; she lifted up and looked at him, shaking her head.

"I'm fine, Horatio. It's not that bad."

"You're in pain sweetheart, that's bad enough." His blue eyes, heavy now.

"Yes and I'm glad about that. That means I am still alive, right?"

"Mmm." He tilted his head, and just stared at her in awe.

"So come on, let's get started on these files; we have a lot of work to do. Right?" She smiled brightly to him now, her eyes full of light.

"Indeed, we do." He gave her a grin and handed her a few files to start with. He could always count on his bullet girl.

" Thank you, Calleigh."

"Anytime Horatio, anytime." She smiled at him again now. "So, what are we looking for?"

He took a breath in, thinking, tilting his head to her, and said, "Anything out of the ordinary... Something that connects this all together. I'll let you know when I... figure it out."

"Ok, so where do I... start?" She laughed.

"Just start reading and keep an open mind. You'll know when you find it." He gave her a grin.

Calleigh gave him an odd look, confused now. She shook her head to him and he smiled, she opened a file and began reading.

Horatio started reading about what Frank told him. Joseph Sanchez, AKA, Freddy Gonzales. He had a very long record, Horatio thought about it, reading on.

OFFENSE PROFILE FOR JOSEPH SANCHEZ  
DOB: 02/04/1978  
Alias: Freddy Gonzales  
SSN: N/A  
Address: 715 Main Street  
City: Miami  
State: FL  
Zip Code: 05252

Gender: Male  
Race: Hispanic  
Eyes: Brown  
Hair: Black  
Height: 6 ft. 1 in.  
Weight: 240 lbs.

OFFENSE INFORMATION  
Status: Parole  
Search Type: Miami Florida Criminal  
County: Miami  
StateID: 23990004  
Financial: Unknown

Admitted Date: 12/01/1996  
Prison/Probation Agency:  
Code:  
Phone:Miami Dade DEPT CORRECTION  
Parole Date: 12/01/1996  
Prison Release Date: N/A

COURT RECORD  
PLACE & TYPE OF OFFENSE CUSTODY & CASE INFORMATION

Offenses:  
MALICIOUS DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY,  
ASSAULT- CAUSED BODILY INJURY,  
WEAPONS,  
BURGLARY,  
AUTO GRAND THIEF,  
DRUG POSSESSION,  
SEXUAL ASSAULT

Offense Type: ALL-FELONY  
Offense Date: 08/20/1996, 12/10/1999, 03/19/01, 05/23/03,  
04/02/03, 06/29/04, 10/08/05  
Offense Code:18.2-51  
Disposition:NO CONVICTION  
Disposition Date: 09/25/1996  
Disposition Code: 310  
Court: 195TH DISTRICT COURT MIAMI  
Statute: 14-111  
County: Miami

Case Number: F-99546097  
Count Number: N/A  
Sentenced Date: 09/25/1996  
Incarceration: NONE  
Probation: YES-PAROLE GIVING  
Earliest Release Date:N/A  
Max Release Date: N/A  
Release Date: N/A  
Suspended: YES  
Special Provisions:YES-PER JUDGE

JAIL / PROBATION DATA ADDITIONAL INFORMATION  
Admission Date: 12/01/1996  
Agency:Miami Dade Police Department  
Agency Code:MI227015G  
First Arrest Date:08/20/1996  
Arrest Agency:Miami Dade PD  
Plead:Offender Pleaded, Not Guilty  
Time:N/A  
Status:INACTIVE  
Verdict Code:Not Guilty  
Verdict Description:Not GUILTY  
Court Fine:$0  
Community Service: NONE- PER JUDGE

Joe Sanchez,  
Hispanic,  
6'1, 240lbs  
Black hair and brown eyes...

Horatio began reading over it again now, his mind processing the information. Why the alias he thought? What was he trying to hide? He had a very long rap sheet, arrested on malicious destruction of property, burglary, grand thief auto, weapons possession, assault and battery, and the list went on. 'He was released on all counts.' "What?"

Now Horatio's intuition kicking in, thinking, that was impossible. He shook his head in disbelief.

'How could he be released on all counts?' Thinking it all over again and again, shaking his head now. Things already suspicious, but this, this was all wrong, were talking felony's here.

Things were simply not adding up now, and his throbbing head was beginning to feel the effects of it. His eyes were becoming tired, he squinted and began reading again. This time looking deeper into the case file, knowing there had to be more, there had to be something he was missing.

He flipped over another page and began reading again. This was definitely not his first offense, Horatio knew. He had quite a few priors but he was just a kid then, how did he get so mixed up in all of this? He thought.

Horatio examined the photo of him again; his eyes looked familiar to him. Something about his eyes, Horatio thought. He felt as if he knew him, thinking now, trying to recall his memory of where he saw him before. He stared at the picture, his mind almost remembering, he closed his eyes and concentrated, taking a breath in. NOTHING,... nothing coming to mind now.

He clenched his jaw now, agitated and annoyed at his failing memory. He took another deep breath in and shook his head, letting the file drop into his lap now, he pinched the bridge of his nose. The throbbing headache beginning to pulse and pound now. He closed his eyes, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his head. His eyes were strained from all the reading, making the headache even worse. He took another deep breath in, and this time Calleigh noticed and quickly responded.

"Hey, you ok, maybe we ought to take a break?" His eyes shot open quickly, his hand moved back to the file.

"I'm fine, just a headache, Calleigh."

The door opened and Joe came walking in, just catching the end of Horatio's sentence. Calleigh continued talking and Horatio now nodded his head to her.

"Yeah well, you look like you could use a break, Horatio. Just relax your head back for a little while; the files will still be here when you wake up. You've been at it for over 4 hrs, you need a break."

"Who said anything about going to sleep? I'm fine and I don't need a break."

Calleigh gave him a look and shook her head. "No you're not fine, I can tell."

Horatio now picked up the file again, it slipped from the bandaged left hand and he winced, trying to pick it up again with his fingertips.

"Ok, you two done?" Joe asked, placing one hand on his hip, looking at one and then the other.

"Hi Joe, how's your day?" Calleigh asked, sarcastically.

"Going better than yours, it seems." He laughed. His eyes narrowed on Horatio and he looked back over to Calleigh. She shook her head to him and he knew Horatio was misbehaving again.

"Well your quiet today, Horatio. How you feeling,... besides the headache?"

Horatio gave him a quick grin, realizing he heard their conversation walking into the room.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you, Joe."

"How long have you been, sitting up like this?" Horatio now looked over to Calleigh, she looked away from him, he knew she was upset.

"Not that long." Now Joe gave him a look.

"Do you ever answer the question?" Joe asked, shaking his head.

"He's been like that since this morning, and he didn't rest at all." Calleigh said annoyed.

A flash going off in Horatio's head now. His eyes concentrated and he turned his attention away from them and back down to the file. Horatio's brain taking him back to the file again now, he looked down at the file, seeing the picture again and again, his eyes searched for the answer.

His brain was not cooperating at all though; it was blocking it out, and making him draw a blank. He closed his eyes and his hand now went to his forehead, his fingertips caressed it. He wondered again where he'd seen him before. Joe now seeing how stressed out Horatio was already, was not going to allow this to continue. He stepped closer to his bedside now and gently acted on the matter.

"Ok, let me take those from you, I need to examine you now." His eyes locked onto Horatio's, his voice strong and steady.

Horatio tilted his head and gave him an intense look back. He took a breath in, thinking. His head was killing him and his brain was blocking him. He was getting nowhere right now, and the more he tried, the worse the pain and pressure in his head grew.

His hands began to gathered the files together and he handed them to Joe. Joe nodded to him and he put them on the bedside table of Horatio's bed. Joe pressed the button on the bed and it began to move down. Horatio shook his head in frustration, as the bed lowered down.

"I'm fine Joe, really."

"Ok, I didn't say you weren't. I do need to examine you though, I am your doctor, remember?" Joe gave him a smile. Horatio's jaw set and he shook his head again.

"Hmm, how could I forget?" Horatio said, sarcastically.

Calleigh laughed a bit now and Horatio gave her a quick look. She Put her hand over her mouth and stifled it. His lips curled up a bit, he nodded his head at her. She gave him a bright smile now back and tilted her head to him. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. He read her lips, she knew he would. "I'm sorry" she mouthed to him silently.

He gave her a smile and nodded to her. His fingers began to unbuttoned his shirt, the left hand was a problem but he managed with his fingertips. Joe opened his shirt to the sides.

"Ok, let's have a look, shall we?"

Joe began feeling around on Horatio's chest and ribs. He listened with the stethoscope over his chest and frowned. Titling his head listening more closely now. His eyes narrowed as he tried to concentrate on the sounds. He lifted his head up and looked at Horatio now, who seemed to be breathing fine.

"Take a breath in for me." Horatio took a breath in and coughed a bit, he let it out. Joe gave him a glance, making sure he was ok. Horatio's left hand quickly covered his broken ribs.

"Ok, let's try this"

Joe now pressed the button to lift the bed again. Horatio now sitting up, looking at him confused.

"Sit up and lean forward for me. Take some deep breaths in and let them out, ok?" Horatio nodded and did as he was asked.

Calleigh now became concerned and watched Joe closely. He was listening to Horatio's lungs and he shook his head, as if disturbed by something. Horatio was now beginning to get short of breath, after the 3 breaths he took in, and let out. Joe patted him lightly now.

"Ok, ok that's enough, Horatio. You ok?" His eyes searched Horatio's, small beads of sweat beginning to appear on his forehead.

"I...m Fin...e..." He said winded now, and began coughing. Now he winched in pain, tightening his hold on his ribs.

"Ok, let's get you down now." Joe lowered the bed down and fixed two pillows behind Horatio's head for him.

"No arguments, ok? You need to get some rest now, that lung is not sounding too good. I'm going to order another set of X-rays for you also, I want to take another look and see if anything changed.

"Is he ok, Joe? What's wrong? Calleigh asked, very concerned now.

"He's fine, Calleigh. I um... Just want to make sure about that lung and his ribs. Joe shook his head, unhappy now. He looked back over to Horatio.

"You ok, let me take a look at those ribs?"

"I'm fine... my ribs are fine and---." Joe cut him off, knowing Horatio was now becoming annoyed.

"Yes, and I'm your doctor and will be the judge of that, right?" Joe waited for an answer now, his eyes searching, Horatio's.

"Hmm."

That was the only sound that came from Horatio's mouth. Horatio's eyes now found Joe's, and they said much more.

"Look, please keep in mind I am trying to help you. I know how frustrating this can all be." Joe said defensively, now knowing Horatio's looks, and that last one could have killed. Joe took a breath in and sighed.

Horatio quickly realizing he was giving him a hard time, gave in. Shaking his head, acknowledging Joe's words.

"You're right... I'm Umm... I appreciate your he..LP!---." Horatio gasped in pain, losing his breath, he quickly tried to sit up.

Joe quickly slapped the stethoscope to his chest and listened, keeping him down. He heard wheezing and some congestion now as Horatio tried to catch his breath.

"Easy, breathe easy and stay down, stop trying to sit up, you'll only exert yourself more."

Horatio's eyes began going wide now as he tried to breathe normally. He struggled more and became even shorter of breath.

"Easy, take a small breath in, slow Horatio." Joe put his hand on his shoulder now, trying to reassure him.

Horatio's eyes locked on Joe's now, and he began taking small short breaths in. Joe nodded his head to him.

"Good, that's it, your fine. Now put your head back and keep it there."

Joe grabbed the oxygen mask on the wall and turned the knob. Calleigh now sat up and slid off her bed coming around to Horatio's left side.

"This will help you breathe easier." Joe said now.

Horatio nodded no to him now. "I'm...o-ok..., I don't..."

"Yes you certainly do!" Joe insisted now, his voice rose. He put the mask on his face and lifted the band onto his head and slipped it on.

"Keep it on, and keep your head back! Joe snapped at him, loudly.

"Calleigh, make sure he keeps that on." Joe pointing to the oxygen mask now.

"Ok, Joe." She softly rubbed Horatio's left arm.

Joe's hands began feeling around on Horatio's ribs now. Horatio grunted and moved when Joe's right hand found the problem rib.

"Ok, I got it; it's not the lung... I think." Joe said now. "The X-ray will tell for sure, but I think it's the ribs.

"So, he's ok, Joe?" Calleigh asked now. Joe looked back up at Horatio now, who was breathing a little eaiser.

"You ok, feeling better now?" Joe asked.

"Mmm, yes, I am but..." Now he began to remove the mask, his words mumbled by it.

"No, leave it on..." Joe started, but Calleigh cut him right off.

"Horatio, leave it on, please!" Calleigh softly ran her hand over his hair.

"I feel better I don't need ..." Horatio breath caught and he closed his eyes, in pain again.

"STOP talking and leave that mask on, I think your rib is out of place again!" Joe moved his hand back to the broken rib and Horatio's gasped, his head went back and his right hand made a grab for Joe's. His eyes blinking a few times now, trying to bear the pain and catch his breath.

"You need it, trust me on this, stop moving around, and lie still." He released the rib now and adjusted the oxygen level on the wall. He pressed the call button to get a nurse in the room now.

"This is Dr. Gannon, I need a nurse in here, stat!" The intercom beeped and a woman's voice responded.

"The nurse is on her way doctor."

"Well let's see how long this takes?" Joe said to Calleigh now, with humor.

"Can I help with something, Joe."

"You already are, Calleigh. Just keep him relaxed, you're doing great." He smiled, and looked back across at Calleigh now.

"Ever think of taking up nursing?" He joked with her and Horatio laughed now and began coughing again. Blinking his eyes and now shaking his head.

"Horatio, easy, what is it?" Calleigh asked.

He mumbled something; she could not make it out. He lifted the mask a moment, Calleigh's eyes went wide.

"Wait... She'd make a great...doctor..." Horatio said, with a raspy voice now, smiling.

She tilted her head to him and smiled, he would always say the sweetest things to her. "Thank You, Horatio." Her smile lit up the room.

"I believe he's right." Joe said, agreeing now. And now Calleigh blushed and looked away from both of them.

Maria, the nurse came walking in, Joe walked over to her.

"I need a stat X-ray on him and I um,.. I need some..."

He looked over at Horatio now who was listening and watching him closely. Joe gave Calleigh a look and she walked around to the other side of the bed now blocking Horatio's view.

"So you breathing better now, huh?"

Horatio shook his head to her, his eyes were blinking a lot she noticed.

"Hey, you're exhausted; close your eyes, Horatio, go to sleep."

He suddenly felt like he hadn't sleep for days, the exhaustion finally catching up with him. He gave into his body now, as her touch relaxed him even more.

She softly ran her hand over his forehead and through his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, her caress completely relaxing him now. She continued to run her hand over his hair, softly stroking it. His eyes remained closed now, his breathing even and relaxed. Joe came over and the nurse walked out.

"Is he asleep?" Joe whispered to her, looking at him.

"I... think... I think he is?" She quietly answered, in total disbelief, never taking her hand off his head.

"Well you do seem to have that magic touch." Joe smiled at her and she blushed again.

Now the door opened with a loud bang and they both were startled. Horatio jumped and woke up quickly, grabbing hold of his ribs. Calleigh relaxed him and told him it was just the X-ray machine. He quickly calmed and Joe walked over to the tech and yelled at him.

"That's how you enter a hospital room? Just slam the machine into the door to open it? What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry doctor, I didn't know you were--." Joe shook his head now pissed off.

"You're supposed to be thinking about the patients, not me!" Joe checked out his name tag. 'Don't let it happen again,... David."

"I'm... sorry. I ...I won't, doctor Gannon."

Calleigh eyes were wide with surprised when Joe yelled at the tech. She smiled, thinking to herself, how very caring he was. She calmed Horatio now.

"It's alright; they're just going to take some X-rays, Horatio. Close your eyes and go back to sleep."

He blinked a few times and his eyes began to close again. She knew he was exhausted, she felt guilty she didn't make him rest earlier. Her hand softly stroking his hair again, he softly moaned, she completely relaxed him now.

"Mmm"

It was low and soft, but she heard it and it made her smile. She wanted to reach down and just hold him, hug him so tightly in her arms. She watched him fall back into a deep sleep now.

"Make sure you get the ribs and the lungs, ok?" Joe said to the tech now.

"I only have an order to take the lungs."

"Well NOW, you have an order to do both, David, you understand!"

"But that's not what..."

"What? You need an order? Here's an order" He pulled a pad from his pocket and wrote it out on a script. He then shoved it in the tech's lab coat. "

Now just do what I want, if you have any other problems, I'll be right here!" Joe crossed his arms over his chest watching now. He walked over to Calleigh. Maria came back in the room with a medical kit in her hands. It had needles and medications stored in it.

"Ok, give me five minutes, David, and then you can get started."

"Ok, doctor." He set up the X-ray machine and slides.

"Calleigh, I'm umm, I'm gonna give him, a little something to knock him out."

"He's already sleeping, Joe." Calleigh looked confused. "You really think its necessary?"

"Yes, I do, when we move him for the X-rays, he's going to be in pain and it will affect his breathing as well. So it's best he is sedated for a while anyway, ok?"

"Ok, Joe, if you think it's best, then I trust your judgment." Joe smiled and nodded to her. More than happy she had confidence in him.

"I'll take good care of him, you have my word."

Joe nodded to Calleigh and rubbed her arm, affectionately. Maria prepared the injection and handed it to Joe.

"I know that, Joe. You already have, and trust me, we appreciate it." Calleigh smiled to him now.

"Ok, just try to keep him calm if he puts up a fight, ok?" Calleigh nodded now.

"Ok, Maria keep your hand on top of his lightly." Joe easily lowered the sheet down off Horatio and quickly lowered his pajama pants near his hip area. His eyes opened now and Calleigh immediately started to talk to him. Joe swabbed the area and Horatio's eyes went wide now, realizing what was happening. He mumbled something and went to move, he felt someone hold his hand down. He groaned.

"No- No, keep still, hang on a minute, Horatio." Joe placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him and trying to keep him still.

"You're alright; it's just for pain, Horatio. Joe's gonna get an X-ray and that's it, ok?" Calleigh, now reassuring him as well.

Horatio nodded, he was too tired to struggle, his body was exhausted and his eyes were very heavy now, they were almost closed again.

Joe swabbed the area again and stuck the needed in this time. Horatio mumbled something and Calleigh answered him.

"I'll be right here with you, ok?" She smiled to him. She was the last thing he saw as his eyes closed for good now.

"Ok, let's get started and let's move him easy, ok David?"

"Yes, doctor." The tech answered.

Calleigh and Maria waited outside while the X-rays were taken. Dr. Gannon helped the technician each time he had to move Horatio. When they were finished, he opened the door and called them back in now. The films were being developed by the technician, he handed them to Joe when they were completed.

The tech left and Joe took the films and clipped them onto a lighted board on the wall. He shook his head in disbelief, running his hand through his hair.

"Ok, here's the problem." He pointed to an area on the film. Calleigh moved in closer to see.

"It's the fractured rib again, rubbing up against his lung. I'm gonna have to splint that, and he's not going to like it one bit." Calleigh looked at Joe nervously now, her eyes going wide.

"It's ok, Calleigh, relax. Joe smiled at her. "He's just going to be... uncomfortable, I mean. I'm going to first tape up his ribs and then, we're going to put his arm in a sling."

"A sling, Joe?" Calleigh's eyes went wide again now, Joe shook his head to her.

"That's not all, I have to immobilize that arm, and he's not going to be able to use it for a while. I'll apply an elastic bandage and wrap it over the sling and his entire chest." Joe scratched his head now, thinking about it.

"You're right,... He's not going to like this." Calleigh answered Joe now, shaking her head.

"Unfortunately, I'm all out of options with him. We have to get him to take an easy and that's almost impossible to do. Now he's not going to have a choice, he has to rest and let those ribs heal now." Calleigh nodded her head to Joe now, understanding.

"Maria, I'm going to need some tape, ace bandages and a sling. You'd better bring me some... Dilaudid too, he's gonna need it."

"Yes doctor, right away." Maria left and Alexx walked in.

"Alexx." Calleigh said, seeming a bit upset now. Alexx knew something was wrong.

"Calleigh,... Joe. Is everything ok here?" Alexx asked, concerned now.

"Yes, everything is fine, Alexx, she's a bit stunned, that's all." Joe nodded his head to Calleigh.

"His ribs are giving him some trouble again. The only course of action I see, is to splint it, and immobilize his arm to his chest. We'll keep it that way for a week or so and see how he's doing."

"A week?" Alexx laughed now, shaking her head to them. "Baby, you have to be kidding, right? There's no way he's going to... keep it on, or for that matter stay here, in the hospital. What happened?"

"He started having trouble breathing and Joe took some X-rays and found the fractured rib rubbing against his lung. It could puncture the lung again." Joe cut her off now, placing one hand on his hip and raking the other hand through his hair. Clearly disturbed now.

"What happened is,... he's not resting like he's supposed to! Those ribs have not had a chance to heal yet and it's all catching up to him now! He really needs to rest now. If you two have any pull with him, now's the time to use it. I can't stress it enough. I already know how stubborn he can be." Joe sighed heavily now.

"You got that right, sugar. I can't see him laying here for a week or so, not Horatio. He will leave no matter how bad he feels."

Calleigh answered now. "You're right Joe, but what can we do?"

"Help me. Talk to him. Calleigh, you seem to have a way with him. Maybe you can convince him. If you two can help in anyway, please do, I know I am going to need it." Joe laughed now.

Maria came walking in the room pushing a cart with a bunch of medical supplies on it.

"Ok, so Alexx, want to give us a hand with him?" Joe asked her, smiling.

"Maybe you ought to sedate him first, sugar?" She said, sarcastically.

"I did that already, but I plan on giving him even more right now." Alexx looked at him with question.

"More, how much more, Joe?" Her eyes questioning him now.

"Enough to keep him out for a while. I don't want him waking up in the middle of this, do you?"

"Well no, but... he didn't agree to this and he's not going to like it one bit." Alexx answered, slowly now.

"Um-hmm, so this is news to us?" Joe said, looking at her now, he went over to the cart, grabbed a syringe and filled it with Dilaudid. He pulled down on Horatio's pants again near the hip area and stuck him. "Let's see how long this holds him for."

Alexx's eyes opened wide and now she put her hand to her forehead in disbelief. "I don't think... this was part of the medical oath, or the doctor's declaration... for that matter." She shook her head.

Calleigh looking very upset now, walked over to Horatio and stood near his side.

"Hey honey, he's gonna be fine, don't you go worrying yourself now. It will all be fine." Alexx rubbed her back, trying to reassure her. Calleigh gave her a forced smile back, shaking her head.

"Ok Maria, lift the bed up, I got him. Joe held onto Horatio.

"Alexx get his shirt unbuttoned and we'll slip it off."

"Ok, Joe." Alexx unbuttoned it and slipped it off the right arm while Joe slid it off the left. Maria grabbed the shirt from Joe and handed it to Calleigh, who sighed, holding it now tightly.

They worked together and taped and bandaged his ribs and left arm to his chest. Horatio was out cold the whole time and did not wake. Calleigh was very worried for him, and even more worried, that he would want to take the bandage off. Joe decided it was better to leave off his shirt; it would just get in the way of the bandages. They laid him back down and covered him with the sheet when they were done.

"Maria, bring a couple of ice packs, will you?"

"Right away, doctor." Alexx shook her head to Joe now, understanding what he was doing.

"It will help with some of the inflammation and pain he has." Alexx said to Calleigh, who was now clutching Horatio's shirt so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"How long will he be out for, Joe?" Calleigh asked.

"A while... a long while, Calleigh. Why don't you try to get some rest yourself, you need it."

"No, I'm gonna sit with him and---." Alexx now cut her off.

"Listen honey, I'm going to be here a while, I'll sit with him. You get some rest and don't go being stubborn like him now, you hear me?" Calleigh laughed.

"Well there is one thing we do with stubborn people, isn't there Alexx?" Joe said.

Alexx now giving Joe a questioning look. Looking back at Horatio now, thinking to herself... ' Yeah, we drug them up to keep them here, against their will?' She shook her head and the crazy thoughts away. She managed to nod back to Joe, going along with him now.

Joe gently took Calleigh by the arm and led her to the bed. "Well we tuck them in, don't we?"

"That we do, Joe, That we do." Alexx laughed now.

Calleigh looking from Joe to Alexx, wondering what they were going to do with her, she began laughing herself now.

"Ok, here you go, hop in." Calleigh got in the bed and laid back now. Joe quick to grab the sheet and cover her up. "Would you like a blanket, Calleigh?"

"No, this is fine, Thanks Joe, Thank you Alexx."

"Sure honey." Alexx answered, keeping her eye on Joe.

"Ok, Doctor's orders now...Get some sleep." He almost brushed the hair off her forehead with his fingers, but quickly caught himself. He pulled up the safety railing on the side and rested his hands there, leaning. He though how easy she would be to fall in love with. He loved her personality and could not get past her beauty, inside and out. He smiled,.. dazed for a moment.

"I'm trapped." Calleigh said, with a smile.

"I wish it was that easy, then we could trap him too!" Joe laughed, nodding over to Horatio.

"Well you could always handcuff him to the bed!" Alexx interjected, laughing now, rolling her eyes up. "I'm sure that's allowed somewhere in the medical oath!"

The three of them laughed and Calleigh even giggled a bit. Joe tilted his head to her and smiled. He was glad to see her laughing again, really laughing, he thought.

Alexx picked up on something, not sure of what it was. He was really very caring and sweet she thought. But When he looked at Calleigh, his look was different. Alexx's eyes narrowed on him. She could swear he was hitting on her,.. but then he never said or did anything to make that true. Alexx shook her head, trying to clear it now.

Calleigh laughed with Joe, and Alexx watched them closely now. Those eyes she thought, his light blue eyes would just grab a hold and not let go of Calleigh's. Calleigh really liked him, and took to him even more with the way he treated, and took care of Horatio.

It was hard not to like Joe after all he did. Besides that, his good looks and his very fit body didn't hurt either. All in all, Alexx could not deny the truth. He was, a very good man, caring, compassionate. What's not to like, she shook her thoughts away now and told herself to stop being over protective.

Calleigh made Joe laugh again, and Joe's eyes crinkled, Calleigh tilted her head to him, thinking, how cute that was. She was exhausted herself and her eyes now beginning to feel heavy, were closing, Joe noticed.

"I'm sorry." she quickly said, as she caught herself dozing.

"No- no, go ahead, close your eyes, and get some sleep." He wanted so bad to reach out to her and just, touch her, comfort her in some way. He did not. He would not make that mistake again. He saw the depth of love these two had for each other, and would never get in the way of that.

"Ok, as long as you promise not to drug me and cuff me to the bed." Calleigh joked. Joe turned to Alexx now.

"Hey Alexx, do we promise?" Joe questioned her now.

"Now honey, you know we can't promise you that, this is a hospital. No one knows... what's going to happen in the hospital." Alexx laughed, teasing Calleigh now.

Calleigh opened her eyes, wide in shock, looking over at Alexx.

"Well you're a real big help. Remind me not to ask you next time, will you?" Joe said, laughing.

"Now you, go to sleep." Joe said to Calleigh again. She closed her eyes with a smile and in minutes was fast asleep.

"So, I'm heading down to the cafeteria, can I bring you back some coffee or anything to eat, Alexx?"

"Well a coffee would be great! Thank you Joe."

"Ok, be back in a bit. You remember my beeper number? 4796. Just pick up that phone and dial it, you'll get me in a minute." He ran his hand through his hair.

"You expecting trouble or something, honey? Don't you think you drugged him up enough? She ribbed him now, laughing. "We'll all be fine till you return, doctor."

Joe just gave her a nod and laughed. "I just hope he listens to reason... this time."

"He will, or Calleigh and I are going to give him a scolding. We'll get him to listen. Don't go worrying yourself, Joe. He'll be fine."

"Ok, You're the doctor,.. doctor." He joked now and headed out the door.

"Yeah,... but I'm just an M.E." She said to no one, as she chuckled out loud.

About 20 minutes past and Joe walked in with a coffee and a croissant. He handed them to Alexx now.

"Thought you could use a snack."

"Thank you very much, Joe." She smiled her gratatude to him.

"Everything... quiet?"

"Yes, very quiet."

"Ok, I have to go check on two other patients, I'll be back right after that. Just beep me if you need me, ok?"

"Yes,... Joe." Alexx now rolled her eyes at him. Then turned her head quickly to a groan she thought she heard. Joe looked over too, in disbelief.

"No way he's waking up yet." Joe said, worried.

"I think he just dreaming, look at his eyes." Horatio was dreaming and groaned in his sleep now. Alexx felt his forehead and he seemed to calm.

"Ok, he is and I'm off, see you in a bit Alexx."

"Bye Joe. Thanks again for the coffee and croissant. He nodded to her and left.

She drank her coffee and ate the croissant, keeping a close eye on both of them. Horatio now began to softly groan again. His body beginning to move a bit and his words becoming clearer. She moved closer to him now and gently stroked his hair, trying to calm him.

"Ray...Ray don't" He was becoming agitated now, and sweat began to build on his forehead. Moving his body now, his arm started pulling at the bandages.

"No, no. Horatio, you're ok. You're just dreaming, honey."

Calleigh began to wake. Horatio now becoming louder. Calleigh sat up, listening.

"No!...no you don't!...I told you not to...narco...dam it!... Ray!..." He now yanked on the bandage and pulled part of it free...

"Alexx?" Calleigh called, groggy.

"Calleigh give me a hand; call Joe on the phone, 4796, Hurry up."

Calleigh quickly got off the bed and dialed. A moment went by and Joe picked up the line.

"He's awake, Joe." Calleigh said nervously.

"On my way!" Joe was on the move.

Calleigh went over to try and calm him with Alexx now.

"I think he's dreaming." Alexx said, leaning her weight down on his shoulders. Calleigh tried to talk to him.

"Horatio, Horatio, you're dreaming, it's ok, wake up."

"Ray! No...narco...Ray listen..." He now pulled part of the bandage free and his arm moved under it. He groaned in pain and his head dropped back down on the pillows.

Alexx quickly covered his head with her hand, keeping him down now. He tried to move his arm again and groaned loudly now, his breathing erratic.

"Listen to me Horatio, please! Stop moving ok, keep still, ok?" Calleigh now holding his arm still against his chest.

He groaned and his Jaw clenched down, his eyes were opened, but were glazed over. He blinked a few times and his breathing calmed. His eyes finding Calleigh's now.

"Cal?..."

"Ssh, don't talk, just relax and hold still, ok?"

"Mmm, what...Where's Ray...I have to..." Calleigh now looking to Alexx for help.

"Shss, Horatio you're dreaming, honey. Just close your eyes and relax now, ok?" Alexx said.

"What abo..ut... Ray?" He shifted now and groaned again. His eyes now going wide, he gasped in pain. Joe came through the door quickly now and Maria followed.

"What happened here? How did he manage to loosen that?"

"Forget about that and give him something to knock him out, he's going to hurt himself. He's going to get the whole thing off if you don't. He's dreaming and doesn't realize what he's doing."

"Maria give me another 10mgs of..."

Now Horatio began thrashing around. Calleigh quickly lost her grip on his arm and Alexx was just trying to keep him flat.

"No!...No!...Find RAY...I have to...RAY!" Horatio now using his right arm pushing them off.

Joe now grabbed a hold of his arm, stilling it. Horatio groaned as Joe held his left arm hard in place against his chest.

"No! Stop moving, Horatio" Joe said, raising his voice to him.

Horatio lifted up now and Calleigh and Alexx quickly helped Joe get him back down. He grunted in pain and his right hand moved to cover his left side. His eyes going wide again, in pain. He blinked a few times and stilled. His eyes now going from Calleigh's to Joe's, and then to Alexx.

Cleary confused now, he cleared his throat.

"Alexx...What...why is..."

"Horatio, don't move, ok?

His eyebrows rising up in question. He nodded his head to her.

"Ok, but what..."

"Don't talk, either!"

Now his eyebrows furrowed, not understanding. His eyes moved to Calleigh's now.

"You're ok, just relax." Her hand was on his head.

He felt a sharp stick in his hip area, again. His eyes going wide and then quickly becoming heavy and closing now.

"Ok, he's out, you can let go." Joe said, to Calleigh and Alexx.

Joe grabbed the medical scissors, he began cutting away the top part of the bandage. Shaking his head now in disbelief.

"I'm just going to re-bandage that arm and tighten it up, to hold his arm more secure. It should be fine now. Hopefully next time he wakes up, he's calmer. The medication can have this effect on some people, I've seen it before, it's the meds." Joe clearly not worried.

"That's probably what it is, of course." Alexx said, shaking her head now.

"You think he's ok, Joe? Did he re-injure himself or anything?" Calleigh asked, softly.

"I'm getting another X-ray to be sure, but I don't think so. He never got that left arm out,.. totally. If he did, then we would of had problems... Again." Joe nodded.

Calleigh now dropped herself down in the chair, exhausted now. Alexx took hold of her arm and lifted her up, now walking her to her bed.

"C'mon honey, you need to get some sleep. Go ahead, I'm here."

"I can't just..."

"Yes you can, you need some sleep, Calleigh. He's going to need us and how are you going to help if you're exhausted?"

Calleigh now yawned and shook her head, giving in. "Ok, but call me if anything, ok?"

"You know I will, honey." Calleigh climbed back into the bed and was out cold in seconds.

"Well that was easy, she's out."

I'm glad something is easy with these two." Joe commented, nodding his head.

Alexx sat down in the chair now waiting for X-ray to come. They came and went. When the X-rays were over and the tech finally left, Joe looked at the films and said the X-rays were ok. They re-bandaged Horatio's arm and chest. Alexx decided to stay with both Calleigh and Horatio for the night. She rested in a recliner chair the best she could and finally dozed off. The night was quiet and they all sleep soundly.

The morning rays of sunlight were now shinning into the room, Alexx was already awake and Joe was kind enough to bring her a coffee. She sat relaxing, drinking it now. Enjoying her first morning cup. She saw Horatio's eyes flutter and knew he was waking. She put down her coffee now and went over near his bedside.

His eyes opened slowly and he began to focus. His blue eyes seeing her standing over him. He blinked a few times trying to clear his focus.

"Alexx...?" He said, groggy. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning, sugar. You feeling ok, any pain?" Her hand now stroking his hair back.

"No but I ..." He growled a bit and tried to move, unable to. Feeling confined, his eyebrows went up.

"I can't move... my arm, Alexx..." He tried to lift his head up, but couldn't. His eyes clearly confused.

"Relax, Horatio, you're ok. You're just taped up and bandaged." Her hand on his right shoulder now, trying to comfort him.

"What...?"

Horatio now blinking, confused still. He moved the sheet down with his right hand, looking at his chest and arm now, completely bandaged up. His eyebrows now rose up in disbelief. He looked at Alexx.

"Ok, this... This is not going to work." He said now, shaking his head to her. Looking down in disbelief at the bandage. His right hand began searching to find the beginning, or the end, to take it off.

TBC...

Review, review, review...Please:0)


	33. Chapter 33

Ok, you guys are too kind. Thanks so much for the great reviews, it makes me get the next chapters out quicker...as you can see.

These next few are quite long, so grab a drink and settled down for the long haul! LOL

"Now Horatio, before you go doing anything... Just listen, ok?"

Alexx gently placed her hand over his, stopping him. He looked at her now with intensity and question in his eyes. He tilted his head to her, and waited for her to continue.

This was her chance, she knew it. She knew she would probably not get another, by that look in his eyes. She stood up straight and placed one hand on her hip, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Joe had to splint the ribs, there's one rubbing up against your lung and it's causing you to have breathing problems. The only way he could do this was to immobilize your left arm. Every-time you move it, you risk the chance of knocking it out of place again and puncturing that lung. You have to rest a bit and let that heal properly. You don't want to puncture your lung again, do you?" You do want to get out of here, don't you?" Alexx said, moving her head from side to side. The doctor attitude and reasoning, taking over now.

Horatio gave her a look and coolly grinned, nodding his head. He knew what she was doing.

"Nice try." His voice low but deep.

"Horatio Caine, You must rest! What's it gonna take for you to rest?"

She shook her head now thinking,... well that didn't work, but maybe a softer approach would.

His answer came quick and precise. "You can't be serious? You really don't expect me to stay, ... like this!"

He leaned up showing her and put his right hand out, annoyed now that he could hardly move. He reached over and tried to press the button to raise his bed up. Alexx quickly took over for him when she realized what he was reaching for. She was just as quick with him now.

"Oh yes I do, Horatio! You'll be out of that before you know it, just forget about it now and let your body rest and heal up. Stop being stubborn, and listen for just once to reason, will you?"

Alexx now clearly becoming annoyed with him. He took a breath in and tilted his head to her. His eyes seemed to soften on hers now.

Calleigh was now beginning to wake, hearing voices,... arguing, disagreeing? She wasn't sure, but her eyes remained closed. She lied still now, and listened to them.

"Alexx... I ---."

She quickly cut him off now, seeing his vulnerability. His tone changed now, it was soft, smooth. She had him now and quickly went for the kill.

"Don't Alexx me with those puppy dog eyes; it's not going to work! Not this time, Horatio! You have to listen and let your ribs heal, you have to stop being stubborn, and most of all, you have to stop worrying that girl over there." She nodded her head to where Calleigh laid. Horatio eyebrows went up and he looked over to Calleigh for a moment.

He raised his right hand to his forehead, and rubbed it. He took a deep breath in and winced in pain, his right hand covering his ribs now. He let his head fall back onto the pillow. Alexx shook her head now, not happy with herself.

"Are you ok? She asked softly. "We're just worried about you, honey." She placed her hand on his arm now, softly rubbing it. She gave him a smile. "Please, just rest for a few days... just a few Horatio, that's all we're asking for."

"How's she doing, Alexx?" He looked over to Calleigh's bed. "The last thing I want to do is..." He shook his head now, looking down.

"She's fine, Horatio, Just worried like the rest of us, you know? I really don't think you want to worry her more, right? Besides being exhausted, don't forget, she was injured too and needs to rest. If you go off half cocked, what do you think she's going to do, hmm? Well let me tell you mister, she'll be right by your side."

He took another breath in, listening to Alexx's words. They were all true, he knew she was right, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Calleigh. He shook his head now, she was hurt already because of him, he thought about it all now.

He clenched his jaw down and looked away from Alexx. Alexx quickly seeing his concentration knew exactly what he was thinking again, it was his fault. She would not let him think about that for long. She quickly took his mind off it now and put it where it needed to be. On Calleigh. She softened now, and lowered her voice to him.

"Do you have any idea how much she... cares for you? I can't begin to tell you how many very long talks we had, over you, Horatio. She was waiting and waiting, just hoping for a sign, from you. Did you know she followed you to the beach after speed's funeral? She was worried sick about you; she wanted to make sure you were ok. She never said a word about it; she just made sure she was always there, covering your back, just in case you needed her."

"Speed's funeral? I... didn't realize she..." His fingers were reaching and pinching the bridge of his nose. A headache fast approaching again. He took a breath in and tried to clear his head. He looked back up at Alexx.

"I... I... She came to me in the locker room that day,... To show me the ballistics report on speed's gun. She even offered to help me clean out his locker, she seemed so strong to me, but,.. her voice gave way. I couldn't put her through that, I told her no, but thanked her, and then... I couldn't hold back anymore..." Horatio stopped and paused for a while, looking away. Alexx stood waiting, patiently. He shook his head now and continued.

He went on now, confessing all his feelings for Calleigh, to Alexx.

He knew he could trust her, he always did. She was a very trust worthy friend, who he thought of as family. She was always caring and thoughtful, quick to help, with anything he had ever asked her for. She always had her ear ready and waiting, just in case he needed to talk to her about something.

She knew Horatio well and the few times he did open up to her, surprised her. His mother's death, his brother's and Speeds. Now, he was about to surprise her again. He swallowed hard, his eyes showing doubt.

"I crossed the line, Alexx. Maybe... maybe I never should have, but I..."

His eyes now met with Alexx, he quickly looked down, fiddling with the sheet between his fingers. "But I... I needed her. I needed to feel her,... light, her strength,.. Her SPIRIT. I hugged her, for the first time. I hugged her so tightly, and I didn't want to let go,... EVER." His eyebrows rose with the word.

"She hugged me back and it just,... overwhelmed me. It all just felt so,... RIGHT. Her hug that day,... held me together,... as a man. I lost speed,... I lost Ray, I was a mess. I was ready to give up and just..." He snorted and shook his head.

"I don't think she even realized how she helped me that day. I somehow managed to tell her,... But,... I don't think she got the Gist of it. I just knew,... it was true." He took a deep breath in now.

"You managed to tell her what, Horatio? What was true?" Alexx asked, softly. He met her eyes again and this time gave a small smile.

"I.." He paused a moment, taking another deep breath in. "I... I simply told her,... She Saved Me."

Horatio smiled now, remembering the sweetest moment in his life. "And, that Alexx,... That,.. is the truth." Alexx smiled back at him. He tilted his head, and look over to Calleigh's bed now.

"After that, she never said anything to me about it, and I realized after, it was... inappropriate of me. I thought it must have made her uncomfortable and I didn't want to ruin the one very special thing we had,... our friendship. I didn't think, she could have feelings for me... not... after I ..." He shook his head. "Why didn't she say something or..." He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, repeating the words again. "Why didn't she---." Alexx now cut him off.

"Why didn't you?" She quickly shot back at him. He smiled and nodded his head to her, realizing. Touche.

"How could she care about me, I just don't see---." Alexx cut him off again. Now shaking her head at him, and putting her hand up to stop him.

"How could you care about her?"

"It's... different, she's... she's" He looked down now and smiled, he closed his eyes for a moment thinking. "She's... Perfect, in every-way. She's beautiful, inside and out. She's intelligent; she's very spirited and bouncy." He smiled more now. "She's loving and... tender." His voice a low whisper now, as his face turned red, he looked away shyly from Alexx.

"You're in Love with her, aren't you?"

Alexx smiled at him and crossed her arms, across her chest now. She knew that look. His eyes never came up to meet hers, but his eyebrows rose and she noticed a very slight nod. A slight hum, came from his throat, she heard it. So did Calleigh.

"Hmm."

Alexx smiled to him and softly said, "I'll bet a years salary, she says the same things about you honey, and more. Believe it or not Horatio, that girl is also very,... in love with you!"

Calleigh now having a hard time keeping quiet, she wanted to jump up and scream just how very much she did love him. Thinking to herself now, that Alexx was dead on.

"I just, I... never want to hurt her, Alexx. I couldn't live with myself, I couldn't even protect her like I---."

"Stop right there. Then don't hurt her, Horatio. It's not your fault some madman went after her. And don't punish her because of it! That will hurt her! If you push her away now, after all this time, after all you have both been through, you'll not only hurt her, but you will break her heart and her spirit. The spirit that YOU, grew to love! Now that you finally have her, you're afraid of losing her. Just give it some time, honey, you'll feel better when this case is over, trust me. Just take your time, she understands. Look how long she has waited for you already. She wants to be with YOU! Can't you see that now? The bottom line is, you are both ok and together now. Isn't that what really matters, Horatio?"

"Yes. Yes it is. I just... I---."

"Give yourself time sugar, it took you both long enough to finally let each other know. You both have to adjust to your feelings, although, I really don't see that as a problem." Alexx laughed now. "What the heck took you both so long anyway?"

Now Horatio smiled and gave her a nod. "Thank you, Alexx... for everything, always."

"Anytime for you baby, anytime." She grabbed his hand tightly and squeezed, he responded by gently squeezing back.

"What I really want to know is... Just how high of a fever did you have, when you finally..." Alexx laughed now.

"Alexx! He nodded to her. "That...That was not planned. I would never have taken adv---." She cut him off again.

"Lighten up Horatio, I'm joking with you." Alexx said, giving him a mischievous look.

He let out a small chuckled. "Hmm, I'll bet."

Just then Calleigh let out a giggle. Horatio and Alexx now quickly turned toward her bed. She sat up on the edge now, she was smiling, brightly. Horatio's eyes went wide, he was speechless for a moment. His mouth remained open and he choked out his next words, in shock.

"Go...ood morn.. ing..." He said, now trying to clear his throat, wondering just how long she had been awake for. Knowing it had to be a while from the look of that bombshell smile she was giving him.

She didn't answer him; she just stared at him for a moment smiling, and then easily slid off her bed. Her eyes locked on his now as she walked over to him. She leaned down and kissed him smack on the lips. He was taken back a moment, his eyes blinking and searching hers now. She must have heard.. a lot, he thought now.

"Good morning, handsome." Her smile grew even bigger, her face got red as she blushed.

Alexx now realizing Calleigh must have heard the conversation figured she'd give the two of them some much needed time and space.

"I think, I'll go get us some coffees, ok?"

Calleigh and Horatio were so absorbed in each other at the moment, they didn't answer her. "Ok, I'll take that as a yes." She answered herself, laughing now.

"That would be great, thanks Alexx." Calleigh said now, sitting on Horatio's bed, now holding his hand in hers. Horatio swallowed hard now and tried to compose himself.

"Alexx..?"

She cut him off quickly. "I'll be right back, honey." She said, leaving Horatio to fend for himself now.

Alexx quickly walked out of the room now smiling brightly. Well just maybe her conversation with Horatio paid off. It sure looked like it did and he didn't complain or mention the bandage or going home again. Alexx laughed now to herself thinking, maybe, just maybe now, he would listen. She knew she had the trump card ... it was Calleigh. She smiled all the way to the cafeteria and back.

"So, are you feeling better, Horatio?"

"Better yes, thank you. Confined though, one arm only,... is going to take some getting use to."

"You have my arms to help too, you know? I'll be right here for you, for whatever you need. Please let me...help you, Horatio?"

He smiled now to her, her compassion and caring overwhelmed him. He shook his head to her now.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way, Calleigh. I would...miss you too much." His right hand softly caressed her face. She leaned in and whispered near his ear.

"I love you..." She moved in closer and gave him a hug. His smile now growing, as he hugged her with his right arm. He softly whispered back to her now.

"And I love you, sweetheart." He held her for a while before his ribs caused him to let go.

She lean back and smiled brightly to him. "I was wondering when you'd give in to those ribs?"

"Hmm, I didn't want to, trust me." He raised his eyebrows to her. "If I could hold you forever, without letting go, Calleigh,... I would." His voice softly hypnotizing her.

She gave him one of her best smiles now and moved in to hug him again. He was the most caring and sweetest man she had ever known, the only man she ever wanted to know, for that matter. "I just can't get enough of you, Horatio Caine." She kissed his cheek now and gently released him.

"Well, I just hope you feel the same way in a few months from now." He grinned.

"Ha! I can assure you, that I will not only feel the same way in a few months, but I will feel the same way for the rest of... our lifetime, together!"

His eyes now narrowed and crinkled, he gave her a big smile, a real smile. That statement was more then he could ever ask for. She validated everything he wanted to ask her in one swift sentence. She did it again to him, she overwhelmed him and he just stared at her for a moment in amazement. She tried to read his eyes but she didn't know this new look he was giving her. Her eyes now showing confusion in them. He smiled to her again.

"Calleigh... A lifetime with you is more than I could ever ask for, it's more than I'll ever deserve. You're the best thing that could of ever happened to me and I am honored you would even want a man like me."

"Horatio, don't say that. A man like you is exactly what I want. You're all I EVER wanted, and there is only one in the world, YOU! Besides you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I am so happy now I can finally tell you, and show you how much you mean to me." He ran his fingers through her hair and curled his fingers around the back of her neck, he pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"Thank you Beautiful."

"Humm, thank you for what, Horatio?"

"Thank you for ... Saving me." He smiled to her and kiss her softly again. His blue eyes speaking a million words to her now, they were filled with love.

The door opened and Alexx walked back in the room. "So everything ok in here?"

Calleigh answered with a huge smile. "Yes, everything is...Great!" She smiled at Horatio.

"Horatio, you...ok?" He chuckled.

"Yes Alexx, never better, never better. And, thank you Alexx." He smiled to her now.

She smiled and said in a loud voice, "Thank you lord!... Now who wants coffee?" She laughed, and handed one to Calleigh and one to Horatio. Her phone rang.

"Hello, Hi Ryan, no baby it's just unplugged, we'll plug it back in now. Is everything ok? Yes she is right here, hold on."

Alexx now handed the phone to Calleigh. "Ryan needs to talk to you for a minute, honey."

Calleigh took the phone and walked over to the window, looking out, still smiling. "Hey Ryan, what's up? No, no he didn't, why? Well where is he now and please don't tell me..." Calleigh let out a big sigh, shaking her head now. "Ok Ryan, thanks for the heads up, I really appreciate it. I'll talk to you... No, no thank you, you don't have to do that, we're fine, really. I will, ok, just keep your head about you; don't let him get to you. He's ok. Yeah, I'll tell him. Ok, thanks again Ryan.

Calleigh closed the phone now and handed it back to Alexx. Horatio now giving her a questioning look, but Alexx already spoke.

"What was that all about, honey?" Calleigh not sure of what to say yet.

"Umm, nothing really...Ryan was just updating... He wanted to check on us."

"Stetler,.. Right? Horatio asked now, his eyes narrowing. Calleigh having a hard time keeping eye contact with him now. Alexx now beginning to realize what just happened.

"Now Horatio, it's nothing really. Don't go getting all bother over nothing." Calleigh now walked over to the side table and plugged the telephone line back into the phone. She was looking very bothered.

"Well, that's a nice...trick." Horatio said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, well you needed your rest, and with that ringing every two minutes, you were not going to get it. Right Alexx?"

"That's right, honey, that is true."

"So is he on his way here or..." Horatio started but the phone rang now. He quickly reached over for it but Calleigh grabbed it before he could. She gave him a glare and said hello. He nodded to Alexx and she just smiled at him now.

"Yes it is. Yes, it was off the hook, that's right, he's resting, he was sedated. No, I am not. No, I was not. I DON'T KNOW WHEN! You know, don't you have anything better to do than harass us. "What did you say? You know that's not true... YOU, can Shove your statement up---." Horatio now quickly pressed the receiver down and hung up. He took a breath in, glad he cut her off, before she could finish her sentence. He now gave her a look and put his hand out for the phone. She handed it to him and he left it off. Alexx now sitting down in the chair, waiting to find out what happened.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" His eyes narrowed on her now.

"You were right, it was Stetler."

"I already figured that out Calleigh. What did he want?"

"You know what he wants, Horatio. To harass us, isn't that his job, why can't he just..."

"Calleigh...?" Horatio now impatient. Calleigh sighed to him and took a breath.

" He wants his statement, he wants me to go in and give it. I'm not giving him..." She stopped herself now.

"Take an easy, honey. Don't let that snake get you all upset like this." Alexx said now.

"Calleigh, did you give Frank your statement?"

"No Horatio, I was in here, remember." She said, annoyed now.

"Yes, I do, I just didn't know if Frank was here when I was asleep. Listen to me Calleigh, I'll call Frank and see if he can take them for us, ok?" She gave him a sad smile, not meaning to be angry with him now.

"Yes, that would be fine, Horatio."

"Ok, it'll be fine, ok?" She nodded to him now. He reached for the phone and groaned in pain. Calleigh picked it up for him and placed it in his lap.

"You ok?"

"Yes, fine."

He began dialing Frank. Frank explained to Horatio that Stetler (IAB) was investigating the case now, so all statements had to go through him now.

"Great, just great. Ok, thanks Frank. Ok, see you later." Horatio hung up.

"Now what? Alexx asked.

"IAB, took the case over, somehow. I really need to get out of this place." Horatio shook his head now. "Things are getting out of hand and I have to..."

"Forget it sugar, you're nowhere near recovered, not even close. You're not going anywhere." Alexx said, surely.

"Horatio, you can't be serious?" Calleigh said right after Alexx.

Now he took in a deep breath and picked up the phone again, he began dialing.

"Eric, yes, yes fine, thank you." He sighed a moment. "Eric wait listen, I need a favor. I know, I know about Stetler and the trouble he's causing. I need you to come here, pick up Calleigh and bring her in so she can give her statement. I want you to stay with her and not take you're eyes off her, Eric. You understand?"

As Horatio was talking to Eric, Ryan came in the room and started yelling something to Eric. Horatio had a hard time making it out because Eric was now telling Ryan to calm down. Horatio just listened now as Ryan talked calmly to Eric.

"That piece of shit is on his way there now, Eric..."

"What, who Ryan?"

"Stetler, who else. He said he was going to... "

"Ryan! Just wait a minute, ok?" Eric now realized Horatio was still on the phone and tried to shut Ryan up.

"H, you still there?"

"I'm here Eric. Please explain what's going on, there."

"H, I'm gonna come over there now and ... and, I explain when I see you, ok?"

"Eric you don't..." Eric cut him off now. "Ok, see you in a bit, H. Bye." Eric hung up now.

Horatio now holding the phone to his ear lowered it and stared at the handle. He took a deep breath in, knowing he had to get out of this hospital soon, or one of his team members would surely kill Rick Stetler. He hung up the phone now, shaking his head. Calleigh was livered, but Horatio didn't realize it yet, he was still thinking about Stetler.

"Ok, lets get something clear. I am not a baby, so please don't treat me like one. Ask me first before you go making plans for me. By the way, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you and you can call Eric back and tell him so!"

Horatio had a look of shock on his face, his eyebrows raised up and he realized what he did and what she meant. He was unprepared for her attack and was now also at a lost for words. She was losing patience with him now.

"Well?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

His eyebrows went up again, now. as his mind searched for the right words.

"I, I was just trying to, protect you. I didn't think you..." He paused, tilting his head now. He took a deep breath and let it out. "You're right. I should have asked you first, Calleigh." In the softest voice he said, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head now and realized the whole reason she was so mad...Rick Stetler. Here she is taking it out on the man she loves. It wasn't his fault, it was Ricks. Hell. She thought now, I am just trying to protect him too, I am just as guilty as he is. She sighed and she gave him a small smile now.

"I'm sorry too, Horatio. I..know It's not your fault, it's Stetler's." Her voice soft at first then filled with venom as she said his name.

Horatio gave her a nod of understanding and tilted his head to her now as his lips curved up a bit.

Alexx let out a breath, happy now. The tension in the room could have killed someone.

The door opened and Joe came in, the room silent now. Joe looked concerned now. Horatio was awake, maybe he was being difficult, he thought.

"Ok, everyone alright in here? It seems a bit quiet to me, right now."

"You should have come in about 5 minutes ago, it was not quiet at all." Calleigh laughed, and Alexx agreed with her, nodding her head.

"So, how are you feeling, the pain any better at all?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed at Joe now. "Just how long does this need to be on for?" His head nodded down to the left, at the bandages.

Joe now opened his mouth to talk and looked at him in awe, nodding his head. "You're doing it again. He said to Horatio now.

Horatio's eyebrows rose up to Joe. "Doing what again?"

"Answering my question with one of your own." Joe shook his head in disbelief and Horatio's lips curved up a bit. "When you answer my question, I'll answer yours." Joe said, surely. "So,... I'm waiting..."

"I'm fine, no pain." Horatio said simply. He now tilted his head to Joe. "Now it's your turn, doctor." Horatio said back, sharply.

"Well, at least a week, if those ribs are going to heal properly. Horatio's eyebrow rose up and now he stretched his neck and tucked his chin. His eyes never leaving Joe's.

"That's not going to happen. There is no way---." The door swung open wide now, and everyone was startled, all eyes on it.

Joe was the first to talk and he was not happy at all. Especially when he saw who it was and knew of his disregard for his patients.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing coming in here like that, you're in a hospital?" Joe glared at Rick Stetler now.

Calleigh gasped and glared, while Alexx moved in front of her now. Horatio moved, sitting up more but staying very calm now.

"What are you doing here, Rick?"

"Working the case, Horatio. I need statements from the two of you, now! IAB is taking over this case now and all information goes through me, understand?" Rick crossed his arms on his chest.

"Why is IAB, getting involved in this case, Rick? Can't find anything better to do with your time?"

"Real Cute Horatio. No, there are to many coincidences going on in this case and I was told to look into it now. Now you both need to come with me."

"Rick we're not---."

Joe cut Horatio off now, moving to where Rick was. He stood in front of him now and crossed his arms over his chest also. Joe was looking him right in the eyes.

"They're both, not-going-anywhere. Just who do you think you are, coming in here and giving orders? They are my patients, who I am caring for, You have no say in the matter." Joe stared him down.

"Really doctor, step aside now and---."

Calleigh could not hold her tongue anymore now. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave now." She tensed and her eyes glared like they could kill. Horatio now became worried of what she might do and gave her an intense look and nod saying, "Don't Calleigh."

"Is that a threat, Duquesne? Are you now threatening me? Rick laughed.

Horatio now moved to get up, knowing Calleigh would not let him get away with that. Alexx quickly called out as Calleigh moved past her.

"Calleigh!...No! ...Joe!"

"Cal.." Horatio started but was too late. Joe now turned right into her and held her, moving her slowly back towards Alexx.

"WWhoaa... Easy Calleigh, don't let him get the best of you, he's not worth it." Joe said, holding her and looking into her eyes now.

Horatio smiled, hearing the exact words he would have used. Joe just said it first. He closely watched as Joe's hands caressed, Calleigh's arms now and how he kept eye contact with her. He felt somewhat uncomfortable about it but knew Joe was just trying to help. He thought about it and let it slide from his mind as the situation at hand needed to be dealt with.

"Get out, Rick...right now. Horatio said, getting himself up and over, sitting on the edge of the bed. Alexx now moved to stop him.

"Honey, don't do it, you'll be sorry, please trust me. He's not worth it!" Horatio was now clenching his jaw down at Rick, shaking his head.

The door opened again and Eric came in, completely out of breath. He saw Joe holding Calleigh now.

"Hey, Get your hands off her..."

"Eric, it's ok, he's helping her. Alexx quickly said.

"Here, make sure she,... Stays put! I'll take care of this." Joe said to Eric now.

"Rick well have the statements to you by morning." Horatio said, trying to defuse the situation.

"No, you'll both give them to me now!" He walked toward Horatio now, who was beginning to turn hot red in the face. His blood now beginning to boil, he took a breath.

Joe went over in front of Horatio now, right up to Rick.

"Get Out... Right now." Stetler looked past Joe and at Horatio.

"You throwing me out, doctor? I need to know then, when are you releasing them? By the way, doctor, he's not looking so good now."

Horatio face suddenly went pale now and his breathing became uneven and strained.

"What's the matter Horatio, you worried I'll find something on you like we did your brother Ray?"

Horatio was up in a second now and Alexx was trying to hold him back. Eric now holding on to Calleigh, as she struggled to break free now to.

Joe now shoved Rick back, with both hands pushing into his chest.

"OUT...Dam It! NOW!" He shoved him back again.

"Watch yourself doctor, you'll be brought up on charges. Assault on a police office..."

Finally, Joe had enough. He raised his arm and punched Rick square in the face. Rick went down hard. Now on the floor and Joe standing over him, ready. The room now completely quiet, all eyes wide, they were all in shock.

"Well I figured if you're going to charge me, I may as well get my best shot in now,.. officer." Joe laughed in Stetler's face now. "How do you like it? It's no fun, is it? Now get your dum ass out of my hospital room. You come back and so help me..." Stetler got up and now faced Joe.

"Is that a threat? You threating me, doctor?"

"Yeah... I am." Joe said, nodding his head to Stetler now.

"You're going to be sorry you did that, doctor. I will be back!" Stetler said now, backing out of the room.

"Yeah well, I'm already sorry,... sorry I just didn't do it sooner!" Joe said loudly, as Rick went out the door. He took a deep breath in and turned around, facing everyone now. All eyes were on him now staring.

Eric couldn't hold back anymore. "Nice punch doc! Remind me not to piss you off." Eric laughed and Joe grinned.

"Eric." Horatio said, silencing him.

"It's about time someone shut him up, Horatio." Now he gave Alexx a look and nodded.

"Joe... Thank you! Thank You very much!" Calleigh said with a huff.

Now Joe scratched his head knowing it was wrong but feeling better he did it. He walked over to Horatio's bed. He was still sitting up on the side of it, leaning on his right arm, balancing himself. Joe looked him in the eyes now, knowing what he did was wrong. Horatio already knew also, that Joe regretted it.

"So,... you think he'll... bring me up on charges?" He asked Horatio now.

"You should not, have raised your hands to him."

"Well, it's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Hmm,... It was a very nice.. punch." Horatio grinned now to Joe. Joe smiled back now.

"Don't worry about any charges, Joe."

"Well he can charge me, I know that much, I did hit him."

"Really, well... I didn't see it." Horatio said now, and looked over to Calleigh. "Did you?" He gave her a grin.

Now she smiled brightly to him and then looked over to Joe.

"Nope! I didn't see anything." Calleigh chuckled, and looked to Eric.

"See what?" Eric said now looking over to Alexx.

"Baby, nothing happened here. I didn't see a thing! Alexx smiled at Joe now and Joe gave the nod to everyone.

"Thank you, all." Joe smiled. "It's nice to have... friends."

"No baby, thank you! You put on a hell of a show! I do have to tell you, Joe honey, Ooh wee, ...you clocked him so good! You put him right on his ass! I loved every minute of it! Alexx laughed now. Horatio shook his head, as his lips curled up a bit.

"Hey you ok, your colors off. Just, where were you going anyway?"

"I'm fine, I just had some trouble getting up, is all. I'm... ok."

"Ok but back into bed, let's go... that goes for the both of you! You too Calleigh, just in case he come's in here with reinforcements." He helped Horatio lay back down now and Alexx fixed his pillows. Horatio winced in pain and took a deep breath. Joe gave him a look.

"I'm fine." Joe nodded to him now. His hands now examining his ribs and the bandages. Horatio's breathing a bit uneven now.

"Does the bandage feel to tight for you, can you breathe ok, Horatio?" Joe asked now, tugging on the bottom of it. Calleigh walked over with Eric now.

"No, it's not to tight and I can breathe fine, Joe. Just winded from lying down again." Horatio put his head back on the pillows now.

"Good, ok, your turn." Joe turned to Calleigh now and smiled.

"I just woke up and..."

"I didn't say you had to go to sleep, I said I needed you in the bed." She smirked at him now and Horatio chuckled. She looked over to him now.

"What about the files, we're gonna continue, right?"

"Yes Calleigh, of course we are. Eric, give her a few of those, will you?"

"Sure, H. No problem. So, you two come up with anything yet?"

Horatio nodded to him now. "Not yet, Eric, but we will." Eric smiled, knowing how patient, H could be.

"I know you will, H! Ok, I'll make sure to bring a couple of forms later for you both. I'll see you both later. Bye Alexx, bye doc." Eric left now, relieved things worked out ok. Thinking how the doc punched Stetler in the face. He smiled all the way back to HQ, telling Ryan all about it and he even called Frank to tell him about it too.

"Alexx you really need to go home and get some rest, ok?" Calleigh said now. "Horatio tell her to go home and rest, she's been here all night with us." Horatio was now searching Alexx's eyes.

"Alexx?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were both ok, Horatio." She smiled to him and he nodded.

"Thank you, Alexx." He said so sincerely, and she knew just how much he meant it. She could have cried, her eyes welled up. She knew he was sincere and grateful. She nodded back to him now. "Alexx, go ahead, go home and get some rest, ok?" His eyes so soft, full of gratitude for her.

"Ok Horatio, I will, but you two please, behave? Promise me... now?"

Calleigh looked over at Horatio and he looked back.

In unison they both said, "We promise!" They laughed, Joe joined them now.

"Ok, Joe you call me if anything and you,.. Calleigh, same goes for you!"

"Ok, Alexx we will." She went to Horatio and took his hand, gently squeezing it. "You rest now, ok honey? I'll be back to check on you both later."

"Thank you, Alexx." Horatio answered and squeezed back. She smiled back and let go now, saying goodbye.

Joe now put his arm around Alexx. "C'mon, I'll walk you out. These two need some time alone anyway." Joe joked, as he opened the door for Alexx and they walked out together.

Calleigh sighed and smiled, thinking what a great guy Joe was.

Horatio caught her now. "You like him." It was not a question to her, but a feeling he had each time she looked at him. Her eyes went wide at his words now.

"You don't, Horatio?" She got him at his own game. Asking another question and avoiding the answer. He chuckled as he realized what she just did.

"No, I do...like him very much. He has... He has a way, Calleigh."

"Yeah he does, doesn't he?" She laughed. "I think, he's a great doctor and we're lucky to have him on the case. He's really caring and if you could have seen how he handled Stetler before, well... you got to see it today, anyway!"

"Yes I did and I also got to see you, didn't I?" Horatio eyes intense on her now. She looked away, her smile fading.

"You don't understand, Horatio. He's been pushing my buttons from the start and I have had enough!" Her voice raised a bit. "How do you do it? How do you have patience with him? He's so... Obnoxious, I can't stomach him."

"Well, I can see I'm gonna have to keep you away from him." Horatio laughed now, lightening up. Seeing how easily Calleigh was getting upset, with all this Stetler talk.

"He said things about you that... That were not very nice."

"They're just words, Calleigh. He's trying to get a reaction from you and it's working... Still. Don't you see how..." She cut him off.

"I see how I want to..." He cut her off.

"Calleigh."

Horatio now took a breath in, his eyes blinking, thinking. A flash now going off again in his head. He closed his eyes now and concentrated.

A memory, a thought...

"Horatio... You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, give me a minute, I'm just trying to figure something out."

She watched him struggle as he squeezed his eyes tightly together. Trying so hard to remember... He lifted his head and reached over for the files. Seeing her watching him now. Concern clearly in her eyes, he gave her a grin.

"I'm ok, I just can't remember where I've seen him before." He held up the file to her and the picture now. "He look familiar to you, at all?" Calleigh study it a moment and reached out for the file now. Horatio gave it to her, she looked closely now. Nodding her head to him.

"No, not at all. I don't think I ever saw him before. Are you sure, maybe you've seen just another picture, along the way?" Horatio shook his head.

"No, there's something... Something I'm missing. "I know him,... I just can't remember from where."

"Ok, well don't force it, it will come to you, Horatio." He smiled at her now. "Why don't you start with another file and maybe get your mind off him. That's how it usually works for me. When I least expect it, it comes to me. When I'm not thinking about it, it grabs me all of a sudden." She smiled to him again. He nodded to her now.

"Your right, I need a break from this file." He put it under the others and picked up the next one. He opened it now.

The tag read,  
Chief Criminal Judge, Joseph Ratner.  
DOB: 3/16/58  
Hair color: Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Height 6'0

Horatio scanned through his file now, reading about his schooling and all his jobs. Nothing standing out to him, everything seemed to be in order. His law school, years attending, graduating, private practice and then working for the city.

Never married and no children. The judge was not just rich, but rolling in it. A mansion here in Miami and another one in Maui. Cars, lots of them, a Rolls Royce, Mercedes, BMW's and lots more. Two boats and a yacht. Horatio now thinking, why a man like that would kill. He has everything he could possible dream of and it still wasn't enough, he had to kill. Ok, maybe it was an accident, but why cover it up and plant evidence, against your friend, who shared the same woman. He killed Donna Scott and planned on setting up judge Greenhill, to take the fall. He set up Ed Mathis and was allowing him to also take the fall for him, but all the while knowing he could get him out.

He thought and planned things out, Claudia and Jay, he let others get hurt and killed for him. A man like that is evil. A man like that has a lot more going on then meets the eye. Horatio now determined to get to the bottom of it all. He flipped over another page and began reading, nothing interesting, nothing wrong. It was all to right, Horatio though now and quickly realized, he must have set up his own file. He shifted in the bed a bit and something fell out of the file and onto the floor. He watched as it glided to the floor. He looked over to see it was a picture that must have slipped from the file. Calleigh quick to respond, hopped off her bed and picked it up for him now.

"You dropped something, handsome." She glanced at it and handed it to him. He took it from her hand now and also gave a quick glance. He saw it was judge Ratner and began to place it back in the file where it belonged. He looked back up to her now.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm batting a zero, how are you doing?" She sat on his bed now and he slid over, making more room for her.

"Well, same as you, maybe worse." He chuckled.

"How about a little break, Horatio." She smiled brightly to him now.

"What do you have in mind?" He said with mischief in his voice.

"Well, I have to show you, ok?"

Now his eyebrows went up, wondering, what she had up her sleeve. He gave her another grin. She leaned in and kissed him softly; placing her hand on his head and moving it back onto the pillows.

"Mmm, show me more, by all means."

She relaxed him now and she knew it. He also was tired again and it felt good to just rest his tired eyes and brain for a moment. She rested her head on his shoulder near his neck now. Her warm breath against his skin, teased him. How he wished he was back home with her. She softly stroked his hair and he just completely turned to mush now, relaxing totally. She shifted and one of the files fell off the bed.

"Shit."

"It's fine Calleigh."

"No, it's not that, I was just so comfortable, on you."

She sat back up and slid off the bed, picking up the file and things that fell out of it. She placed the papers back in and pick up the photo, glancing at it again. She tilted her head a moment and placed it back in now. She handed it to Horatio, who opened it and clipped the photo back to where it belonged.

Suddenly his mind flashed again, his eyes now going distant; Calleigh knew he was thinking again. She waited and watched him. He closed his eyes and concentrated, taking in a deep breath. She waited and remained quiet. Now his eyes shot open and she asked him.

"You remember, don't you?"

TBC...

Review please... Tell me what you think about Stetler? LOL

Did you guys like the chapter with the underwear? My crazy humor couldn't resist. Please tell me what you think.


	34. Chapter 34

She stared at him now waiting to find out what this was all about. He nodded his head to her and unclipped the photo of the judge. He studied it for a moment before handing it to her.

"This is Judge Joseph Ratner, tell me what you see?"

She took it and her eyes left Horatio's and shifted over to the photo. He watched her closely, wondering, would she see it? He knew she already noticed something earlier when she picked it up off the floor, and that got his attention. He picked up on it up because of her, but could she pick it up now? She tilted her head and gave an "Hmm."

His lips curved up at the corners, knowing she recognized something interesting. He waited, till her eyes left the photo and were back on him.

"So, what do you see?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Well not much, to tell you the truth. There is one thing though."

Horatio tilted his head to her and waited.

"No, forget it, it's crazy. It can't be, I think,.. being cooped up in here is making me delirious."

Now he shook his head. "No, nothing you say is crazy, Calleigh. Go ahead, tell me."

She tilted her head to him again and took the photo out of his hand. She stared at it for a while now. She shook her head up and down now, seeing something.

"Ok, well he looks..." She hesitated, unsure again.

"Trust your instincts Cal, you know what you're doing, let them guide you."

Now she took a breath in and nodded to him. Here goes, she thought.

"Ok, he looks... a bit like our perp, Sanchez... I think."

Horatio now instantly grinned and his eyes showed praise, he knew she would figure it out. He nodded to her, proudly.

"That's right; here take a look at this now."

He took out the photo of Joseph Sanchez and handed it to Calleigh. She compared them both, side by side.

"Pay special attention to the eyes."

"Oh my god, how did I not see that. They have exactly the same eyes, Horatio."

"But you did see it; you just didn't trust your instincts, enough."

Horatio now picked up the files and placed the photos back. "Ok, I have an idea; get back to your bed."

"What?" She said, totally confused now, looking at him like he was crazy. He gave her an endearing smile now, just loving her innocents.

"I want to go through the files with you, one at a time, together." His voice soft and smooth.

"Oh, ok, why didn't you just say so?"

He chuckled, "I thought i just did."

She laughed and hopped back on her bed now sitting Chinese style, picking up the files. She waited for him to start, looking over at him.

Horatio knew what he was looking for, but would it be here, in the files. He began reading his file now, and there under case judge was the name he was looking for. Judge Joseph Ratner. He smiled coldly now and clenched his jaw. He shook his head, wondering how he missed that. Calleigh was waiting, getting very impatient now.

"Horatio.. Well?"

His head came up and he looked over to her. "Ok, here we go. What's the one constant you see in almost all these case files? Look closely."

He waited for her to respond. She picked up one and then another and on the third file, she nodded her head to him.

"Do you see what I see? Trust your instincts this time, Calleigh."

Calleigh gave him a questioning look, her eyes dropping again to the file, scanning it. She looked up at him this time, nodded and smiled.

"Got it!" She now said with confidence.

"What did you find?"

"Not what but whom... Who I found, right?"

"Mm-hmm, that's exactly right."

He smiled at her again, so taken in by her. "Ok, let's go through this together. Read to me the name you see under the case judge, on each file." She looked back down and scanned the page, excited now. She was waiting to pounce.

"Hmm... Judge Joseph Ratner." She said with enthusiasm.

"Read the next, Calleigh."

Her eyes scanned the page and sure enough there it was again and again and again.

"Working case judge, Joseph Ratner. Oh my god, Horatio, how did you figure..." He interrupted her.

"You mean WE,.. Calleigh. We figured it out together." He gave her a grin, nodding his head. "Now,... Now we got him for sure."

Horatio's eyes narrowed and he went into deep thought for a moment. Calleigh knew he was thinking and gave him time. She picked up some of the other files and each one had the judges name on it too. Her questions now began building up.

"Horatio, he's on every case I have here."

"Uh-huh, same here."

"Why, why would he get this guy off on so many different counts, so many different times? It just doesn't make sense."

"And since when do criminals make sense, Calleigh?"

Horatio gave Calleigh a small grin and wiggled his eyebrows at her now as he reached for the phone. He dialed a number and waited, his gaze on Calleigh.

"Eric, I need you to run a DNA test on Joseph Sanchez again?"

"H, we did that already and we got him, we don't need..."

"Do it again Eric, and while you're at it, I also want you to run the DNA on the Donna Scott mask too."

"H, what's the Donna Scott case have to do with this?"

"We're about to find out Eric, call me when you have the results."

"Ok H, I'm on it. I'll call you as soon as I have something."

Horatio hung up the phone and looked over to Calleigh. She already knew where this was heading from the look in her eyes. She was leaning almost off her bed, staring at Horatio with her eyes wide.

"Horatio,... You don't think..."

Horatio smiled coolly now, his eyes intense.

"Oh Yes I do! Junior, here has gotten a bunch of free rides... Why is that? Why would a chief... criminal... judge... put his career on the line, for this scum of the earth? I'll tell you why. They're related,.. blood related. Daddy here, is in big trouble now and junior... Junior, is going to pay for every single thing he did. Everything, all of it, everything he has done and gotten away with."

Horatio's eyes narrowed now, his jaw set. Calleigh could see the determination in his face and eyes. He looked like a lion ready for the kill. He wanted this judge badly and up until now he had nothing. He couldn't wait to get the DNA results from Eric and go and confront this bastard. Tasting justice now, Horatio spoke, "I need to get out of here and go talk to this guy."

"Maybe Sanchez said something to Frank, Horatio."

"Hmm. Maybe, but I want to interrogate him myself. I think when he sees and hears what we've got on him, he's going to spill his guts. Guess who's going to be there to pick them up? This time the little snake is not slithering away, this time he's going to jail, for life. I have a nice 6 by 9 cell waiting, all ready for him and... his Daddy!" Horatio said, with menace in his voice. He could taste justice and now nothing would stop him.

The door opened and Frank came walking into the room. "Hey Calleigh, Hey H. How you two doing? I got some news for you, H."

"What have you got, Frank?"

"You were right; there was a body in the van and how the hell did you know that? Alexx is doing the post now so we should know something soon. She said she would be able to identify the body with the dental records."

Horatio looked over at Calleigh and she nodded her head now, sadly. Frank looked at her and then Horatio, wondering what was going on.

"Ok, What? You two gonna let me know what's going on here?" He ran his fingers across his lips. Calleigh spoke first.

"It's most likely, Edward Mathis, Frank. I'm sure we'll be hearing from Alexx soon enough."

"Great, there goes another witness, down the tube."

"Speaking of witnesses, Frank. How's Greenhill doing?"

"Jessop is still with him and so far no problems. The doc gave him a private room like you asked and everything is quiet. His condition is the same; he's still in a coma. You expecting trouble, H?"

"No- no Frank, I Just wanted to check on him and see how things are."

"So now what? We have no witnesses and no evidence. That judge is gonna walk, again."

"Not quite, Frank. Not this time. This time, he's going away for... life." Horatio's eyes sparked fire with such intensity that Frank looked away from him now.

Running two fingers along his lips, Frank asked, "Well how are we supposed to do that, H? We got nothing on him." Frank said, letting out a long breath.

"That's not quite accurate Frank. Eric's working on it as we speak. We'll have the answers soon enough. Now, tell me about Sanchez."

"What do you wanna know, the guy is going down, we have him dead to right. We have the bombing, the materials he used, we have felony assault on two police officers and manslaughter, on Greenhill. What else is there?" Frank said surely.

"WELL... well now, there's always, DNA." Horatio tilted his head. A cold smile on his face now. "Did you book him yet?"

"No, he's still in holding, the DA is working on the case now."

"It's been four days, what is the DA waiting for."

"She said something about getting the paperwork in order. Don't worry H, he's not going anywhere."

"Just keep a close eye on him, Frank. He's gotten away with things before."

"Will do H, but he's not going anywhere. This case is iron clad this time. He's going to pay up, this time."

"Frank, did he do or say anything to you that you can remember?" Calleigh asked now.

"No. He just kept rambling on how he's not going to jail. He said he was not serving a day."

Calleigh chuckled shaking her head. Horatio smiled and spoke.

"Oh really, is that what he said, well he's right. He's not serving a day. He's serving every single day, for the rest of his miserable life." Horatio said with conviction.

The door opened and Joe came walking in now. "Well how are things going in here today?"

Frank was quick with an answer for him. "Well from what I heard, yesterday was a complete...knockout, doc. By the way, thanks doc! Stetler had it coming for a long time now." Frank walked over to Joe and shook his hand.

Joe shook his head. "So, does everyone know what I did yesterday?." Joe returned the hand shake, asking Frank now.

"Just about the whole department...it's slowly making its way around." Frank laughed now.

"Great, some doctor I'm turning out to be." Joe shook his head.

Calleigh laughed a bit and Horatio gave a mischievous grin. Frank smiled at Horatio now, knowing he appreciated what Joe did too.

"Alright, I'll leave you two in good hands, I need to get back." He said good bye.

"Alright Frank, keep us posted."

"Ok, see you all later." Frank left.

Joe went over to Horatio now. "Ok, you ready to take a little break here?" Joe eyed up the files on both Horatio's and Calleigh's beds.

"Not really, no." Horatio tilted his head to Joe and Calleigh also jumped in on the conversation.

"Joe we're just figuring things out and--." He interrupted her.

"Well what if I told you I'm going to cut that bandage off you and see if you still need it? Would a break interest you then?"

He now looked from Horatio to Calleigh and back. His one eyebrow going up in question to them both. He smiled and chuckled a bit, his dimples showing. Calleigh answered quickly now.

"Of course it would, why didn't you just say so, Joe?" She smiled brightly now. Horatio gave a soft chuckle and nodded to Joe.

The door opened and Maria came walking in now. Calleigh got up and took the files from Horatio and put them on the bedside table. His face looked a bit red, she thought. She put her hand on his head to make sure he was ok but he felt hot. He swallowed and licked his lips, telling her he was fine.

"Want some cold water?"

"No don't give him anything yet, I gonna lay him flat and I don't want him choking." Joe said as he spoke with Maria.

"Oh, ok Joe."

Calleigh gave Horatio a grin, teasingly. "No water for you!" She laughed and he joined her.

"Ok, let's lower you down. I need the truth, Horatio. How's the pain right now, and be honest?" Joe's one eyebrow raising again.

"It's fine. Not bad at all."

"That's because you haven't moved that arm yet, it's all connected. Ok, lets give this a try. Maria give me the scissors." She handed them to him.

"I'm just asking, Horatio, would you like something for the pain." Joe's face serious now.

"No, I'm fine, Joe." Horatio gave him an intense look and Joe put his hand up to him.

"Hey, easy there pal, I had to ask. I'm just asking, ok?"

"Ok, you asked and I answered."

Joe nodded to Horatio now. "Fair is fair, ok, here we go. Try not to move and if you have pain, tell me."

Joe's pager went off; he looked at it and shook his head. His smile quickly faded and he excused himself. "Umm, I need to take this, give me a minute, ok?"

Horatio answered him quickly. "Take as long as you need."

Joe gave him a grin and a nod. He went to the phone on the wall. Maria excused herself and Calleigh sat down next to Horatio and rubbed his right arm. She whispered to him now, not wanting Joe to hear.

"It figures, huh?" Horatio gave a grin.

"Mmm, it's been on this long, a little longer won't make much of a difference, Calleigh."

She tilted her head to him. "You have to be one of the most patience men I know. As a matter of fact, ... you're the only one I know!" She quietly laughed. They heard Joe's voice raise now and their attention went to him and his phone call.

Joe spoke, "You can't put it off for a while, that boy needs you? You're very important to him,.. maybe to important. He's crying out for help Mr. Baldwin, can't you see that? Well let's see, he was high on meth and had powder burns on his neck and right hand. He has a bullet in his neck, how much clearer does it have to be for you! He's your son and he-- He needs his father and-- Wait, WAIT! Mr. Baldwin-- hold on..." Joe growled and slammed the receiver down. He looked down and shook his head in disbelief. He turned toward Horatio and Calleigh now, both of them staring at him.

He shook his head and put his hands up. "I'm sorry for that,... display, I umm..." He put his hand on his hip and looked down to the floor shaking his head in disgust. He was clearly upset.

"Forget it Joe, you alright." Horatio said with caring eyes.

Joe picked up his head surprised. Realizing he really did care. He was trying to remain calm but his jaw muscles kept tightening. Horatio saw it and knew the feeling all too well. Trying to keep ones emotions in check was not an easy thing. Horatio asked now without thinking, helping others was a natural instinct to him.

"Trouble?" His eyes searching Joe's.

Joe snorted a laugh. "That's putting it lightly." Joe said, as he raked a hand through his hair and clenched his jaw tightly.

Calleigh thought how similar his and Horatio's reactions were. She studied him and his reactions. The cop in her always on duty, watching, waiting for the slip up. She quickly caught herself and looked away now, laughing to herself.

Joe picked up the scissors and looked around. "Where's Maria?" He asked, clenching his jaw more now.

Calleigh answered. "She excused herself. Maybe the restroom." She gave him a small grin.

Joe nodded and walked over to the intercom on the wall and punched the button. "I NEED A..." He stopped and took a breath in, trying to calm himself down. "This is Dr. Gannon; I need a nurse in here."

He was quickly answered and Maria came walking into the room, immediately. He said nothing to her and Calleigh backed away from the bed now to give them room. Joe had the scissors in his hand and put them under the bandage to cut. He stopped and straightened, impatiently. His eyes went distant and he frowned.

Horatio could see Joe's thoughts passing behind his troubled eyes. He gave him a moment to collect his thoughts. Joe refocused now and his eyes dropped back down to Horatio.

He scratched his head. "Horatio, can I umm... Can we do this---"

"Go."

Was the one word Horatio said and Joe nodded to him. A small smile of appreciation on his face now for understanding. He was out the door in seconds, scissors in hand still. Maria looking completely dumbfounded now. Calleigh let her know about the call and Maria left the room.

"Wow, he's really upset. I sure hope he can talk some sense into the boys father."

"Hmm, I do too, Calleigh. I do too." Horatio said, as his eyes went distant. Thinking of something from another time, long ago. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Calleigh remained quiet and wandered to the window, looking out. Thinking it was a beautiful sunny day, she smiled. Soon they would both be out of here and in her... bed, she thought, smiling even more now. She chuckled to herself thinking how bad she was to be thinking about that right now. Whatever, she thought. At least they would be together.

Her eyes now caught on a figure running into the parking lot. She moved her head forward more now, trying to get a clearer view. He was in blue scrubs and he looked a lot like... Joe? Alexx came walking into the room now and walked right over to Calleigh, she whispered.

"Is He ok?"

"Huh?"

Calleigh said, not understanding. Until she looked over and saw Horatio fast asleep now. "I think so Alexx, he must really be exhausted. He did feel kind of hot to me." Her face in disbelief.

"Well has Joe been in to see him?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact he just left, and Alexx, am I crazy? Is that him down there?" Calleigh said, pointing out the window.

Alexx looked out now and answered. "Oh yeah, that's him. I'd know that butt anywhere, honey." Alexx chuckled and Calleigh couldn't hold back.

"Oh my god, that car is not stopping, Alexx."

"Just what does that man think he's doing... He better move... Oh my god!"

Now Horatio, listening to them both, was quickly becoming concerned.

"Is he alright?" Horatio asked now. Calleigh quickly turned, seeing him awake.

"Yeah the car stopped. He stood right in front of it, Horatio." Calleigh said.

"That man is crazy, I knew it." Alexx quickly added.

"UH-oh, this is trouble." Calleigh said now. "That must be the father?"

"Whose father?" Alexx asked now.

Horatio shook his head and let a small chuckle slip at the two of them. Calleigh gave him a grin and turned back toward the window.

"I'll tell you everything, hang on-"

"Oh no, why is he shoving Joe like that? Joe's gonna give him--. Maybe not." Alexx said now, as Joe hands stood at his sides and the man got back in the car and drove off. Joe was standing there now still trying to talk some sense into him as he screeched away.

"Calleigh?"

She walked back over to him and told him what happened. He almost laughed with the play by play Alexx and Calleigh just gave him. He felt bad and wished he could help Joe in someway. Maybe help this kid in some way. Remembering his father again. He pushed back the thoughts and focused on Calleigh's words.

Alexx was now saying hello to him and walked away from the window.

"Hey honey, how you feeling?" She felt his head and ran her hand through his hair. She took notice, he did feel hot.

"I'm ok, Alexx. Joe was about to remove this." He pointed to the bandage.

"You're kidding, so soon?"

"Soon..? Alexx this is driving me crazy, I can hardly move and this Hospital---" He sharply took in a breath and closed his eyes as a sharp pain coursed through his ribs.

"Hey, you ok? What was that, Horatio?"

Alexx asked him and Calleigh now came over to his bed. She put her hand on his forehead checking for fever again. He opened his eyes at her touch and gave her a small grin.

"I'm fine, just a bit... sore."

His eyes stood down not looking at her. Alexx however glared at him now. He could feel her eyes on him, he remained quiet.

"Really, well you hardly moved, so how sore are you, Horatio?" Alexx said now, knowing he was lying. He lifted his eyes as he felt her boring into him now.

"Are you ok, Horatio? Maybe Joe should leave that on for now."

Calleigh started as Joe came walking into the room. Maria right behind him now.

"No, I'm fine and it needs to come off."

He stiffened a bit and his voice wavered. Something was wrong, Alexx knew it, Calleigh knew it and now, so did Joe.

"I leave for ten minutes and things go to pot." He said with a laugh, trying to lighten the situation. He looked down at Horatio and knew even if he asked, he would not tell him. He figured he get the X ray and maybe that would tell him something. He put his hand on his hip and gave him a smile.

"So, thanks for um... understanding."

"Not a problem. Things workout, ok?" Horatio's eyebrows went up asking. Joe gave him another grin and nodded.

"Thanks for caring Horatio." Joe press the button on the bed and it began to lower. He told Horatio to hold still now and began cutting away at the bandages. He spoke to him now while working on him and he really didn't answer Horatio's question. Now Horatio pushed on, with more questions.

"How olds the kid?"

Joe gave him a surprised look. "You really care, don't you. Joe said, not questioning, stating.

Now Horatio gave him a surprised look back. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't." Joe nodded again to him, with a sly grin.

"He's 17 and very confused. He's really a good kid, just keeps trying to get his fathers attention. Only he's going about it, in all the wrong ways. This time though, he really hurt himself."

"This time?"

Horatio questioned again. Joe stopped cutting and raised his head to him now meeting his eyes. "You don't miss a beat, do you?"

From over Joe's shoulder Alexx let out a chuckle. "No he doesn't." She answered. He laughed and began with the bandage again. He began explaining things to Horatio now.

"Yes, this time. He tried before but, it was nowhere near as serious. This time though, he was high as a kite and used a gun. He umm, did himself in real good. Shot himself in the neck, near the carotid artery. He almost bled to death this time. Now I have to get the bullet out and it's in a real bad spot, it could paralyze him."

Horatio nodded, listening closely, as Joe removed the top part of the bandage.

Alexx became curious now. "Can't you leave the bullet in? Is he in danger if it moves?"

Joe nodded still working on Horatio. "That's right, he is, you know your stuff Alexx. Right now he has some paralysis on the right side of his face. I'm hoping it resolves itself and we don't have to go in."

"He's only 17, Joe? Why is he doing this to himself?" Calleigh asked the magic question.

The door opened and another nurse told him that Dr. Lockner was on the phone and he sounded upset. He wanted to talk to him right now.

He raised his hands up to Horatio now. "I'm sorry, I have to take this, and it shouldn't take long."

Horatio nodded. "Not a problem Joe." He relaxed as Maria discarded some of the bandages in the trash.

As Joe walked over to the phone he shook his head. "What a day. This should be good. Now I'm about to get my head taking off because of this kids father." Joe took a breath and pick up the phone on the wall.

"Hello." Joe listened as the voice on the other end spoke. They all listened now to his conversation.

"Paul, hang on a second---." He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, looking up. "That's not how it happened, he's been here before and he had no.. regard for my patients. No she's... Paul, let me at least... No he's Not! Paul, listen hang on a second." Joe hung up the phone and looked over at everyone and quickly away. "I'll be right back." He walked out of the room.

Horatio now processing the information, knew it had to be them he was talking about. He looked over to Calleigh and Alexx now. He was upset; he knew Stetler must have caused some problems for the hospital and Joe. He needed to make things right. He was not about to let Joe get in trouble for this.

"Calleigh?"

"Yes, Horatio."

"Can you hand me that phone please?" He met her eyes and she knew something was wrong.

"You need to wait for Dr. Gannon to come back." Maria, the nurse said.

"Honey, don't move, remember what Joe said." Alexx was afraid he would hurt himself too.

"The only thing moving is my lips, Ladies, I'm fine." He smirked.

"Sure Horatio, here you go. Give me the number; I'll dial it for you." He tilted his head to her and gave her the number, she dialed it.

"Jim? Yes I'm fine, thank you. Yes he was. Lets just say he, ...he has his ways and they are... unrefined. Let's forget about it, I need a favor, Jim. He must have stirred up some trouble overhere and one of the Doctors is paying for it. The doctor is not involved with any of this and he's getting slack already. He's a good man Jim. I don't want him catching any grief over this. Yes, Dr. Joseph Gannon. That's right. He already is. Ok, I appreciate it, That would be great. Sure Jim I'll tell her, and thank you." He hung up.

Now all eyes were on him. Calleigh smiled at Horatio now and opened her mouth to talk but Joe came walking back in. She remained quiet and put the phone back. No one said a word and Joe was clearly pissed off.

He walked back over to Horatio now. "I promise to get this off you sometime today." Joe gave a strained smile.

"I told you, it's not a problem. I'm not your only patient, I know that." Joe nodded and began working on the bandage again.

"So what about the kids father?" Horatio asked, wasting no time in continuing, catching Joe off guard.

"What? His head came up and their eyes met. It took Joe a second to realize. "Oh you mean, Timmy."

Horatio's eyebrows went up at the boys name, he froze a moment, thinking. Tim held a special place in Horatio's heart. Horatio never quite feeling right, with the way things happened that horrible day. His thoughts coming back now, he thought, What a coincidence. Joe continued to talk.

"Well his dad is always off on business, and the kid admires him and looks up to him. The father however is always to busy to spend time or anything for that matter, with the boy. The father won't listen to reason, I tried. He can't see his only son is crying out for help. I'm just afraid it's gonna be to late when he does see."

"What if try?" Horatio asked now, and Joe stopped and gave him a very surprised look. "I am a police officer, and I am sure I could Talk some sense into the man."

"Umm..." Joe took a breath, shaking his head in disbelief. "Well, if-- I can't ask you to do this, Horatio."

"I offered, remember? Besides the father needs a lesson in manners, don't you think?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed on Joe, waiting to see if he would tell him what happened today. Joe gave a good laugh now and looked back down.

"That he does, my friend. That he does!"

Joe shook his head to Horatio. Alexx and Calleigh were whispering in the corner near the door. Horatio caught them and gave a wry grin, letting them know. The door opened at that moment and another doctor came in. Calleigh and Alexx both said hello and he introduced himself. Dr. Paul Lockner.

Joe now clenched his jaw and Horatio noticed. He picked up his head and one more time excused himself. He shook his head now in disgust.

"Horatio-"

"Say no more Joe, go."

Joe walked over to the doctor and they began talking. Everyone could hear.

"Joe something has just come to my attention-"

"Paul, um..don't,.. you think we should discuss this outside?" Joe said nodding his head to the door, trying to be in inconspicuous.

"Well Joe, I think---"

"Paul... I really think we should take this outside."

Joe now trying very hard to get his attention and take this outside. He did not want them to hear the conversation.

"No. We shouldn't, and if you let me get a word out, I will explain myself." The doctors tone demanding now. Joe ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Alright Paul." Joe threw his hands up. "Go ahead."

Joe leaned against the wall now and Dr. Lockner spoke. Joe figuring now,... here it comes.

"I just received a call from the Chief of police, James Burton and all the issues are dropped."

Joe's back came off the wall and his head leaned in more. Did he hear that right? "What? I thought you just said-"

"I did. But now everything is worked out."

"How, Paul?"

Now the doctor shook his head and tilted it towards Horatio.

"Why don't you ask them, Joe?" He smiled. Knowing it was Horatio who called. The chief mentioned his name in the conversation.

Joe was facing Calleigh and Alexx now and saw their smiles. He now turned and looked over to Horatio, tilting his head asking,

"It was you? You did this, right?" Joe's eyes locked onto Horatio now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Horatio looked away.

"Yes you do. You know exactly what I am talking about. You had the phone just a little while ago. I saw Calleigh putting it back on the side table. How did you know? How did you figure it out?"

Calleigh now laughed and Alexx joined her. She answered Joe now.

"Well, we are CSI's Joe. We should be able to figure out some things." Calleigh laughed and gave him a huge smile. Joe shook his head and looked at them all now.

"You're all unbelievable. Thank you, really! I don't know what to say."

"That's because you already said it, Joe." Horatio easing his discomfort. "Besides we should be thanking you for everything." Horatio tilted his head to him.

Dr. Lockner meet Lieutenant Horatio Caine." Joe introduced them. He shook Horatio's hand.

"Nice to meet you lieutenant and thank you for helping the matter resolve, quietly.

"My pleasure. Joe has been,... very patient with us and he got dragged into something that was not his fault. He tried to remedy the situation. He is an excellent doctor and I am sure a very valued colleague."

"Yes he is lieutenant, yes he is. He patted Joe on the back. "What about the woman officer who was brought in. She was released already?"

Joe's eyes now went wide and he clenched his jaw in distress. This day just keeps getting better, he thought. 'Well Paul, she umm..." He shook his head again now, and laughed.

Calleigh walk over with Alexx now. "Calleigh Duquesne, nice to meet you and this is Dr. Alexx woods." The doctor just looked at Calleigh now.

"So... You're the patient?"

"That would be me, yes." She smiled and drawled the words. That made the doctor smile. Joe jumped in now.

"She also took a nail in her side, Paul. She was lucky it just pierce the skin." Joe rubbed his eyebrow in dread now, knowing it was coming.

Paul eyed Joe up now and said, "So you have a room That's co-ed Joe?"

Now Joe eyes again went wide and he scratched his head again. "I umm.. I umm thought..---."

Horatio finished for him. "Protective custody. Did you see the officers outside?"

"Ah, yes, now I understand. Ok, well I wish you both a speedy recovery. I'll take my leave now as I have a meeting to attend. Talk to you later Joe." They all said good bye to him and he left.

Joe now let out a long breath and let himself collapsed in the chair. He put his head back as his hand slapped onto his forehead. "This day can't end soon enough."

Alexx went over and patted his shoulder now. "He seems like a very nice man, I wouldn't worry about it, Joe." He smiled to her.

"Well besides my friend of 10 yrs, he's also my boss and administrator of the hospital. He got me my residency here and we always worked together since, He's very nice Alexx, Thanks." Joe got up and now went over to Horatio. "Ok, lets get this over with before something else happens, huh."

"Sounds good to me, Joe." Horatio gave him a grin. Joe shook his head to him and smiled now. Teeth, dimples and all.

"Thank you again, Horatio."

Now he returned the nod and Joe cut away the remainder of the bandages. He held Horatio's left arm and told Maria to call for the X ray tech now.

"How about...letting me take a shower?"

"Out of the question. I don't even know yet if this is going back on you! Let me get the X ray first, ok? How you feeling now, any pain."

"No, none."

"Ok, here we go. This might hurt, so take a deep breath in and let it out, try to relax."

Joe took his arm and straightened it out slowly. Horatio's breath caught as a sharp stabbing pain shot through his ribs and chest. He groaned and closed his eyes trying to bare it. Joe shook his head now seeing his pain.

"Alright don't move that arm, ok? Horatio? You with me?" Horatio didn't answer. "Horatio, hey?"

Joe told Maria to keep that arm still and moved up to check him out. Calleigh and Alexx were quickly at his side. Joe shook him lightly and he didn't wake up. Joe took his pulse and it was fine, just a little slow. He took out his pen light and checked his eyes, he was unconscious. Joe rubbed on his chest with his knuckles and Horatio groaned. Joe took in a much needed breath.

'Hey, what happened to you, Horatio? Joe leaned in close and put a hand on his forehead, he felt very hot. "Stay with me now, ok?"

His eyes drifted half closed and he groaned again. "Joe..." He raised his right hand now and Alexx quickly held on to it.

"You're alright, honey. Just lie still, it will all be over before you know it." His eyes opened more now and he managed a weak smile.

"You know, I should really give him something." Joe said concerned.

"No, I'..m ok. Joe."

"Ok, alright. I understand Horatio."

Maria put some warm soaks on his ribs now to help the tape come off easier. "Alright Horatio, I'm going to take the tape off, ok?"

"Yess, ok."

He opened his eyes to find Alexx and Calleigh on his right side and Joe and Maria on the left. He took in a deep breath and relaxed. Joe took a hold of the tape and pulled, slowly. His left hand laid over the tape while the right one pulled it off. Horatio now shut his eyes tightly and tried to breathe. The pulling beginning to hurt and pain him inside and out. He groaned and went to move his right hand as Joe pulled the next off.

"Keep still, Horatio. Don't move your hands, ok? You want something for the pain now?" Horatio groaned and nodded. Joe took that as a no still.

"Horatio let him give you something; you don't need to feel the pain right now?" His eyes opened to her and she softly caressed his face as Joe pull yet another piece of tape. His eyes quickly slamming shut and he groaned again. "Horatio, ok?" He opened his eyes again and this time nodded a yes to Calleigh.

"Joe wait. He said ok."

Joe looked surprised now and quickly prepared an injection. Same as before he gave him the shot and Calleigh talked to him until he was out.

"He must have been in a lot of pain to say yes, so I doubt his ribs are anywhere near healed. We'll find out soon enough with the X rays."

Joe took off the rest of the tape easily and examined him. He shook his head feeling around, unhappy. The X ray tech came and Joe gave him a hand making sure not to disrupt any of his ribs again. The X rays were done and Joe read them.

"Not to bad at all, I think I can leave the splint off but I defiantly want to bandage his ribs and put his arm in a sling. It will help support the weight and pressure on those ribs. Beside I need that arm still and secure." He turned to Alexx and Calleigh now.

"So what do you two think?"

They looked at one another and in unison said, "Sling." They laughed.

"Ok, sling it is. Maria let's bandage him up and get me another sling. The one that goes over the back and neck, it will give his arm more support.

Joe re-bandaged him up and the rest of the night was quiet. They spoke about Horatio making the phone call and protecting Joe. Alexx got to know more about Joe as Calleigh watched Horatio sleep peacefully. Soon after, Alexx and Joe went home, saying good night.

Calleigh sat by his beside till she dozed off. Maria came in and woke her, she helped her to bed. Nighttime passed and morning came, all was well.

The loud shrilling of the phone woke him and his eyes fluttered open, unfocused. He shook his head just a bit trying to clear the fuzziness. Joe was standing over him.

"Horatio, hey come on, open those baby blues for me."

He shook him just a bit to wake him more. Horatio closed his eyes again. "Open those eyes for me." Horatio took a breath and opened his eyes wide.

"Wha...What happened...I remember you pulling... and...that's it"

Joe shook his head to him. "You passed out on us. When you came around you wanted pain medication."

"Really, I asked...?"

"Yes, you did. Calleigh asked you and you said yes. How you feeling now?"

"Like I have a hangover. Which is why I didn't want the med--." Joe cut him off with a nod.

"You asked this time, Horatio. You were in a lot of pain and believe me, it helped you. You've been running a fever for a while now? You feel anything different? Sick, dizzy...anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah, I can feel and see my arm again, that feels different." Horatio gave a chuckle. Joe shook his head to him.

"Ok, just relax and don't move that arm around, ok?" Joe examined him.

"Ok." Horatio looked down now at the sling. It felt good to have his arm free. "So when can I go home?"

Joe stopped now and gave him a look. "Well that didn't take long? Right now I'm not sure, you're running a fever. Well have to wait and see."

"You're not going to keep me here because of a fever?" Joe stopped again now and met his eyes.

"Oh yes I am." He said seriously. "Look, Horatio, it's too soon. You're not ready."

"Oh, I'm ready, alright." Horatio said now with an intense look. Joe stared him down and shook his head.

"Just let me figure out what's causing the fever, ok? Well work it out after that. It could be anything, your lungs, ribs or that hand..." Joe looked at his hand now. "Does your hand hurt? Move your fingers for me."

Horatio lifted his hand and grimaced in pain. He wiggled his fingers and Joe came around to the left side. "It's just sore."

"No, I don't think so,.. look at your fingers."

They were hot-red and swollen. Joe began to take the bandage off his left hand now and gently set it down. He cleaned the wound and quickly realized it was the cause of his fever. He had an infection. Joe gave him some Novocain to numb the hand so he could work on it and clean it up. "I'm going to start you on some antibiotics; they will help clear up the infection and help with the fever."

Horatio looked over to Calleigh's bed. "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning."

"Six?"

"Yes, you're awake early, the pain meds knocked you out so you slept the whole day and night. Calleigh stood up at your bedside just in case you woke up. She's usually awake by now, but Maria told me she had to force her to go to bed last night. She didn't want to leave your side. She's very worried about you,... So... do what your doctor tells you, ok?" Joe said with a smile, still working on his hand.

"Hmm." Horatio grinned at Joe. "How are things with Timmy?"

Joe looked up at him again, this time clearly thinking about something.

"He's ok, thanks Horatio, for asking." Joe went back to his hand, still thinking and Horatio knew he was thinking about something now.

"What's on your mind, Joe?" Horatio asked. Joe just stared at him in awe, wondering how could he know.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was going to ask you for a favor, if your up to it. Maybe help with the situation."

Horatio nodded yes and spoke. "Bring him in to see me. I was hoping to talk with the young man."

Joe shook his head. "How do you know what I'm gonna say before I do?" Joe asked, shocked again.

"Hmm." Horatio smiled at Joe now and wiggled his eyebrows a bit.

"Ok, but later, and only if you feel better. And I don't know if you should say anything about being a cop?" Joe was nervous, knowing Timmy could break down anytime now.

"I'm just going to talk to him, you're welcome to be here, if you'd like."

"No, no. I think he'll talk to you... Alone. I think,.. I'm not sure,.. he can be tough when it comes to,... opening up."

"Aren't we all?"

"Well, yeah,... I guess we are." Joe raised one eyebrow and gave Horatio a look of surprise. "You see, that's exactly why I want you to talk with him." Joe said, smiling now.

"Consider it done."

"Okay, I'll try to get him in here later and ... I guess we'll see." Joe finished bandaging up Horatio's hand again. "How's that feel?" He patted Horatio's arm and put it back in the sling.

"I don't feel anything. It's numb."

"Good. That's the answer I was looking for. Now get some rest, it's still early. And remember, I don't want you sitting up for to long. The pressure on the ribs will only make things worse, Horatio. I'll be by to check on you both later." Joe looked over at Calleigh and left the room.

Horatio moved his right hand over his ribs now, feeling around. He flinched and took his hand away shaking his head. He was still very sore and achy; this was taking way to long to heal. He looked over toward Calleigh, Admiring his view; his eyes slowly began to close again. It was only minutes as his eyes closed and he was asleep again. Hours passed before he woke.

He felt something cool on his face and then his forehead. He opened his eyes to find Calleigh, with a washcloth, cooling him off. He gave her a small smile, his eyes squinted.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." She said smiling.

"Afternoon, already? Just what did he give me, yesterday?" He swallowed, trying to moisten his throat.

"No, it's the fever knocking you out now. You have an infection, Horatio."

"I know, I spoke with Joe this morning." He tried to lift his head but was flat on his back, he groaned. "Can you lift me up a bit, Calleigh?"

"Sure, let me get it for you." Calleigh smiled at him and winked now joking. "Hang on." She said.

"I'm hanging." Horatio gave her a chuckle and she smiled bigger. She was hoping the fever would break.

"So, how long have I been out?" He asked, taking a drink from the cup Calleigh handed him.

"Well Joe's been here twice now and he told me you were up this morning. So that would make it six maybe, seven hours. You were going in and out with the fever." Calleigh saw sweat beginning to build on his forehead and neck again. She took the cloth and wiped his head and face, gently.

"Mmm, thank you. That feels good." He said with a soft sigh. "So anything new on the case? What were Alexx's findings?"

"She said the dental records confirmed it was him, Ed Mathis. So that makes three now, right?" Calleigh said wiping the cloth along his neck.

"No, That makes four, with Donna Scott, and who knows how many others." His eyes in deep thought, squinting.

"Does he really think he's going to get away with all this? Calleigh said, shaking her head.

"Yes. Yes he does. He thinks he untouchable, but we,.. We know different, don't we?" Horatio said with conviction, looking up at Calleigh now. His eyes met hers and she smiled at him, trying to lighten him up.

"Yes we certainly do, handsome. We also know something else don't we?" Calleigh said to him with a evil grin.

Horatio's eyebrows furrowed in thought, then he shook his head. "Eric got the DNA results, didn't he? It's a match, right?" He saw the smile creeping upon her face. He knew the answer.

"It's a match alright, perfect. You were right, father and son." Calleigh said in delight. Horatio turned his head and shook it.

"We got him, ...DNA, never lies?" Horatio smiled coldly. "Let's see how untouchable he thinks he is Now."

His eyes narrowed and fixed down on the bed. Calleigh saw the thoughts passing behind his eyes, she knew what was coming next. She shook her head.

"Horatio-- Don't even think about it. There's no way you--."

She stopped as he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. His eyes were intense, blazing with fire.

Calleigh now cocked her head to the side a bit and stared him down. She was not backing down this time, she was not going to let him hurt himself again and she wanted him to know it. She shook her head at him now and tried to find the right words. She pushed her anger aside and spoke to him.

"Please- please don't do this." Her eyes softened on him.

He blinked a few times, his eyes seemed to lighten. He looked away from her taking a slow breath in. He shook his head now and gave a snort. "I have to do this, I wish you could understand that."

"No, you don't! Not right now, give it a few days, Horatio. We don't even have all the evidence together yet."

"Well then I'll just have to make sure that we get it together, won't I." His face now looked flushed and sweat was rolling off his forehead. His neck and chest covered with perspiration.

She saw his face and knew the determination he had, especially for this case. She also saw how sweaty he was getting by the second and began to worry. She took the washcloth and rinsed it again in cool water. She went back to him and began to cool him off some with it. She did not look at his eyes when she spoke.

"Horatio please, just a couple more days. You know you have an infection and fever, you have to rest. You're body needs to heal, it's can't take much more of this. Just what are you trying to do?" Her voice rose a bit and he looked up at her.

"I'm trying to catch a killer." He said, in a low whisper.

He relaxed his head back and closed his eyes, as her hand wiped the sweat off his forehead and face. She muttered something under her breath now.

"You're gonna be the death of me."

His eyes opened and fixed on her, questioningly. "Please don't say that." He whispered as he reached for her hand.

She stopped wiping now and sat down on the bed next to him. He stared at her, his eyes searching hers. She shook her head at him. "Well, if you keep worrying me like this..."

He held her hand in his, looking down at their hands together. Now he shook his head. "I don't mean to worry you Calleigh--."

"Then stop this. Let Eric and Frank take him in and..."

She stopped talking as he shook his head no. "Why not, Horatio? Why do you have to be so... pig headed all the time? How do you expect to get better if you don't rest?" She slid her hand away from his now, angry with him.

He looked at her and swallowed hard. "One day at a time." He gave her a small grin.

She took the washcloth and got up, she flung it in the basin. Her face was red and her lips pursed. She turned to look at him, with one hand on her hip now and the other explaining. His face showed surprise at how angry she was.

"You have a fever and a bad infection! You have broken ribs and a punctured lung! Wait, I left out the concussion, is there anything else? One day at a time, huh? I don't think that's going to work right now, how about you? She was steaming.

His eyes opened wide at her outburst and he opened his mouth to talk. "Calleigh I -- I ."

The door opened and Alexx and Frank came in. Horatio's eyes were still on Calleigh, but her eyes now moved to the door. He followed hers.

"Hey Calleigh, hey H. So when are you two getting out?" Frank asked the worst question he could.

Calleigh looked back to Horatio and with attitude said, "Why don't you ask him. He seems to have all the answers." Calleigh huffed.

Horatio just stared at her for a moment. Alexx took one look at Calleigh and knew something was wrong. Franks eyes went wide now.

"Calleigh honey, what's wrong?" Alexx asked.

"You need to ask him, ok? I need some air." Calleigh headed for the door.

"Calleigh, wait I --." Horatio called to her but she left, the door slowly closing behind her. He looked over to Alexx and she followed Calleigh out the door now.

"Horatio, what happened?" Frank asked.

He just shook his head now in disgust. "Frank stay with them, make sure they're safe."

"Ok, H. I'll be back." Frank left and now he was alone.

A moment passed as he tried to figure out what just happened. He was soaked with sweat and felt hot, confused. He flung the sheets off and slowly sat forward, moving his legs off the side of the bed. He sat up leaning his weight on his right arm, perspiration beginning to bead again. He slowly slid off the bed all his weight leaning on his right arm. He stood straight up now, as a wave of dizziness hit him. He staggered and grabbed for the chair near his bed.

He leaned his weight on the chair and shook his head a bit, trying to clear the dizziness. Slowly finding his bearings, he took a breath and let go, he headed for the closet. He pulled his pants off the hanger with one hand and flung them over to the bed. Then he grabbed his button down shirt and did the same, sweating profusely now with all the effort. He tried to bend and gasped in pain. His right hand quickly cradled his broken ribs and he leaned on the closet now. He took a deep breath in trying to fight back the blackness that was threatening to overtake him now. He wouldn't let that happen and he cursed himself.

He slowly made his way back to the chair and gently lowered himself into it with a shaky right arm. He let his head fall back on the chair now and rested a moment. His thoughts crazy now as Calleigh and then the Judge came to mind. He gathered enough strength to push himself up with one very shaky arm. His body swayed and he cursed himself again. He took a moment and managed to get his pants on, without falling over. Sweat now pouring off him, he just wanted to lie down now and rest his very, achy body. He was hoping they would not come back anytime soon. He picked up his shirt now and just looked at it, thinking, this was going to be fun. He had to take his arm out of the sling to get it on and he knew that would be a big problem. He managed to slip it on the right arm before the door opened. Horatio's head shot up quickly, to quickly, as yet another way of dizziness hit him. It was Joe, and he froze at the door in shocked.

"What the HELL -- Horatio!"

He was very surprised as his eyes went wide and his legs took off to get to a swaying Horatio. He went running over to Horatio and grabbed him.

"Hang on,-- just hang on a second,-- I got you."

He practically carried him back to his bed before Horatio knew what hit him. He was not cognizant, as Joe laid his head back onto the pillow and picked up both his legs, placing them gently on the bed. Horatio groaned in pain, he was still dazed.

Joe now took a second to catch his breath before he went around to the left side to examine him. His breathing was uneven and he was soaked with sweat. Joe also noticed his body felt hot to his touch, he placed his hand on his head. It felt like he was burning up. Joe leaned over to the beside table and picked up the thermometer. He stuck it in his mouth and held it for him, shaking his head, wondering where Calleigh was. Horatio's eyes began to flutter open and he saw Joe over him now. He blinked a few times trying to clear his head. Then he focused and realization hit him...hard. Joe took the thermometer out of his mouth and read it out loud, 103.5 Joe flung the thermometer back on the table.

Horatio jumped, his eyes opened wide. "What the..Ahhhhh.." He tried to get up and groaned in pain when he realized he was back in the bed. Joe quickly held onto his shoulders, keeping him down.

"Stay down,-- hold still! You're burning up. What did you think you were doing, Horatio?"

Horatio let out a low groan. "Going.. home. What did it-- look like?"

Joe raised an eyebrow to him, ticked off now. "Well it looked to me like you were about to fall on your face,.. and then you nearly did!" Anger in Joe's voice now.

"I'm going home, I have to get to the lab---."

"What Lab? You have a very high fever, which is why you can't even stand up, Which is why also, you are probably not making much sense right now. Just in case you haven't noticed this fact yet, let me point it out to you now." Joe was pissed. "You could have just fell and cracked you're head open. That fever's getting to you." Joe looked around the room and back to Horatio. "Where's Calleigh?"

"Calleigh,... Cal...leigh, I went... She went.. to get some fresh air. She's with Alexx and Frank,... I think."

Horatio swallowed and let his head fall back, he felt hot and exhausted. His whole body ached and it hurt just to breathe. He closed his eyes and all he could do was think of her. She was mad at him, she was right to be, he knew it. He opened his eyes looking at Joe now.

"Ok, just lay there will you, I need to get you some Tylenol. Don't move!" Joe said walking out of the room, worried about his fever.

Horatio lifted up a bit to make himself more comfortable and Joe walked back in.

"You're not trying to run out on me again, are you? Here take these, it's just Tylenol." Joe poured him some water and handed it to him. Horatio gave Joe a glance and took the pills with the water.

"Thank you, now can I go..."

"You're welcome, and no you can't!" Joe now said in disbelief, not quite sure if he was ok. He was acting strangely. "You alright Horatio, that fevers got you good now huh? Joe sank into the chair next to his bed. "Stay down please, I already had my morning workout today." He laughed, trying to lighten him up.

Horatio did not laugh and in fact gave him a confused look. The door opened and Alexx came walking in now. She said hello to Joe and gave Horatio a glare. She looked back at Joe now. He nodded his head to her, "He's burning up now. We have to keep a close eyes on him." Then Joe excused himself and left. He knew she was going to talk with him. She walked over to Horatio now, seeing his pants on and his shirt on the floor near the bed. Her eyes roamed over to find an open closet door and his shoes still in it. She shook her head at him now.

"Just what did you think you were doing?"

"Leaving." His answer swift and to the point.

"Just how do you plan on leaving? You need to be able to walk first." She glared at him now. Her hand went to his forehead. "You're burning up! I take it you know this already...and you still want to leave?"

"It's just an infection, it's not a big deal. I need to get to the lab." Sweat began to build on his face and neck again.

"Oh, well, excuse me- I didn't know you had a Doctors degree." Her eyes narrowed on him now. "Just an infection...oh I see. So 103 temperature is not a big deal right, Horatio? Forget about the lab, Horatio. If it was Calleigh, would you let her go home like that?"

"Alexx, I --."

"Don't Alexx me; I don't want to hear it. You said you would rest, you said you would listen to reason. What happened?" A little DNA got you rattled, you need to run off and do it yourself now. Let Eric and Ryan work on things, Horatio. You taught them and you know they can handle it. Frank is right outside, tell him what to do, you know he'll take care of it. You know you can Depend on us,... don't you? What am I missing here, please tell me?"

"I have to ..lab.. do this... myself Alexx." His words not coming out right. Alexx looked at him unsure.

"Whoa, yourself Horatio? What happened to team work? That's what YOU taught us, remember. You would never let any one of us go off alone on a case, but we're supposed to let you? Sick and injured no less. That sounds a lot like,... hypocrisy to me, don't you think?"

"It's not like that, Alexx." Horatio shook his head now. He was in pain, hot and pissed off he upset Calleigh. He tried to focus but his brain kept telling him he was wrong.

"Really, then you tell me what's it like, Horatio?" There was a knock and Joe came in.

"Sorry but I have to check him out again. I just gave him some Tylenol 10 minutes ago and I need to recheck his temperature now. I'm hoping it went down some.

"Sure honey, no problem, go ahead." She said, as she looked back to Horatio, who was now shaking his head. She knew something here was not quite right. He was not himself right now.

Joe picked up the thermometer and nodded to Horatio now.

"Open up." Horatio gave him a look and opened.

Joe put it in his mouth and held it there waiting. Alexx walked around to where Joe was and leaned over to see the numbers increasing. She shook her head at him and he now let his head fall back on the pillow. It beeped when it finished reading. Joe scratched his head and looked down to Horatio.

" It's 103.0... a little better anyway."

"Better? What was it before, Joe?" Alexx asked, now glaring at Horatio again. Knowing he didn't tell her the truth about it.

"It was 103.5. The Tylenol should work fine now and I'll keep checking for the next few hours and see if it goes back up. He's still burning up so I'm going to play it safe and make Maria come in and cool him off some. Just holler if you need me."

"I'm fine, Joe!" Horatio blurted out now

"I would love to agree with you Horatio, but you are not fine, trust me. I know you feel extremely hot right now, and exhausted, so don't fight it, you can't it's fever. Just sit back and let us take care of you." Joe smiled at him and cocked his head to the right. "We're not that bad, are we?" Horatio nodded no to him but said nothing.

"Joe leave Maria alone, I'll take care of it, ok?"

"You sure Alexx, I don't--."

"I'm sure Joe and Thank you." Alexx said as he was leaving. She now turned toward Horatio and gave him a dirty look. He knew what was coming.

"So, 103.5... It's not that bad, huh? You knew how high it was and you didn't say anything to me about it when I asked. Since when do you lie to me mister?" Alexx pointed her finger at him.

"I... I didn't lie, Alexx." He paused a moment. "I just didn't tell." Just the corner of his lips curved up, she could swear he flashed a little half smile at her now. She glared at him now, with her hand on her hip.

"Horatio Caine! I think this fever has you delirious, this is not funny. That is the only excuse I want to hear from you! You got that girl outside on the verge of a breakdown. You better make things right, mister. She doesn't deserve this."

Alexx went into the bathroom with the basin now and filled it with cold water. Horatio now thinking she was right. What the hell was wrong with him, how could he upset Calleigh like that. Now he brought his hand to his forehead and held it there, thinking about it all. He snorted, thinking, maybe delirious indeed. Alexx gave him a look and shook her head to him questioningly.

"Horatio, really, are you ok? Please be straight with me." His face beet red now and sweat pouring down onto his neck and chest.

Now his eyes locked with hers and he shook his head.

"I umm,..." He took a breath in, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He blinked a few times trying to clear his thoughts. "I'm Hot... I ..." He closed his eyes.

Alexx quickly went to him and put the cold washcloth on his forehead. "Sshs, alright just relax, rest. You'll feel better in a bit."

She now went to the door and called Calleigh in the room. "Stay with him honey, I'll be right back." Alex went to get some ice packs and towels.

Calleigh took one look at him and wondered what happened. How did he have pants on now? She sat in the chair next to his bedside and softly rubbed along his arm. Her eyes immediately went wide. He felt like he was on fire.

His eyes now feeling her touch, opened half way. "Cal..liegh... I ..have to tell.."

She stood over him and placed her hand on his face. "It's ok, close your eyes, rest Horatio, I'm right here."

Alexx came walking back in with a basin full of ice packs and towels. "Give me a hand with these honey. We need to get his fever down."

"How high is his fever, Alexx?"

Alexx looked at her. "It was 103 when Joe came in but I think it's higher now. I'll asked Maria to recheck it now, just to make sure. You wiped him down ok?"

"Ok, Alexx." Calleigh said, as she started on his head and face and worked her way down.

Alexx brought Maria back in the room and they recheck his temperature. It went up again, 103.5. Maria went to tell the doctor as Alexx and Calleigh tried to cool him off.

Calleigh put an ice pack on each side of his neck and Alexx put some on his chest.

He groaned now and his eyes opened. "Cal..." His voice tired and raspy. "Cal..leigh, I'm ...sorry, ..I ... don..didn't ..me--."

She placed her hand on his face calming him. "Shss, I 'm right here, it's ok. Rest, it's ok, Horatio."

He closed his eyes against her hand, resting now. "Cal.. forg..ive... eme..."

She smiled down to him and back up to Alexx. "Horatio it's alright, of course I forgive you. Now rest, ok?"

His eyes barely opened and he nodded into her hand. She softly caressed his check and face until he hushed.

"Listen to me honey, I think he was delirious, and I'm not even joking. He definitely was not himself when he was talking to me." Alexx gave her a small smile. "He'll be fine once the fever breaks."

"He doesn't make it easy Alexx. I just want him better."

"No he doesn't honey, I know, just hang in there. He'll be better before we know it and then we'll be wishing he would leave us alone." Alexx laughed and Calleigh smiled and nodded her head.

"Well,.. I don't know about... That." Calleigh said, raising her eyebrows to Alexx. Alexx laughed. "I don't ever want him to,.. leave me alone, Alexx." She smiled.

"I know baby, it was just a figure of speech." Alexx chuckled.

Joe came walking in with Maria now. "How's he doing?"

Alexx nodded to him, "Not good Joe."

"Alright let me see that hand. Maybe I need to drain it again, or maybe another antibiotic."

He unwrapped his hand and saw the swelling and pus building up again. He cleaned it out and re-bandaged it. He gave IV antibiotics this time to help with the infection. Horatio was in and out through the day. Alexx and Calleigh kept cooling him off as the day went on. The fever final broke that night and he slept through to the next day.

He felt his face being wiped down and slowly began to wake. Alexx was over him now as his eyes came into focus.

"Welcome back, sugar. You scared the hell out of me...us. How you feeling?"

Horatio's eyes roamed around a moment before coming back to Alexx. "Cal.. did I ..."

"Hold on sugar, here drink some of this." She gave him some water. "Calleigh's right there, look she sleeping, she was up the night watching over you."

Alexx smiled at him now and he nodded to her. He drank some water and she put it back down on the table.

He took a deep breath in now and blinked his eyes. "What happened, Alexx? I remember talking to Cal and she left me---."

"It was your fever, Horatio. Everything else is fine, she's right there and she would not leave you, ok."

"I remember Joe helping me into the bed--."

"Now that's true. You got yourself dressed and you were ready to leave. I don't know how or where you thought you were going, but you were definitely going." Alexx chuckled. "Thank goodness Joe came in and found you when he did. You're fever went up to 104.0 so you were pretty out of it for a while. I'm just glad to have you back Horatio."

"Thank you Alexx, as always."

"Your welcome sugar, now just rest like you're supposed too, ok?"

"Hmm. Yes doctor. I promise to behave."

Horatio closed his eyes again and quickly fell into a deep sleep once again. He woke two hours later to find Calleigh, Alexx and Frank in the room. He heard them talking.

"So the doc said by the end of the week, Calleigh? That's great, he'll be thrilled I'm sure." Frank said.

"Yeah well he wants out now, so I'm not sure how thrilled he is going to be."

"Listen honey, his fever is gone and he's a lot better now. Joe said we need to wait and see. Let's just see how he is when he wakes up. Try not to worry, I'm sure it was the fever talking--."

Horatio cleared his throat and Alexx stopped talking. They all looked over to see him awake now. Alexx held back a laugh and smiled.

"Speak of the devil. How you feeling, honey?"

"I'm feeling better, a lot better. Thank you."

She walked over and placed her hand on his forehead. "Well you definitely feel,... cooler too." Alexx said.

Calleigh just waited and didn't say anything yet. He looked at her but Frank starting talking.

"Hey H, you look like hell, you sure you feel better? If you ask me, I think you're just pushing for more time off."

"Well Frank,... I'm not asking you." Horatio said now bluntly.

Alexx, Calleigh and Frank all just stared at him now, hoping he was not serious. Horatio knew and let them sweat it out for a moment before he let his lips curl up into a small grin.

"Dam H, you had me there, I thought you were serious." Frank said, wiping his forehead.

Alexx laughed and Calleigh smiled shaking her head at him. They were both glad to see him joke again.

"So I was that bad huh?"

"Yeah you were, honey and let me tell you now. You better never do that again. You could have really hurt yourself, Horatio."

He shook his head to her. "I understand, Doctor." He tilted his head to Calleigh, looking at her. She was being awfully quiet. "Calleigh, you ok?"

"You're asking me? I'm fine, Horatio." Her smile was forced, he knew it. She looked away quickly.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to get some coffees, Frank why don't you give me a hand?"

"Sure Alexx, lead the way."

"We'll be right back, ok Calleigh?"

"Oh, Yes , of course Alexx. I'll be right here." She smiled to Alexx now. Alexx nodded and they both left.

Horatio pressed the button on his bed and lifted it up more. The sound made Calleigh turn back toward him.

"Calleigh, I umm, I'm sorry." His puppy dog eyes asking for forgiveness.

"Forget it, Horatio, it's alright."

"I didn't realized what I was doing Cal, I hope you can forgive me. I would never hurt you, ever. You know that, right" His blue eyes down, sad.

"Of course I do Horatio. I know, you did have a very high fever and I'm just happy you are better now. I'm sorry too, I should have had more patience."

Horatio chuckled. "You're an angel Calleigh, but I don't think god has enough patience for me."

Now she laughed and went to him, she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his right arm around her and hugged her back.

"Mmm, you smell wonderful, I miss you."

Calleigh blushed and he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Caressing her face with his right hand and thumb. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. Reveling in his touch and the feel of his fingers on her face. He watched her sink into him and enjoy his touch, he smiled at her. She opened her eyes now.

"What are you smiling at, handsome?" She took his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"You beautiful,... you. Thank you for understanding, Calleigh."

"Ok, enough already and trust me, you owe me handsome. You're gonna make it all up to me." She smiled mischievously.

"Mmm, yes I certainly am beautiful. So, why don't you let me start with a nice dinner reservation when this is all over and umm---."

The door opened and Joe walked in. They both looked surprised and laughed a bit. He gave them a big smile and scratched his eyebrow.

"I can come back if you both like?" Joe chuckled.

Calleigh blushed now and looked away. Horatio had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"So I can see you're feeling better." Joe said to Horatio now. "The whole idea is to cool him off Calleigh, not make him hotter!"

Joe laughed now and so did Horatio. Calleigh had to cover her mouth to help with her giggle. The door open again and Alexx and Frank were back. They handed Calleigh a coffee and waited for Joe to finish with Horatio to give him his.

"So, you feel like a little company in a while?"

"Yes, absolutely. That would be fine, Joe."

"Ok, I'll umm, let you know Horatio." Joe took his temperature and it read 100.1. "I want you to take an easy ok, you still have a little fever. I don't want this going up again."

"Well I'm just lying here. It doesn't get easier than that, right?"

"Yeah, ok?" Joe said with a smirk and a chuckle. I'll be back in a bit.

"So, what was that about?" Calleigh asked now.

"Joe's going to bring the kid in to see me. He thought maybe it could help."

"Are you up to that honey, you know teenagers, they can be stubborn." Alexx added now.

"Adults can be too. Especially a certain lieutenant we know, right?" Frank said now making everyone laugh.

"I'll be fine and so will he. Now we have another problem."

"Like what, Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"Like what to do with the three of you."

Alexx laughed. "I think we're being thrown out,.. No I know we are."

"Cafeteria sounds good. I need some real food and I'll even bring you back something, Ok?" Calleigh said.

Horatio looked over to Frank. "Can you keep an eye on them for a while?"

"You bet H, no problem."

Calleigh Shot Horatio a glare and shook her head. "If you didn't have fever i swear--."

"Thanks Frank. It shouldn't be to long at all." Horatio grinned at her.

"Ok, so well see you in a bit then H. Ladies?" Frank put out his hand, leading to the door. Alexx went and Calleigh waited.

"I'll be right there." Calleigh said waiting for them to leave the room. She moved back over to Horatio and sat down next to him. "I need another hug before I go handsome."

"Mmm, not a problem beautiful." She leaned in and he hugged her, sliding his hand around into her silky hair. He softly whispered in her ear. "Calleigh, hurry back." In a very smooth seductive voice.

She smiled, as chills ran through her. "I planned on it already." She answered with her eyebrows going up. Now she whispered in his ear and grabbed his earlobe between her lips. "Umm, I'll.. miss.. you." He took in a sharp breath, startled. She leaned in and kissed his lips and got up to leave, heading for the door. He watched her strut with a soft groan in his throat and an ache in his groin.

Joe saw them leave and came back to check on Horatio. He also wanted to see if he was up to talking with Timmy now. He said yes and Joe brought Timmy in now and introduced him to Horatio. He quickly took his leave, saying he had to see some other patients. Timmy and Horatio were alone.

Horatio study the 17 year old with his eyes as did Timmy. The corner of Horatio's lips went up just a bit as he realized he was being analyzed too. Timmy was nearly 6 feet tall and had brown eyes. He was slim but muscular. His jeans were hanging low on his waist and the band of his underwear showed. 'Calvin Klein' He had a blue hospital scrub shirt on. Most likely given to him from Joe, Horatio thought. He had a big piece of gauze covering the right side of his neck, it was taped all around. He walked over to the window with his head down. Both hands were in his pockets, making his jeans drop even more. Horatio spoke.

"That's a nice shirt you have there. How do I go about getting one?" Horatio tilted his head.

Timmy looked at his shirt and pulled it forward with two fingers. Horatio caught the small grin on his face as he thought about it.

"Dr. Gannon gave it to me. There was no way I was wearing a hospital gown." He stared out the window.

"That's understandable, me either." Horatio said, showing him his pants. "Now all I need is a shirt." His chest bare still. His eyes on the boys back. Timmy turned around to look.

"So what happened to you? You don't look to good, no offense." He quickly added.

Horatio thought about that one for a moment, pinching his bottom lip. "I went right, instead of left."

"You mean a car accident?" He turned toward Horatio now.

Horatio let out a chuckle. "No, I ... I was in the wrong place, at the wrong time." He shook his head.

"Yeah, like me, being here right now."

Timmy crossed his arms on his chest and leaned more on the right leg. Horatio quickly noticed his defensive posture. He knew it was coming and he was right. He remained quiet, not wanting to push the boy. His eyes scanning Timmy's face. Timmy let out a long sigh now.

"Ok, so why am I here? You another therapist or shrink?" Venom in the boys voice.

Horatio's eyebrows rose up. "No. No therapist Timmy, that's for sure." He nodded to him.

"Then What? What's going on, who are you?"

Horatio thought about it now and had no choice. He didn't want to start out by lying to the boy. Maybe this would gain his trust more if he told the truth. "I'm a CSI."

Timmy's brows furrowed and he leaned his head forward. "A, C S I... What's a CSI?"

"Crime scene investigator."

"Oh yeah, you go to the crime scenes and..."

Timmy cocked his head to the right and narrowed his eyes on Horatio. "You're a cop! A cop, just great. It was the first time I did Meth and the last. This is about the Meth, right? My father had nothing to do with it and I'm not going to do it again, so can I go now, officer?" He said upset now.

Horatio study his posture and his words, careful now of what he would say next. He had to gain some kind of trust and it wasn't looking good so far.

"No one's keeping you here, Timmy. You can leave whenever you want." His voice calm, cool.

Timmy looked at him dumbfounded. "Well that's a miracle in itself." He started walking toward the door now and suddenly stopped. He turned toward Horatio, slowly, putting his hands in his pockets again, his eyes soften. Horatio noticed right away his whole demeanor changed. His heart leaped, hoping so much for him to stop and he did.

"So...why... why did Joe bring me here?"

"To see if you needed,.. a friend." Horatio held his gaze and Timmy's wavered. He looked down and shook his head.

"You.-- A cop -- My friend? Let me get this straight. You want to be my friend?" He gave the words meaning and laughed.

Horatio stood on track and pressed on. "Well that's up to you, Timmy." Horatio direct and right to the point.

Timmy now stared at him, his eyes far away. "My dad put you up to this? No wait, of course not, why would he. He doesn't even care what happens to me. So why would you? Is it money you want?"

Horatio shook his head. "No, I don't know your dad and I don't want your money. "It's because I care." Horatio took a breath in and paused. "I care because... I was 17 once too. I met a police officer named Al and he helped me find direction and it changed my life."

"You don't get it. When god made my dad, he broke the mole. Only one bastard like him in the world and I have to be his son. He's cold hearted and ruthless. Nothing matters to him but his money and possessions. Baldwin enterprises. That's his true love. His business. Do you know what he did when they told him I was shot? He went to the ballgame on a business meeting. Do you know where he is now? HA! He's heading to Chicago, another BIG business meeting. He don't care...Hell, he probably wishes I succeeded."

Timmy now pacing the room, shaking his head. "It's hopeless, Horatio... Don't waste your time on me." Timmy voice shaky, low, sincere. He headed for the door now.

Horatio held back tears in his angry eyes. He could have cried for the boy. It was something about the way he said his name. He was being sincere, open, and honest. Horatio could sense it, this was not the sign of a bad kid; it was a sign of a lost one. An abused one, a mistreated one. It was a sign of being unloved. Horatio held his anger in check and clenched down, trying to stifle it away somewhere. There was no way he was going to let him leave now. He knew how to help. Now he just had to find a way to make him stay.

"Without Hope, we have nothing, Timmy."

The boy stopped, shuffled his feet and looked at the floor. Horatio continued, "I'm not wasting my time on you, Timmy. I'm sharing my time, with you."

Now Timmy swallowed hard and stood still in place. His hands pressed into both pockets on his jeans. He stared at the floor. His voice now low, trembling, "You mean.. that, Horatio? No disrespect or anything,... but I had a lot of broking promises, ya know. He was holding back tears, his voice cracking now.

Something about the way he said his name, again, so soft and open. Horatio's gut twisted for this boy.

"I do. I mean it Timmy. I mean it." Horatio shook his head yes now as Timmy's eyes met his. Tears ready to fall but Timmy wouldn't let go... Not yet. He looked away now and walked back to the window. Horatio heart skipped a beat in relief, he took a breath in.

"So what happened to you, when you were seventeen?" Horatio's eyes went wide; this was not the time to tell him. He looked away from Timmy now in deep thought. Timmy looked up at the TV and saw him... On the news. He looked back now over at Horatio and back to the TV, baffled. Timmy now realizing who he was.

"You're that cop! You're him. I knew you looked familiar." Timmy staring at Horatio now, sounding excited.

Horatio thanked the good lord for the change in topic now. He gave Timmy a grin. "Yep, that's me."

"You get the bad guys yet? I heard three of them were killed now and they don't know who else is involved. Is that true, Horatio?"

Horatio smiled now, seeing his excitement, seeing his smile for the first time. In his heart he knew he could help Timmy, if he'd let him.

"Some of it, Timmy. We can't discuss the case because it's ongoing."

Timmy nodded to him. "Ok, I get it, that's cool. So how long you a CSI, Horatio?" Timmy's eyes suddenly full of light now. Horatio tilted his head, listening, enjoying. Seeing him smile now was a reward of it's own.

"Almost 10 yrs Timmy."

"Wait, wait. You know that lady cop... What was her name... Du-Caine. She was hurt too, right? Is she ok?"

Horatio laughed at the way he said her name. He put Caine in it.

"Yes she was hurt and yes she is going to be fine."

Horatio looked at him with question now. Why is he asking about Calleigh and how did he know so much about the case. The answer was coming.

Timmy now tucked his hands in his pockets and looked down near Horatio. "She's beautiful; I've never seen a woman so beautiful." His eyes stood down, shyly.

Horatio smile went from ear to ear now. He had a crush on Calleigh.

"Yes, she is beautiful Timmy."

"Her long blond hair and that rack... did you see that rack?" Timmy now beginning to get carried away, had no idea.

Horatio trying to stay calm, knowing every word was true. He took a breath in and Timmy started again.

"So you know her well? Is she married? She's probably married... A woman like that. Guys are probably lining up and falling at her feet. Besides being beautiful she has a killer body. Did you she her butt? She has got to have the most beautiful, tightest----"

"Timmy!" Horatio cut him right off, with no more patience's left.

Timmy put his head down. "Sorry... I got.. carried away." Timmy paced the room again, peaking up at Horatio now.

"Hmm. That's an understatement."

"Well?" He asked now, still excited.

Horatio eyebrows rose again. "Well what?"

"Is she married?" The boy was beginning to grow on Horatio now.

Horatio took a breath and cradled his ribs, thinking.

"Timmy, I umm..."

"C'MON Horatio, she hot. You don't think so, i know you do, right? Everybody does, including the three geezers in my room and,.. and... even Joe."

Horatio remained quiet now, this was getting interesting.

"Joe agreed with me about her being beautiful and hot. He said her beauty wasn't only her looks. I think he liked her too,.. no, I know he did. c'mon, how could you not? Even the old geezers were getting wood, they wouldn't shut up about her and her---."

"Timmy!" Horatio closed his eyes for a moment, trying to stay in control.

"Ok, alright. Just kill a kids fantasy why don't you." He laughed now and smiled at Horatio. He walked past his bed and saw the names up on the wall. He read them quietly to himself now. 'Horatio Caine' bed B 'Calleigh Duquesne' bed A. His eyes suddenly going wide, he spun to Horatio now. Horatio's eyebrows rose in question.

"Did you know that says Calleigh Duquesne? Oh my god... she's your,... roommate? You didn't say anything to me. You let me go on like that, and now I find out this is her room. "Holy shit! You're one lucky son of a bitc--."

"Timmy!"

"But Horatio I only want to meet her and-- So that's how to spell her name? He scratch his head, is that southern, maybe?." Timmy's smile grew. The door opened and Joe came walking in.

"So how are you two getting along?"

Horatio gave Joe a look. Timmy now went full force in front of him grabbing both his arms, shaking them.

"Dr. Gannon... Joe! Did you know she was staying in this room? How come you didn't tell me?" Joe now closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Shaking his head. God he forgot about Calleigh... how he wished this day would be over.

"Umm, Timmy, we ought to get you back now. I'm sure Lieutenant Caine is tired and---"

"Can I meet her... please! I promise just a few minutes. I can't believe she's here in the same hospital as me. IN THIS VERY ROOM!"

"Ok, time to get you back, buddy." His smile faded now and he looked at Horatio.

"Timmy, let me see how she's feeling and if alls well, you can meet her tomorrow, Ok?"

"YES!" He jammed his elbow down into his hip. Ecstatic now. Horatio laughed and Joe lead him out of the room. At the door Timmy stopped and turned.

"Horatio?"

"Yes Timmy?"

He looked down to the floor now. A moment passed. Then he picked his head up high and looked Horatio right in the eyes.

"Horatio... Thanks! Thanks for being... MY friend." His eyes began to well up and he looked down.

"No Timmy, thank you, For letting ME be YOUR FRIEND." Horatio heart ached a moment before he let himself enjoy the smile growing on Timmy's face. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

He smiled at Horatio now. "Ok, see you tomorrow. I hope you feel better."

Joe put an arm around Timmy now and led him out. As they were walking out the door Horatio heard Timmy quietly say something. In a low voice he said, "Without hope, we have nothing."

The door closed behind them now and Horatio let his head dropped back. He took a couple of breaths in and out now. He closed his eyes and thought about Timmy. He was bright, real quick on picking things up. A talent of it's own. He was interested in investigations. Maybe, just maybe he could help him find his way. A small smile crept up on Horatio's face now, thinking about it. First things first though. He wanted to meet his father.

Joe walked Timmy back to his room now and Calleigh, Alexx and Frank were heading their way. Joe knew this would be trouble if Timmy saw her. He held him tightly now and Timmy's eyes went wide in shock.

"It's her, IT"S HER!...Joe."

"Take an easy, Timmy. Don't make a scene here; remember it's a classified case."

Joe leaned Timmy on the wall as Calleigh, Alexx and Frank passed. Timmy's eyes were wide in shock and his mouth hung open, looking at her. Calleigh gave Joe and the young man a bombshell smile and Timmy nearly fell over. Joe grabbed him, holding him up. Frank looked over and laughed now, seeing the kid lean past Joe as his head and eyes followed on Calleigh's butt all the way down the hall.

"Oh Man... Joe... She's beautiful... even more in person."

"Alright Timmy, take an easy, lets get you back to your room before you pass out on me." Joe chuckled. "Timmy did Horatio tell you who she is?"

"Yes he said she's a CSI. He wouldn't tell me if she was married though. But I just saw her hands and she didn't have a ring on, JOE!" Timmy said with enthusiasm. I told him I thought she was so hot and how I loved her butt. I think he got annoyed with me. I told him we all felt the same."

"What did you tell him,... Timmy?" Joe's eyes went wide, listening.

Timmy eyes looking around now. "What's wrong, Joe? I just told him that we said, she had the tightest ass this side of Miami! " Timmy laughed, almost giggling. Joe looked at him shocked.

"Timmy,.. you didn't say that? Please tell me you didn't say that?"

"Ok, he cut me off right before I could say,... ASS."

Joe now slapped his forehead with his hand and put his head down. "This is not good, not good. Not good, I'll be back in a while, ok Timmy?"

"Ok, Joe. I'm going to sleep so I can dream about her! Night Joe." Joe walked out of the room and headed on down to Horatio. What could he possibly say? He shook his head and pushed the door open now, walking in.

Calleigh was sitting next to Horatio on the bed and Alexx was in one of the chairs. Frank stood talking to Horatio.

"I'm telling you H, ask Joe, this kid nearly passed out. He went all gaga seeing Calleigh."

"Frank, I'm sure you're mistaken." Calleigh answered, turning red. Now Joe jumped in.

"Actually he's not mistaken. I had to put him to bed just now."

Calleigh's eyes went wide. "What? Is he ok, maybe I should go see him and----"

"NO!" Joe and Horatio said in unison, loudly.

Calleigh jumped, startled. She looked at Horatio and Joe. She narrowed her eyes on them and put both her hands on her hips.

"Ok, spill it guys."

TBC...

Ok, I want to hear what you think? Please review.

Thanks!


	35. Chapter 35

Horatio and Joe now looked at each other. They didn't know where to start. Alexx had a big grin on her face now, just waiting to hear the scoop.

"What could possibly happen in 20 minutes, that's all we were gone for?" Alexx said looking over to Calleigh.

"A lot can happen in 20 minutes, right H?" Frank blurted out now, smiling.

Horatio gave frank a look and turned to Joe, who also got a glare.

Calleigh cleared her throat now and said, "I'm waiting." Looking at Horatio now.

Horatio's eyebrows went up. "It would seem that our young Timmy may have a crush on you." His eyes on hers.

She looked shocked. Alexx let a laugh slip and Frank kept smiling. Joe just rubbed his forehead.

"If this is your idea of a joke--."

"He's not joking, Calleigh. He definitely has a crush on you; there are no ifs, ands, or buts about it." Joe said now, scratching the back of his head.

Calleigh just looked back and forth between Horatio and Joe, now hoping for the punch line. There was none and she snorted a laugh.

"Ok, so now what?"

"He saw you on the news a couple of times now, he recognized Horatio too." Joe said. "We were discussing it when I was checking on him the other day and there you were on TV and well,... Timmy's head over heals for you."

Calleigh took a breath now, her face was turning red and she began to feel hot. She looked at Horatio, her eyes questioning, he knew.

"He umm, saw your name up on the wall, bright kid, thought you might be... southern." Horatio flashed her a quick grin. She gave him a look, tongue in cheek now.

Now Joe continued. "It's really my fault; I should have known better and taken your name down. I still can't believe he noticed it. I just wanted him to meet Horatio with the hopes of it helping him and I umm, well,... it backfired. Sorry Calleigh.

"It's not your fault Joe. You didn't plan it that way, I know that. Ok, so I'll just have to go meet him and talk with him, right?"

"That's the other thing; I wanted to talk with you about Calleigh. I told him he could meet you tomorrow, if you were up to it?"

Calleigh started laughing now. "Well it sure seems you two have this all planned out. I think I'll just go meet him now. No reason to keep him waiting. How old is he, Horatio? She smirked at him, giving him attitude.

Joe was quick with an answer now. "No, I think tomorrow would really be better Calleigh. I put him to bed he was umm...--." Frank cut him off.

"All fired up!" He laughed hard and so did Alexx. "He's probably dreaming of you right now, Calleigh."

"Frank!" Calleigh said, in a high pitched voice. Horatio grinned, he loved how she would become embarrassed sometimes and her voice would get higher and higher.

"I think tomorrow will be fine Calleigh. He's a good kid and, I'll be here.. after all...--."

"Oh you will? Really... you think?" She said with attitude now and placed her hand on her hip.

The phone rang and Calleigh picked it up. It was Eric and he wanted to talk to Horatio.

"It's for you!" She shoved the phone at him now, smiling evilly. "It's Eric."

Horatio took the phone from her with a grin, leaving his eyes on her now.

"Eric? Um-hmm. We do, and Mathis? Ok, here's what I need. I need you to check and see if they knew each other. I'm sure there's a connection here. Oh Yes there is. Well they both have one thing in common, Eric. No, not the bombings. Not what,... Eric. How about,.. like who... who they both have in common. I have a feeling you're going to find a certain judge's name, it's all making sense now. Ok, alright. We will, and... keep me posted."

Calleigh looked at Horatio now and took the phone.

Frank spoke first. "So you think the judge is going after Sanchez now? Maybe we should put him in a separate holding cell for now, H?"

"No. I don't think so, Frank. He's not going after Sanchez."

"What are you talking about, why not, he went after everyone else?"

'Because Sanchez is his son, he's been trying to protect him all this time."

"So he's his... father? The Judge... Ratner?" Frank shook his head, confused.

"That's right. We ran the DNA from Sanchez's house and the DNA on the Donna Scott mask. It a perfect match, father and son, we got them. They shared in the crimes and maybe... Maybe they both can share the same jail cell too. Life without parole sure has a nice ring to it, sounds like justice to me."

"So you want me to pick the Judge up?" Frank asked now.

Horatio tucked his chin, his eyes narrowed, looking down. He lifted his head and looked over to Joe now. "So, when are you releasing me?"

Joe's head cocked to the right now, looking at him. "Your still running a fever, I can't let you go if the infection is active. I need to treat the problem Horatio, which means I need you here."

Calleigh moved in close now to Horatio. "Let Frank pick him up, Horatio. You'll be out soon enough and you can interrogate him then... no?"

Horatio took a breath and shook his head. "I want this animal Calleigh."

"I know, Horatio. You think I don't? Hell, we all do."

He shook his head again and looked at Joe, his eyes asking.

"As soon as I think you're well enough, Horatio. I won't risk your health, just because you want to leave." Joe said seriously.

"Pick him up Frank, and be careful. Bring a couple of officers with you, Keep met posted, I want a call when it's done."

"Will do, H. As soon as we get him, I'll let you know."

"Ok." Horatio nodded to him. Frank said goodbye to everyone and left.

Joe took Horatio's temperature again and it was normal, 98.7 -

"Ok, looking good, no fever now so, the antibiotics must be working."

"That's great, maybe you'll be out of here before you know it, honey." Alexx said.

"Well Joe, if he doesn't have anymore fevers, can he go home then?" Calleigh asked now.

Joe ran his hand through his hair and took a breath. "Yeah. Yes. Only if he has no fever."

Horatio turned toward Calleigh. "Hand me that phone, please."

"Horatio, he said you could go home, not go to MDPD."

"I'm just going to talk to him Calleigh." She shook her head at him upset now, and then handed him the phone.

"Yeah, that's exactly what you said about going to see Sanchez." She gave him a glare.

He dialed and looked up at her. "Frank, I need you to wait until tomorrow, ok? What do mean you can't get a warrant, we have the evidence? Ok, alright, just wait until tomorrow, I'll be with you. Yeah, 11:00am should be fine." He hung up the phone.

"He's having trouble getting a warrant?" Calleigh asked in disbelief.

"It seems... he is. The judge's friends are not going to make this easy for us."

"What if he tries's, Judge Mason?"

Horatio shook his head to her, approving. "Nice call, Calleigh. He'll definitely give us one. Thank you." He gave her a small smile.

She looked at him but gave him a smirk, shaking her head. After a moment she flashed him a small smile. "What are we gonna do with you?"

"Well sugar, when you figure that one out, please be sure to let me know!" Alexx said, with a smile, nodding her head.

Joe's beeper went off and he excused himself and left. Alexx followed shortly after, going home. Calleigh moved to Horatio's bed now and sat with him. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

"So what should I tell Eric to pick up for you? You need anything ... special?"

He smiled at her again and reached his hand to her face, his thumb caressing it. "I have everything... 'Special'... I could possible want, right here."

She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. "Mmm, ok so... that's a no?" She grinned, engrossed in his touch.

"Um-hmm, Just a shirt and a pair of pants, Calleigh." His voice was low now and gravelly.

"If you leave Tomorrow, promise me---." He cut her off.

"Calleigh..." He tilted his head to her. "You know what? Why don't you come with me and keep me company. Would that make you feel better?"

"Keeping you company, Yes. You leaving here tomorrow, no.

"I'm fine, Calleigh. My hand feels better and the fevers gone, everything is fine."

Now she gave him a look. "I wouldn't exactly say that, Horatio. Everything is not fine. Far from it, as a matter of fact."

"Well, everything, will be fine... soon enough, alright?"

"I really don't know what I'm going to do with you, Horatio."

"Well I don't see that as a problem. In fact, why don't you think about it. I have, and I can think of so many THINGS you can... do with ME." His eyebrows wiggled to her now.

She laughed and shook her head. "I give up."

"Oh... don't say that, where would all our fun be?" He chuckled to her.

Joe was in bright and early, Horatio was still sleeping and Calleigh was out cold. He opened the door to the room and almost didn't go in. He wanted to let them both rest. He stood by the door a second looking them both over, almost hoping that Horatio would have fever to keep him here. He took a breath and looked over to Calleigh. She seemed to be resting so soundly, he hated to disturbed either one. He smiled thinking about her, she sure was fiesty.

He walk in quietly and went over to her bed, the TV remote was right next to her face. She must have fallen asleep like that he figured. He innocently put his hand on it to move it out of the way. It took a split second before she had his hand in a vice like grip and with her other hand, pulled him down with his necktie, choking him. His eyes went wide at the strength and dexterity she had, talk about sleeping light. He made a choking sound and Calleigh's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Oh my god... Joe?" Her hand still tightly pulling on his tie, at the base of his neck. She saw him blink a few times as he tried to breath. His face turning red now.

"Cal ... leigh..let..." He choked out the words.

She now released her hands slowly, in shock, staring at him. He straightened up and immediately loosened his neck tie, with a choking sound and a stretch of his neck. His hand began massaging his neck as his breath started to come back to him. He swallowed a few times trying to find his voice, he shook his head in shock.

"Joe,... I'm so sorry,.. I didn't know it was you,..." Her words spoken softly.

He stretched his neck a few times as his hand massage his throat.

"Remind me... NOT... to wake... you suddenly... again." He gave her a grin with a look of pain in it. His neck still suffered her wrath. Now he completely loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. He took in a much needed deep breath.

"Are you alright? I'm really sorry Joe... Just on edge you know, with everything." She was being sincere and softly gritted her teeth together, feeling badly. "Sorry."

It took him a minute to come around; he shook his head and gave her a grin now. "It's alright..." He rubbed his neck again. "That will teach me a lesson for a long time." He chuckled.

"What are you doing in so early?"

"Early surgery, I just though I'd check on him now. I wanted to make sure he didn't have any more fevers throughout the night. I know he wants out and I figured I could get a jump on things for him... if everything checked out."

She rubbed her forehead with her hand. "I am really sorry, Joe."

"It's ok Calleigh, really, I'm fine." He now removed his tie, slipping it off his neck. Stretching his neck more, he put it in his suite jacket pocket. "I never liked ties much anyway, I always felt them... Confining. He chuckled and she laughed now.

"Yeah, I bet you never thought your own tie could kill you."

His eyes went wide and he shook his head at her. "I didn't! ... besides it's your steel grip that would have done me in. Where on earth did you learn that move?" He smiled. "First you tackled me and then I get choked ny you. Huh, I'm not even safe in the hospital anymore." He gave her a smile.

"Well, when you have brothers and you're the only girl,... you learn to improvise." She giggled.

He shook his head in understanding, his eyes going over to Horatio now, who was wide awake. Joe's eyebrows rose up.

"Horatio?"

Calleigh now turned her body towards him. "You're up? I woke you, I'm sorry." Calleigh shook her head.

"No, you didn't. It's fine."

Joe now went walking over and pick up the thermometer on his bedside table. He held it in his hand as he talked to him. "So, how was your night, any fevers?"

Horatio nodded and Joe leaned down to put the stick into his mouth. A few seconds later and the monitor beeped. "100.1- You been... feeling ok?"

Horatio gave him a look now. "I have been feeling.. fine, and that's not considered fever."

"Relax, I'm sure it nothing, it's early and you just woke up. I have the nurse coming in for a few checks today. I need to make sure before I release you."

"Hmm." Horatio grinned, thinking how it kind of sounded like he was in jail.

Joe's beeper went off and he shook his head. "Alright I'll be back later, that's the OR calling." He said, looking down at his beeper. He began walking out and looked over to Calleigh. "Some mornings, you never know what's going to happen to you." He chuckled, rubbing at his neck looking at her as he left.

She closed her eyes as her face got hot and her color turned crimson red. She chuckled, shaking her head.

Horatio looked over at her with question. "You alright?"

She tried not to laugh. "I'm fine." Her voice shaky with a hint of laughter. She didn't think he saw what happened.

"Real-ly?" His voice deep, but not really a question.

She looked at Horatio now, seriously. Her eyes looking right into his. Complete Silence in the room as the second's past. Horatio's eyebrows went up and his lips curled. A smile beginning to grow on his face now.

"Calleigh,.. remind me, to NEVER wear a necktie around you." He tilted his head to her with a grin.

Her eyes went wide and her face now got even redder than before. She felt the heat rush into her face and covered it with both her hands. She heard him laughed deeply. She looked over to him now. Her voice went very high. "Horatio Caine!"

Eric came in a little while later with a change of clothes for Horatio. He knocked before he opened the door, and then peeked his head in for a look. It was still early.

"Hey, you guys up already? I figured I'd bring them now before I went in, just in case, H."

Calleigh gave Eric a smirk. Horatio saw and turned back toward Eric.

"Thank you, Eric. I appreciate that. Any updates?"

Eric hung the cloths on the hook at the closet. He walked over and dragged a chair to the front of both their beds. He collapsed down into it now. Horatio's thoughts going to work now, he looked over at Calleigh. Eric looked exhausted and kept yawing.

"Eric, what time did you work till yesterday?"

Eric's eyes went wide at the question and he sat up straight, trying to be more alert. "Umm, till about 11, why H?" His face said he was lying. Horatio knew his team all to well.

"Eric?"

All he had to say was his name again, in that tone, the one that said, answer me and don't you lie to me. I already know.

Eric now rubbed his eyes and scratched his head. "I umm, I'm just trying to find something else on the judge, H. We need something solid, just his involvement with Sanchez is not enough."

"It's a start, Eric. That usually leads to a chain reaction. It'll come, it always does."

"I just want to nail this guy, H. I know you're going to MDPD and we just wanted to have something else for you."

"Hmm." Horatio smiled at his young CSI's's determination. He had heart and pushed on, he was proud of him. "Eric tell me what you know about Sanchez. Anything and Everything that comes to mind."

Eric gave him a confused look and his eyes roamed over to Calleigh now. Who sat at attention, listening closely. She saw Eric's confusion and tried to help him focus.

"Eric close your eyes and try to see his file in front of you, then do the same with the computer screen." She smiled at him. He shook his head yes to her and closed his eyes, letting himself relax in the chair. Hoping he could remember and not fall asleep. Horatio smiled over at Calleigh and gave her a nod of gratitude.

"Ok, he's 37, Hispanic, brown eyes, black hair, 6'0, no... 6'1. He drives a red ford mustang, he lives at 715 main street . Alias, Freddy Gonzales. No Siblings that we know of yet. His mother is Juanita Sanchez, his father is Carlos Sanchez. His biological father as we now know to be Judge Joseph Ratner. A criminal court judge, who happens to be a murderer. He lives in---."

"Wait, the Sanchez's, their alive?" Horatio asked.

Eric blinked a few times and looked at Horatio. "Yeah, I know the father, Carlos is deceased but I-- the mother is still alive, I'm sure of it."

"Ok, what was the father's cause of death, Eric?"

"Umm, I think it said something about a car accident. Yeah he died in a car accident, H. Why?"

"When was this, Eric?"

"A few years ago, I have to check it on the computer, I don't remember the date. I'll look into more when I get in today."

"Ok, here's what I want you to do, Eric. Look into it... and find out what you can, quietly. You understand?"

"I understand, H."

"Ok, I'm also going to need an address and history on Mrs. Sanchez. Tell Mr. Wolf to find out all he can and let me know, ok? Can you do that for me, Eric?"

"Your dam straight I can, H. I can do that ASAP!" He got up with new vigor in him now. His eyes lit up and his voice was excited now. "Ok, so I call you as soon as I have something, H. Should I call your room here or ..."

"Call Calleigh's cell, she'll be with me. You'll get me either way, if I'm still here, but I doubt that."

"So,... Is Frank going along with you two then, H?" Eric hesitated.

Horatio chuckled now. "Yes he is, Eric. Well be fine, thank you."

Eric laughed now and Calleigh joined him.

"See I'm not the only one worried about you!" She sharply said to Horatio now.

"Eric?"

"Yeah, H?"

"I'm still waiting for an answer?" Horatio's eyes drilled into Eric's now and he looked down.

"What time did you go home?"

"Maybe 3- 3:30, I kinda lost track of time, H. Ya know?" Eric scratched his head again.

"I do, Eric. I'll see to it you get your overtime without----."

"No, H... I mean... It's fine, I don't care about the overtime." Eric was hiding something, Horatio was sure of it now.

Horatio tilted his head to him now. "Eric, What is it? What's going on?" Horatio's eyes narrowed on him now. Eric remained quiet and shook his head.

"No H, really everything fine. Let's just forget the overtime thing, though... ok?" He hesitated again but Horatio didn't want to push him. He would find out in his own way, sooner or later. He'd let it go, for now.

"Alright Eric."

"Yeah, ok H... So I'll talk to you both later." He practically ran out of the room. They both looked at one another now.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know Calleigh, but I plan on finding out."

"So we're just going to MDPD, right?"

Horatio looked away from her now. "Well, maybe we can go talk to Mrs. Sanchez too. Find out how she fits into all this and if she even has contact with them. I wonder if the Judge still talks to her."

"Horatio." She glared at him now. "First off, you're on sick leave, second I'm on vacation. If they find out what we're doing, we're both going to be suspended without pay!"

"Good. We'll use our time wisely." He wiggled his eyebrows to her.

"This is not funny; I'm worried sick about you. You're supposed to go home and rest, you can't be running all over god's green earth to catch this guy."

"Watch me!" His eyes intense now, Pure determination coming through.

She knew it was no use right now. She had to pick her battles wisely, and she would.

Alexx came walking in now with some coffees for them. "Good morning to you both. How about a perk me up?"

"Oh Alexx, I just love you more and more each day." Calleigh said as she hopped off her bed and let out a groan holding her side now.

"Hey, honey you ok?" Alexx quickly helped her straightened and sat her down in the chair. "Here sit down, let me see it."

"I'm fine, Alexx. Just got up to quickly is all."

"Well what the heck are you thinking, hopping off the bed like that. You're not the Easter bunny, Calleigh."

Calleigh let her head go back on the chair and started laughing now, holding her side. Alexx looked at her like she was nuts. "I'm ok, Alexx, really! You just... you just caught me off guard with that statement." She looked over to Horatio now who just stared at her.

"Horatio, I'm fine."

"Mmm, I can see that. Maybe---." She cut him right off now.

"Don't you even say it! I mean it! Don't think it either."

She saw him take a breath and swallow his words. She took a sip of her coffee now as Alexx went around to hand Horatio his.

"Thank you, Alexx."

"You welcome sugar. So how are You feeling this morning. I heard you had a little fever."

Horatio's head snapped up in disbelief. He swallowed his coffee and spoke, "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, let's just say I have my ways, shall we." She winked to Calleigh.

"Hmm." He took another mouthful now and looked over to Calleigh.

"Think they would let me take a shower now?"

"We can ask, after your finished. Relax for now and drink your coffee."

Maria the nurse came walking in now. "How are you feeling today? I have to check your temperature again, ok?"

"Um-hmm. I'm fine, thank you, Maria. Any chance I could take a shower now?" Calleigh gave him a look and shook her head.

Maria answered him. "What's your hurry? Dr. Gannon has to take the bandages off you.. before you can do that." Maria looked at his coffee cup. "Wait, is that hot coffee?"

"Yes it is."

"Ok, I come back in a few minutes. Don't drink anything else, ok?"

"Ok." He put the coffee down now and looked around to his bedside table.

"What are you looking for, honey." Alexx asked.

"My ice water."

"Horatio!" Calleigh blurted out, almost choking on her coffee. Alexx laughed and shook her head.

He chuckled now and they all had a laugh together. It sure felt good for the moment. He let his head fall back and relaxed a moment, he was getting out of here and he was happy about that. They both knew this and smiled at his comfort and relief.

Horatio picked up his head and looked at Alexx, curious now. "Don't you have to... go to work?"

"Huh! You trying to get rid of me, Horatio Caine?"

"No, not at all, I just... worry about you. I don't want you taken any slack for this."

"Relax, I told them I would be in later, it's not a problem. Besides everyone knows better than to give me, a hard time."

"Now that's the truth!" Calleigh added with a laugh.

Maria came back in and took his temperature. Alexx walked over and looked over her shoulder, winking down at Horatio.

"Ok 99.0 - Looks good so far. Dr. Gannon said to tell you he would be in shortly, he had another emergency."

"He seems to have a lot of those." Calleigh said, joking. Maria laughed and smile at her.

"Tell me something Maria, is he married?" Alexx asked now, curious. "I don't mean to be nosy but that man seems like he lives here."

"Dr. Gannon,... Married,... Ha! Oh yes... he's married... to his job! That's about the only thing he's married to! He's a great guy, don't get me wrong, but he needs a diversion."

Maria leaned on the chair now feeling comfortable with them. "We set him up a few times and the ladies really loved him, he treats them great but he always has to run off to work. They lose patience with him and he kind of buries himself in the job. I don't know if that makes sense or not to you, I guess you have to... have an understanding of it all to know."

Alexx looked at Horatio and then Calleigh. "Oh no baby, I can completely understand that. I have been dealing with something of a, ... similar nature myself. Now finally though... after three years, I think we managed to- umm,... Knock some sense into a certain couple I know." She smiled and looked back to Maria.

Calleigh now blushing and closing her eyes, Alexx just laughed. Horatio shook his head to her now and gave her a small grin.

"I see." Maria answered, with a smile to Alexx, understanding now.

"Mmm... Nicely put Alexx?" Horatio said in a low tone.

Another nurse walked in now, hearing Maria talking about Dr. Gannon. "Maria, can I rob that pulse ox monitor."

"Sure Cathy go ahead and take it, he's going home anyway."

She gave Horatio a seductive smile now. "That's... too bad." She smiled to him. He looked down, shyly for a moment.

"She's going home too? Joe's going to be upset he didn't get that date with her." Maria's eyes went wide now and she shook her head at the other nurse. "What's the matter, you know how much he likes her and all, I thoug----."

"Cathy I need to speak with you...outside...now!" Maria dragged Cathy by the arm out of the room and the pulse ox machine with them, dragging along. The door closed behind them and two very loud voices were talking.

Alexx took one look at Calleigh, who was redder than a red bell pepper and wouldn't make eye contact. She looked over to Horatio who had some kind of idea anyway what was going on. Horatio raised his eyebrows to Alexx now and grinned.

He was thinking how beautiful Calleigh was and any man would be crazy not to try and be with her. He looked over to her now and tilted his head. He knew she was completely embarrassed by all this, beside her color was growing brighter by the second.

"Well, that was an interesting conversation." Alexx blurted out, laughing.

"I would expect no less." Horatio said now, seriously. As the voices outside the door grew louder. Alexx went over and put her ear to it now listening.

She looked up and said, "Cat fight."

Calleigh laughed a bit and took a breath, Horatio eyes still on her. She looked over to him now and held his gaze a moment before she looked away again.

"I would expect no less from him or any other man for that matter. He does have... excellent taste." His eyes crinkled with a smile.

Calleigh looked up at him now, very embarrassed still. His thoughtfulness amazed her though.

"Horatio." Calleigh said embarrassed.

"Hmm? Well let's see, you're beautiful and caring, you have a great sense of humor and that's... That's just the tip of the iceberg. I just can't wait.. to find out all the rest." He smiled to her now being sincere.

She tilted her head thinking how sweet he was and he was all hers. If that other nurse came back in here and looked at him like that again, there would surely be a cat-fight... She smiled to him now able to keep eye contact.

"SSshhh, wait there's another voice..." Alexx still had her ear to the door. Alexx's eyes went wide and she moved away from the door now. Maria came back in the room now. She was smiling, but nervous.

"I'm sorry about that, um... Cathy...she umm... she didn't know you two were... and item."

Horatio's eyebrows went up now. "I didn't realize... you knew we were?"

"Oh, it obvious,.. to me... I mean. I spent a lot of time with the both of you and I picked right up on it. Woman's intuition I guess, but Calleigh never left your side and I had to drag her to bed half the nights. It seemed like a lot more, than just friendship. Actually, I never really have seen two people closer in a way. The day your vitals went up, when all she did was hold your hand and talk to you, I was amazed. I've never seen anything like it and neither did Joe. I guess some of us really do find our soul mates... It's beautiful to see that." She smiled. "Can you do me a favor? Please don't say anything to Dr. Gannon about this, he would kill Cathy and me, for sure."

"Of course not... no problem." Horatio said now, completely in shock from the impact of her words.

"Calleigh, I'm sorry you had to hear that, I hope you can forgive us. We're just always trying to set Joe up and find him Mrs. Right." Maria smiled at her now. "We all thought, maybe you were her. But now we know you're taken."

"It's ok, I understand. It wasn't your fault Maria. I also wanted to say thanks for helping me with everything since I've been here. You definitely made my life easier. So thank you very much and no hard feelings at all."

"Thanks Calleigh, I appreciate it. Besides you two were a pleasure."

The door opened and Joe walked in. "Well I'm surprised you're still in bed." He stopped and looked at everyone. "Is everything ok in here?"

"Oh yes Joe, everything is fine." Alexx walked over to him and put her arm around him walking him toward Horatio. "So how was your morning, sugar?" She laughed and Joe gave her a curious look.

"Ok... I...guess. Maria give me a hand with him?" Joe looked at Alexx, strangely.

"Sure Dr. Gannon." She smiled. Joe now felt as if he was left out of the joke.

"Ok, so I hear you want to take a shower, huh?" He said, as he leaned down toward Horatio and felt the bandages.

"You heard right."

"Ok, let me get this off you and off you go. Maria stay with him and call me when he's done so I can re-bandage him up."

Horatio's eyes went up and he shook his head. "I'm fine and Maria doesn't have to stay with me... Re-bandage what up?"

"You ribs! You didn't think that was coming off for good, did you? You need the tape and the bandages, Horatio. You're about to find out why." Joe started to cut the bandage off now; he finished with the bandages and ran his hand along the tape. Horatio groaned a bit.

"That's what I'm talking about; you're going to be sore for a while. The ace bandages act as extra protection for your ribs and chest, Besides the sling you'll be wearing."

"I think, I'll be fine with out the sling, Joe."

"You do, huh. Ok, talk to me after your shower. Well see what you think then, ok?" Joe's eyebrow went up.

Horatio narrowed his eyes and shook his head at Joe. "Ok, sounds fair."

"Calleigh, keep an eye on him, will you?"

"Of course I will Joe."

"And so will I baby!" Alexx said, with a chuckle.

"Ok, if you need me, I'll be on the floor. Maria let me know when he's done, ok." Joe headed for the door.

"Yes Dr. Gannon."

Horatio was already moving to get up. Calleigh quickly came around as did Alexx.

"Ladies, I'm fine." He gave them a reassuring smile now and stood up, taking a breath in. He felt a bit lightheaded but it quickly passed and he was ok.

"I'm coming with you." Calleigh said now, as he made his way to the bathroom and shower.

"No your not, I'm fine, really."

"Good because then you won't mind." She gave him a fake smile. He shook his head at her and opened the door. "I'll get your things and put them in there for you, ok?"

"Um-hm, sounds good, thank you."

Maria stood making his bed now. "Horatio, leave that door unlock, ok?"

"Ok, Maria." He smiled at Calleigh now.

"Be careful Horatio." Calleigh said seriously.

He just smiled at her and nodded. "I'll be right out." He pulled the door closed.

Immediately inside, he leaned on the sink and caught his breath, his ribs were killing him. He walked over to the shower and turned on the water. He dropped his pants and got in. The hot water hitting his achy body now did wonders on relaxing him. It felt great running along on his weary skin and he just leaned his right arm on the wall absorbing in the feeling for a while.

He opened his eyes and began to wash his bone tired body. Going gently on the ribs and chest, letting the hot water run on the back of his neck, alleviating his tense muscles there. He began washing his hair and lifted his left arm, forgetting for a moment. A sharp stabbing pain shot through him, he grabbed his ribs and leaned his body against the wall, trying to breathe now. He took little shallow breaths trying to get the pain to subside.

What was feeling wonderful to him one minute now began to takes it's toll the next. He rinsed himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist, getting out now. He leaned his weight on the sink again, holding on. There was a soft knock, his attention went to the door.

"Hey, you alright in there?" Calleigh asked now.

"Yeah, fine. I just need my--."

"Ready and waiting, Horatio. Is it ok... to bring them in?"

He forced himself to stand straight now and took a breath. "It's fine Calleigh, C'mon in."

She opened the door now to see him with a towel in his hand, trying to towel dry his hair. She put the hangers on the back of the bathroom door now and put out her hand to him. She pushed all her lustful thoughts aside now.

"You ok? Her eyes looking very concerned.

"I'm fine... but sore, a little slow moving ...right now. So,.. give me a few minutes, ok?"

"Let me help you?"

"Let me get my pants on and... I'm all yours, ok?" He gave her a small smile, but he knew she read the pain in his eyes.

She smiled at him now, hearing his words. "Ok, come on out when your done and I'll give you a hand." She went back out.

He put his shorts on and then grabbed his pants off the hanger. Putting them on as well, he zipped up and buttoned, looking for his belt. He had to sit down now before he fell down and that way, they would not let him go home at all. He opened the door now and walked out to the chair.

Calleigh took one look at his chest and ribs and gritted her teeth, feeling his pain.

Alexx shook her head now. "Baby you got a lot of healing to do."

He gave her a look and gingerly sat down in the chair. "Calleigh, I left my shirt in the bathroom."

"I got it don't worry, they have to bandage you up again, remember." She said as she took the towel and gently towel dried his hair for him. Alexx gave a smile now and went to get his shirt.

"Here you go honey, I'll put it on the door for now till Joe is done. How about some water, or something to drink Horatio."

"I'm fine Alexx, thanks." His eyes could not hide his pain.

"Coffee Calleigh? I'm going to get three, ok?" Alexx asked now.

"Yeah, Alexx that would be great, thanks."

"I'll be right back, honey." Alexx left and Maria now watching Calleigh and Horatio, excused herself.

"I'm going to get a few things to bandages those ribs again, you'll be ok, Calleigh?"

She smiled at Maria now. "Sure, thanks, Maria." Maria was quickly out the door.

"You ok, Horatio. You're awfully quiet?" Calleigh said, running her fingers through his still damp hair. She Straighten it.

He closed his eyes feeling her hands in his hair, he was totally relaxed in her hands. It felt good he thought. No, it felt great! She stood in front of him now and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She looked down at him, as he looked up at her.

He lifted his hands and slid them slowly around her waist. He gently pulled her in closer, leaning his weary head on her stomach now. He sighed softly, letting her know how relaxed she made him feel.

She smiled, knowing already. "Feels good, huh?"

"Feels great, Calleigh. I can get use to this, if you don't get tired of it."

"Tired. Me? Never handsome, never!" She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. He lifted his head off her stomach and looked back up at her. She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. Barely touching his lips, she moaned so softly to him. He smiled at her and held her close again.

"Mmm, I miss you, your smell, your touch,... your kiss..." His voice was low but gravelly. She closed her eyes and listened to his words and that voice. He snuggled her closer, holding onto her.

"If you keep talking to me like this, I am going to com-bust, right here in your arms. Did I ever tell you what your voice does to me?"

He looked up at her surprised now, almost shy and questioning. "My voice,.. does what to you?"

She smiled down to him now. "It melts me and... It does everything to me... It's a conversation for another time, trust me on this." She closed her eyes, relaxing.

He grinned at her. "Ok, I will, but, I won't forget this and you will tell me at a later date, right?"

"You bet, handsome... You bet." She giggled just a bit.

Maria came back with a knock on the door and Calleigh smiled. Horatio let his hands slide off her as she back out of his embrace. He lifted his head, looking up at her now, smiling. Just thinking now about that statement, his voice. Hmm, interesting, could be very interesting. He would filed that one away for a later date.

"Dr. Gannon should be in any moment now."

"Thanks Maria. Should I make him sit back on the bed or is the chair ok?"

The door opened and in came Joe. "Well you look, umm, refreshed. How you feeling?" Joe walked over and patted Horatio's bed. "I need you in the bed."

Horatio nodded now and slowly got up from the chair, it was clear he was in pain. He could not hide it. Calleigh quickly helped him and Joe now went over and gave him a hand too.

"Maria how long since his last dose?"

"Almost two hours now, should I get another--."

"Yep, go get it, right now." They helped Horatio back into the bed now. He groaned in pain as he laid back. "Horatio, I have to tell you I think this is a bad idea, you leaving like this. A couple more days and you'll be feeling a hell of a lot better. What do you say?"

"Not.. a chance, doc. I'm outta here...today." He laid his head back and closed his eyes a moment.

Joe looked at Calleigh and shook his head. "Will you try to talk some sense into him, please?"

Calleigh looked at Horatio, who just gave her a soft gently look of love. She shook her head. "Not today Joe, He's going, either way we cut it. I'll make sure that he rests. That, I can promise!"

Horatio gave her a weak smile now and shook his head, thanking her.

Joe took a breath in and let it out, shaking his head. "Alright, can I give you a little something for the pain, it's just to bandage you up?"

"No, I'll take some Tylenol, if that's ok with you?"

"Tylenol?" Joe rubbed his head. "Fine I'll give you three for now. It should help a little.

Alexx walked back into the room now and Joe gave her a nod, Horatio saw her respond. Joe was pulling out all the stops now, knowing Horatio was not doing well. Maria came walking in after her and Joe sent her right back out for the Tylenol.

He sat Horatio up and checked his ribs, sliding his hand across his ribs. Horatio shifted and groaned, lowly. Joe gave him a look, "They need more time, this is to soon."

"I'm fine, Joe." Horatio said leaning his weight on his right arm.

Joe lifted his left arm and Horatio took in a sharp breath and stiffened on the bed. "You're wearing the sling. I don't care if I have to fight you to do it."

Horatio shook his head to him now. "Ok, alright, I'll wear it. You were right, it helps."

Joe looked at him like he had three heads. "You will?... I mean that's right, you will, you need to!" Joe looked back up to Alexx now who came closer to Horatio's bedside.

Maria came back in and handed Horatio the Tylenol and a cup of water. He took them and tried to relax a bit. Sitting up like this was, uncomfortable for him. His weight all on his right arm, leaning down into the bed.

"Ok, I'm gonna tape you up some more. We need to give those ribs some more support. I'll put the ace bandages over it, for extra protection." Joe kept his eyes on Horatio, making sure he was aware of everything.

Horatio shook his head to him now. "Ok, you're the doctor."

Now Joe gave him a nod. "Now... you just figured that out? You're original." Joe chuckled. "Ok, slide your legs over, let them hang, you'll be more comfortable. Lean on your right arm and we'll take care of the left. If the pains to much, tell me, ok?"

Horatio nodded and moved over, off the side of the bed. Joe began Taping him up. His hands were causing Horatio even more pain. He started at his spine and tightly came around the front. He slid his hand over the tape to make sure it was smooth. Horatio's head went back and he clenched his teeth, closing his eyes now. Joe shook his head and stopped now.

"Hey, you ready for a pain killer yet?"

Horatio's eyes came up to him now, with intensity. "No, no pain... killers. Not today."

"I'm trying to help you here. You're not making this easy."

"I know that, Joe. Lets just get this over with, ok?"

"Alright, Horatio."

Joe took the bandages and went around his whole midsection, securing them with some tape. It almost look like a cast. Horatio was getting weaker by the minute and his color was going pale now. His breathing changed and became uneven. Joe had to get him to lay down a while. He needed to rest and regain some strength, if he was going to leave at all.

"Give me his shirt." Joe looked over to Alexx. She went to the door and took it off the hanger, handing it to Joe now. He looked down meeting Horatio's pain ridden eyes. "You ok? I need to get your shirt on before the sling, ok?"

Horatio nodded now and took a breath in. "Ok,... sounds... good."

Joe and Maria slipped the shirt onto his right arm, as they both helped him to keep his balance. Then Joe lifted Horatio's left arm to put it in the sleeve. Horatio froze now and let out a groan. His whole body tensed and Joe quickly grabbed a hold of him under both arms. Maria had his back, supporting him.

"Alright, Alright...that's about enough for now. Slip that back off his arm, we'll deal with it later. He needs to lay down, and take a break right now."

Horatio quickly lifted his head now and tried to move forward, resisting. He groaned out again as just the little movement, cause sharp shooting pains all through him. Now he froze, and tried not to move at all.

"Easy Horatio, listen to Joe, ok?" Calleigh softly said now.

Horatio shook his head to Calleigh now and let Joe and Maria, lower him back on the bed. He groaned in pain and his right arm cradled his ribs. He closed his eyes and grinded his teeth together. Just trying to bare the pain.

"Maria give me 5mgs of Dilaudid."

"I said no---Ahh." Horatio's words cut short as he lost his breath to the pain.

Joe just looked at him now. "You need it, will you trust me, dam it. With my luck, it won't even knock you out. You'll rest, and in a little while, you'll be better. Give it to me Maria."

"Horatio, sugar, listen to Joe, he's trying to make you more comfortable." Alexx said.

Horatio looked over to Calleigh. "Will you call Frank and tell him, there's been a slight... de..lay?" He took another breath.

"Don't worry, Horatio, I'll take care of it. Take it, ok?" She smiled to him and now he shook his head to Joe.

"Ok, you win... and I had better not wake up... and find out it's... tomorrow."

"Trust me this time, ok. I'll have you out of here mid afternoon. Now just relax yourself best you can, and let the med do the rest, ok?"

"Ok."

Joe gave him the shot and he slowly began to feel himself relax. Horatio blinked a few times now, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Don't, Don't fight it Horatio, let it work, go with it and relax. Close your eyes and relax." Joe nodded to Calleigh now and moved away.

Calleigh came around his bedside and sat down, he watched her with heavy eyes now. "Hey, just close your eyes and rest, Horatio. I'll be right here." She took her hand and Caressed his face softly, going to his head and through his hair. She felt him relax and kept on running her fingers though his hair, till his eyes final closed for good now. He was asleep.

Joe spoke with Alexx and Calleigh now and told them both how important it was for him to rest and convalesce.

A few hours passed now and Horatio's eyes shot open, he sat up quickly, grabbing hold of his ribs. "Wh..at happened?" Came out in a gasp.

"Hey, relax you're fine, you just rested a while, that's all." Calleigh said to him.

"I'm going home."

"Yes you are, Joe said it was fine. He explained everything to me and Alexx about your recovery." Calleigh smiled now.

Alexx called for Joe and Calleigh grabbed his shirt.

Joe came in and smiled to him now. "See, a lot better than before, right? I told you to trust me. Let's get that shirt and sling on. I am going to give you more Tylenol also and I want you to take your time when you sit and stand up, ok?"

"Ok, Thank you." Horatio smiled over to Calleigh now, gratitude in his eyes.

Joe got his shirt on and the sling. The pain was much better now and Horatio stood up and even began to button his shirt. Calleigh helped him finish. The sling was a big help he realized. He looked over at Frank now.

"Frank, you got that warrant?"

"I do, H. Judge Mason can't wait to talk to you. He called this one real juicy."

"I'll bet he did, Frank." Calleigh button him up just the way he liked it, two open on top. He smiled at her and thanked her. She smiled back.

"Ok, I want you to take an easy, Horatio. These are some meds for the infection and some pain killers if it gets bad. I want you back here in three days."

Horatio looked at him now. "Three days? You really thi--."

"Three days, no more Horatio. I mean it, I'll come find you if I have to." Joe stared him down now. Calleigh let out a laughed and Alexx had to join in.

"You want his address now, Joe?" Alexx teased, laughing.

Horatio put out his right hand to Joe now. "Doctor, I'd like to thank---."

"Don't go getting all formal on me now,... Lieutenant." Joe laughed and shook his hand. "Go easy, Horatio. Ladies you take care of him and thank you both for all your help." Joe leaned in now and gave Alexx and Calleigh a hug.

Horatio could not believe the feeling going through him as Joe hugged Calleigh. He tried to push it down but it lingered for sometime now. Maria came with a wheelchair. Horatio stopped her now.

"Joe, could I stop and see Timmy for a moment."

"Umm, that's not possible, Horatio. His father took him out AMA this morning. I'm not sure what that mans intentions are."

"Is Timmy in danger, Joe. The bullet?"

"Anything can happened, he's been have bouts of black outs from the position of it in his neck. The father didn't want to hear it."

"You have an address, Joe?"

"That's... personal information and.."

"Joe, I want to help him."

"I know you do but,... you didn't get this from me."

"Of course not." Horatio smiled and thanked him again. They left now.

Alexx helped them get Horatio in the hummer now. Calleigh drove and Frank rode in the back.

"I'm heading off to work, I'll call you later Calleigh. Let me know if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok, Alexx thanks." She said good bye and left.

Calleigh looked over to Horatio now. "So where to handsome?" She smiled seeing one of her favorite's shirts on him. It was the sage one that looked great and matched his blue eyes somehow. He turned his head and looked at her smiling now.

"Let's go to court, shall we?" His eyebrows rose to her now and he slipped on his sunglasses.

"By all means." She pulled away.

"You sure you're up to this, H? We can do it another day, he's not going anywhere."

"I'm fine Frank, Thanks. Besides, I'll feel a whole lot better when I know he's finally behind bars."

"Ok, just making sure, H."

"Not a problem, Frank. He nodded his head.

Horatio slipped deep into thought now, and let his mind process everything. Calleigh smiled, seeing him this way. She already could tell he was in deep thought. The ride was quiet and Frank made small talk but Horatio was in his own world now.

They arrived at the courthouse and parked right in front. Calleigh came around quickly but Frank already had Horatio's door open. He slipped out and held onto his ribs with his right hand, bracing them. Quickly now learning which way felt better to move. They walked inside and into the elevator. He remained quiet, Calleigh kept looking at him and he knew it. His breathing was somewhat uneven, he seemed to be struggling.

"You alright, Horatio?"

"Hmm, I'll let you know after this is over, ok?" He took a breath in and let it out. Frank was keeping a close eye on him too now. He unexpectedly smiled fully at Calleigh and she could have fainted.

Oh my god she thought, that smile... that voice... those cloths... and his sunglasses. It's a good thing Frank was with them. She smiled again, trying to think of anything else.

"Frank, have two officers wait outside and give me a minute before you come in, ok?"

Frank looked at him now and nodded. "Sorry not this time, H. I'm going in there with you."

Horatio smiled and shook his head in understanding. "Ok, alright Frank." He nodded and looked over to Calleigh. "I need you to wait, before coming in there, ok?"

Her eyes went wide now. "No, it's not ok, Horatio."

"Frank, give me a minute."

"Sure H." Frank walked away and gave them some space.

"Calleigh, listen to me. I don't... Just do this for me, I'll explain it all later to you, please, ok?" He put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Ok, but Frank is going with you, right?"

Horatio smiled at her again and nodded. "Yes, you have my word." Again his voice and smile blew her away. He pulled her quickly from her daze. "Ok, you ready,... let's go."

They arrived outside the Judges chambers and Frank knocked and opened the door. The judge was sitting behind his desk talking to a colleague. He looked up at Frank and then his eyes drifted over to Horatio. A cold smile now appeared on the judges face.

"Judge Joseph Ratner, we have a warrant for you arrest." Frank slapped it down on his desk.

The judges friend now excused himself and left. The judge looked down at the warrant and his eyes came back up to Frank and Horatio.

"Well, well, well, Lieutenant. I heard you were injured... in an explosion, you back on duty so soon?" He smiled coldly. "You have to be careful now days, all sorts of sickos out there. Don't you agree?"

"Hmm, out there and... in here, your honor." Horatio smiled looking down over his sunglasses, he moved forward more toward his desk. His right hand moved, finding that comfortable place on his hip.

"Yes well,.. if I recall, they caught the people responsible, didn't they?" He stood up now.

"Well,.." Horatio tilted his head and continued. "Well,... One got away, but he just didn't know when.. to.. Quit, and now, ... Now.. he's going to pay,... a lot sooner than he thinks."

The judge walked around his desk, coming closer to Horatio now, shaking his head. "It's a pity when innocent people you love get hurt, don't you think... lieutenant?"

Calleigh was at the door trying to listen in, it was muffled but she could make most of it out. Her eyes scanning, making sure everything was ok."

Horatio shifted his stance now and clenched his jaw tightly. He took his sunglasses off and narrowed his eyes on the judge. He was barely containing himself.

"I think,...some people are just cowards,... judge. They're to afraid to confront the real problem, and sometimes even send someone else to take care of their dirty work. So they settle for second best, and that doesn't usually work out now, does it,... your honor?" Horatio leaned in a bit now. "Me,.. well, I think life in prison or the death penalty should be given in cases like that. Don't you agree... Your honor?" A cold smile flashed on Horatio's face.

Frank wiped his lips nervously, getting inpatient with this cat and mouse game, they were both playing.

The Judge moved closer and leaned right into Horatio now. He pushed down on his bad arm, holding him closely, so as not to cause a scene. He got real close to his ear now. "This looks like it hurts; I told you I wouldn't forget you,.. lieutenant. You can't touch me, but you don't seem to understand that yet. I think, you'll have a much better understanding of that soon. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

He let go now and Horatio gasped, as his knees buckled under him, he swayed a moment but quickly regained his footing, leaning on the desk.

Frank went to move in on the judge but Horatio stopped him. "It's alright Frank, I'm fine. Besides, he's just looking for a reaction,... right judge?"

Horatio smiled again at him. "Speaking of reaction, why don't you read your warrant, judge. I think you'll come to find, it's not what you think." The intensity in Horatio's voice and eyes filling the room.

Calleigh was ready to break down the door now after seeing that, she was wondering what the hell Frank was waiting for.

The Judge picked it up and read it, his eyes now went wide. He glared at Horatio and moved again to come around the desk, but this time Frank moved in front of Horatio now.

"What the hell is this? You don't really think, this is going to stick, do you? Where is Joseph now, lieutenant?"

"Where you'll be joining him shortly,... your honor."

Horatio turned his head in Frank's direction and his eyebrows rose up.

"Well Frank,... I'd say that was a reaction, wouldn't you?" He smiled coldly, his eyes drilling into the judged now, full of satisfaction.

The Judge made a move now for Horatio, and Frank stepped in front of Horatio and grabbed him. He waved calling the officers outside in now. He leaned the judge over the desk now and handcuffed him, the officers helping to hold him. "Hold still, or I'll charge you with resisting arrest." Frank said sarcastically. "Oh.. your honor."

Horatio moved right next to the judge now and leaned down toward the desk. Tilting his head at him, looking at him sideways. He bounced on his toes and settled. "Well now... how's that for a reaction? I think you've been... TOUCHED, your honor. And... And, I think you're about to have a... Better Under-Standing of that now." He smiled. "OH, by the way...You're Under Arrest. Take him!" He gritted his teeth as his hand moved to his hip now, watching as they led him away.

Calleigh came over to him now and stood beside him.

"You're gonna paid for this lieutenant! This is not going to hold up,... you got nothing!... NOTHING!" The judge just glared at him and Frank dragged him away.

"I saw that. I can't believe he did that to you. Are you alright?" She rubbed his arm.

Horatio smiled, "I... I 'm fine." He smiled at her now. "Thank you Calleigh, for... understanding."

She smiled at him. C'mon, let's get you out of here." He slipped his sunglasses back on and they walked out to the hummer together as Frank came over to the truck.

"Well you got him, H. I didn't realize he had your arm, sorry about that. He thinks he's some real bad ass. I guess he's about to find out he's not huh, if he even lasts that long in there."

"Not a problem, Frank. I'm fine and he just gave us more evidence to charge him with."

"I going to P.D. now to book this scum, I'll let you know how it goes. Go home and get some rest, will you. See you later, Calleigh."

Horatio nodded to Frank now. "Thank You, Frank. I appreciate your help."

Frank nodded now and waved his hand as he walked away. Calleigh opened the door for Horatio now.

"Lieutenant." She put her hand out and he chuckled getting in.

"Thank you, ma'am."

She climbed in now and looked over at him. "So, I bet you feel better... right about now, huh?" She was all smiles.

"Hmm, yes I do. But I'll feel even better, once he's booked and arraigned. And then, I'll feel even better, when he's behind bars for good."

"Yeah well, I'll feel better once you're in my bed!" She smiled and blushed, with a bit of a giggle. "Horatio wait... that came out all wrong." Her voice rose up high.

He turned to her quickly, with a look of disbelief. He grinned and just watched her as she got redder. He loved that smile and that giggle, it was pure Calleigh.

"Mmm, I can't argue with that statement." His voice went low and deep. seductive.

"I meant resting, Horatio! Once you're resting, in- the- bed..."

Her voice shaky now and she fumble her words. He smiled at how easily she got rattled with him. He wanted to reach over and pull her to him for a kiss, but,.. he had a sling in the way right now. He made a mental note, to make it up to her later.

Calleigh's phone rang now. She answered it. "Hey Ryan, what's up? Yeah he's right here, hold on." She handed Horatio the phone.

"Mr. Wolf? I'm fine thank you. You heard right. Yes, at Calleigh's, same as before. You did,... you do,... really?" Horatio looked over to Calleigh for a moment. She was aware of the sound of his voice. She gave him a sly grin now. "Mr. Wolf, go ahead, give me the address."

Calleigh's head now turned and her eyes glared at him. His eyebrows went up to her now and he tilted his head. He looked away now and repeated the address out loud.

"25 Clandeway, ok I got. No, no Mr. Wolf. Yes, I'll be sure to tell her that. Yes, I will. Thank you." Horatio closed the phone. It took a second for her to speak.

"Horatio Caine, I am taking you home! Do you hear me?"

"Umm, yes I do." His eyebrows went up and he shook his head. "My hearing is fine, Calleigh." He grinned. "Mr. Wolf just gave us the address on Mrs. Sanchez. I only want to speak with her, Calleigh."

She turned and glared at him now. "Horatio, let Ryan or Eric speak with her, will you? You really need to rest today."

"We're halfway there, and I know you're just as curious as me, to talk with her. Don't tell me you're not. She can put the nail in the coffin for us, Calleigh."

"Yeah, only if she talks, Horatio. Chances are, she won't"

"Well how would we know, if we don't try?" Let's go see if she'll talk to us, what do you say?"

"You know... Arghhh. I'm taking you home right after, no matter what. Are we clear mister?" He chuckled a bit.

"Yes Ma'am, we are clear!" He joked, she didn't laugh. "Really Calleigh, I promise after this, I'm all yours to do, what you'd like with me."

Now she gave him a look. "So you're making me a promise...right? You're going to rest no matter what, right?"

He tilted his head to her and gave her his best puppy dogs eyes. "Yes, I promise!"

"Fine, let's go see Mrs. Sanchez." Calleigh pressed down hard on the gas now and Horatio's head went back. He let out a chuckle thinking how feisty she was, under it all. She was smiling now.

They pulled up in front of the house and got out. Horatio looked around, examining the area with his eyes. Calleigh joined him and they walked together to the front door, she rang the bell. A moment passed and she looked at him, she rang it again. Not feeling very patient at the moment.

The sound of the door being unlocked was now heard and he raised his eyebrows up at her. The door opened now and a Hispanic woman asked, "Can I help you." With a thick accent.

"Yes are you Mrs. Sanchez?"

She nodded to him, "Yes, is everything ok? Who are you?"

"Miami Dade Police, Ma'am. We were hoping to ask you a few questions.

She looked at Calleigh and then Horatio. Calleigh took out her badge and showed it to her, she thought the woman looked scared. She nodded her head and stood aside for them to enter now.

"Come in, please."

As they passed her she stuck her head out again and looked around. Horatio and Calleigh looked at one another, seeing this. Something wasn't right here.

She led them to the living room and asked them to sit down. Calleigh took a seat across from her now and Horatio stood, examining the place with his eyes. Well kept, clean... he thought. Nothing very expensive, she seemed very conservative. A car outside backfired and she jumped, startled and looked around.

"It's just a car, backfiring. Are you alright?" Calleigh said, reassuring her.

"Yes, yes I am fine." Her voice shaky, her eyes not keeping contact.

Mrs. Sanchez when was the last time you saw or spoke with your son?"

She looked at one, then the other. "It's been years. Is this about little Joe?"

"Yes and no." Horatio answered now. "So you have had no contact with him or Joe senior?"

Her eyes went wide now and she looked away. "I think you had better go, now."

Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose and let go. This woman was very afraid of something... or someone, he thought. "Mrs. Sanchez, we can protect you. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Let us help you?"

"No! No, no one can protect me,... from him."

"From who, Ma'am?"

She looked at Horatio now and shook her head. "From Joseph... senior."

"You mean Joseph Sanchez, right." Calleigh asked.

"No, I mean Joseph... Ratner." She said the name slow, scared. "He's a criminal judge now." She looked down and shook her head.

"Has he threatened you, Mrs. Sanchez? Have you spoken with him lately?" Horatio now questioning.

"You had better go... Please, just go!"

"Ma'am calm down, it's ok---."

"It's not ok! He'll kill me if he knows I am talking with you. He'll... kill you too." She said the words in a whisper.

"He's not going to kill anyone, anymore, ever again... He's in jail as we speak."

She lifted her head and looked at Horatio. She swallowed hard. "He's... in Jail? But he said no one could get him, he said---."

"I know what he said, but he was wrong, Mrs. Sanchez. He is, going to pay for what he did, everything, all of it."

Calleigh spoke to her now. "You can talk to us, you can tell us, ok?"

She shook her head now. "He's... going to pay? For everything..."

Horatio shook his head. "That's right, everything. So you can talk to us, you can tell us."

She nodded slowly. "He,... he... when I was younger...he beat me and raped me. I called the police, but they were no help. He would come home and beat me and then chain me up. He made me pregnant and then threaten to kill the baby. Then he took him away from me, my little Joe. I know if my little Joe stayed with him, it would be bad. I fought him and told him I would go to the police again. He almost killed me then. He broke my hands and fingers and told me if I ever went to the police again, he would kill me for sure. Then he went away and I didn't see him anymore,... until I... got married." She began to cry now. Calleigh got up and moved over to her side.

"It's ok, Mrs. Sanchez, it's ok."

"He killed your husband, ...didn't he?" Horatio said low now.

She shook her head yes as Calleigh held her. "Shh, it's ok, you're safe now, and he's not going to hurt you anymore."

Calleigh looked up at Horatio, while holding her. She noticed marks on her hands and arms, they looked like burn marks. Horatio read Calleigh and came closer and looked at her hands and nodded. The marks left on her were very familiar to him. He clenched his jaw tightly and straighten up. His insides feeling sick at the thought of it, he knew if he looked, there would be more on her.

"Mrs. Sanchez, I... I seemed to notice these marks on your hands and arms. Can you tell me what they are?"

She looked at Horatio and then moved her hands away, so he could not see. She shook her head. "I tried to leave, to escape him, he told me he would punish me. He burned me with...something... a machine."

Horatio knew what she was talking about all to well; he had the same marks on his chest and ribs. He clenched his teeth together now, trying to hold back his anger. Calleigh already recognized the marks and knew he would also.

He tilted his head to her now and spoke softly. Mrs. Sanchez, how would you like to move from here?"

"Senor, I have little money, I can not move."

"Ma'am, that won't be a problem. You let me worry about that, ok?"

"Senor, money is always a problem. Everybody wants money."

Horatio smiled at her. "Hmm, Well, I don't want you to think about that, ok?"

She nodded now and looked at Calleigh in disbelief. "Does the senor know what he is saying?"

Horatio chuckled a bit as he asked Calleigh for her phone. He walked away from them now making a call. Calleigh answered her now.

"Yes, he does. He knows exactly what he's saying and doing, Mrs. Sanchez. We're going to help you, ok?"

"Why now, do you want to help me, I don't understand."

Calleigh now took a deep breath in and sighed, she looked over to Horatio and back to Mrs. Sanchez. She felt terrible for this woman and wanted to help her in some way. But her question just now was eating at Calleigh, what could she say, nothing could make this right now. She spoke softly and held her hand trying to comfort her.

"We didn't know, Mrs. Sanchez. If we did, we would have helped you a long time ago."

Horatio watched Calleigh as she spoke to Mrs. Sanchez. He watched as her hands softly moved to hold hers and comfort her. He watched and heard as she spoke low, and soft, trying to sooth her pain. He nodded to himself hearing, her honesty and compassion. She overwhelmed him with her caring and openness. He knew she had to be feeling exactly what he was... Sick to his stomach. But even though Calleigh handled herself like a pro, she managed to give Mrs. Sanchez hope. And that meant everything. He admired her for a moment longer and walked back over now.

"Ok a police car is going to be here in a little while. You're going to go with them. So you may want to get something's together for yourself, ok?"

"Where am I going?"

Horatio smiled at her. "Somewhere safe, somewhere nice. He won't harm you ever again. You're going to get a new start in life, a new beginning, ok?"

She smiled at Calleigh and leaned forward to look up at him for a moment... then she smiled. "Your eyes tell me to believe you, to trust in your words. I believe you, senor. I will do what you say."

Horatio shook his head. "Ok, good,... good." He smiled and looked down now, shyly, as Calleigh smiled at him.

Mrs. Sanchez got up and went to pack. Calleigh got up and went over to Horatio. "Hey, you doing ok?"

"Hmm, I'm doing fine, Calleigh. Thank you."

"How are you doing?"

"You know me handsome, I'm fine." She smiled but not fully.

"I do." His eyes still searching hers, as Calleigh looked down now. Unable to keep eye contact with him. She knew he read her like a book.

She whispered to him now, "She's really been through the ringer. I can't believe no one helped her, after all this time, Horatio."

"Well just believe we're going to help her now, ok sweetheart?" He cupped her face with his hand and softly let his thumb caress her cheek. "I think, I may know of a way to make Mrs. Sanchez happy again." He wiggled his eyebrows to her.

"What are you up to?"

"I'll tell you later, let's get her out of here, ok?"

"Yep, sounds good."

The Police car came and picked Mrs. Sanchez up and took her to a safe house.

Horatio and Calleigh were back in the hummer heading home now. "She likes you, you know?"

"Hmm, she likes you too."

Calleigh's's phone rang and she looked down at it. She looked over to Horatio and shook her head. "Something's telling me not to pick this up."

He looked back at her now. "Why not, who is it?"

"Frank."

"Answer it Calleigh, he may have something for us."

She nodded to him and opened it. "Hey Frank."

"Hey Calleigh, is H still with you?"

"Yes he is,... why?" Horatio gave her a look now. She looked away.

"I..need to talk to him a minute... Hello... Calleigh?"

"I'm still here, Frank. Hold on!" She shook her head now and handed Horatio the phone. "He needs to talk to you."

Horatio took it and gave her a reassuring nod. She turned away quickly now, knowing something was up.

"Frank?"

"H, sorry to bother you but, I thought you'd want to know a couple of my guys picked up young Timmy. He's here.

"What. What for Frank?"

"Well, it seems he got into it with his father. That's what he told me anyway. He don't look to good, H. Looks like his father...May have umm, knocked him around a bit."

"Really? Where's his father now Frank?"

"We have an APB out on him but Timmy said he left for another trip to Seattle. The kid said he would be gone for 2 weeks. Sorry about this H, I just thought you may want to know."

"How is he now, Frank?"

"Well he wouldn't let us take him to the hospital and he won't press charges. He umm, he's kinda down in the dumps H."

"I can understand that. You know what Frank, umm... give me...give me a minute." He said, looking over at Calleigh now. " I'll call you right back."

"Ok, H."

Calleigh pulled the hummer over now and gave him a dirty look. He closed the phone and looked at her. Silence between them now as their eyes spoke. Calleigh didn't last long.

"Fine. Just tell me where we are heading now?"

"Calleigh I -."

"Forget it, Horatio, ok. Is Timmy ok? What's the story?"

"Timmy's not ok. Frank said he doesn't look good and his father... may have... hit him. I need to talk to him Calleigh."

"His father hit him?"

"I don't know the whole story yet, but yes, that's what Frank said."

"Ok, so MDPD?"

"No, Umm... I don't think that would be a wise decision right now, we're umm, not exactly on steady ground with Stetler. I was thinking more in the lines of my place, we're close and I don't want to bring him to yours."

"You sure you're up to this, Horatio?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Calleigh. I just don't want to see anything bad happen to this kid. He's a good kid, you'll recognized it right away. Unless I was totally off in the hospital." His brow furrowed in thought. He quietly thought about it for a moment.

"You... Off... Ha, ha... Don't make me laughed Horatio. Ok, so call Frank back and tell him to meet us at you're place." She smiled.

He looked at Calleigh and smiled. "Right, Frank." He nodded. "Calleigh I... I'm grateful, thank you."

"Yeah well, when you can't move a muscle tomorrow, at least you'll know why. You're staying in bed when I finally get you there. Do you hear me?"

He chuckled. "Mm-hmm, I do."

Horatio opened the phone and called Frank. "Frank, can you bring him to my place?"

"Sure, H. How long you want me to wait?"

"You can leave now Frank, we're almost there. Frank, lets keep this quiet and between us, ok?"

"Yeah, I got you, H. I'll see you in a little while."

Horatio closed the phone now and relaxed his head back for a second. Calleigh gave him a quick glance and remained quiet. Calleigh pulled up to his place and turned the engine off.

"Hey, you ok?" She ran her hand over his forehead and hair.

He picked his head up and looked at her. "Mm-hmm, C'mon."

She got out and went around to his side. He was already sliding his achy body out.

"Lean on me ok?" She wrapped her arm around his waist on his left, helping him.

"I'm ok, Calleigh."

"You're exhausted and you should be resting. Don't get me started again, ok? Lets just get you inside and down. Maybe you can rest before they get here."

Horatio took out his keys and opened the door. Once inside he walked right over to the couch and gingerly sat down, with a groan.

"Ok, just put you're head back for a few minutes...ok?"

"Mmm, I'm fine." His hand went to his head.

"Yes, I know that already, you said it twice now."

She smiled at him and now went around the back of the couch. She placed her hand on his hand and drew it down, he closed his eyes. She slowly rubbed his temples and began to run her fingers through his hair. He let out a relaxing sigh, as his body sank more into the couch.

"Cal...leigh... Cal... this... you have to... stop..."

"Sshh, just relax for a moment, will you." She whispered softly.

She continued and before she knew it, he was out cold. She quietly moved away and went over to the patio. She opened the doors to let some fresh air in. She walk outside for a moment and took in the beautiful view of the blue ocean. She took in a deep breath and relaxed. She remembered her dream and vaguely remember Horatio having a patio. She smiled as she went back inside now thinking about it.

She made a pot of coffee and tidy up a bit. She walked around now, remembering the last time she was here, processing the place. She turned around and stared at him, watching him sleep. She still couldn't believe they were finally together. How it all happened and the way it happened. She smiled and almost laughed now, thinking about him finding her underwear.

There was a soft knock on the door, her eyes went wide and she moved quickly to it. She didn't want Horatio to wake up yet. She opened the door and put her finger to her lip. Frank was standing behind Timmy, he nodded understanding her. Timmy however was in shock to see her, his mouth hung open.

"Come in, lets go out on the patio."

They both walked in and Calleigh directed them over to the patio, she gave Horatio a quick glance. He was still out, his head relaxed back on the couch, his right arm laying across his midsection. She went out on to the patio now.

"How's he doing, Calleigh. Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he just fell asleep, he needs to rest a bit." She smiled to Timmy now and put out her hand. "Calleigh Duquesne, nice to meet you."

Timmy's mouth hung open and he just stared at her. Frank put a hand on his shoulder snapping him out of his daze. "Timmy take a breath, she don't bite." Frank gave Calleigh a grin.

Timmy put his hand out and shook hers, his eyes wide still.

Frank shook his head now, "Calleigh, I'm going to grab some take out and bring it back, ok?"

"Sure Frank, that would be great, I need to get something into him today."

"Ok, I'll be right back. Timmy, you going to be ok here for a while?" Timmy stared up at Frank now in shock again."

"Here a while...me...umm... if it's...ok, with-."

Calleigh chuckled. "It's fine, Timmy. Go ahead Frank, we'll be fine."

Frank nodded at Calleigh and patted Timmy's shoulder. "Ok, bucko...I'll see you in bit."

"Ok, Frank, thanks!" Timmy said now excited, loosening up just a bit. Frank left and quietly closed the door on his way out.

"Would you like a drink or something, Timmy?"

"Umm, no...no thank you, Ms. Duquesne." Timmy was a gentleman.

Calleigh laughed a bit now as she realized exactly what Horatio saw in him.

"Timmy, lets make a deal ok? I won't call you Mr. Baldwin, if you don't call me Ms. Duquesne. Just call me Calleigh, ok?"

Timmy's eyes went wide. "Ok, Calleigh!" He gave her a huge smile now.

She chuckled. "Ok, Timmy." She felt herself almost blushing at this young man. "Here, have a seat." There was a small table with three chairs. She sat down across from him.

"It sure is beautiful here, Calleigh." Timmy looked out at the beach and ocean. "Nice crib you got here,... sweet spot too."

"To bad it's not mine. It's Horatio's...crib." She smiled.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize, I just thought it was yours."

"Don't be,... I wish it was too." She laughed and he joined her.

"Timmy why did your dad take you out of the hospital?" Calleigh saw his eyes go flat and he looked down now.

"My dad had to go on another trip and he told me he was going to take me with him. Then Dr. Gannon told him I couldn't because of the black outs I been having. Well my dad freaked and told Joe he was crazy, and he couldn't tell him what to do. He didn't even listen to what Dr. Gannon was saying. Dad doesn't like Dr. Gannon much, ya know."

"Why is that, you think?"

"Well my dad don't like being told what to do, by anyone, especially Joe. Joe already had it out with him a few times, over me. It was... my fault and I ... I..." Timmy scratched his head now and began to clam up. He looked back up at Calleigh now. "So how's Horatio doing, is he going to be ok?"

Calleigh smiled now, but knew he was avoiding the problem. She needed to give him some time to relax and get to know her. "Horatio's going to be fine Timmy, thanks for asking."

"He... he really cares...you know. I mean he was the only person to..." He stopped and clammed up again, his eyes looked down.

"Yes, I do know, he cares a lot about you." Calleigh tried but didn't want to push him.

He looked up at her again and smiled, this time his eyes full of light. "He told you that?"

"Um-hmm, In fact, he wanted me to meet you the next day in the hospital. She grinned and Timmy's smile grew.

"Yeah, he told me that too." Timmy's smile grew. "Calleigh, would it be ok to have a drink now?"

"Of course Timmy, what would you like?"

"Water.. I can get it myself, you don't have to get up, ok?" Timmy smiled at her now, excited.

"Ok, go straight on in to the kitchen, you'll see the fridge."

"Ok, be right back." He walked passed her and into the kitchen. He mumbled to himself quietly. 'Shit... I forgot to asked her' He went back out to her. "Can I get you one too?" He leaned out the doorway, she smiled.

"Sure Timmy, sounds good." She watched him disappear back out of view.

Timmy call out now "Hey Calleigh, something smells like it died in here." He grabbed two bottles of water and went back outside.

"That would be the milk I just dumped down the drain, Timmy." She shook her head and laughed. She figured that would have easily woke Horatio up now, and she was right.

Horatio rubbed his eyes now and wondered how long he had been asleep. He could swear he just heard Timmy's voice. He looked around for Calleigh and felt a cool breeze on his face. He looked over at the patio doors that were open. He heard voices clearly talking. He took his time and got up, slowly making his way over now. He stopped as he heard Timmy question Calleigh.

"So how long have you been a CSI now?"

Calleigh smiled and tilted her head to him. Horatio must have told him that. "Well Timmy, about 4 years now and counting."

"So you like doing that, I mean how did you get started in the field?"

"Oh... am I detecting interest in you young man?" Her southernness coming out in the words.

"Well, I think I would like it, maybe. Horatio has been doing it for 10 years and he still likes it. He's really smart. I think... I like the idea of being smarter than the criminals. Yeah, that its!"

Calleigh laughed now and Horatio just closed his eyes and absorbed her laughter.

"Well Timmy, Horatio is smart, very smart actually. He's...dedicated and compassionate, and definitely smarter than the criminals. It takes a lot of hard work to become a CSI, education is very important."

"Yeah, I can understand that but what other jobs can give you such satisfaction in life,... I think that's... what I'd like to do. I'm still not sure though...but, look at Joe, he also has a great job and gets to help sick people all the time. I want to do something that makes me happy. I want to do something that matters... like you and Horatio."

"Well it all depends on what you want in life. What you want from life and what you would like back in return. Then you just go out and find a way to make it happen. Sometimes we don't all get what we want and sometimes... sometimes we do." She smiled, thinking about Horatio and her.

"Are you married?" Timmy stared at her in awe now. Horatio stiffened.

She stiffened a bit but quickly recovered and smiled at him. "Timmy I -." She tilted her head and her eyes said sorry. He knew right away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... Dam, I knew it, of course you are, but you don't wear your ring, right? I mean how could you not be married. Sometimes I'm a real idiot." Horatio almost laughed out loud.

"No you're not! Don't say that! You happen to be very perceptive, and in my book, that makes you smart, not stupid!"

Timmy's smile grew again and now he stared at her, going deeper into his daze.

"What is it, Timmy?" Calleigh asked now curious.

"Well... he's really lucky to have you, I just hope he treats you right, like... like... like the beautiful person you are."

Calleigh tilted her head now and blushed, trying to control herembarrassment. Timmy was a sweetheart. "Actually Timmy, I'm the one who's lucky, to have him."

"No way, he's lucky, trust me, I know! So... you're not married... Calleigh?" Timmy beamed.

"No, I'm not-but...lets just say, I am...taken. He's a wonderful man and yes, he treats me... wonderful, even better than that." Calleigh giggled a bit. Horatio ached to hold her now.

"I'm sure he gives you everything, the world, right? I mean, c'mon how could he not, I would buy you everything, anything you ever wanted!"

"Well Timmy, sometimes all the money and gifts in the world don't matter. Sometimes love is all a person wants. I have that with him, he does give me everything,... he gives me his heart! To me that is the world, that is everything."

Horatio was overwhelmed by her words, he didn't mean to ease drop this way. But she was right, he thought, she definitely had his heart. He loved hearing her talking and laughing with Timmy now.

Timmy now just stared at Calleigh in awe and sighed, loudly. "Aww, you are so perfect, in every way. I know your taken and I'll say it again, he is one lucky dude. Any chance you know of a duplicate of you?" Timmy now rested his chin on his palm and sulked.

"Sorry, only one I know of, and this one's in... love." She drawled the words out in her southern voice.

"Unh, just my luck!" Timmy laughed now and Calleigh joined him.

"I wonder where Frank is?" Calleigh thought out loud.

"Yeah, tell me about it, I'm starving."

"Hang on, lets see where he is." Calleigh opened her cell and dialed Frank.

"Hey, you get lost or something, we have growling stomachs over here. Ok, ok see you in a bit."

"He's on his way back with pizza, sound good to you?"

"Umm, sounds great to my belly." Timmy giggled. "Hey, you from Texas?"

Calleigh laughed fully now. "Close ... Louisiana. Why?"

"I knew you had a southern accent, I knew it!"

"Ok, what about you, you have a girlfriend, a job? Just what does Timmy Baldwin do?"

"Nope, no girlfriend and... my dad keeps me from working. So I guess, I don't do much, I want to go with my dad sometimes, but he doesn't seem to... want me around. I told him I would really like to go... but he always..." Timmy looked away now and stopped talking.

He clammed up again and this time Calleigh pushed. "What is it, Timmy? He always does what?"

Timmy got up now from his chair and looked at her, then down to the floor. He walked over to the railing leaning on it, looking out. "It sure is beautiful and peaceful up here."

She didn't want to push him further, and let the subject go. "Yes it is, I can stay out here alllll... day." She leaned back stretching, comfortably in the chair, taking in a deep breath.

"Hm-em." Horatio cleared his throat and walked out onto the patio. He eyed up Calleigh now and nodded. "You umm, let me sleep."

"I'm guilty...as charged. I definitely did, besides Timmy and I were having a great conversation. Isn't that right Timmy?"

Timmy turned around now to see Horatio, he smiled at him.

"Yeah, we were, it's true Horatio. She's great! But...taken. I- know... I know."

Timmy rolled his eyes and Calleigh laughed. "Hey Horatio, you feeling better now?

Horatio looked at them and smiled, he sat down in one of the chairs. "I'm feeling fine, Timmy, thank you." He smiled up at Calleigh. "So, what about you, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm ok, my neck don't hurt so much anymore. I think it's getting better."

"That's good, Timmy. I'm glad to hear it."

Calleigh wanted to give them some time alone now, hoping Timmy would talk to Horatio.

"Hey, how about some nice coffee?"

Horatio nodded, "Sounds good, thank you."

"Timmy?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh, no thank you Calleigh. I don't like... coffee much."

"Ok, I'll go make a pot, be right back." She passed by Horatio and slid her hand over his shoulder, walking by. He lifted his to hers and covered it for a quick touch of affection.

Timmy turned and quickly walked toward Horatio and whispered. Looking after Calleigh, making sure she was out of hearing range. His eyes were bright and wide as he beamed to Horatio.

"Horatio, she's... amazing. She's fun, easy to talk to and... and really interesting. I had a really great time just talking to her."

"I glad you did Timmy. You're right, Calleigh is very easy to talk to, she... makes you feel at ease."

"Yeah, yeah! That it, exactly!" Timmy eyes narrowed on Horatio and he stared, realizing. "Just like you do, for me. Hey, maybe you two ought to get together, you're both alike." Timmy laughed.

Horatio's eyebrows went up, Young Timmy was closer than he thought.

"So, what happened today?"

Timmy sighed now. "Aw, What always happens...My dad happened. He's a real jerkof... sorry. But I get so...mad. He makes me a promise and then ruins it all the time. He's just mad because Joe told him off in the hospital. I told him he was wrong to treat Joe that way, and well... that was that. I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut. It less painful that way, I never learn... He'll be gone for two weeks now, so I guess... I should be happy to get a break."

"What does that mean exactly, Timmy. He raised his hands to you?"

Timmy laughed sarcastically. "Are you kidding me... raised his hands? Yeah... his hands, and anything else he can grab hold of at the moment. Usually he just rips my own belt off of me." Timmy smiled and raised one eyebrow at him. "I learned quickly, so I stopped wearing my belt. Can't you tell." He pulled up his pants and laughed. Horatio did not.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Since I was kid, as far back as I can remember. It was...different then... he wasn't so...angry."

"How, how was it different, Timmy?" Horatio's eyes narrowed as he listened, remembering his own past.

"It.. it was my fault, Horatio... I always seem to push his buttons. He's ...-."

"Do you know why he's so angry, Timmy?"

"No, I don't know. It's always business related. He's always pissed off someone got more stock them him or he didn't get the buyers he wanted. With him it could be anything...name it. Today it was Joe. My dad can't stand him because Joe stood up for me. See... my fault... again." Timmy shrugged now and shook his head, looking down.

"No Timmy, none of this is You're Fault. Do you understand me son? This is your dads fault, he needs to face his responsibility instead of running away from it. This is not your fault ...Are you listening to me, Timmy?"

Timmy lifted his head up and snapped a bit at Horatio. "Yeah.! Yes, I'm listening, Horatio. You just don't get it... I know you want to help me but---." Timmy stopped his sentence short and looked at Horatio now. His eyes went wide.

"But it hopeless...right. Go ahead, say it Timmy... it was, what you were going to say, right?"

Timmy sighed a breath, "Horatio... I ... I'm sorry I didn't mean to... I ...I don't know...I'm confused... ok?"

"No. Not ok. Now, sit down."

Timmy slumped down in the chair now and sighed again, rubbing at his shoulder.

Horatio's eyes bore into him, he leaned forward. "Let me hear you say it."

Timmy's looked at him confused. "Huh?

"I want to hear you say the words, Timmy. You said you've been to how many therapist? I know they told you, taught you. You know this is not your fault, it's you're fathers. Say the words they taught you, Timmy."

"How do you know what they taught me? What makes you the expert?" Timmy now narrowed his eyes again at Horatio, with anger now.

Horatio voice was soft and low. "Timmy it's ok, look at me. You can do this."

"Horatio... I-." Timmy shook his head no. "I can't!... You don't know, ... you don't, Horatio."

"You can't say it, can you?"

"FINE!... You want to hear the truth! It's all my Fuckin Fault! You happy now!"

Timmy covered his face with both hands and slid them to his head. His eyes came up and met Horatio's. Timmy saw no anger there, he saw question...concern. He didn't want to do this, not with Horatio. He panicked now and stood up suddenly. He looked away from Horatio, "I... I'm ...sorry...I ...Horatio ... I better go." He quickly headed for the door.

"Wait, wait! Timmy!" Horatio was slow moving and barely grabbed hold of his arm. He groaned as his body quickly turned with Timmy's momentum. "Hang on...a sec..."

"Shit... Horatio, look I even manage to hurt you and your trying to help me... still! I'm a screw up, face it! I did a long time ago, my old man told me so."

Calleigh's attention was now on the patio, listening to the conversation as things got loud.

"Timmy, listen to me son, I do get it." Horatio took a breath and shook his head. "I know.. what you're going through. I've... I've been there myself. Trust me son. I'm asking you... to trust me. Can you do that?"

Timmy looked at him confused now. "What? You? you?... You get it? You mean you know, really?"

Horatio shook his head. "That's what I mean, Timmy, I know..." He took another breath in. "I know, but this can't happen right now, it's a long story and I umm..." Horatio gave a glance inside, Timmy understood.

"It's ok, Horatio, I understand, I don't like to talk about it either, especially when others are around. Maybe when we're alone, sometime."

"That would be fine, Timmy." Horatio stood up from the chair now and let go of Timmy's arm.

Timmy walked over to the railing again , his head down, feeling badly. Horatio followed him.

"Horatio, I'm sorry for that..."

"Outburst?"

"How do you do that? I feel like you're in my head. You know exactly what I'm gonna say."

Horatio chuckled. "Bad habit Timmy, sorry."

"This is your home and I shouldn't talk like that,... I'm really very sorry. I know you're still disappointed in me, right? That's why you're looking at me... like that."

"No. Actually, I'm looking at you like this because, I am very proud of you. You took responsibility and admitted you were wrong. Only a real man can do that, Timmy."

Timmy smiled, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Thanks Horatio, thanks for everything. Thanks for caring and being...a friend.

Calleigh smiled, still listening, tears welled in her eyes.

"Always, Timmy... I'll always be your friend. Here, I want you to take this, ok." Horatio handed him his card. "You call me anytime, day or night, ok?" Horatio patted Timmy on the back lightly. "You ok, kiddo?"

"Yeah, I am... thanks to you. I'm ok." Timmy smiled back up at him. "Thanks Horatio...really. Where the heck is Frank, I'm starving here."

Horatio chuckled. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Calleigh opened the door for Frank and he brought the food to the patio. They ate outside together talking about the job. Timmy was very interested in it and Horatio was more than happy to discuss it with him. Timmy grew on Frank as well as Calleigh. They both liked him very much and wanted to help in anyway they could.

After dinner, Frank took Timmy home, but before he left, Horatio planned a day for them to get together. After they were gone Horatio got comfortable on the couch again. Calleigh cleaned up and closed the patio doors. She saw how comfortable he was and didn't want to disturb him. He already knew and moved to get up.

"So you ready to go?" He asked.

"I am if, you are."

"Let me grab a few things and we'll leave, ok?"

"Sure, I'll give you a hand." They walked into the bedroom and both froze. It was still a mess and he had a quick flashback. He swayed a moment and Calleigh put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you ok? They should have clean it up by now. I would have myself if I realized it earlier."

"Not a big deal." He moved to the closet and pulled out some cloths, then went to the draws and pulled out some undershorts and T shirts. "Hmm, just how long am I staying?" He looked over to Calleigh.

"However long, you'd like!" She grinned.

"Mmm, this should be fine, I can always make the trip back. Ok, lets go."

They got into the hummer and drove back to Calleigh's place.

"You can take some Tylenol now and rest."

"The Tylenol sounds good."

"And the resting?"

"Hmm, that sounds good to, beautiful." He smiled at her. "Did I say,.. Thank you yet?"

"For what, Horatio?"

"For everything, Calleigh. For everything."

He looked out the window now and remained quiet. After a moment he let his head fall back and relax.

She smiled, pulling the hummer into her spot. "Ok, home sweet home." She looked over at him now, he seemed exhausted. "Horatio?"

"Hmm, I'm up. My mind is saying go... but my body does... not want to move."

"Ok, stay put."

Calleigh hopped out and went around to his door, she opened it for him. "Here, use your right arm and hold on to the strap above." She wrapped her arms around his waist now and helped him out. He slid out into her arms, with a groan.

"I got you."

"Yes, I can see that. Give me a minute." He straightened up now and shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness he felt. "Ok, I'm ok."

They walked to the front door; she tucked her arm under his right side and helped him. Calleigh put her key in and opened it; she did not stop and kicked the door shut behind her. He laughed now still leaning on her.

"Nice move."

She laughed now and walked him right into the bedroom. She led him to the bed and stopped.

"Let me use the bathroom. I'm ok, now." He walked over to the bathroom and went in, she pulled the door closed and waited for him.

Once inside he leaned on the bathroom sink, holding himself up and seeing himself in the mirror for the first time. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face look drained. He looked down and immediately caught a whiff of Vanilla. His eyebrows furrowed.

Something that he identify as Calleigh, he smiled now seeing it. The label read 'Warm vanilla sugar body splash' His smile grew as he now figured out what that incredible smell and taste was on her silky smooth skin. His thoughts kicking in for a moment, thinking she tasted great and now he knew why. He picked up the bottle and brought it to his nose, smelling it.

"Mmm." He let a groan slip and Calleigh heard.

"You ok in there, Horatio?"

His head snapped up and he was brought out of his daze. He chuckled now.

"Yeah,.. fine, I'll... be right out."

He read the label again 'Bath and Body works' he smiled and locked it away for later use. He took one more sniff before placing it back on the sink. His thoughts assaulting him now, of the last time they were together and he couldn't get enough of her. A warm feeling rising in him now, he nodded and shook away the thoughts.

He finished up in the bathroom and opened the door. He leaned on the door frame, standing there in front of her. He smelled her instantly and his thoughts started running away again. This has to stop, he quickly thought to himself now.

"Hey, you feeling, ok? Your face looks... flushed suddenly."

He smiled and looked away from her. "I'm fine, Calleigh, just thinking."

Now she gave him a look. "Thinking of what? She smiled at him, feeling something was up.

"Mmm, You..and..me... Us." He took a breath in and reached for her face, lifting her chin up, he gave her the softest kiss on the lips. "Mmm, I sure miss that." His eyes opened slowly.

"I miss you too." She was instantly caught in his trance. Her eyes closed, feeling him so close to her. His fingers started caressing her face as his voice soothed her. She snapped out of her revere.

"Ok, I have to get you to bed, before..." She laughed.

"Mmm, I... agree." He took her hand and kissed it.

She took him over to the bed and he sat down.

"You really need to get some rest, ok? I'll get the Tylenol for you and then you can lie down. I'll be right back."

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and came back. She walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and took out the Tylenol. She walked back over to the bed where he was still sitting on the edge but leaning on his right arm now. Another minute and she thought he would fall over.

"Here you go, take these."

She handed him the pills, and then the water. He handed the bottle back to her and she put it down on the night table.

"Ok, let's go, lay back."

"Hmm."

He looked up at her now as his right arm snaked around her waists and pulled her closer. He rested his head on her stomach and held her close.

"I just had to,.. feel you close again."

His leaned his face against her stomach, he could smell her delicious vanilla scent. He closed his eyes as he felt her run her fingers through his hair and softly up and down his shoulders and back.

"Mmm, that... feels... great."

"Ok, let me get your shoes and you can lie down, ok?"

"Mm-hmm."

He kicked off his shoes in a second and she was helping him to lay back. She fixed the pillows under his head, making sure he was comfortable. She grabbed a throw blanket and covered him. She moved away a moment and he grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going so fast?"

She smiled at him now and sat beside him. "I'm not going anywhere, handsome."

She began to run her hand softly over his forehead and hair. His eyes closed now and she felt him instantly relax under her touch. She smiled and watched as he quickly fell into a deep sleep. The lines in his face disappearing now as his body completely relaxed itself. She leaned over him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Sleep well, Handsome." She whispered above him.

She left the bedroom and went into the kitchen to make some tea for herself. She then joined him in the bedroom, and sat in the recliner there. She put her head back and she quickly fell asleep now too.

Her eyes suddenly opened and she sat up, looking at Horatio now. She thought she heard him, but he seemed to be sound asleep still. She looked over at the clock and it read 7:15pm. Her eyes went wide; she couldn't believe what time it was. She felt like she just closed her eyes a minute ago. Her cell phone rang now and she jumped and then rushed to open it. Her back was to Horatio now and she was near the door talking quietly.

"Hello. Oh, hey Ryan. No, I'm awake. What, that can't be, are you sure? How? We do have the evidence. How is this possible? Frank knows? Tell him no. I said no, he's exhausted. Tell him not to say anything yet and that goes for you and Eric as well. This man has been through hell, literally. He just went to sleep a little while ago, he needs some time to recuperate. No, he's exhausted and needs to rest now. There's no way I am telling him this right now! Please tell me this is a mistake or tell me I'm still dreaming. I know I'm not, Ryan! Ok... call me if anything changes." She closed the phone and shook her head, taking in a much needed breath.

"Calleigh?" His voice was low and gravelly. Her eyes went wide in shock. Now her mind kicked in, he didn't hear that, did he?" She put on her best smile and turned around facing him now.

"Horatio, you just wake up? Sorry if,.. I was talking to loud."

"No.." His eyes searched hers. She shook her head now, knowing the look, knowing he heard.

"Horatio, how much... of that... did you hear?"

"I heard all of it Calleigh. What happened?"

He moved to sit up now and groaned, his right hand went to his ribs.

"Wait, let me help you." Calleigh helped him to sit up now, resting his back on the pillows. It was obvious he was in pain. "Maybe you should just stay down. Joe said it was better if you didn't sit up too much."

"Calleigh, tell me what happened?" His voice was low and soft.

She sat down next to him now. She blinked hers eyes a few times and gritted her teeth. "Horatio...I'm worry about you..." She shook her head.

He took her hand now in his. "It's alright Calleigh,.. talk to me."

"Just remember you promised me, ok?" Tears welled up in her eyes now. She knew the reaction he would have.

He looked at her worried now, seeing her eyes. He knew it took a lot to upset her. "Calleigh, what is it, what's wrong?"

"He's out. The judge was released on bail. He's out, Horatio."

Horatio's eyes narrowed and he looked shocked at her. "What, that's impossible. How?" His jaw set tightly now. He moved to get up and groaned in pain again.

"Stay there, ok. I don't know all the details yet. Ryan just called to tell us. He said something about there not being enough evidence."

"What? Who's was the judge at his arraignment? Do you know? Let me have your phone please."

She handed him the phone now and he dialed Frank.

"Frank? Tell me what happened. Accessory to commit murder is not enough to hold him? How about fraud? How about murder, with his print on the mask? I can't believe they released this animal. Who was the judge, Frank?" Yes, there's the problem. Ok, let me make a few calls. Frank hang on, you still have Mrs. Sanchez in protective custody, right? Ok, make sure Frank. He'll go after her again. Yes, We will Frank. Keep me posted."

Calleigh looked at him now. He sat up more and took a breath in. He looked at her and she knew what he was thinking.

"Horatio, you're staying right here, Right? It's already late and there's nothing we can do right now."

He took another breath in and nodded to her. "There's always something we can do, Calleigh. But yes to answer your question. I'm not going anywhere right now, ok?"

He watched as she took a breath in and relaxed down onto the bed next to him. His eyes questioning hers again. She answered him now sharply.

"I'm worried sick about you and I knew you would want to run off and... make this right.

He nodded to her. "You thought right. Tomorrow's a new day, well get him for sure."

She gave him a glare now. "You promised me, you said you'd rest."

"And I will, I didn't say I was going any place yet. Let's get the facts and go from there, alright? I don't want to worry you Calleigh, ok?" He gave her a small smile now and took her hand in his. "Well get him. If it's the last thing I do, I'll get him." His eyes were intense.

"I know!" She said, surely. "That's what worries me about you. You don't quit... Ever!"

"Hmm, one of my... downfalls, sorry." He smiled at her again and she softened just a bit.

The bell rang. Calleigh got up to get the door. It was Alexx checking up on them.

"Hey Alexx."

"Hi honey, you hear the news yet?"

"Yes and he knows about it too."

"Uh-oh, do I want to know how he's taking it?"

"You're about to fine out for yourself. Do I have to say anything more?"

"No baby, I already know. Let's go see if we can talk some sense into him now, huh."

Calleigh nodded to Alexx now and they walked back to the bedroom. Horatio was on the phone again.

"I understand that, but the evidence is all there. Yes, judge... I do -- But -- if you let him walk, he's not going to stick around. What's to stop him from leaving? No, I don't -- Yes I understand that... but he's involved--. That shouldn't't matter, you can't-- Judge, he killed a young woman and had his clerk bury the body for him. Then he went after his own friend, judge Greenhill. He's in a coma and his wife is dead, not to mention the young officer that was almost killed. You know him don't you judge, I believe he's a friend of yours. No, I'm not -- I just don't think you are getting the big picture here and-- No, I --- You can't just... Judge, listen to me for a moment. I know--- I understand that---." Horatio's eyebrows went up and he shook his head. He now stared down at the phone in his hand and let out a breath.

"Well he didn't sound like he was going to be much help." Alexx said now. How you feeling, sugar?"

"I'm fine, Alexx. Thank you."

"Horatio who was that?" Calleigh asked now.

"That was judge Griffin, and I don't think he's going to help us."

"Yeah well, after you gave him the big picture quote, what makes you think he would?" Alexx said now.

Horatio nodded at her and shook his head. "Did it... sound that bad?"

They both nodded to him and Calleigh spoke. "Yes it did, and I am sure judge Griffin feels the same way."

"Well, judge Griffin doesn't know what Judge Ratner's capable of. Let's hope he doesn't find out anytime soon."

Alexx went over to Horatio now and took the phone out of his hand. She gave him a look and handed it to Calleigh.

"Ok, lay back and let me check your bandages."

"I'm fine Alexx, really." He slid down a bit and put his head back on the pillows.

"Did you get any rest toady?"

Horatio looked at Calleigh now. "Yeah , he slept for three hours or so. He just woke up a little while ago Alexx, the phone woke him." Calleigh said, annoyed.

"Good at least he got some sleep anyway." She looked at him now. "You feeling pain or discomfort anywhere, sugar?" She felt around on the bandages and checked him out.

"No, just sore Alexx. I'm feeling better since I rested."

"Good, because you're going to rest more now anyway, right?"

"Hmm, it would... seem so." He looked from Alexx to Calleigh. They both stood with their arms crossed, staring at him.

"How about something to eat?" Calleigh asked him now. "Alexx brought Chinese, your favorite."

"Sure, sounds good. Thank you Alexx." He sat up a bit and moved to get up.

"Whoa, where you going? Stay put, dinner can come to you." Alexx said quickly.

"I can manage to eat at the table Alexx."

"And we can manage to give you dinner in bed, Horatio."

"I'll be right back, just stay there, ok?"

He shook his head yes now. "Ok, I'm staying." He smiled at them both.

Calleigh went out and made bowls for Horatio , Alexx and herself. She returned with them and set him up with a table over him. They all ate and spoke about the case more. Soon after Horatio began to get tired and his eyes got heavy. Calleigh cleaned up and removed the table. He moved to get up again and Alexx stopped him.

"Honey just rest, where are you going now?"

"I going to the bathroom, if that's ok with you two? Then I am going to get changed, if you both would allow me to do that?" His eyebrows remained raised.

Alexx laughed and shook her head. "Of course it's fine. We're just worried about you Horatio. Can we give you a hand with something?"

"Yeah let me get changed and you can help me with the sling and removing my shirt."

"Ok, take your time, Honey."

Calleigh moved to help him get up now, he groaned.

"You alright?"

Yeah, just sore and stiff, from laying here to long."

She helped him up and he made his way to the bathroom. She went back to retrieve his pajamas now and gave him just the bottoms. They waited now for him to come out. He came out a bit later with his pajamas on and his shirt hanging out and open. He walked over to Calleigh now and she led him to the bed.

"Sit down, Horatio."

She helped him slip out of the right arm and then Alexx began to undo the sling, being careful to hold his arm in place. They slipped off the left arm with just a few groans from him.

"You know what, I think it would be better if we left the shirt off all together. You can put it back on tomorrow but why cause yourself more pain now?"

"That sounds very, sensible." He nodded yes to her.

"Let's give him some more Tylenol and he can go to sleep then. You look exhausted, Horatio, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes fine, thank you both for all your help."

He took the pills and lied back down in the bed. Calleigh covered him with the sheet and blanket and fixed his pillows. He closed his eyes for a moment as she ran her hand though his hair. He loved when she did that, it completely relaxed him. He took a breath in and let himself relax under her gently touch. It took only minutes again before he was out. Calleigh and Alexx both left the bedroom now to let him sleep and they went outside.

"It's good he resting, Calleigh."

"Yeah well, I think he's resting so tomorrow he can get back out there. I don't know how to make him stay put, Alexx."

"Yeah well, I known him for almost 10 years now and he's never stayed put. Don't beat yourself up, Calleigh, he's a tough one to tame. Sometimes I think he's un-tamable, you know?"

"Tell me about it. He just worries me Alexx, he doesn't know when to quit. He had me take him from the court house to Mrs. Sanchez's. Then to his place, so he could talk to Timmy. He won't relax and rest."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Alexx smiled now at her.

Calleigh shook her head and smiled back. "I guess so, I never thought about it that way."

"Mm-hmm, of course you didn't sugar. Now just remember, he's not either and if he chooses to go tomorrow, be gently with him. Gently always works with Horatio. Now that's the one thing I do know after 10 years, honey. Call me if you need to, ok Calleigh... for anything. I'll call you tomorrow morning and check on the both of you.

"Ok, Alexx thanks for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you so much. Talk to you tomorrow, good night."

Alexx left and Calleigh cleaned up and changed for bed. She was exhausted as well, but sat with him for a while before she finally went to bed. The night was quiet and Calleigh was the first to wake. She went to the bathroom and checked on him. He was sound asleep, she quietly unplugged the bedroom telephone and left her cell in the kitchen. She noticed his head move back and forth, he was dreaming. She walked over and gently placed her hand on his head, comforting him, he relaxed again. Now his eyes began to open slowly, he saw her and focused.

"Morning handsome, how'd you sleep."

"Good Morning. I slept fine, thank you Calleigh. He squinted his eyes trying to open them more now. What time is it?"

"It's Eleven in the morning, why?"

"Eleven already? Anything new yet?" He said, trying to sit himself up. He froze in place and groaned, wincing. He tired to move again quickly and closed his eyes, clenching down now. Calleigh was quick to help him sit up and fixed the pillows behind him.

"Move slow and easy, like Joe said, ok?"

"Yeah, Thanks. My bodies just stiff, I need to get up and move around."

"Oh really, so you think that's the problem then. How about you're body is exhausted and has been through hell. Does that ring a bell by any chance, Horatio?" Calleigh sassed. "How about you need to rest and relax, not get up and move around. Is this sounding vaguely familiar to you?" She huffed at him now and crossed her arms.

He gave her a lopsided grin and shook his head, tilting it to her now.

"Ok, you win. Guilty."

Calleigh put her forearm to her forehead like she was going to faint, making fun of him. "Oh my,... I suddenly feel lightheaded. I can't believe YOU... agreed with Me."

She smiled at him and sat down next to him now. He lifted his right arm so she could get close and let it rest across her lap. He crossed his legs at the ankles, and shook his top foot back and forth. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes now. She looked at him questioning.

"I didn't agree with you,... I just gave in to you."

Her eyes went wide now and she pursed her lips together. "If you weren't injured, you would so pay for that statement, Horatio Caine."

"Hmm, really, is that a threat detective?" He smiled at her.

"No that's a promise. When you're well, expect to pay for that one. I'll get you when you least expect it." She smiled but narrowed her eyes back at him.

"Ooh, I am so looking forward to that. Tell me,... what would you do? He wiggled his brows to her, smiling.

"Smile now all you want, but you'll be paying later."

"So... can I make it up to you now or am I already sentenced?" He ran his fingers along her arm.

"Hmm, let me see,... nope your guilty, as charged and sentenced to pay... when I think the time is... right. But tell me anyway, how would you make it up to me?"

"Oh no, not a chance, unless of course you are willing to,... forget it all."

"Nope, I guess we're both stubborn, lieutenant." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss and got up.

He also moved now to get up.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Umm, bathroom, if that's ok with my jailer?" He sat up now on the side of the bed.

"Jailer! Ooh, that's number two now, you're on a roll. I promise, you'll pay for that to." She helped him up.

He laughed now and she just looked at him. His hair was disheveled and he had that morning shadow she loved. He looked just like a lost hurt puppy and she wanted to hug him so tightly. She held herself back and watched him walk into the bathroom.

Now she plopped down onto the bed, she grabbed his pillow and stuck her nose into it. She took a deep breath and sighed, smelling him. She loved that smell, that Horatio scent that was purely him. She heard the water go on now and quickly put the pillow back and got off the bed. She grabbed a towel for him from the closet and knock on the bathroom door now.

"Knock Knock... Maid service."

"It's open, Ma'am."

She smiled and raised her eyebrows thinking now. She opened the door to see him rinsing the mouthwash out. He splash some water on his face and neck and ran his hand along his neck. She was beginning to have some very nasty thoughts right now. The water trickling down his neck to his chest was not helping the matter. She figured she would make this quick, and put the towel down on the sink for him.

"Just wanted to give you a fresh towel." She drawled her words.

He shut the water off now and placed his hand right on top of hers, holding it. She looked at him.

"So You're the maid? HIs eyes roamed up and down her body. "Well you,... don't seem to have on the right attire for the job today ma'am."

He pulled her closer to him now and she laughed, until he trapped her between the sink and himself. He put both his arms on the sink counter on each side of her. She raised her brows to him.

"You need to get back to bed and rest."

She leaned her arms back on the counter, not touching him. Her eyes followed the droplets trickling down his skin. Her mind telling her to stop them with her tongue. He saw her eyes on him and wondered now, he knew he had her. He leaned in, getting closer and move her hair off her neck slowly. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent, and then tasted her softly, with his lips and tongue. She gasped, as he slid his tongue along her shoulder, and softly sucked at the nape of her neck.

She moaned softly. "Oooh."

"Mmm. I'm sorry... I... couldn't resist." He said as he backed off just a bit. He smiled mischievously.

"Well as good as that felt, I'm afraid this isn't going much further." She smiled sadly at him. "You need to rest!

"Yes ma'am,.. but I do have another problem."

"What other problem? Calleigh asked seriously.

"Well you... have to see for yourself." His eyes roamed down his body and hers followed. Then hers went wide and he smiled. "So you umm... see my problem now?"

"Oh, I definitely... see you're problem now. Now the question is, what do you intent to do with this... big problem?" She chuckled.

He laughed now and leaned more on the counter top, trying to rest his tired body. She felt him against her but knew he was tired from standing that way.

"Ok, as much as I would like to continue this, it's not going too happened and you really need to get back in bed."

"Mmm." He shook his head to her, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. "Yes ma'am."

"Let's go."

She let him towel off and helped him back into bed. He groaned lying back against the headboard, still sitting up.

"You ok, better now?" She sat down next to him.

"Yes, much, thank you."

She smiled now and shook her head. He looked at her, wondering what she was thinking now.

"What?"

"And you're... big problem?" She laughed and blushed.

"Big problem is now a small mishap, but he's hanging on for better days."

"Oh is he now? Well you just tell big problem to take a break for a while, his daddy needs to rest and get better first."

"Well maybe you should tell him yourself, he's at it again. It seems he's... only a big problem when he sees you. Which of course is going to be a HUGE problem,... because I don't plan on taking my eyes off you anytime soon, beautiful."

She smiled at him. "Well, you're right!... that is a big problem!" She laughed.

The phone rang and Calleigh picked it up. "Hey Frank. Yep about 1- 1:30 is fine. Ok, great see you then."

Horatio's eyes asked the question and she nodded to him, knowing.

"Frank is going to pick me up; we're going to see Mrs. Sanchez."

"When did this come about?"

"Oh about an hour ago, Ryan found something very interesting on one of her photos that were taking when she was in the hospital. A distinctive mark on her back. I'm going to talk with her and have a look."

"I'll get ready."

"No you won't, you'll lay there and get better."

"Calleigh, I --."

"Don't Calleigh me today, ok? I did everything you wanted yesterday. You were supposed to go home and rest. You gave me you're word and this is not something I can't handle alone. I know you trust me, right?"

His eyebrows furrowed at her. "Of course I trust you. Right now I just want to get this animal. You know that. I need to --."

"No, what you need is rest, Horatio. And so help me, if I have to cuff you to the bed today, I will." Her face was serious, her tone firm. He shook his head at her. "I want to get him too and this could really help us, let me see what I can find out. This is not a big deal and, I'll be back before you know it. Alexx is coming over to keep you company."

"I don't need a babysitter, Calleigh."

"Good, because Alexx is a doctor, not a babysitter. C'mon Horatio don't make me feel worse than I do. It's hard enough just trying to keep you down. Besides If Stetler finds out you're interviewing witnesses and getting involved in all this, he'll blow the case for us. I know you don't want that, right? Anyway I have some interesting photos for you to look at when Alexx arrives.

"What photos?"

"Mrs. Sanchez's, photos that were taken at the hospital, when she was assaulted. Ryan is sending them over for us. Maybe you can find something on them."

Horatio shook his head now and push himself up more, sitting still. He winched in pain again and his right hand moved to his ribs. He closed his eyes as he let out a breath and let his body slid down a bit.

Calleigh shook her head at him. "This is what I mean; you're in pain just sitting there. Please understand, I just care... please?"

She sat next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes under her touch and let out another breath.

"I do understand, Calleigh. It's... It's very hard for me to sit here and... do nothing, I'm not use to this. I do know you care and I'm grateful for all you have done for me." He took a breath now and she smiled at him, softly caressing his face. "And if you keep this up, you're going to put me right back to sleep."

"Good. You really need the rest Horatio, and I would hardly say you have been sitting back doing nothing. You've been involved in this from the get go and you haven't let up at all."

"Hmm." He gave her a small smile.

The bell rang and it was Alexx. She came in and checked on Horatio and helped him get back into the sling. She handed Calleigh an envelope and asked how thing were. Horatio watched as Calleigh slipped on her gun holster and clipped her badge into place. He smiled, admiring her, knowing the feeling. She walked back over to him and handed him the pictures that were in the envelope.

He slowly moved to sit up again and groaned in pain, but did, none the less. Alexx gave him a look and then she looked at Calleigh. Horatio's eyes were already working on the photos.

"Calleigh, has he had any pain killers?"

"No Alexx, just Tylenol every 4 or 5 hours."

"Ok honey, do me a favor and give them to me, ok?"

"Sure Alexx."

Calleigh could see Horatio was caught up now with the photos. She went and got the pain killers and brought in a bottle of water. She placed them on the side table with a nod to Alexx now.

"Calleigh, did you see these yet? This is the mark you are talking about, right?" She sat next to him again and leaned in to see the photo. She nodded her head to him. He closed his eyes for a moment at her closeness, his mind concentrating on her sent, she smelled wonderful. He shook his head a bit trying to clear his thoughts.

"Well that was quick. Yep that's it Horatio. Ryan sent a few over on the computer."

"Ok, ok... check her out and see what you find; maybe we have another way to get the good judge. It's a long shot, but it's possible. Did we get anything off him when he was taken in?"

"I have to ask, Eric and Ryan about that, they didn't say."

"He definitely had a ring on, Calleigh. Call Eric and find out if they processed it yet."

"Ok Horatio. What if we get a warrant for his home too? I was thinking maybe judge Mason again?"

"Hmm, that sounds about right, but first let's find out all we can and see what we have to work with."

Horatio looked at the rest of the pictures. The marks and bruises on this woman were sickening. He took a breath in and shook his head thinking. How in the world did he slip though our hands? Look what he did to this woman, and where was the justice? He shook his head and gritted his teeth, he would make sure there was justice now.

His eyes came back up to Calleigh's, they narrowed. "Go get us something solid, Calleigh. Let's put this animal where he belongs for good. Let's end this now."

"I'm sure gonna try, Horatio. I'll talk to her again and see if there's anything else she can help us with."

"Ok, alright. Good luck."

He shifted his position and groaned, his eyes closed and tightened. He tried to breathe normally. Alexx now stepped over to him.

"Ok, I'm giving you 2 pain killers to take now."

"No, I'm taking the Tylenol and--."

"It's not helping...as you're noticing now. You're bodies paying for all you're running around, when you should have been home resting! So, just take them and rest, ok Horatio?" She said angry with him.

"No, no pain killers Alexx, I'm fine. They knock me out and I can't think straight."

"Good, you need to rest anyway and you also need to stop thinking for a while. This case has been hard enough for you both, so why not just take a break from it."

"You know I can't do that."

"What I know is you're going to end up back in the hospital, so just keep being thick headed, Horatio."

She glared at him now and he looked over at Calleigh. She gave him that look. She was talking to him again with just her eyes. He nodded to her and shifted his weight again and now winced in pain holding his ribs.

"Alright, that's it! Lie back, now!" Alexx demanded, as Calleigh moved to his right side.

"Help him lay flat Calleigh, I'll gets the pills and water."

"You ok, just let yourself slid back down, Horatio. I got you." Calleigh said, softly to him. His eyes showing the amount of pain he was in.

"Horatio, listen I think she's right, why not just take the pain killers, they will help? Please,..." She said it softly and gently to him. He looked into her eyes and they were saying so much more.

He shook his head at Calleigh now and gave her a small smile, he looked over to Alexx. She now held the pills in her hand, looking back at him.

"You two... are really teaming up on me today. I'm... I umm,..."

"Please..?" Calleigh softly said again to him now, knowing she had him.

He tilted his head to her and with soft eyes nodded yes.

"I really think they will help you. You'll feel better and have less pain Horatio." She smiled at him and ran her fingers though his hair.

"Ok,...ok." He looked over to Alexx, she handed him two and helped him lift his head. Calleigh helped him with the water. He took them and they helped him get comfortable.

"How long, before--."

"Twenty minutes the most sugar; you should be comfortable by then."

"You mean I should be out cold by then."

"That too!" Alexx said flatly, with a smile.

Horatio watched as Alexx put the bottle back down on the side table.

Calleigh's fingers now really doing a job on relaxing him. His eyes went back to hers and she smiled at him. "Thank you." She said.

He gave her a wry grin and let his eyes close for a moment. "Looks like you win...again."

She laughed. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it, I'm not counting."

"Hmm, zero for two. My count is not looking too good."

"Yeah but I'm batting a thousand." She nudged him.

Horatio chuckled, "I thought you weren't counting?"

Calleigh laughed again and watched as his eyes slowly drifted closed. Her fingers still threading gently though his hair. She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. She whispered near his ear, "Sleep with the angels." She smiled and got up, thinking about the time he said it to her. How beautiful she thought that statement was, even more so coming from him.

Alexx looked over to her and smiled. "Baby, I swear all the time I've known him and I've never seen him so happy. Just what is it you have, I'd like to know?"

Calleigh chuckled. "Yeah well, I think it's temporary, but I'll let you know if I figure it out."

Alexx shook her head and smiled. The bell rang and Alexx now walked Calleigh to the front door. They greeted Frank and Calleigh now said goodbye.

"I'll be back in just a little while, call me if anything, ok?"

"He'll be fine; you just go do what you do best, honey. I'll take care of him. Get some evidence to put this guy away for good."

"I'll do my best Alexx."

"See you later, Alexx." Frank said, as they walked down the steps and to the car.

Alexx watched them leave, talking to herself. "I know you will Calleigh, you go and get that bastard." Alexx closed the door.

Horatio's eyes opened and focused on Calleigh now, she was across the room walking toward him. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. As she came closer his eyes widened. He leaned forward and blinked now rubbing at his eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

She had on a red baby-doll in silk and lace, with a bow-tie front. Matching G-string panties and red open toe stilettos. He rubbed his forehead and watched her move closer; his eyes roamed the length of her body, from head to toe. His mouth was opened in disbelief, he licked his lips and swallowed hard. He reminded himself to breathe but shook his head, still in shock.

The baby-doll hung open in the middle, showing off her stomach, it was in clear view as she walked toward him. He wondered what would happened if he undid that bow-tie, between her breast. His eyes trailed to her breasts, that were covered only halfway, as the lace ran across the middle and up to an angle. They were perfectly rounded and her nipples were concealed under that lace, he knew as they grew taut right in front of him.

His eyes roamed lower to catch a quick glimpse of her G string as she walked. Now she stopped at the side of the bed and smiled at him. She turned now to give him the full view and slowly turned back. He took another breath in and watched as she lifted one leg on the bed right beside him. She bent over, down to her shoe to give him a side view now and looked at him.

His mouth suddenly went dry and his eyes couldn't get any wider. He suddenly let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Trying now to just breathe normally and slow down his pounding heartbeat. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he swallowed hard again and moistened his lips.

She slowly leaned over him and ran her hands slowly down his chest to his stomach and lower. His body stiffened under her touch and he froze in shock. She looked at him and smiled, deviously. She moved one leg over him slowly, to straddle him and then settled herself down on top of him hard. He gasped at the feeling of her grinding down on top of his hardness. He took another sharp breath in and now reached his hands to hold onto her waist.

He let his eyes roam her beautiful body as he felt her hands begin to roam his. He closed his eyes feeling her hands sliding all over him and opened them as he took in her wonderful vanilla scent. She smiled at him now as his eyes opened again. Her eyes talking to him now, taking him lower on her body. He quickly followed her eyes with his. They stopped on the bow-tie, between her breasts. He took a breath in and licked his lips again. His eyes went back up to hers now and locked. He reached his hand up, and slowly... his two fingers gently pulled on the silk bow-tie.

"Calleigh!"

He gasped out her name and awoke suddenly, sitting up, now gasping for air. He shook his head and tried to clear his fuzziness, rubbing at his eyes with his right hand. His right hand moved quickly to cradled his injured ribs. His mind was reeling and it took him a minute to realize what happened. He suddenly heard her voice and turned in her direction. His vision clearing, he blinked a few times, he could see her now.

"Horatio, are you ok? You're just dreaming, it ok, it's nothing but a dream." She reached out to him and tried to get him to lie back down.

He jumped at her touch and looked at her in shock. She watched him and quickly became concerned.

TBC...

Ok, this is the first part of the last Chapter. The next to follow soon. Please review and let me know what ya think.


	36. Chapter 36

"Horatio, what is it, are you ok? Please talk to me." She held onto his arm now, keeping contact with him.

He looked at her and shook his head, seeing worry in her eyes now. He swallowed. "Yes..." His voice rough and dry from sleep. "Dreaming...I was--- I'm fine... sorry I---."

"Ok, ok catch your breath first, relax, your fine. I'm right here, ok?" She wondered what he was dreaming about."

He looked at her now and scanned her body, his eyes moving up and down on her. She had on black jeans and a burgundy cut T-shirt that showed off her sexy shape. His eyes froze on her chest and Calleigh just waited, giving him time now. His eyes went from one breast to the other and Calleigh now cleared her throat, getting his attention. His eyes went back to up to hers.

"Hey, you ok, you're worrying me?"

She sat down next to him, letting him lean his body against her. She ran her hand over his forehead and though his hair, gently. Looking at him.

He took a breath in again and let it out. His breathing calmed down and he leaned more against her. "I'm fine, really... just a dream, Calleigh."

He rubbed his eyes and forehead thinking she was right next to him, against him. He shook his head again, trying to forget it now.

"You might feel better if you talk about it?" She asked him in the softest voice. Her voice and soft touch driving him insane now.

"No-- I mean... I'm alright, I'd rather not really, maybe... another time. He nodded to her, gathering himself now. "What are you still doing here, I thought Frank was picking you up?"

She looked at him now, realizing he didn't know. "Horatio, Frank did pick me up and brought me back home too. It's almost 6:30 now. You've been asleep for a few hours. You took the pain killers, remember?"

"I do now. So I've been asleep for... five hours? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I wanted you to rest. That's was the whole idea, to get you to rest, remember? You sure your ok,... you seem--."

"Preoccupied?"

"Yeah, exactly. Here, why don't you lie back down?" Calleigh moved and put both hands on his shoulders now, moving him back down.

"No, wait...just give... Give me a minute, ok?" He knew the ache he felt in his groin would subside soon enough; he wasn't ready to lie down just yet. "I'm ok, really Calleigh, thank you."

"Okay." She got up and grabbed the bottle of water. "You thirsty?" She handed it to him.

"Un-huh, thank you." He took it and drank some, feeling better now. "So what happened, how did things go with Mrs. Sanchez?"

"Well we got the warrant for judge Ratner's home, it will be ready tomorrow morning, first thing. Oh, I guess I should mention that he's been stripped of his judgeship too." She smiled at Horatio now. "You with me still, should I go on?" She sat back down in the chair now and opened a file.

"By all means, please do." He nodded now and sat up more leaning his back against the pillows, stretching his legs out.

"Mrs. Sanchez has some very bad bruises and one in particular is very interesting. I'll bet you we can match it to his ring. We're going to his house tomorrow to issue the warrant. I also had a long talk with Judge Mason and he now knows all the facts in the case. Mason said if we couldn't get him for the murder right now, we could get him for Aggravated assault, kidnapping, sexual abuse, malicious disfigurement, fraud, and tampering with evidence. If Greenhill comes out of the coma, we'll get him for murder in the first degree. With all we have on him now, he can get up to 70 years in prison. We got him Horatio. We got him and this is all going to be over tomorrow, he's going to jail." She waited now, seeing his thoughts pass behind his eyes.

He nodded. "Terrific...Great work, Calleigh. You really out did yourself on this and talking to the 'Rock'... judge Mason, well, that... that was brave and smart of you. Mrs. Sanchez is willing to testify, I take it?"

"Yes, she is Horatio. When I told her we could put him away for good, she agreed. She said, she would do whatever it takes to put him where he belongs.

"She's a brave woman, even after all she has been through. So tell me about judge Mason. He's a tough one, right?"

"Actually a little in the beginning, but when I laid the southern charm on, he couldn't resist. He was willing to hear it all and even give us some advice. After that he was as gently as a kitten. He also sends you his regards and hopes your well soon. He smiled when I mentioned you. How do you know him?"

"Hmm, my earlier days, he umm, he helped me see clearly on one of my cases. He opened my eyes and ears for me, even more, I was just a rookie with big expectations. I wanted to put all the bad guys away, no matter what evidence I had. Let's just say the rock gave me real insight, shall we."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"It's a story for another time, ok?"

She chuckled. "Ok. You sure are the mystery man sometimes."

"So what time is this going down tomorrow?" His demeanor changed back to serious now.

She shot him a glance now. "I told Frank I would call him after I spoke with Mason, but we said by 9:30-10:00 we'd like to get there. Horatio you have that look in your eyes again."

He nodded to her now. "Mm-hmm, that's because I'll be serving that warrant with you tomorrow."

"I thought you were going to rest?"

"I rested all day and after tomorrow, believe me I'll be resting a lot easier, Calleigh. This is something I have to do. I do hope you can understand that. Listen to me, I really need to look this animal in the eye and let him know, he's not above the law."

She studied Horatio now and quickly nodded her head. "Ok, I do understand..." She said softly getting up now walking over to him.

He gazed up at her and held her hand, pulling gently for her to sit with him. "It's important to me Calleigh, that you do. I need you to, ok?" His eyes softly asking hers.

She smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss. His eyebrows went up. "Horatio, I understand more than you know. I knew what your reaction would be, I expected it. It would be mine too, I guess. She smiled at him and leaned on his chest. She picked her head up and looked at him again. "I'm just worried about you and your injuries. Wouldn't you feel the same way if it was me?"

"Mmm... yes I would, without a doubt, sweetheart." He lifted his hand to her face and caressed it gently. "I however, would not threaten to cuff you to the bed." He smiled at her.

She laughed. "Well how would you make me stay put then? I wouldn't make it easy for you, trust me."

"Hmmm, I do trust you, but I have my ways Calleigh,... I have my ways." He laughed and kissed her neck slowly, teasingly.

"Ok, ok, I already know your way, it's called seducing me, and it's working...so stop!" She laughed as he held her. "Ok, seriously Horatio, its dinner time so what would you like to eat?"

He just looked at her mischievously and she melted in his arms again.

"Seriously Hmm,... Well if we're going to be Serious, then,... I'm hungry for you,... have been for days now. I don't know just how much longer I can actually hold out." He held her close to his chest and spoke softly into her ear, teasing her.

"Horatio Caine!... Food, I'm talking about food. You need to eat, you need nourishment, you need to regain you strength---."

"Then I need only one thing,..You." He covered her mouth with his now and kissed her deeply. His dream flashing in his head as she kissed him back. She pulled back and broke the kiss, leaving him with his mouth open. She quickly got off the bed now. He just looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, you have to take your Tylenol, I almost forgot. You also have to eat! Do you see what you do to me? I can't remember a thing, once you start."

"Mmm."

"Ok, so how's pasta sound to you?" She asked, handing him three Tylenol now and some water. He took the pills.

"Pasta,... with you, sounds great, thank you Calleigh."

"Ok, then pasta it is."

That sat together in the living room on the couch and ate, discussing the case. The TV was on but they really weren't watching it. After a while Calleigh leaned her head over and relaxed on Horatio's shoulder. She began to doze off on him and he didn't want to disturbed her. He was enjoying her closeness. After a while of watching her sleep he began to doze now too. He called her now, it was time for both of them to get some rest.

"Calleigh... Calleigh, hey c'mon, time for bed. I'll walk you in, ok?"

"Mmm." She lifted her head up but quickly got comfortable again. He smiled watching her, he loved seeing her this way and savored the moment.

"Calleigh, sweetheart..." He let his hand run across her face and though her silky hair. She picked her head up now and looked at him, she stretched.

"Sorry,... I didn't mean to fall asleep on you.." She said while stretching.

He took her hand and she got up. He led her to the bedroom and she looked at him. "You have to get changed right? He asked her, smiling.

"Yes, I... doooo." She said, yawing now to him.

She went over to the dresser and pulled out one of her satin tops. She leaned on the dresser and began to pulled off her T-shirt, losing her balance some. She was exhausted he thought, as he walked over to her and gave her a hand. He grabbed the T-shirt from her and put it on the dresser, she leaned her head on his chest now, her eyes barely open.

He looked down to her and spoke softly. "Calleigh,..." Her scent now filling the room and his senses. He half closed his eyes, breathing her in.

His hand gently caressed her bare back, sliding over her black lace bra. His fingers quickly found the hook and undid it. She moaned softly to him. He smiled and kept her close, up against him as he worked it off her arms. Ever the gentleman, he slipped it off her and put it on the dresser, taking her satin top in his hand now. He held her a moment against himself, feeling her warm breast against his chest and bare skin. Absorbed in her totally now, he slipped the Satin top over her head and on for her. She woke more now but was quick to bury her head back into his neck.

"Calleigh, hey, c'mon sweetheart, wake up a moment. Calleigh..."

It was no use, she was exhausted. He held her and backed her up to the bed; he pulled the sheet down quickly. As her legs made contact with the bed, she sat down. He laid her back gently, straining his own ribs now, making sure to get her head on the pillow. He straightened a moment, regaining his composure.

He leaned down and slid his fingers to her button and zipper, he opened them. He tugged on the top a bit and easily slid her jeans down; his eyes catching a quick glimpse of her pink underwear. He moved down and slipped the jeans off her legs one at a time. Calleigh decided now was a good time to roll over onto her belly, she squish her pillow under her and moaned something.

He paused as her derrière was in full view to him now; his eyebrows quickly went up as he noticed her thong. He made quick work with the sheet and covered her backside and body. He softly caressed her hair as she let out another soft moan. He stood over her watching for a few minutes and decided he needed to get some rest too.

He went back into the living room and shut the TV. He tidy up a bit and went back to the bedroom. He stared at her now, she looked so peaceful, like an angel, he thought. Well it seemed she was sleeping with him tonight; he raised his brows at the thought and gently made his way into the bed.

She was turned facing him and he just stared at her, content, just in watching her sleep. He began to doze off soon after and woke a bit as he felt a leg wrap around his. His eyes opened and he realized it was her. She moved in closer on his right side, cuddling into him, wrapping her leg as well as her arm around him. Her head moved to find a comfortable spot in-between his neck and shoulder, she moaned again as she found it and relaxed into him. He felt her body relax on him and smiled, his eyes drifted shut again now as sleep claimed him quickly. The night passed quickly and quietly, as neither of them stirred.

He woke up feeling warmth on his chest and neck, her breathing. He opened his eyes to find her cuddled against him still, her leg still wrapped around his, her arm now lying across his chest. Her hair was sprawled out on his chest and neck, and her smell was all around him now. He closed his eyes, appreciating the moment even more. She began to stir and he opened his eyes to find hers looking right at him. She seemed dazed for a moment but a smile suddenly grew on her face, as she realized where she was. She smiled at him and cuddled even closer into him, tightening her arm around him. He groaned lowly but she felt the vibration on his chest. She quickly pulled back now and looked at him in shock.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't realized my arm was,... on you like that." She looked around, confused.

"It's alright, I'm fine Calleigh. No harm done sweetheart." He gently put his hand back into her hair, directing her back down on him.

"Horatio, what happened, how did I end up in bed with you? She relaxed her head again on him.

"You fell asleep on the couch, you were exhausted and not without good reason, I might add. I couldn't wake you up, I tried a few times." His fingers were working magic on her hair and relaxing her again.

"I'm sorry, I just remember feeling so comfortable on you."

"The feeling was mutual, trust me, I feel asleep right after you."

"If you keep this up, you're going to put me right back to sleep."

"Mmm, good."

She lifted her head and looked at the clock, it was only 6am, she let it drop back down again on him. "It's only 6am."

"Good, go back to sleep, beautiful." He caressed her hair and face with his fingers.

"Mmm, Horatio... That feels so good...you...really know...I'm..." Her eyes began to close now and he felt her relax again. Her breathing even out on him as she drifted right off to sleep again. He caressed her hair and before long he was out again too.

The sound of Calleigh's cell phone woke them both up. Calleigh rolled off of Horatio and reached for her cell on the night table. The sheets slipped off her as she opened it leaning over on her belly. Horatio smiled, as his eyes devoured her.

"Duquense." Her voice raspy

"Calleigh? It's Ryan."

"Ryan, it's not even 7 yet, what are you doing in so early?"

"I came in at early to run the samples we found on the ring and watch. You're not gonna believe this. I found blood spatter on his ring and I found epithelials on his watch. It's not his, Calleigh."

"Well...who does it belong to Ryan?"

"Ok, ok, the first two are a match on Jay Seavers. The second is a match on Edward Mathis. I have a third that's still running. Can you believe this? He killed them both, himself...a criminal chief judge.

"Oh I believe it Ryan, and now we can prove it. Finally, we got him. Ryan great job, you tell Eric when he comes in and I'll tell Horatio and call for the warrant now. I'll call you back." She closed the phone and sat up on the bed. She turned and looked at Horatio, she was smiling."

"What?" He asked sitting up, looking at her.

"It's over, we got him. Ryan found blood spatter on the ring and epithelials on the watch. He can't deny it now Horatio. He killed Jay Seavers and Ed Mathis.

Horatio's eyes narrowed. "And that's... felony murder."

"Yep, Life in prison, without parole, or the death penalty."

"Hmm, Why don't we go pay the judge an early visit." He raised his eyebrows to her.

"Sounds good. I'll call the judge and get us that warrant."

"And I'll,...I'll call Frank."

They both made their phone calls and got up. Calleigh got the warrant and Frank was meeting them at Calleigh's. They got dressed and Calleigh made some coffee. They were waiting on Frank now. She looked at Horatio and noticed he did not have the sling on.

"Horatio, did you need help putting the sling back on?" She drank some of her coffee.

"No, thank you. I'm fine without it. I do need a weapon though."

"Horatio, I think you're better off with the sling. It's helps to support your arm."

"I fine, Calleigh, it feels much better today." He took a sip and placed the cup back down.

She shook her head at him and got up. She walked to the bedroom now to get her backup weapon. She checked it out and went back to him now.

"You sure about the sling?" She handed him the gun.

"Um-hmm, thank you."

He took the gun and placed it in his holster. He got up and walked back to the bedroom. He was awfully quiet and she got back up and followed him. She leaned on the bedroom door frame watching him now. He went to the night table and took out his badge, he held it for a moment, looking down at it. He felt her presence now.

"You umm, following me?" He turned to her.

"Yes I am. You're awfully quiet this morning."

He smiled and looked down, shaking his head yes. His right hand clipped on the badge and got comfortable on his hip. He took a breath and looked back up at her. "I umm..." He looked back down.

"Horatio, you ok?" She took her weight off the door-frame now, and stood straight, worried.

He looked back up at her and saw her concern. He walked toward her now and stopped in front of her. His hand went back to his hip. "I'm fine, Calleigh. I umm... Just want this animal behind bars." His eyes looked down again.

She moved her hand to cupped his face, and he lifted his head and looked at her. She softly caressed his face and looked deep into his eyes, holding his gaze. "I know you do, Horatio. Frank will be here any minute and then we can make that happen." Her eyes still locked with his.

Her eyes spoke to him and he smiled and moved closer to her. She was amazing, he thought as his senses kicked in and he inhaled her essence. She was able to read him somehow. His hands moved to her waist and he pulled her in gently against himself. Her hand wrapped around his neck as she looked up into his eyes. He stared into her eyes as she lifted on her tiptoes and lightly kissed his lips. He closed his eyes as he felt her soft lips close on his and moaned lowly. Her hand slid down from his neck to his chest and around his waist, he groaned. She backed off from his lips and whispered to him.

"You sure you're up for this?"

He moved in for another soft kiss and backed off smiling to her.

"Mmm...That all depends on your... point of view." He laughed as he took her lips in between his again.

He thought of her now and how at ease she made he feel. She completely had a way of relaxing him, he never felt this way before. What was it, he wondered. Her understanding maybe, her voice, her touch, her kiss. It was everything about her, it was who she truly was, her whole being. It was Calleigh.

She laughed and broke the kiss looking at him, relaxing now in his arms. "Really, what am I going to do with you?"

"Mmm...What ever you want, beautiful. What ever you want." He caressed her cheek and softly kissed her once more. "Thank you, Calleigh. Thank you." His voice was a low whispered.

Calleigh moved to kiss him again and her phone rang. "Sometimes...I hate this phone."

Horatio smiled and released her as she opened it.

"Duquense."

"I'm just pulling up"

"Ok Frank, well be right out." She closed it.

Horatio looked at her. "You ready?"

"Yep. Let's go get this guy."

"Mmm, Let's."

She moved to walked out and Horatio let her go first and placed his hand on the small of her back. She turned to go into the kitchen and Horatio stopped, watching her. She turned off the coffee pot and walked back now.

"Ok, all set." She smiled at him and he nodded.

They both walked out and got into the hummer. Calleigh followed Frank to the house. The Swat team was waiting when they arrived. Horatio spoke with Frank and the swat team, he grabbed a walkie talkie.

"I'll head around Back." Calleigh said, as she grabbed one of the walkie talkies.

"Frank go round back with her."

"Ok, H. We'll wait on your go."

"Ok, I'm in front with these guys. Wait on my call."

Calleigh, Frank and some swat members went around to the back of the house. Now slowly sneaking their way to the door, from both sides.

The other swat members went first and Horatio followed, moving up to the front door. He quickly noticed what looked like a laser light. His eyes went wide as he realized what it was.

"HOLD IT!...DON'T MOVE!... Back up, Everyone Back out... NOW!"

His eyes scanned around. He lifted the walkie talkie to his mouth. "CALLEIGH...DON'T MOVE...FREEZE, the place is rigged to blow.

"Horatio, we're near the doors."

"Ok, ok ...don't move tell them...I'm on my way back."

He yelled out to swat now, "GET THE BOMB SQUAD HERE.. NOW!"

He cautiously made his way to the back of the house. He saw Calleigh and Frank, close to the doors.

"Don't move yet... give me a second."

"We're not moving." Frank said now, looking at him. "What the hell's going on, he rigged the place?"

Horatio walked over near the doors and saw the laser beam. He looked over to the other side near Calleigh now.

"Ok both of you step back...easy. Go ahead. The bomb squad is on the way now."

They both step away from the doors.

"Ok, everybody back to the front, I need everyone out of here. Let's go! Watch where your walking people."

He clipped the walkie talkie to his pants pocket. He placed his hand on his hip, as his eyes still scanned the area.

Calleigh walked over to Horatio now. "He set us up, didn't he?"

"Mm-hmm. He toying with us. Let me have your phone a moment." He open it and dialed Eric.

"Delko."

"Where are you?"

"Just pulling up to the Mariana, why H?"

"Don't go near his boats...are we clear? He rigged the house, I'm sure he did the same with his boats. Stay clear of them Eric and tape off the area, the bomb squad is on the way. Is Ryan with you?"

"No. He said he'd meet me here,... hang on the hummers here... Oh no...hang on H."

Eric still had the phone in his hand as he yelled out to Ryan now. "Ryan don't move, stay back, get away from the boats...their rigged!"

Ryan was already there and in front of the boats on the dock. "What are you talking about, Delko? Ryan looked down and now saw the laser beam on his leg. His eyes went wide and he took off down the dock running back toward Eric.

"RUN RYAN...MOVE!" Eric yelled to him.

"ERIC! ERIC...?" Horatio heard an explosion sound. "ERIC!" Calleigh's eyes went wide.

"Dam that was close, are you ok Ryan?"

"I... I think...so. I can't wait to put this bastard away!"

"H you there still?"

"Eric what happened, Is Ryan ok?"

"Yeah, he's... fine H. A little shaken, but thank god he's a fast runner."

"Any other casualties, Eric."

"I don't think so, H. I didn't see anyone around but Ryan. H, the bomb squad just got here."

"Tell them there could be more bombs. He using laser tripwires."

"I'll tell them, H."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later." Horatio closed the phone and looked at Calleigh and Frank.

Horatio clenched his jaw. "Well he rigged the boats too. He's gone." Horatio shook his head in disgust. The bomb squad arrived and began to dismantle the bombs.

"Are they both ok, Horatio?" Calleigh asked now.

"Yeah, it would seem our eager Mr. Wolf is quite the fast runner. He was supposed to meet Eric and probably got there early. They're both fine, Calleigh."

"And you?"

Horatio swallowed and look back up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Don't, Horatio. You know what I mean."

"I'm fine Calleigh..."

She stared him down and he looked away from her. She knew what he was feeling inside, it had to be ten times more than what she was feeling right now. Anger... Frustration, she knew how bad he wanted to put the judge away.

"Horatio, we'll get him." She said softly now.

He shook his head, with a cold smile. "Uh-uh...He's gone... Someone...someone tipped him off..."

Calleigh looked at him, confused. "Who...what?"

"Hmm, that's what the evidence will tell us. That's probably why he was trying to blow up the place. Get rid of all the evidence." Horatio leaned on the hummer and sighed.

"CLEAR...It's all clear." The bomb squad finished and cleared the house.

"H, there was two bombs, front and back. They check the garage and the rest of the house it's all clear."

"Ok, thank you, Frank." He moved off the hummer and began to walk into the house. Calleigh joined in step beside him now. They went in and checked around.

"Be careful."

"Hey, H...over here."

"What have you got, Frank?"

"How about a gun...a 45. To be exact. Smells like it was fired recently."

"Hmm, he didn't expect us to find the tripwires."

"Yeah well, did he expect us not to find these babies?" Frank found stun guns, cuffs, knives, and explosive materials. "Looks like what young Sanchez had in his place, remember."

"I do." Horatio said, turning his head to find Calleigh.

She was bending down, looking in a metal cabinet. He walked over and stood beside her. "Find anything interesting?"

"It just so happens I did." She smile up at him and stood up now. Showing him a ring, with a design on it. "Looks a lot like something we've seen before."

"Mm-hmm, it sure does. What about the- CALLEIGH! DOWNNN! He heard a click and then a beep. He grabbed Calleigh and dove away from the cabinet. He covered her body with his, as his hand covered her head going down. The metal cabinet exploded and tiny pieces flew all over the room.

He quickly rose up on one knee checking her. Calleigh!..Calleigh!" He felt for a pulse, it was fine. She opened her eyes and saw him. "Calleigh... you ok?" He moved the hair off her face, his eyes full of worry.

"Mm, I think so...thanks to you." She said lifting herself into a sitting position. She blinked a few times. "I'm ok, Horatio." She nodded to him.

"Frank?"

"Ok here, nice call, H. You ok?"

He didn't answer Frank, he was to worry for her to feel his own pain. He helped her up slowly and held her as a wave of dizziness hit her. "Easy, go slow...I got you. Lean on me, ok?"

She smiled at him now. "I'm ok, Horatio...really."

He nodded to her, understanding. "Ok, ok. Sit down for a moment."

"Where did that come from?"

"Bottom of the draw, a nice little booby trap. He's toying with us. There has to be more here so-."

The phone rang and the three of them just stared at it. Horatio went over and picked it up.

"Hello..."

He heard someone laughing on the other end and smiled coldly. He shook his head to Frank now. Frank walked over and picked up the other phone, quietly.

"Judge?..."

"My, my lieutenant, your still alive? But the blond isn't looking too good." He laughed.

Horatio looked over to Calleigh and then around the room. His eyes focused on the far left corner, there was a camera.

"Hello lieutenant. Oh, you can tell your friend... I see him too."

Calleigh went over now and pulled the plug from the wall, disconnecting it.

"That was not nice, I'll have to see to it... she pays."

"Where you hiding, judge?"

"Hmm, someplace you'll never find me."

"Wanna bet?"

The judge laughed deeply into the phone now. Horatio was seething now. His patience all but gone and his emotions beginning to boil over.

"If I were you lieutenant, I'd be very careful. You never know who's watching you."

"Your quite the coward... You always do your threatening from the phone?"

"I told you, I wouldn't forget you,...Lieutenant. And I won't,...You're gonna pay, this isn't over!"

"Why don't you tell me that in person, judge? Oh- my mistake..." Horatio snorted a laugh. "You're not a judge anymore, are you?"

"I did already, remember? Let me refresh your memory for you. First, of course there's... Dresden, right lieutenant. Oh, and your poor girlfriend... What was her name? Rachel Turner, yes that's it. I seem to recall,... she suffered. I told you I wouldn't forget you and I didn't. You didn't even know I had anything to do with it, until now, that is. I know everything about you, lieutenant... everything. And I promise you we'll meet again." a moment passed as Horatio processed everything. "You're awfully quiet, lieutenant...did I.. Surprise you now?

"Nothing you do, surprises me judge. But tell me who's gonna do your dirty work for you now, huh judge? You really think after this gets out, your friends are still going to help you? Well... think again!"

"You need to think again! And trust me lieutenant...if you knew who it was, you would be very surprised. You had better keep a close eye on your... loved ones,... lieutenant."

"Hm, just like the coward you are. What's the matter not man enough to come after me?"

"Just remember what I said lieutenant... If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. You'll be seeing me when you least expect it...So will she." He laughed deeply now. Frank looked over to Horatio.

Horatio closed his eyes to get control of himself now. "This is between us, judge."

"Do I hear a little tension in your voice, lieutenant? It was between us but, You changed that... when you put my son away. Now you have to pay! And I'll take someone you love from you! Well lieutenant, it's been... fun, but my plane awaits me now. I promise to see you soon." He laughed and hung up.

Horatio closed his eyes and clenched his teeth tightly together, drawing blood now. His anger and frustration boiling over, he could rip him apart with his bare hands. He couldn't hold back his anger anymore now, something had to give. He opened his eyes and squeezed the phone with his hand. He then threw the phone into the far wall, smashing it to pieces. He brought his right hand to the bridge of his nose and held it. Calleigh jumped as the phone hit the wall and Frank just stared at him in shock. He didn't make any eye contact now, he just spoke the words in a very intimidating tone.

"Clear the house. I want everybody out, now." He stood with his right hand on his hip and his eyes staring down at the floor.

Frank moved and left the room, he yelled to clear the house. They both heard him. Calleigh stared at him now, he felt her eyes on him. She moved closer to him and spoke softly.

"Horatio...?" She saw him tighten his jaw even more. She moved closer now and raised her right hand to his face. He closed his eyes, trying to hold it together. "Horatio..it's ok."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, then down. "You..ok?" He whispered.

"Yes, I'm ok..." She looked at him but he wouldn't keep eye contact with her. He noticed she had a cut on her arm. He took her hand and held it, taking his hankie out and placing it on the cut. She smiled and looked at him but he didn't respond to her. She didn't recognize this part of him.

His eyes came up to hers and locked. "Calleigh... clear the house." She tilted her head to him, unsure. He nodded to her and now she looked away. Her hand slipped from his and she began to walk out of the room. She stopped by the door, wanting to help him, wanting to say something. But then continued on, out of the house.

He lifted the walkie talkie to his mouth. "This is Horatio Caine, I need the bomb squad back in here, immediately!"

He met them near the entrance. "Ok, I need you to go through the whole place, he has booby traps all around, so be careful people ."

"Ok lieutenant."

He walked out now and towards the hummer. Calleigh was talking on the phone to Eric. He walked over to her. She stopped talking.

"I need Eric and Ryan to process this place when the bomb squad is done here."

She nodded to him and then went on to tell Eric what he just said. She closed her phone.

"Their both on there way here now." Her eyes searched his for a response.

He nodded, his eyes down. "Thank you."

She rubbed at the cut with his hankie. His hand reached out and took her arm again holding it and patting it with the hankie now. His eyes finally softened and met hers.

"You ok, Calleigh?"

"I am now... that your talking to me again. Horatio...are you ok?" She wavered and he quickly grabbed her.

His eyebrow furrowed. "Whoa, I got you, Your ok... Hang on a sec... Here, sit down." He opened the hummer door and sat her down now. He looked around and saw Alexx pulling up, he waved her over.

"What happened, Horatio?"

"Another bomb. She was pretty close, I think... she may have a concussion."

Alexx checked Calleigh now and Frank walked over to Horatio.

"Is she ok, H?"

"Alexx is checking her now."

"Ok. You umm,... you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you, Frank."

"Ok, you let me know if you need anything, ok?"

Horatio nodded now and turned back to Alexx and Calleigh.

"Alexx?"

"She's got a nice lump, but it's not a concussion, Horatio. I'll bandage her arm up now. Take her home put her to bed, let her sleep it off. She'll be fine, honey."

"Ok, thank you Alexx."

"I'll stop by later to check on her, ok?"

"I would appreciate That, Alexx. Thank you." Horatio leaned his head into the hummer now and looked at her. "You ok?"

"Um-hmm, Headache... My head...hurts."

He reached his hand to caress her face and she smiled at him.

"Ok, let me have the keys, Calleigh."

She reached into her pocket and handed them to him, letting her head fall back down on the seat.

He got into the drivers seat and adjusted it. He started the engine and pulled out. He turned to her, "Hey you still with me?"

"Um-hmm, Ugh...my head ..."

"I know...I know...Ok, Ssh.. Just keep your head back and relax, I'll have you home in no time."

He stopped for the light and looked at her. His right hand softly caressed her forehead and hairline. She sighed and turned her face into his hand more. It seemed to relax him as he forgot about the light. The car behind him beeped, impatiently. He hit the gas and began driving again keeping his contact with her.

He pulled the hummer into her spot and went around to help her. "Calleigh,...?"

"Hmm, ok...I'm ok." She slid out into his arms and he helped her into the house. He took her right to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He took off her shoes and pulled the blanket up covering her.

"I'll be right back." He was back in a flash with some water in a glass. He took the Tylenol off the night table and opened the bottle. Taking two out for her now. He helped her lift her head.

"Hey, these will help, c'mon take them for me."

She lifted her head and Groaned. He squinted his eyes for her pain, knowing the feeling all to well. He held her head gently now and she took the pills with the water. He laid her head gently back down and caressed her face until she fell asleep. He sat and watched her sleep for a while before he finally dozed off too.

The bell rang and woke him. He moved to get up quickly, completely forgetting and stifled a groan. He answered the door, it was Alexx. She looked at him strangely now.

"How is she doing."

"Still sleeping, I hope. I..gave her some Tylenol when we got here." He looked at the kitchen clock. It was 2 in the afternoon, he couldn't believe he slept that long.

"And you?"

"I'm fine, Alexx."

"Don't give me that crap, Horatio. I know you all to well. Are you ok,... really?"

He nodded to her. "Yes...I am."

"Oh, Eric told me to give this to you." She handed him another new cell phone. "Try not to break this one, or get it blow up, will you."

"Hmm, I'll do my best Alexx."

She looked at him seriously and his eyes dropped, she knew something was wrong.

"Horatio sit down, honey. Before you fall down. Talk to me,.. please...what is it?"

He sat on the couch and nodded his head to her. "I..umm, I..think... this ...was a mistake."

"What? Don't!... Horatio Caine. You can't be serious."

He lifted his right hand to his eyebrows and rubbed easy, his head felt like it was going to explode at any moment.

"She's here because of me."

"That's right! You saved her today. She is here,... because of you!"

"No, Alexx. I almost got her killed...today. She likes this because of me and he's not going..." His hand went to his head again as the words just came out. Alexx saw right through him now.

"Tell me what happened, today? I know he called and you spoke with him. So what did he say? He threatened her, didn't he? Don't they all make threats, Horatio? Talk to me."

He looked at her and then away "Hmm." He nodded his head and looked down.

"You say this is a mistake and you won't tell me why?"

He took a deep breath. "She's in danger with me...Alexx. I can't ...if anything were to happen to her...I don't know... I ...think it's best to-."

"You're wrong! What are you going to say when she's not with you and he goes after her anyway. Will it be your fault then too? Is it your fault they went after her in the beginning, you weren't even together yet."

His eyes shot up. "And were...still not."

Alex gave him a dirty look now. "Really,... you're not huh?" She stood up and shook her head at him. "You a hypocrite--- Horatio? I would never in a million years believe it! You would break her heart, her spirt...The things you love the most about her?"

"To save her,..Yes." He spoke softly.

"Don't you see, you won't be saving her, you'll be killing her a little at a time, Horatio. What about everything you said,... does none of that matter now? What about, what makes you happy, you're going to let this bastard control your life? Ruin something very special between the two of you?"

He got up now and paced. He put his hand on his pounding head and took a breath.

"Why don't you go get some fresh air and think about things, before you make any rash decisions. I'll be here all day, she'll be fine with me."

"I know that Alexx. I didn't want to..." His brows went up.

Alexx nodded her head to him in shock. "Leave her, Horatio? You were gonna say leave her. Mister you had better get your thoughts cleared up before you make a huge mistake! Just in case you don't know this, let me remind you. You're in love with her."

He looked at her now confused. He took a breath. "You're right... I don't know what... I do know... But if... then..."

"Stop!" Alexx put her hand up to him. "Listen to me. Go, go get some fresh air, trust me, will you, it will do you good. You need some time to think your feelings through. You'll feel better, trust me. What you two have...happens once... maybe, in someone's lifetime. It's very special. I know you feel it, I can see it in you, when you're with her."

He nodded yes to her now. You're right, ok, I'll... go. I'll check on her and if-."

"Yes, I know, I have your number... Now go, and think.. reasonably."

"I will. Thank you, Alexx..once again."

He took the keys off the counter and walked out the door. He headed for his place, he always found peace there, he hoped he could find it today. He walked in and smelled her, he closed his eyes and stopped now. He collapsed into the couch and rested his head back, thinking now.

"Calleigh?" He called out her name.

He opened his eyes and looked at the time, it was 5:30. He checked his phone. No messages. He got up and went out the back way onto the beach. He walked down, near the water. The breeze was cool and the fresh air felt great, he missed this. He stood thinking, looking out to sea, his right hand on his hip. God... he knew he loved her...for quite a while now. Now to finally be with her and have to give her up. He shook his head, no, looking down into the sand.

He wanted to be with her, he could protect her and keep her safe. He nodded no again, who was he kidding, thinking to himself, his thoughts raveled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he imagined her scent. He could swear he really smelled her, he open his eyes, thinking even his brain wanted her. He rubbed his forehead, shanking his head, so confused, so unsure. Little did he know she was right behind him.

In a very soft voice, she said, "I thought I'd find you here."

He froze and his eyes went wide, his hand came down off his head, but he would not turn around. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming this all now, he answered in a low whisper.

"You..thought... right."

She moved closer behind him, but didn't touch him. "I missed you, when I woke up."

He closed his eyes now, hearing her words, feeling the same as she did. He didn't want to leave her...ever. He shook his head.

"I...missed you... the moment your body left mine, this morning. I missed your closeness, your warmth... I missed feeling you,... on me." He took a breath, unable to face her still.

"A very beautiful man once told me... 'One day at a time, works both ways' he gave me hope. He helped me..to...believe again."

"He nodded his head yes, remembering that night. "Was...he right...did it work?" His voice shaky, barely a whisper now.

"Yes, he was. I believed. I hope... it's...working. I think... he believes...it is too."

"What if he believes,... it's all just another one of his... dreams?"

"Well, maybe he should turn around and...find out... it's not."

Horatio swallowed hard and clenched down. He closed his eyes and heaved a breath. He felt his body tremble, "Calleigh... are you... really here, am I... hallucinating this?"

She moved closer to him now and whispered, "No Horatio,... you're not." Her hands softly went to his shoulders and he gasped, closing his eyes, knowing now...this was real. She slowly caressed his arms up and down. He took a deep breath and turned around to see her.

She smiled at him and kept hers eyes locked with his. "There's nothing I want more than to be with you. I thought...you knew this? I thought you felt the same way?"

"I do, but...It's complicated, Calleigh." His hand found hers.

"No, it really, very...simple Horatio." She lifted his hand to her heart and held him there.

He smiled at her now, as he felt her heart beating under his hand.

"I, do feel...the same...way. I wanted to be... with you, since the very first day... I met you. I feel the exact same way...right now."

"So what's so complicated, then?"

"I..." His eyes looked down into the sand. I'm... afraid for you. For your safety and... well being. I know... I can't protect you... all the time."

"As I am for you. But, I still want to be with you, Horatio. I'm not going to give up what makes me happy because I'm afraid. I'm not going to let some crazy person ruin my life, with the one man... I truly love."

His eyes came up and gazed deep into hers, he could feel her heart pounding against his hand now.

"Your... not?" His voice shook.

"No. I'm not." Her voice was steady.

"You...sure about this?" Their eyes locked onto one another, not wavering.

"I am Completely. You make me sure, don't you see that. I'm sure when I'm with you and then when your gone... I feel empty, alone. Don't you see you make me feel wonderful, and incredibly happy. You make me feel loved...Like I never felt before ...ever."

He shook his head now, understanding her feelings, he felt the same way.

"You make me feel...whole,... Right. You're my one true light, in all this darkness. My world is... complete,... when I'm with you. You open me up and fill my heart. I feel the same way when were together. I feel.. Right, with you."

"Horatio?"

"Hmm?" He softly kissed her.

"Take me home, so we both... can be together and feel right again." She lifted her arms now around his neck and softly kissed him. He kissed her back and held her tight. He looked into her eyes for a moment, he smiled.

"Anything for you beautiful... anything."

Ma'am." He put his right elbow out and she put her arm through his. They walked to the hummer together and headed back to Calleigh's.

Alexx was talking on the phone when Calleigh opened the door and came in with Horatio. Her eyes went wide and he gave her a nod and smile. Alexx's smile went ear to ear and Horatio look down, shyly. She closed the phone now and raised her eyebrows to him. Calleigh walked into the kitchen.

Alexx talked low, "I'm glad to see you came to your senses."

"So am I, but I did have some help... didn't I? I umm,.. I'm grateful Alexx, thank you."

See stepped closer to Horatio now and whispered, "You better be sure this time."

"I am, Alexx. Thanks to you and her."

Alexx place her hand on her forehead and collapsed down the couch. "Thank you god!"

Horatio smiled and laughed. "You can say that again."

Calleigh came in with coffees for them and sat down next to Alexx. "So anything new while we were gone?"

Alex looked to Horatio and back at Calleigh. "No, every-things status quo. But could one of you explain what happened. Last I heard the judge killed two people himself?"

Horatio sat down now, near Calleigh. "Well Alexx, it all comes down to revenge. First he released Seavers and Mathis on technicalities. Then he had Claudia and Seavers working for him. When that didn't work out, he killed Seavers. We found blood spatter on his ring and watch. He then used Mathis to get to judge Greenhill, at the hospital, and us here. When he failed, he killed him too. We found trace epithelials on his watch. He then, even used his own son who planted the bombs at the safe house and that blew the case wide open."

Calleigh chuckled "Literally."

Horatio look at her with a raised eyebrow and continued.

"The domino effect took place after that and everything else came together."

"So he killed Seavers and Mathis to cover himself, they were the only witness, right?"

"Nope, judge Greenhill came out of the coma two days ago, but we were keeping it quiet. We also have Mrs. Sanchez, who was willing to Testify for us. Which is not necessary now, because we have all the evidence we need against him."

"So he sent Claudia after you in the hospital too?" Alexx asked now.

Horatio's eyebrows went up, he looked over to Calleigh. "I... don't think so. Claudia was insane and from my experience with her,... I think she came after me because I put Jay, the man she loved, behind bars. She was more upset at that... and kept telling me about it." Horatio brows furrowed thinking about it.

"Ok, so what about the police personal files?"

"That's a good question Alexx, and one I intend on finding the answer to."

"We know someone was helping him on the inside, we just don't know who yet." Calleigh said. "But we will, it's just a matter of time."

"One of our own judges going bad. What's the world coming to? How can we know who to trust anymore, when we can't trust the system?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed on his cup. "It's not the system that's the problem. The system works. It's the corrupt people in the system that make it bad. We have to...smoke them out and get them. It's working, slowly,... One by one well get them. One day at a time. One day at a time."

Calleigh looked at Horatio and smiled. "Yes we will, yes we will...One day at a time."

The bell rang and it was Frank. He said hello and sat down on the opposite couch, across from Horatio.

"I wanted to come by and give you some good news for a change, H. Mrs. Sanchez was awarded with the 2 million dollars. They approved your request, and judge Mason said you were one of a kind. He said to give him a call, when you're up to it. He wanted to talk with you personally."

"That's great news Frank, thanks for letting us know."

"Yeah well, after this slimball got away...we really needed it."

"You did everything you could, Frank."

"Yeah, well it don't feel that way, H."

"Horatio that's what you were up to on the phone. How did you manage that?" Calleigh asked.

"I asked." He smiled at her.

"That was really very thoughtful, Horatio... I'm sure Mrs. Sanchez is going to be very happy." Alexx said.

"Well, she deserves to be, right? She suffered enough, I just wish..." He cut himself short.

"Yes she will be Horatio, she will be happy." Calleigh said as Horatio's phone rang.

He look down and restricted showed. He took a deep breath and looked up at Calleigh. He got up and walked away from the couch. Their eyes were all on him now.

He opened his phone. "Hello." He said in a very tense voice.

"Is this Senor lieutenant Caine?"

Horatio smiled and they all relaxed. "Mrs. Sanchez, it is."

"Senor, what did you do...I don't know what to say, thank you so much, no one has ever cared about what happens to me?"

"Well, we do...we care."

"Please, I must see you to give you some money, for you and senorita Duquesne."

"No ma'am, that's your money, we can't accept that."

"Yes but I want to give you something back, please senor."

"That's not necessary ma'am. You don't have to give us anything back, this is our job."

"You get me 2 million dollars...is your job?

"Mrs. Sanchez, seeing you have a new start in life and being happy, is payback enough."

"I can not believe this... it is like a dream. Thank you senor for caring and helping me...I want you to be the first to know, I will help others just like me."

"That's wonderful, Mrs. Sanchez. I'm glad to hear it, you'll do a fine job. You take care, alright."

"Thank you, senior...and please thank the senorita." She was crying.

"Ok...it's ok Mrs. Sanchez. Ok...I 'll tell her." Horatio smiled and closed the phone. He looked over to everyone and raised his eyebrows.

"Mrs. Sanchez...is very...very happy! She wanted me to thank you Calleigh."

Calleigh smiled back at him now. "All in a days work!"

Elsewhere the phone rang...

"Thanks for the warning." The judge said sarcastically. "A little later and I would be behind BARS!"

"I would have told you sooner if I knew. His CSI's are loyal and dedicated. It's hard to get information."

"Did you get it for me?"

"I did, but they froze two of your accounts."

"What! How much?"

"2 million dollars. I can't do anything about it."

"What's new... 2 million of my money and you can do nothing, huh? Fine, I have plenty for now. But I want to know who's responsible for this, do you hear me?"

"I do and I'll find out for you."

"I paid you to take care of him and you couldn't. I told you what would happened. They got me but they don't know about you...do they?"

"I told you I'd try,.. I did. He had police protection around the clock. What did you want me to do, walk in and kill him in the middle of the day? I already have too much attention on me with this case."

"You're gonna help me get him, or I'll expose you. He ruined my life. I lost everything, now so will he. Do you hear me?"

"I do! I told you I would, just not right now, this has drawn way to much attention and we have to let things cool off for a while. I'll help you. I will help you...I want him myself...trust me I ...owe him. Just give it some time, I have a really good idea, this time."

"He needs to suffer... And her too! And I want to be there. He will pay by my hand, this time. He is going to be very sorry he ever crossed me."

"Ok,...ok. Just let things calm down a bit. Right now they're ready and waiting. It's better to get them when they least expect it. Trust me, I'll take care of it this time and I'll make sure you're there. He's going to be sorry he ever crossed me too!"

"Take care of the money for my son, I'll be in touch."

"Ok, will do. Try to stay low, we don't want them finding you."

"You mean you don't want them finding out about YOU! You just figure out how to get him... I'll do it myself this time. I'll be waiting for your call!"

"I will! I'll take care of it this time."

"If you know what's good for you...you had better." The judge hung up.

Frank and Alexx left a little while latter. Horatio was sitting comfortably on the couch talking to Calleigh. She snuggled close to him now and hugged him.

"So...were finally alone." She sighed happily, looking at Horatio now.

"So we are?" His eyes searched hers.

"Peace and quiet, and just, you and me."

"Mm-hmm, so... what did you have in mind?"

She laughed now and laid down across his lap. He looked down at her as she looked up to him. His hand moved into her hair and caressed it.

"Mmmm, that feels...so good." Calleigh sighed.

"Yes..it does, beautiful."

She smiled up at him and closed her eyes, relishing every caressed he gave her.

"Tired, sweetheart?"

She nodded her head. "Mm-hmm...but this feels so good, I don't want to move."

"Ok, come with me." He smiled and when she got up he took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom. She plopped down on the bed.

"Ok, you want to get changed...or should I do it for you?" His eyebrows wiggled.

"I can manage myself, tonight...thank you." She laughed getting fresh with him. And rose her tired body up.

Horatio stood there now and leaned on the wall near the dresser, watching her. She walked by him and to the dresser, grabbing one of her tops. She walked by him again now and he stood in front of her.

"So you don't want my help then?" His hand went right up to her head and into her hair, working his magic again. She moaned low and leaned her head against his chest.

"You're going to put me to sleep right here."

"Mmm, that's the idea...then I can.. change you myself."

She lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him. She gave him a smirk and turned, walking to the bathroom now. He chuckled.

He quickly went and grabbed his pajamas and changed before she came out. He pulled the blankets down and sat on the side of the bed, waiting for her.

She came out and saw him changed and sitting there. She gave him aquick smile and walked right up to him, she stood between his legs. His hands automatically moved to her waist and he looked up at her. She leaned down and gave him a gently kiss. His eyes were so blue, she thought as she leaned down. She broke the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled her closer and kiss her stomach, through the satin teddy. She leaned down again and kissed him. She felt his hands begin to move on her and she broke the kiss and back out of his embrace.

"Ok, let's go,... in the bed." He looked at her questioningly.

She walked around to her side and got in, "Don't look at me like that...you need to rest."

"Trust me...I rested...plenty."

"Well I didn't,... and I'm exhausted."

"You don't have to do a thing...I promised... just relax-."

"Get in the bed Horatio!"

"Mmm, now were talking."

"No, now were sleeping."

He started laughing and the bed started shaking now. Calleigh pick up her head and stared at him. She laughed some and cuddled closer into his right side.

"This feels so good." She relax on his shoulder and her arm wrapped around his chest. "Is this ok for you?"

"It's fine, Calleigh, I'm feeling a lot better. And yes it does feel great to be together again, to be...close."

He started caressing her hair and in minutes she was asleep. He was so content, Just to hold her close, he thought. He could not describe what it was he felt. He tried thinking about it now. Whole, happy, secure...content. All he knew was he loved feeling her against him, her warmth, her closeness, he thought as his eyes began to close and finally he drifted off himself.

It was about 2:30 am when Calleigh's cell phone rang. She jumped awake and look around. Horatio was up in a second.

"It's ok, it's just your phone,... want me to get it?" His voice was gravelly.

"I got it...but who the heck is calling now?" She said, in a raspy voice as she reached for it and opened it. "Hello.." She yanked the phone away from her ear as loud yelling was coming through. She put her ear back to it, listening...

"Hello!..."

"Heyyyy..lambchop...did I ...wake you up?"

"Dad? Dad it's 2 in the morning... where are you?"

"Oh...I'm soory...goo black to sheelp, my little...lambchomp."

"Dad..where are you...are you driving? DAD?... Dad?"

"I'm... here...where am I ... Mulligans pub...right pub..."

"Dad...Dad? Did you drive, Dad?"

"Of course...lambchop...driving all the time...I'm driving...alright..."

Calleigh put her hand to her head and felt Horatio caresses her arm. "I can go get him and bring him home...ok?" He said lowly.

She nodded, no to him. "Dad...DAD!...stay where you are dad...don't drive. Do you hear ME DAD?"

"Oh lampchomp...I hear finee."

Calleigh closed the phone and gritted her teeth, throwing the covers off her now. She got out of the bed and grabbed her jeans, slipping them on. Horatio now got up and she nodded to him.

"Stay in bed, I'll be right back."

"Listen, I'll get him for you Calleigh, you're exhausted. I don't mind, ok?"

"No, go back to bed Horatio."

"No, we'll go together then."

He now put his pants on and slipped one of his shirts on, buttoning up and tucking it in.

Calleigh came out of the bathroom. "You don't have to come with me, I'll be fine."

"I know that. I want to go with you,.. ok?"

"Fine, c'mon."

Horatio grabbed the keys and beeped the hummer. He open her door for her and closed it. He went around to the other side and got in. He started the engine and pulled out.

"You ok, Calleigh?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about this, Horatio."

"Sorry for what? Everything is fine, sweetheart."

"This is it, pull in here...is that him...dad?" She leaned forward in her seat looking closer.

Horatio pulled the hummer right in front and turned off the engine. They both got out, he was sitting on a bench in front mumbling. He looked up to see them.

"Lampchop...I jusst talked."

"Alright dad, c'mon we'll take you home, ok?"

"I...know you... You're... Lieu...tenants ...So I overdid ...it a little bit. I can get..."

"It's ok, here let us help you, ok?" Horatio took him under the arm and Calleigh was on the other side. They got him into the hummer and closed the door.

"Where too?"

"Just take him back home with us. I can't leave him home alone like this." Calleigh was upset.

"Ok, Calleigh."

Horatio drove back to Calleigh's. They took him in and placed him in the guess bedroom. He was out cold in seconds. Calleigh covered him and closed the door.

Horatio held her for a moment. "You ok, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks Horatio."

"No,... Your not ok, come on, lets get you back to bed."

She quickly changed as he did and got in the bed, she cuddled closed to Horatio now. "I don't know what to do for him. This is happening more and more... I can't keep doing this...he's never gonna change.. I just--."

"Hey, hey. Why don't you get some rest now and well figure this out tomorrow, ok?" He pulled her closer and hug her tightly. He played with her hair and put her right back to sleep.

The next thing he knew when he opened his eyes was the sun was up and filling the bedroom. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen, he looked over at Calleigh who was still out cold. Chances were if he moved, she was going to wake.

He stilled and treasured her sleeping form for a moment. Her eyes were gently closed and her lips seemed to be curled up just a bit, he thought. Her hair was laying on his chest and shoulder. He pushed back a few strands off her face, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She snuggled in closer to him with a soft moan, and her leg now wrapped around his.

His brows went up as she rubbed her leg against him and he felt her bodies warmth. He began to feel a slight surge, and tried to control his desire, this was not a good time, he thought to himself. Willing himself to relax. His thoughts quickly faded as she moved her head closer to his neck and ear. He tensed as her warm breath softly hit his skin, setting off every nerve receptor it possibly could. He closed his eyes trying now very hard to will it away.

His eyes shot open as her leg began to slide up and down on his hardness, he stifled a moan. He turned just a bit to look at her, she was still sleeping. Her breathing was even and her face so relaxed. He slowly turned back and looked straight up at the ceiling in disbelief, letting his head sink back down into the pillow. He closed his eyes, becoming immersed in the situation, his breathing now was beginning to quicken. He wondered if she even had a clue what she was doing to him in her sleep.

A soft moan now slipped from the back of his throat and he gently turned his head to hers. His desire now beginning to grow, he opened his eyes and looked at her. He had to stop this before it went any further, he thought. Then he thought he must be crazy to want to stop this, he cleared his thoughts now as he faced her and softly call her name.

"Calleigh.." In a low soft whisper. His eyes closed again as a wave of pleasure coursed through him.

Then there was a loud slam of the door. "SLAM!"

Calleigh's eyes shot open as well as Horatio's. She sat up and looked around, he also sat himself up now. She tilted her head and concentrated on sound. Listening to hear, something. She heard nothing and looked over at Horatio.

"Did my dad just...leave?" She whisper in her raspy voice.

"I hope it was your dad...or we had a... kitchen burglary." His voice grainy, with a hint of laughter.

She gave him a quick grin and listened a moment longer before she moved. "Be right back, stay here."

He looked at her and thought it was best if he did just that, at this particular moment. The blankets hiding a lot more than she realized. She got off the bed and headed for the door, giving him a quick glance over her shoulder. He watched as her satin top swayed with her very sexy body. Those legs, he thought...the things he wanted to do to her...He shook his head as he heard the bolt sliding back into place on the door.

"Calleigh?" He called out.

"Yeah, be right there."

He looked over to the clock, it was 9:15. He let his body drop back down onto the bed. He never slept this late at home, but right now it felt good. He didn't care about the time, he only cared about being with Calleigh, no matter what time.

"Hey, I'm back." She walked in and went right over to the bathroom, he gave her a small smile, as she closed the door.

The door opened a moment later and she came out and got right back in the bed, with a bounce. She turned to look at him. His head was turned and already facing hers waiting.

"Well, he's gone. Thanks for helping me out last night, I -."

"Anytime beautiful." He lifted his hand to her face and softly caressed it with the back of his fingers.

She smiled at him. "So what do you say we sleep in today, handsome" She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm, I thought you'd never ask." He smiled and gave her soft kisses between his words. "I'd say today,...and I'd say tomorrow,... and...I'd say-----."

She smiled as he gave her teasingly soft kisses on her face, neck and ear. Her eyes closed as his lips reached her ear and her leg now wrapped around him again. "Ooh.. stop...saying...and kiss me." She moaned.

"Mmm, Yes ma'am..." He said, as his lips opened and took hers in gently.

She slid more on him and felt how aroused he was, he moaned right into her mouth. She quickly broke the kiss and looked at him. He looked at her with question, her eyes were wide. "Horatio... you're...?"

He smiled at her and covered her mouth with his, Kissing her while he spoke. "Mmm. I told...you...I couldn't...wait to--- Aahhh.." He gasped as Calleigh's hand quickly slipped down and found his hardness. He was primed and ready, and She was in shock.

She slowly rubbed him through his pajamas and watched him now. She whispered in his ear. "Your... hard as a--? He moaned his answer back.

"Mmm... yes..I..I Ohhh..." His eyes were closed and his head was back. His breathing now becoming uneven, she had complete control of him right now. She loved every minute of it.

She smiled wickedly thinking about it. She stroked him agonizingly slow now as she captured his ear between her lips and licked softly on it. He moaned louder and shifted a bit. She licked from his ear down to his neck, as he slid his head over giving her better access. She slowed her hand down even more, and he growled.

Now, she quickly closed her lips on his neck and sucked, while gently squeezing his length. He gasped and moaned to her, aching with need now.

"Aahhh...Calleigh..I Ah--ohh-god!..."

His hand found her breast through the satin top and softly caressed her. He groped at her top, trying to lift it off her, but she slid down some and kissed his chest. He groaned now, desperate with need. Her tongue flicked over his nipple and he lifted his hips up and slammed his eyes shut.

"Cal..leigh..."

She kissed and licked her way down his stomach and stopped at his navel. She used her fingernails, as she gently caressed through his happy trail. His hands moved down and he gently tangle them in her hair. She kissed his stomached as her fingers worked their way into the sides of his pajamas. Then she slowly kissed lower and lower, as she lowered his pants down.

"Oh-God!...Cal..."

He was writhing under her and desperate with need. He knew the moment she touched him, it would all be over. The bell rang.

Calleigh's eyes went wide and Horatio's head came up. "Was...that... the bell?" His breathing uneven.

"NO!...lay back..." She snapped at him.

He just stared at her. It rang again.

"Calleigh that's---."

"I heard it!... but I can't believe this...since you've been here this place has been like grand central station."

"I.. I'm sorry-." His puppy dog eyes looking at her.

"I'm not blaming you! Ssshh...maybe they left." They listened together, hoping.

The bell rang again.

Calleigh closed her eyes and shook her head. She looked at Horatio and got up off the bed.

"This is...unbelievable." She grabbed her jeans and slipped into them. Horatio caught and eyeful and shook his head, in defeat. She walked out of the room.

The bell rang again.

"I'm coming..." She yelled then shook her head and laughed. Hang on!"

She opened the door. "Dad?"

"Why did you bolt the door? I bought breakfast back for us. I though we could have a nice day together." He walked in and through to the kitchen.

Calleigh's head dropped in defeat now thinking, 'Oh my god, this is NOT happening to me.'

She walked back to the bedroom. Horatio was already getting dressed. She walked over to him and let her head collapse onto his chest. His hand wrapped around the back of her head and he held her close. She wrapped her other arm around his waist. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"You heard?"

"I did."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be... your dad has good intentions. It was thoughtful of him. Beside, we have plenty of time, right?"

She smiled and nodded her head to him. "Um-hmm, but I'm-."

"I know...I know, Calleigh. I feel it too." He smiled at her and looked down.

"How about I pick you up around 6 tomorrow night. Take you to dinner... Then we'll go back to MY place. How's that sound, beautiful?" He smile at her and caressed her face.

"That sounds like a definite date to me. I would love to show you my ... Appreciation and thanks." She gave him a wicked smile and kissed him." Then I can make it all... up to you."

"Oh-No. Not a chance. My place... my rules. Besides you have nothing to make up to me. I believe I'm,... the one who needs, to um,... Make it all up to you, and I plan on making you enjoy every minute of it." He kissed her deeply, holding her face in his hands.

"Horatio?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough."

"Mmm. You have no idea... sweetheart. No idea."

The End... Or is it?

Ok, it took long enough and I'm proud of it. My first FF comes to  
and end! Or does it?

Yes, for those interested, there will be a sequel. I'm working on a  
few different stories right now. It will probably be in a few months, but  
I already have the plot down and Oh Boy, It's good! This has been a  
lot of fun for me and I am grateful for all the reviews. It makes  
me feel Great!

It's nice to know others are reading and enjoying my  
ideas and work. I will be continuing the time-line from this story  
on. So my next story will be continuing with Calleigh and Horatio  
going to dinner and... Dum dumdum, dummm ? --- I don't  
know, you're just going to have to read it for yourself and see.

I can tell you another thing... there will be sex, fluff, smut!  
For some strange reason I just can't seem to get these two out of  
the bedroom. I guess it's because I want them together so much. :O)

A couple of months ago I had no idea what that was, until my beta told me I kept writing it. I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear what you liked best, or disliked.

Thanks for reading!

Hcrazy :o)

Please review


End file.
